


Baby Doll It's Okay, Papa and Daddy Got You

by lion_62



Series: Baby Doll [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Christmas, Disneyland, Flashbacks, Fluff, Kidnapping, Legos, M/M, Mycroft IS the British Government, Parentlock, Pet, Physical Abuse, Queen - Freeform, Sexual Abuse, Sickfic, Stuffed Toys, Surgery, Tea Parties, Torture, beach, prisoner, scared Darby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 100,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three year old Darby Watson-Holmes wakes in the middle of the night sick. How will Sherlock and John take care of their little girl with pneumonia. The first night home does not go to well and they end up at the hospital. When they take an X-Ray of the girls chest and what they find is not good. How will John and Sherlock take care of their little girl. Johns heart is breaking and Sherlock just wants to find a way to fix his daughter and John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It taste yucky papa!

John flopped down on his back beside Sherlock gasping. He held out an arm, Sherlock slide in resting his head on his chest. “That was…” John started shaking his head.

“Better than we have in while?” Sherlock suggested breathing just as hard as his husband.

“Yeah.” John answered laughing. He leaned and kissed Sherlock's head before pulling him up into a proper kiss. “We better go get cleaned up just in case Darby wakes.” John sighed looked down at his lower chest and stomach covered in Sherlock's cum. Sherlock grumbled a bit, but got up all the same.

“You know she sleeps like a rock.” It was true, their three year old little girl did sleep like a rock. 

Darby was a spitfire of a child. She had long blond hair and big hazel eyes that she used to get her way. If she wanted something she would look up at you with those eyes and hair falling around her shoulders, you were sunk. But her attitude is what got to you. Once she had her head set to something, no one could stop her. She was so creative of ways to get her what she wanted. And even at the age of three almost four she was sassy. Both her dads were scared for teen years. But she was always smiling, laughing and kind. Unlike her daddy, she always said please and thank you, and always smiled. She was a free spirit, happy in her own skin. Darby was not shy like most kids her age. If she had something to say to you, no matter who you were, she would tell you. At the park she always made a friend fast and then asked more kids to play with them. She loved life and to be loved. Her favorite thing was to sit on the couch with her dads and cuddle.

She was everything and more than her dads could ask for. She was adopted when she was three weeks old into the Watson-Holmes home. John and Sherlock had been married for a little over a year when they started to look for a baby to adopt; they didn't care if it was a boy or girl as long as it was theirs. John was the one who really wanted a baby and Sherlock just wanted to give John everything, but he actually did want a child very badly as well. So unsurprisingly a week after telling Mycroft Holmes they wanted a child, Darby Rachel Watson-Holmes was living in 221B with her daddy's. As soon as she came through that door she had her own place in each of the mens hearts.

She was so small when she first came home, but oh did she grow fast. She was walking two months before most babies do, and talking just as early. But when she talked it wasn’t baby garbage, it was words and not long after sentences. Sherlock made sure she had the alphabet memorized by the time she turned one and that she was reading by her second birthday. By her age now she was reading chapter books and had her multiples memorized up to fifteen. She was also very pretty. Everywhere they went people would say how pretty she was. And so was her imagination. When they were all on the sofa she would come up with the most amazing stories from fairies to what her favorite vacation would be. 

She loved like no one else could; which earned her the nickname ‘love bug’ or ‘bug’ for short. She would only spend an hour with you and she loved you. You also couldn't help but love her as well, she was so lovable and you couldn't help but do what she asked of you. Darby took this to her full advantage especially when it came to the ones who she was closes with. With Mrs. Hudson it was to get an extra cookie or brownie. With Sherlock it was to get him to read an extra chapter in her bedtime stories and to make extra funny voices for the characters. With Molly it was for her to do Darby's hair in good braids unlike John. For Greg it was for him to play another hand clapping game when he was in a hurry.

But the one she had wrapped around her finger was her uncle Myc. When Darby gave Mycroft Holmes the puppy dog eyes, he would do anything for her. He would even get down on the floor of 221B in his best suit just so she could name him ‘Knight Myc’ and kiss him on the nose, then he wouldn't care if his suit was wrinkled. John on the other hand already gave her anything she wanted. He loved her so much he didn't know how anyone couldn't. Sherlock and Darby are Johns everything, his world.

John and Sherlock got cleaned up and were luckily back in bed a little after midnight. Sherlock curled into Johns side as they lay down. Since Darby, Sherlock started to get his sleep pattern normal and get at least five hours of sleep each night off cases and one on cases. 

“Christmas is in a little over a month, we need to start think of what to get Darby.” John says as they settle down for the night. 

“What we need to do is tell Mycroft not to buy her the world.” Sherlock huffs. John snorts out a laugh and kisses the mans head before yawning. 

“Good point, we will call him in the morning. For now lee...aaahhhh.. lets go to sleep. Night love.” He said with a yawn pulling Sherlock closer.

“Night John.” Sherlock sighed sleepy nuzzles into Johns side even more; head on his chest and hand on his stomach as he closes his eyes. John laid his hand in the halo of curls as he drifts off as well, happy with his life.

Johns was woken by a cry. He opens his eyes to dark, looking over at the clock he read ‘3:37’. He closes his eyes to go back to sleep when he heard the cry again and a small “papa”. He looks up to see Darby in her blue, because she does not like pink and is not afraid to tell you so, pajamas holding her stuffed wolf and baby blanket. 

“Hey baby doll, what’s the matter?” He asked softly holding out his free arm, she runs to him. Tears fell heavily down the girls face as she laid her head on his chest beside Sherlocks.

“My tummy hurts real bad.” She sobbed. The sound of her cry's woke Sherlock, he hurriedly lifts his head shaking off the sleep. John used his now free arm to lift their daughter into his lap as he sat up. She sobbed again before a horrible cough left her making her gasp for breath. Lazily, John lifts his hand to the girls head, the heat of her skin makes him wake fully. 

“Sherlock get the light.” He says urgently becoming worried. When the detective, heard Johns tone he moved quickly. When the light turned on Darbys face was green. “Sherlock get the garbage.” John ordered, Sherlock quickly dose as he's told and kneels before them. He wasn't a moment too soon before Darby was throwing up into the bin. John rubbed her back mumbling soft words. “There you go, get it out, it'll make you feel better.” Once she was done she was shaking like a leaf and seemed to shrink in size. 

Darby curled into Johns chest gripping his shirt for dear life as she shook. Sherlock quickly went to clean out the bin, while John stood with the child and carried her to the sink in the bathroom. “Here baby, rinse your mouth.” She shook her head staying in the doctors chest as he held her with an arm under her bum. “It will get the yucky taste out.” He prompted raising an eyebrow as she looked up at him. 

“'Kay papa.” She mumbled. With a small smile, he set her down on the counter so he could grab a paper cup and filled it with water handing it to her. She took a short drink before spitting it back out after swishing it in her mouth. “It didn't help papa. Can I brush my teeth to get the taste out?” 

“Yeah, lets do that.” He said with a smile and kissed her forehead. He dug in the draw and pulled the things she would need. She quickly put it on her mouth brushing over everything before diving for her tongue. Sherlock came back from wherever he disposed of the vomit as Darby finished up.

“You okay baby doll?” He asked looking at her with soft eye only she and John got to see. She spit out the last of the toothpaste before looking up and shaking her head.

“I don't like thr-” She was cut off by a horrible cough that left her lips blue and John going into doctor mode. She took a deep breath as John looked down her throat and tears streamed her cheeks. “I don't wanna be sick.” She cried when John was done. The doctor hugged her still shaking body kissing her forehead.

“I think you're already sick baby doll, but I’m going to get you some medicine that will make it so you get better soon okay? Stay here with daddy and I’ll be right back.” John let Darby go and left to the kitchen to get what medicine she needed.

“Daddy.” Darby cried falling into Sherlock's arms as he stepped in front of her. He wrapped his long arms completely around her lifting her up as he did. The little girl sobbed into his tee-shirt as he tried to calm her.

“Shh baby doll, papa’s going to make it all better. There is no need to cry everything is going to be okay, shh.” She buried her head in his neck still sobbing as he swayed his hips rubbing her back soothingly. “Its okay baby girl, it will be okay shh.” John came back into the bathroom smiling at the sight of his husband and daughter.

“Here baby, let go of daddy so you can take the medicine.” John instructed as Sherlock set her back down on the counter again, and John held out a spoon full of a white watery liquid. Darby opened her mouth and John quickly pushed the spoon in tilting her head back making it so she couldnt spit it out, because he knew it teased horrible. She swallowed it and coughed again but not as bad this time.

“That was yucky!” She yelled at John. 

“I know baby doll, but it will make you better.” He said running a hand through her hair as she started to sob again. “Do you want to sleep with daddy and I?” He asked gently. She nodded and reached out for Sherlock who quickly picked her up, she wrapped her little arms around his neck. The two of them started into the room while John grabbed the bin Sherlock had put on the floor and turned off the light. 

Sherlock laid the child in the middle of the bed before grabbing her blanket and wolf handing them to her as John set down the bin and pulled the blankets up around her. Both fathers claimed into bed again as Darby put the baby blanket under her head, said blanket used to go everywhere with the girl but now itshe used when she slept or she can’t sleep without it. 

John scooted over until he was right next to Darby, putting an arm under her head and pulling her close. She then turned her back to him using his arm as a pillow and reached out a hand motioning for Sherlock come closer; John bent his arm putting it behind his head so Sherlock could get closer but still give Darby a pillow. Once Sherlock was as close as he could get, his legs tangled with Johns, Darby took Johns other arm leading him to wrap it around her. Then she took Sherlock's hand and held onto it, his hand completely covered hers and she pulled their joined hands to her chest closing her eyes. John and Sherlock looked at each other as the same thought went through their minds; ‘She is such a cuddler.’ John kissed the back of her head as the medicine did its job and took her to sleep.

Once she was asleep neither father moved but looked at their sick daughter. 

“What do you think she has?” Sherlock finally asked.

“The stomach flu and I’m hoping I’m wrong, but pneumonia. I'm going to take her to work with me in the morning and get her really checked out. I’ll need you to come with me so if it isn't pneumonia you can bring her home but if it is I’ll take the day off.” John answered kissing the back of her head again.

“Alright." Sherlock answers simply. John let out a sigh closing his eyes and letting sleep take him again. Sherlock took one last look at his family, smiled then did the same as John.


	2. No More Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock take Darby to the clinic John works at.

“Daddy?” Darby asked in a low whisper. Sherlock opened his eyes to see big hazel ones looking back at him. 

“Hey baby doll, how do you feel?” Sherlock whispers back squeezing her little hand and giving her a small smile. He can see John still asleep behind their sick daughter. 

“Not good, but I need to go potty.” She said in a little higher pitched whisper than her normal voice pulling her legs up doing a laying down pee-pee dance. With a smirk, Sherlock pulled his hand away and moved Johns arm from around Darby to make it easier to lift her into his arms. She wraps her legs around his torso and arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder while still holding the stuffed wolf. As he left the room he saw John wake.

Softly he set her down by the toilet taking the wolf from her so she can go to the bathroom, before turning to clean up the mess on the counter from the night before. Soon he heard the toilet flush and felt her beside him turning on the sink. Once she was done washing her hands, he picked her back up handing over the stuffed animal and carried her back to the room setting her down beside an awake John.

“Hey baby girl, how you feelin’?” John asked as she curls into his body coughing harshly. She let out a sob and John quickly sits up taking her into his lap.

“I feel yucky papa. Make it go away.” She cried clutching his shirt in both her little fist.

“I know bug, but guess what? You get to come to work with me and see Sarah, remember Sarah?” She gave him a little nod. “Yeah and if you're good maybe we can get a pretzel, yeah, how does that sound?” He asked grinning down at her knowing she would like the idea of her favorite food. She let out a terrible cough that left her gasping before nodding.

“Can daddy come with us?” She asked quietly into Johns chest.

“I will be there the whole time.” Sherlock said simply and she nodded tears still streaming down her face.

“Okay, lets go take a bath and maybe eat some breakfast then we will go, okay?” John asked taking her face in both his hands wiping away the tears. She nodded slowly as he kissed her forehead. “Okay.”

After a quick bath and getting dressed in something warm John carried Darby down the stairs from his old room which is now hers. A freshly ready Sherlock met them in the living room so he can take Darby while John got ready himself. John gave her a quick kiss before handing her over to his husband, where she curled up into his chest as he carried her into the kitchen. 

“Eat some toast baby doll, okay? And make sure your daddy eats some as well.” John said as he kissed her head again, she giggled at trying to make Sherlock eat. Sherlock just rolled his eyes but leaned to kiss John quickly before he retreated to the bathroom. Sherlock set Darby on a chair so he could make them breakfast and tea for he and John. 

“Okay bug, here you go. Eat it slowly.” Sherlock said handing her a piece of toast and sat across the table with his own breakfast. She was still pule from her normal color and had a hint of green still lingering. She took a bite slowly chewing, before laying her head on folded arms on the table as tears slide down her face. “Oh love.”

Sherlock quickly stood, walking round the table and lifted her into his arms. She buried her head into his neck tears falling faster now and started to cough again. “Daddy.” She pleaded as he sat holding her tight against chest. 

“I know baby. But we're going with papa and he will help make it all better. Can you eat some more toast for me.” He asked pulling her back a little and holding up the toast to her mouth. She took a small bite before laying her head back onto Sherlock’s chest. He started sway back and forth humming the piece he composed for her when she was first brought home.

They went like this for some time. Sherlock humming and holding up the toast as tears slowly stopped and coughs became less violent. Once the toast was gone Sherlock got a napkin and wiped away the tears before kissing the girls nose making her giggle. She quickly laid her head back down as he continued to eat and drink his tea. After a moment Sherlock felt Darby's breathing start to become regular as she fell asleep and John came out ready to go.

“She asleep?” John asked taking his tea and sitting where Sherlock had first sat. 

“Obviously.” Sherlock said looking down at the little girl in his lap who was sleeping lightly. “That cough is horrible. It scares me how she can't breath John, what do we do?” He continued looking up at John worry in his face. 

“I know, its bad, that's why I’m taking her in, she will be okay.” He looked at his watch. “We better go speaking of which.” Standing he took his and Sherlock's mugs to the sink, before putting on his coat and grabbed Darby's. “Hey baby doll wake up.” He said shaking her shoulder.

“Papa I don’t wanna.” She moaned burying herself into Sherlock. Sherlock smirked before taking her under the arms and turning her towards John. 

“We have too, sorry love.” John said leading one of her tiny arms into the coat. Once she was in her coat and hat, he picked her up off Sherlock's lap and started down the stairs as Sherlock followed.

Darby fell back asleep in the cab as they were on their way to the clinic. Sherlock carefully picked her up, not waking her, and carried her to the building.

“Hey John, why is Darby here with you?” Sarah asked walking over to them as they walked in. Once she saw how pale their daughter was and how she was having trouble breathing, she gasped. 

“Yeah.” John agreed with a sigh. “I think its stomach flu and pneumonia, the stomach flu is almost over with. I didn't have everything I needed last night to be sure about the pneumonia and I want your opinion as well.”

“Of course, come on.” Said the other doctor turning towards one of the rooms. Sherlock went in with Darby and sat on the examining table. John went behind the desk and got her file and stethoscope then was in the room with them. 

Sherlock slowly took off her hat, as he did he felt her forehead she was burning up. “John!” He said becoming very worried about his little girl.

John was by his side pushing the thermometer into her mouth and under her tongue. Darby started to push it out and turn her head. “Shh baby leave it there.” John said holding her head in place. The tool beeped as Sarah walked in and John pulled it out of the girls month. They both saw it at the same time, Sarah's face fell and she ran out of the room heading for the medicine cabinet. 

“Shit, baby wake up we need to get your coat off. Sherlock help me get it off her.” He pulled at the sleeve until Darby woke up and helped pull it off herself, they pulled off as her sweater as well; she was only in jeans and a tee-shirt. 

“Papa its cold.” She reached for her jacket as her body shivered violently but her skin burned.

“No baby girl we need to break your fever.” John said as Sarah ran in the room holding the cup of medication and a cup of water, John took them from her as she left again. “Here baby. Its going to be yucky but it will make you feel better.” John said as Darby turned away from him and into Sherlock’s chest covering her mouth with a hand. Sherlock quickly turned her again.

“Come on baby doll, if you take this I’ll read to you when we get home.” Sherlock bargained.

“You will do that ‘nyway.” She said turning her head again.

“I’ll do funny voices.” He tried again. Darby turned her head back to look at him seeming to think about the deal. She finally let out a breath of defeat and held out her hand for the little cup. She looked down as she sniffed it, then wrinkled up her nose in disgust. Letting out a whimper she brought the cup to her mouth and drank the liquid. 

“Ahh papa!” Darby cried reaching out a hand for the water, John quickly past it over. Tears lined her cheeks as she turned into Sherlock’s chest and he folded his arms around her pulling her close. 

John rubbed her back. “Baby?”

“No more medici’” Darby cried.

“No, no more medicine for right now. I need you to sit up so I can see you.” John instructed, Darby slowly sat up as Sherlock loosened his arms around her. The doctor used his stethoscope; putting it on her chest checking her lungs and heart then Sarah came and did the same. 

“You were right definitely pneumonia. I’ll give you the rest of the week off. I know she won’t be better by then but you’ll both be there through the worst of it, sorry.” Sarah said to John where he was standing across the room.

“Thank you, that's more then I could ask for.” He sighed nodding to her.

Sarah nodded back before turn to Darby. “Hey sweets, you're really sick so I’m going to give your papa some medicine-”

“No more medicine no!” Darby cried and Sherlock hugged her closer again. 

“You don't have to take it right now, Darb. Just before you go to bed and when you wake up that's it. But this you need to take a few times a day okay?” She held out an inhaler for Darby to see. “Do ya’ wanna have papa, daddy, or me show you how to use it?” Sarah asked knowing Darby would feel more comfortable having one of them show her then someone at the store. 

“Papa.” Darby answered quietly.

“You just want to see me make a fool of myself.” John said walking over to them; he happily got a giggle out of their little girl which he counted as a victory. John took the inhaler and explained how to use it then watch with pride as his three year old did exactly the same.

“Okay Darb, now you get to go home and read and watch movies and whatever you want just try not to run around a lot. Your papa gets to come home with you for a week! So make sure he takes good care of you, okay?” Sarah said making the little girl laugh. “Drink lots, eat soup and…” She started to whisper making it seem as though it was just for Darby to hear. “Maybe you can get your daddy’s to get you ice cream for your sore throat.” 

Darby grinned looking up at Sherlock who scoffed and rolled his eyes but kissed her nose. “Maybe if you’re good.” But he knew well enough that she would get it even if she was good or not.

Darby frowned thinking then grinned again. “Uncle Greg will get it for me.” She suggested happily reaching out for John with her little arms; the medicine and inhaler had began to work and she was gaining back her energy, smile, and good mood. 

John picked her up and set her on the table so they both could slip on their jackets. John helped Darby put on her hat before lifting her in his arms; supporting her with one arm so she could see. As they walked out of the room Darby turned to Sarah.

“Thank you Sarah.” She waved; both her fathers could not have felt prouder at that moment. ‘Even when she's sick she's kind.’ John thought as they head towards the door. While they walkout, person after person says hi to Darby and she just waved her little hand keeping her head on John’s shoulder.

Half way though the cab ride Darby moves her head from where it rest on Sherlock’s side. “Papa what about a pretzel?” She asks looking up at John. John had forgotten he promised her that, he opens his mouth trying to think of something. 

“We're going to get you home then I’m going to go get it for you okay?” Sherlock interjects after seeing John had forgotten. Darby looks up at him before nodding and laying her head back down. John grins at his husband knowing Sherlock would do anything for this little girl in between them.

Darby was asleep again by the time the little family gets back to 221B. John took her into his arms as Sherlock paid the cabbie and they headed up the stairs. The doctor laid the sleeping child on the couch slipping off her shoes and hat before kissing her still to warm forehead. He stood and walked over to his hovering husband and wrapped his arms around the thin waist.

“I need to go to the shop and get her medication as well as some other things she’ll need.” John sighed resting his head on the detectives chest and looked over at their sleeping daughter.

“You better get some ice cream as well or she will be very disappointed.” Sherlock added wrapping his own arms around the man in front of him.

“Yeah that and a pretzel too.” John added with a laugh. 

“Yes I suppose that as well.” Sherlock said as he lifted a hand up to the back of John’s head running his fingers through his hair. 

“Sherlock our baby is so sick. I'm so worried about her.” 

“She will be fine John, like you said. She wants to be better so she will get better. We both know that once she puts her mind to something, she gets that thing done how she wants it.” Sherlock stated smiling as he watched his ball of joy sleep. John looked up at his husband before getting up on his tiptoes and connecting their lips in a slow kiss. 

“I love you. And you are an amazing daddy.” John whispered against the man’s lips as he ran his thumb over Sherlock's shape cheek bone.

“I love you as well, and I couldn't be a good dad without you.” Sherlock said before claiming Johns lips again. “You better go to the shop before she wakes up and finds there's no ice cream or pretzel.” Sherlock whispers with a smirk before another long slow sweet kiss, making John giggles pulling away.

John kisses Darby's forehead goodbye before heading for the door. “You might want to grab her blanket and wolf.” He whispers before shutting the door and running down the stairs.

Sherlock quickly grabs said baby blanket and wolf laying them by the girl. He got his laptop and sat with is back against the couch so Darby could see him if she woke. He was there for no more than ten minutes when he felt little fingers in his curls follow by a weak cough. He turned his head to see tears in his daughters eyes, he lifted an arm hugging her at the awkward angle. 

“Hey baby doll, try to sleep some more, papa will be back in a little bit.” He whispered running his fingers through her hair. She nodded closing her eyes and was soon back asleep hand still in his hair. He smirked turning back around and focusing on the laptop again.

A little over half an hour later Sherlock was completely focused on the article he was reading, in and out of his mind palace although he was well aware of Darby behind him. He wasn't paying any attention to what was round him until he heard the loud ‘Sherlock’ coming up the stairs. Darby started to cry again having been woken so abruptly and starting to cough. He quickly put the laptop down and had her in his arms rocking her as Lestrade burst through the door.

“Sherlock I have a-” Greg started.

“Shut up Lestrade you idiot!” Sherlock hissed at the man who stood there dumbfounded as he looked at the father and daughter. Sherlock turned away from the man and focused his attention on the crying little girl. “Shh baby its okay.” He said laying a hand on her back as she sobbed into his shoulder. 

“Oh hell, what's wrong? I’m so sorry.” Lestrade asked as Darby let out another horrible cough. 

“She has pneumonia and you just woke her, you bloody idiot!” Sherlock glared at him before turned back to the little girl as she started to claim. 

“Daddy I'm thirsty.” Darby stated raising her head from her fathers shoulder and looking over at the older man sniffing. “Hi uncle Greg.”

“Hey hopper, sorry I woke you.” Greg greeted following Sherlock to the kitchen where he set the sick child on the counter. “So your sick huh?” He asked leaning next to the girl as Sherlock got a glass of water. 

“Yeah but Sarah said I can have ice cream for my throat and daddy said only if I’m good but I said you’d get me some.” She stated before taking the glass from Sherlock in both her tiny hands. Greg laughed lightly as Sherlock smirked.

“Well since I woke you up it only seems fair.” Greg agreed as Darby drank all her water then pasted the cup back to Sherlock. “So is daddy taking good care of you? Where’s papa?” 

“I'm right here.” John sighed as he walks into the room carrying bags, he set them on the table. John went over to the three; kissing Sherlock quickly before turning to their daughter. “How you feelin’?” He asks to which she shrugs and coughs again. 

“I want you to hold me.” She looks up at John with her big eyes and his heart melts a little. 

“‘Course, come here.” He said picking her up. “Greg you need something?” He asks as he turned.

“Oh ah... yeah I have a case.”

“I don't want it, I’m staying here with Darby.” Sherlock said without a second thought. 

“I can see that.” Greg sighed scratching the back of his head before turning back to John and Darby. “I really gotta run. I’ll be back tonight with your ice cream though, hopper.” Greg kissed her head and Sherlock rolled his eyes at the nickname Greg gave Darby when she was a baby. 

“Bye Greg.” The little girl mumbles from where she had her head on John's shoulder. Greg waved with a small smile before leaving. John turned back to the bags.

“Look what I got just for you.” John said excitedly pulling out a pretzel, handing it over to the girl. Softly he sets her down in a chair. She give him a tired smile and starts to eat as he turned back to the bags taking out the contents. Sherlock and John put everything away as Darby ate her pretzel slower then she would have most days. 

“Shes so sick John, she is not herself at all.” Sherlock said quietly from where they stand on the other side of the kitchen putting away the last of the shopping.

“She will be okay, I promise.” John sighed as he put a container of ice cream in the freezer. Sherlock just shook his head before walking over to the child as she took the last bite. She looked up at him with sad eyes as he leaned and picked her up. As Sherlock starts for the sofa, Darby looked over his shoulder and held out a hand motioning for John to follow; he smiled and did so. 

Sherlock sat with Darby in his lap; her head on his chest and John sat with her feet in his lap, side pressed completely against Sherlock. Sherlock put an arm around Darby and the other around Johns shoulders. Tears slowly start to fall out of the girls eyes.

“I don't feel good, make it go away daddy. Papa make it go away.” She cried reaching for John, slipping into his lap; she wrapping her little arms around his neck. “It hurts to breath papa.”

“I know baby girl, do you want to watch a movie to get your mind off it?” John asked.

“No, I wanna read lion.” She cried into Johns chest. Sherlock quickly got up heading for the stack of books on the other side of the room looking for ‘The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe’. John quickly stood with Darby and grabbed a blanket; sitting again he laid it over the little girls back where she laid on his chest. 

Sherlock sat by them again wrapping an arm around John and started to read. “Once there were four children whose names were Peter…”


	3. No two snowflakes or people are the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darby wakes to find its snowing. After a walk the family comes home to find the Holmes parents and Mycroft in the sitting room. Mycroft helps Darby take her yucky medicine.

Darby had fallen asleep after the first two chapters of reading, not long after so did John. Sherlock put down the book and gazed at the sleeping pair, smirking he picked up Johns laptop and finishing the article. Once finished he looked at the pair again putting the laptop down. Darby coughed harshly waking herself and John. 

“Oh baby, lets go get you some apple juice.” John said standing with Darby in his arms and walked towards the kitchen.

“Papa its snowing! Look look!” Darby tiredly squealed as she looked out the window. John turned walking back to the window so Darby could see the world starting to turn white. “I wanna go outside and catch snowflakes in my mouth. Daddy can we?” She asked looking out at the falling snow as they stood by the window. 

“Baby.” Sherlock started as he walked over to where John was standing.

“Darby we will go out later. The cold might help you, but later okay?” John said as they heard the 'click clack' of Mrs. Hudson coming up the stairs. 

“Yoo-Hoo. Oh I was just coming to tell you that it was snowing but looks like you already found that for yourself.” The woman stated as she walked into the flat. The family turned towards her, Darby's head on John’s shoulder and Sherlock with an arm around them both. 

“Hi granny.” Darby says meekly before letting out a small cough into Johns neck. 

“Come on lets go get you some juice.” John sighed turning back to the kitchen. 

“Oh Darby you sound horrible are you alright.” Mrs. Hudson asked following the two into the kitchen. 

“I got n-n nu-phone-ya?” She asked lifting her head with a furrowed brow, she looked at John who chuckled with Mrs. Hudson.

“Pneumonia baby girl. You have pneumonia.” John corrects kissing the little girls cheek as he sets her on the counter. Mrs. Hudson quickly took his place putting her hand on the little girls legs.

“Well, since you're sick, how about I make you some soup for dinner? Chicken or beef?” Mrs. Hudson asked with a smile before kissing the little girls head and leaving pink lipstick. “Oh sorry love.” She got a washcloth and wiped it away.

“Can I have chicken noodle?” Darby asked as she glared up at her forehead where the lipstick used to be.

“Yes of course.” Mrs. Hudson giggled at the sight before her. “Its off, promise.”

“Thank you so much. She knows your cooking is better than mine.” John answered as he handed Darby a cup of apple juice. 

“Thanks papa.” Darby said as she took a slow drink from the cup.

“Alright then, I better go start on that soup.” Mrs. Hudson said as she left out the kitchen door. Darby finished her juice before turning where she sat on the counter to John.

“Papa can we please go outside in the snow just for a minute?” She asked giving him the biggest eyes she could, then turned to Sherlock giving him the same look. “Please daddy?” Sherlock looked at John who just shook his head and started for their jackets. 

“Okay but only for a little while?” John said bringing her coat over to her and zipping it up then slipping on her hat. 

Once they were all ready to go, Darby with a blanket, Sherlock carried the little girl down the stairs as John followed. As they stepped out the door into the rapidly whitening world theirs daughters face lit up. 

“Daddy look!” She said pointing with a mitten hand up at the sky. Both her fathers watched with love as she tilted her head back and opened her mouth wide. “Papa I caught one! Daddy your hair looks pretty.” She laughed as she looked back down at the world before coughing again. As they walked down the street Darby would hold out her hand and catch snowflakes as Sherlock explained that no two are alike and they are frozen water droplets..

“So kinda like people?” Darby asked after Sherlock was done. “No one is the same and we are all pretty in our own way even though its hard to see sometimes?”

“Exactly, but baby a lot of people don't see it that way so always remember that okay?” Sherlock answered as they walked through a park and turning to head back home. “Here lets let papa hold you on the way home.” Sherlock said handing the little girl over seeing that John wanted to check their daughters temperature, and the detectives arms was getting tired. 

As they turned onto Bakers Street Darby started to squirm in Johns arms. “Papa I need to go potty now!” John laughed and hurried his pace. As they climbed the stairs John hurried through the kitchen door with Darby as Sherlock followed. “Hurry papa!” 

“Sorry sorry I’m going.” John said laughing as Sherlock giggled loudly himself. As Sherlock turned into the sitting room he quickly ran his hands through his hair shaking out the water left from the snow before lifting his head to see his parents on the couch with Mycroft in the chair beside.

“Oh bloody hell.” Sherlock said with a huff. 

“Sherlock that is no way to greet your family.” Violet Holmes scolded. “We are just to see our grandchild and her parents.” Sherlock let out another grumble.

“Really Sherlock you are acting like a child.” Mycroft interjected and the younger brother turned on him.

“I know you know full well Darby is sick. Why di-” Sherlock started.

“What? Darby’s sick, what does she have?” Mummy Holmes cut in. As if on cue the little girl ran to her father. 

“Daddy, papa said to have you help me take this again.” She said as she held out the inhaler, Sherlock lifted her into his arms while she started coughing again. Sherlock took the inhaler shaking it while keeping the little girls back to his parents. 

“Alright here you go.” Sherlock said softly as he held the inhaler to her mouth and pushed the top. “Good girl, all done.”

“That leaves a yucky taste in my mouth.” She said as she let out a harsh cough and laid her head on his shoulder. “Can we watch Brave?” She asked burying her little cold nose into the man's neck as John came with a water bottle for her.

“Yeah we can watch Brave. Come on.” John said turning to the couch and stopping short seeing his husbands family there. “Oh hello.” 

“Nana, Poppy, Myc!” Darby squealed squirmed out of Sherlock’s arms and ran over to her grandmother, jumping into her arms.

“Hello there little girl. I heard your sick, how do you feel?” The woman asked as she pulled the little girl into a hug then passed her over to her grandfather. 

“I feel yucky nana. Its no fun, I can’t go play in the snow. But I got to take a walk with papa and daddy cause papa said the cold would be good for my throat and daddy with the snow in his hair was pretty. And daddy told me no two snows are the same and I said like people and he said yep.” She rambled on giggling then coughing violently. 

“Darby calm down you're making your cough worse.” John scolded worriedly.

“Oh my what does she have?” Mummy Holmes asked putting her hand over her chest as Darby ran to Sherlock tears streaming down her face. 

“Pneumonia.” Sherlock answered coldly picking up the crying child.

“Daddy it hurts make it go away.” She cried into his neck. “Make it go away it hurts.”

“What hurts?” John asked turning to his family.

“When I take a breath and my throat. Papa make it go away.” She cried harder into Sherlock’s shoulder. 

“Baby you gotta calm down and stop running around.” John said feeling her little forehead that was quickly turning hot again. “Sherlock we need to get her coat off. Baby you gotta take more yucky medicine so you will stop coughing.”

“No.” Darby cried squirming out of Sherlock’s arms and running to Mycroft who placed her in his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Myc don’t let them make me take yucky stuff.” She cried as he hugged her. 

“Darby I’m afraid your father is right. The sooner you take the medication, the sooner the pain will go away.” Mycroft said logically rubbing her back softly. “Now, how about you take the medication then drink water right after washing the taste out. I'm sure once we do that, the taste won’t even matter when the pain and cough are gone for a time.” Darby sat back on his lap looking him in the face thinking of what he just suggested.

“Will you help me?” She asked as he wiped her cheeks. He smiled slightly before kissing her nose which made her laugh.

“Of course, I would love to help you.” He answered sweetly standing with her in his arms and following John to the kitchen. Sherlock grumbled as he watch his brothers relationship with his daughter (but really he was quite happy for it), well his parents watched with love. 

“Mummy what do you need?” Sherlock asked turning from the sight in the kitchen. 

“We were just passing though and I wanted to see my granddaughter and children. Is that such a crime Sherlock?” And Sherlock grumbled some more.

“No. But you really should call first.”

“You wouldn't answer if I did.” She answered simply as Darby and Mycroft emerged from the kitchen. “Oh Myc your such a good uncle.” She cooed after Mycroft sat down.

“Mother you gave me the name Mycroft could you please suffer to the end of it.” He said hotly handing Darby her baby blanket and stuffed animal as his mother scoffed.

“Oh but I might remind you that Darby and your dear Greg call my ‘Myc’.”

“Yes Darby is three and Gregory… I don’t mind. But its only him, his children, and Darby that can call me by that ridiculous nickname.” 

“Myc, its not silly. Its nice and you like when I call you that, it makes you smile and daddy do his weird laugh that is only for you when you two talk.” Darby said looking at him with a furrowed brow, which just as she said make Mycroft Holmes smile. 

“That is a very good point Darby.” He answered smiling bigger as she laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. This, just as she said, made Sherlock scoff his ‘Mycroft scoff’ and John kiss him quickly.

After a few minutes Darby fell asleep on Mycroft’s lap. After another hour passed of chatting with the Holmes family that was mostly the brothers arguing and mummy Holmes scolding them, John took Darby off the man’s lap and up the stairs to her room. As he laid her in her bed she woke slightly.

“Papa, I love you, sorry I’m sick and you can’t go to work.” She said waking up more and holding onto his hand.

“Oh baby doll I would rather stay home with you and daddy then go to work even if you weren't sick.” He answered running a hand through her hair and sitting on the bed beside her.

“I like it too when your home. Daddy likes it better when your home too. I think you and daddy would look alike as snow because you both like to be home with each other and me.” 

“Maybe we would.” He said smiling at the thought of his husband and his daughter. “Go back to sleep baby doll.” He stayed there until her eyes were closed and she was fast asleep before going down stairs. Sherlock had gotten rid of his family fast enough after John had taken the little girl upstairs. John walk over to his husband hugging him where he stood in front of the skull on the mantelpiece.

“A little bird told me you like it better when I’m home and that if we were snowflakes we would look the same.” John whispered as Sherlock engulfed him in a hug.

“Obviously.” Sherlock answered in his 'don’t be an idiot' tone before kissing John sweetly.


	4. Prince Papa Will Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breathing is starting to get harder for Darby John starts to worry. But Darby is not scared because Prince Papa and Wizard Daddy will always save her.

Darby came down the stairs a few hours later to find daddy laying on the couch with his head in papa’s lap and papas hand in his curls. Daddy had the laptop on his tummy and was reading something very grown up. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs listening and heard daddy say something about “how to help children with pneumonia is to…” She got bored after hearing just that much so went through the kitchen door looking for a snack. 

She got fruit snacks from the ‘off limits to daddy’ draw and came back to the sitting room. She wasn't trying to be quiet but must have because when she tapped on papas leg he jumped. 

“Shittnicker doodle, Darby you scared me, when did you wake up?” John asked as Sherlock sat up laughing.

“Really John snickerdoodle to cover that up, you can do better than that.” Sherlock laughed as John lifted Darby into his lap taking the fruit snacks and opening them. 

“Shut up, Sherlock.” John shoot back laughing himself. “How you feelin’ baby?” 

“Yucky, can we go back out in the snow?” 

“I don’t know bug, maybe later.” Sherlock said reaching and pulling a fruit snack out of the pack and popping it into his mouth. 

“Hey, get your own daddy.” Darby said grinning and pulling away while John held out his hand asking for one, she happily gave him what he asked.

“Those are in the ‘off limits for daddy’ draw, so I cant get my own. How come papa gets one and not me?” Sherlock asked frowning. 

“Papa asked. Here.” She handed the still full pack to Sherlock then hopping off Johns lap and went to get her and John a pack of their own. She came back handing John his pack then her’s. “Open please?” She asked before coughing. 

“What, you don’t want daddy to open it?” John asked handing back the open fruit snacks. 

“Daddy'll eat ‘em.” She answered coldly glaring at her father, making him and his husband laugh.

“Probably.” Sherlock answered with a grin before grabbing the little girl and tickling her making her squeal as he set her in his lap, which make the little girl cough violently face turning blue. “Oh baby I’m sorry I didn't mean to make you cough.” But all Darby did was lay against his chest and stealing one of his fruit snacks. “Hey!”

“Pay back daddy. For making me cough and taking one of mine.”

“Fine, you win.” Sherlock surrendered kissing her head as John watched the two with love. 

“You two are going to get into trouble together, I can feel it.” John said scooting closer to the two.

“And then you, because you're the Prince in shining armor, and Knight Myc will come save us from the ‘trouble’. Who should the trouble be, daddy?” Darby asked looking up at Sherlock. He frowned thinking for a minute.

“Your uncle Gavin-”

“-Greg, Sherlock.-” John said in a huff. 

“Whatever, him. He’s the trouble.” Sherlock said playfully waving a hand at John who rolled his eyes.

“So Prince Papa and Knight Myc will save me and Prince Daddy from the trouble uncle Greg-” Darby started.

“-I’m pretty sure it George.” 

“Greeeg daddy.” Darby said rolling her eyes just like Sherlock.

“Me daddy what?” A voice came from the door and they all turn to see Mycroft and Greg, who is holding a tub of ice cream. 

“Greg Myc!” Darby said running to them as Greg passed the ice cream to Mycroft before picking up Darby. “You daddy because daddy keeps saying your name is Gavin. But its okay ‘cause I told him it was Greg.”

“I don't think that will help to much hopper, so why were you talking about me?”

“‘Cause your the trouble. Papa said daddy and I were going to get in trouble together and I said it was okay ‘cause he’s Prince Papa. And he and Knight Myc would come save me and daddy from you, the trouble.” She finished with a grin. “But I think you're the good trouble not the bad trouble, so maybe Prince Papa and Knight Myc and Wizard Daddy can come play with us when I’m better.”

“Hey what happened to daddy being a prince as well?” John asked smiling beside Sherlock who was grinning as well.

“Oh daddy's a wizard ‘cause when we are at the park he will tell me funny things about people who are walking by and uncle Greg has him come help catch bad guys by doing the same thing so he’s a wizard. He just needs a pointy hat.” She finished with a grin and then a cough.

“Hopper I think you need to slow down on the talkin' its making you cough more. Oh that reminds me.” Greg said turning back to Mycroft and taking the ice cream holding it up for Darby to see. “Just like I promised ‘cause I woke you up.” Darby took in a surprised breath before hugging Greg tight around the neck.

“Thanks Greg.” 

“Sure thing hop, and its your favorite with the little caramel candies inside. But you gotta wait until after dinner okay?” 

Darby let out annoyed breath. “Okay.”

“Speaking of which is right here.” Mrs Hudson announced coming into the room with a pot in her hands. “Will you boys be staying for dinner, I made plenty?” The woman asked as she came into the sitting room after placing the pot in the kitchen. Darby squealed bouncing in Greg's arms.

“Yeah stay. Papa can they stay?” She asked turning in her uncles hold to face her fathers.

“If they would like they can, its fine.” John answered standing and heading for the kitchen as Sherlock grumbled. “Oh hush, Sherlock. If they want to stay they can.”

“Will you stay pleeease? Myc please?” Darby begged before coughing, Greg turned to Mycroft waiting for the answer. 

“We would love to stay, Darby. Thank you.” He said as the little girl jumped for him and he caught her just in time. Mycroft carried her into the kitchen where John was dishing up the soup as Mrs. Hudson entered with freshly made rolls. 

As they finished their dinner they all returned to the sitting room where Darby was happy to sit on Sherlock's lap as he hugged her and she played with his curls as the adults talked. Mrs. Hudson soon left for her evening soother and Greg and Mycroft departing soon after, leaving the little family with their flat to themselves. John sat on the sofa with Darby in his arms he surprisingly felt tears on his shirt where her head was on his shoulder. 

“Hey baby girl, what’s the matter?” He asked rubbing her back.

“I dont feel good and I wanna play but I’m too tired.” She answered with a sniff. John turned her so he could see her as she let out a horrible cough that left her gasping. “Papa it hurts I can’t breathe.” She cried harder sucking in a shaky breath. John could easily see she was starting to hyperventilate. 

“Baby look at me, breathe with me.” John looked her in the eyes lifting her little hands and placing them on his chest. “Ready in…. out…. good.” Sherlock must have seen what was happening from where he was on the other side of the room because he came and sat beside John placing his large hand on the girls little back. 

“Ready, in.” Sherlock said as he sucked in a long breath and held it as he puffed out his chest. “Hold it… good and out.” He let the air go dramatically as John did the same.

“Good girl baby, again.” John said still holding her little hands to his chest repeating the dramatic motion as the little girl tried to do the same, but tears still fell from her eyes and her breathing was choppy. “Darby you need to calm down. Stop crying its okay, you’re okay. Ready breathe in.”

Slowly Darby started to calm as John and Sherlock walked her through the breathing routine. Once her breathing had finally become normal again John hugged her tight to his chest while Sherlock wrapped them both in a hug with is long arms. 

“See baby once you calm down its all okay.” John whispered kissing the top of the little girls head, she only nodded. John wracked his mind for a way to cheer her up. “Hey how about we have a bowl of uncle Greg’s ice cream?” 

“Yeah.” Darby said still a little sad but sitting up quickly and smiling softly. 

“And while I was at the store earlier I got you mint chocolate chip as well, so you can have a scoop of both.” This made the little girl grin brightly. “Come on.” John said standing with the little girl in his arms and Sherlock following. As they got to the kitchen John set their daughter on the floor. “Go wash your hands.” He said then turned to his husband as she ran off. “I hope you can still stay up for 48 straight because tonight and tomorrow are going to be long. And I’m worried what we might have to do if she keeps coughing like that.”

“What will we have to do John?”

“I’m afraid she isn't getting enough oxygen which means we will need to take her to the hospital and with her it will be a fight. Because like you said once she puts her mind to something she has it done her way and she will not want to go there.” John said as he took out the ice cream.

“We are her fathers John we will do whats best for her even if she doesn't like it.” Sherlock said simple.

“I know, I’m just worried.” John explained as Darby came back into the room and sat at the table. John quickly dished out a small bowl of ice cream for the little girl then a bowl for he and Sherlock and brought them to the table. “Here you go baby.”

“Thanks papa.” She took a quick bite then seemed to stop and think. “Papa I was right, you and Knight Myc did save me. It wasn't from the troubled Greg. And so did daddy.” She said before rubbing her eyes showing she was getting sleepy.

“How did we save you baby doll?” Sherlock asked from where he sat next to John and took a bite of their ice cream. 

“Knight Myc saved me when I didn't want to take my medicine when he was here with nana and poppy. Then you and Prince Papa when I couldn't breathe a minute ago.” She stopped again thinking. “So maybe Greg isn't the trouble maybe the nu-phone-ya is the trouble.”

“Pneumonia baby doll, and yes maybe it is.” John said with a smile

“So then Greg isn't trouble. He’s…” She looked up thinking for a minute. “He’s a Warrior. So that means that Prince Papa, Wizard Daddy, Knight Myc, and Warrior Greg will always save me, Princess Darby right?”

“Yeah that right, we will.” John said with a laugh as Sherlock giggled beside him. He would always be there for his little girl and he knew the other’s she was talking about would be there as well. He, Prince Papa, would always be there to save his little girl, Princess Darby.


	5. What Your Scars From?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what John is worried about, its time to sleep for the night. Darby has been getting worse over the day and now its time to sleep. But before Darby asks "What are your scars from?" How do you tell your three year old that your crazy ex-wife shot your now husband.

John and Darby were on the floor in between the two fathers chairs playing with LEGO’s. They had been there for only a few minutes and already Darby was rubbing her eyes tiredly, it was around nine thirty. John didn't say anything, he wanted to keep the little girl up as late as possible so she would sleep better that night.

“Papa what is that?” Darby asked looking at the miss shaped pile of blocks. 

“Well its a… I don’t know what it is baby doll. What do you think it should be?” 

“It looks like a brick.” She said with a frown then grinned and whispered.”’Member that time daddy carried ‘round that brick to help uncle Greg.” 

John rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Sadly yes.”

“It looks like that just smaller and more colors.” ahe giggled, John snorted. 

“It does, yes.” John said laughing wholeheartedly now. He looked up at Darby who was yawning. “You ready for bed, baby doll?” 

“Yeah.” She said with a sigh, John was surprised she usually hated bed time. 

“Okay, you wanna sleep with daddy and I?” She looked up at him with sleepy surprise before nodding happily. “Okay but we gotta take the medicine remember, that Sarah gave us?” She frowned but nodded. “‘Kay lets pick up first.” Once they were done picking up he stood looking at the mantelpiece and smirked. 

He looked at the skull turned so you could see the profile. Then behind it where a picture of John and Sherlock on their wedding day sat. They were both smiling widely as their lips still brushed together from just breaking a kiss. That was one of the best parts of the day and it was caught in a picture. And it was a good picture even Sherlock like it. Then in front of the picture and next to the skull the little baby booties. Light purple with purple bows because even at a few weeks it was easy to tell Darby would not like pink. They were the booties she would wear her first few weeks in 221B. Then next to the wedding photo and behind the booties a picture of the three family members. It was taken by Greg Darby's first day home. John was holding her out in front of him while Sherlock sat beside him with one of his big hand covering her whole back, they both were smiling like mad. It is one of John's favorite photos of Darby's first few weeks, it is Sherlock's favorite too. He smiled and walked into the kitchen after the little girl.

Twenty minutes later Darby was walking down the hall to her parents room after changing into her pajamas, she was holding her blanket and wolf. John walked out of the bathroom shirtless and followed the sick little girl into the room. The doctor lifted her on to the bed as Sherlock pulled off his shirt and was about to pull on another when Darby spoke up. 

“Daddy you and papa both have big scars, how come?” She asked turning and putting her little finger over Johns scar on his shoulder. She had seen them both shirtless, many times, but this was the first time she had ever asked what they were from.

John let out a long sigh though his nose. “Lets get in bed then we will tell you okay?” The little girl nodded and turned sitting in the middle of the bed. John and Sherlock had decided when Darby was first brought to 221B that they would always answer her questions and never sugarcoat things with her. They had done that so far, and they knew this conversation would come up as well but they were hoping not yet. They just didn't know how to tell their daughter that Johns crazy ex-wife had shot her daddy. Johns scar was easy to explain but Sherlock's, how do you tell a three year old that without giving them nightmares.

Sherlock came and laid in the bed shirtless, as did John. They both lay on their sides with their scars toward the mattress but still they were very visible. Darby turned towards Sherlock running her little fingers over the circle scar from the bullet then over the line from the surgery.

“John you go first.” Sherlock said in a whisper looking down at the little girl. Darby turned over facing her other father coughing.

“Well baby girl, you know how I’m a doctor?” The little girl nodded as she ran her fingers over Johns scar now. “Well before I was a doctor with Sarah, I was a doctor in the army.”

“So you went to war?” She asked looking at him with big eyes.

“Yeah, and one day I was going to help someone, who had been shot by a bad bad man. And as I was helping him that same bad bad man shot me too.” John said, he looked at the little girl trying to see how she would take it. 

“But that badman is gone now and you're all better, right?” She asked big eyes searching his face. He smiled down at her.

“Yep, I’m all better and that man is gone. But I’m happy it happened you know why?” He asked smirking and trying to brighten the dark mood that had settled over them. He looked up at Sherlock who looked confused.

“Why?” Darby asked brow furrowed.

“Because if I wouldn't have been shot I would have never met daddy and I wouldn't have you.” He said tapping her nose making her giggle. Then she looked up at him puzzled again.

“But papa didn't it hurt, why are you happy about that? I don't want you to get hurt so you can be with me.”

John wrapped his arms around the little girl pulling her close. “Baby to be with you and daddy I would go though being shot a million thousand billion times. Because you and daddy are my greatest happiness. I would take being hurt for a year just to be with you and daddy for a minute, because that's how much I love you. So don't you ever think I don't love you.” 

“Papa don't be silly, I know you love me and I love you and daddy.” She said before giving his a kiss on the lips. 

“Oh thank you.” He said before kissing her back with a long ‘mumh’ with it. All three giggled for a minute before Darby let out another cough. She rolled over and looked at Sherlock's scar.

“And what about your scar daddy? Were you saving someone too, or fighting a badman, or playing with papa’s gun again?” She asked remembering the time she and John came home to find Sherlock shooting the wall. Both her fathers laughed remembering the same thing as her placed her little short fingers on the scar.

“I wish mine was a brave as papa’s baby bu-”

“Sherlock yours is just as brave. Baby he was saving me, Greg, Myc and a lot of other people as well, so don't listen to him when he say it isn't brave.” John interrupted glaring at Sherlock as Darby turned her head to see him.

“Whatever.” Sherlock said dismissively. “You remember that one time we came home and that lady was here and we had to call uncle Mycroft. And he and all his men in suits came and took her away?” Darby looked at him and nodded fingers still working on the scar. “Well before papa and I were married, papa was married to her. An-”

“What, but you and papa love each other. How could papa be married to someone different?” Darby asked a little angry.

“We were both stupid and didn't tell each other that we loved the other, baby.” John said running a hand through her hair.

“Oh.” Darby said turning back to Sherlock.

“Anyway papa was married to her and she was nice and made papa kinda happy. But one night papa and I were going to catch a bad guy and when we got there someone was hurt so papa stayed behind to help them. I went up to go find the bad guy and when I got there she was there. She had a gun pointed at the bad guy and was going to kill him and I tried to stop her and she shot me. T-.”

“So did papa stop her and then you and he told you he love each other?” 

“Baby I wish I would have.” John said sadly still playing with Darby's hair. Sherlock reached and grabbed his arm that was under Darby's head, John moved so he could take his hand but still pillow Darby's head.

“No she left before papa could see it was her who shot me.” Sherlock said smiling slightly at John.

“So what happened to the other bad guy and her?”

“Well papa and I got the other bad guy. And she pretended to be pregnant, you know what pregnant is right?” Sherlock asked narrowing his eyes at her. 

“Yes daddy.” She said rolling her eyes and giggling.

“Okay well she pretended to be pregnant but papa knew she wasn't because he’s a doctor. But papa wasn't happy with her anymore, but she was still bad and would hurt me or papa if he didn't act like he was happy with her. So he pretended he did then Mycroft found more bad things she did and she ran away. So papa came and lived here again and we told each other we loved the other and here we are. We are married and have you.” Darby nodded slowly still looking at the scar. She ran her fingers over the long line next to the bullet hole.

“So whats this line from?” 

“That's from where they took the bullet out of my body.” Sherlock said simply and Darby looked up at him in disgust. 

“Gross daddy!” She coughed again before leaning forward and kissing him in the same fashion John kissed her, with a long ‘mumh’. “Thank you for going though getting hurt so I can be with you.”

“I would do any day baby girl, just like papa.” He said kissing her just the same before she rubbed her eyes. 

“Alright that's enough stories for tonight lets go to sleep.” John said as Darby laid back on his arm and pressing her back to his bare chest and Sherlock turned off the lamp quickly. John brought his other arm forward surrounding her and placing his hand on Sherlock’s hip pulling him close. Sherlock let go of his other hand and slide it under Darby so he could place his hand flat against Johns chest.

Darby was soon asleep. John and Sherlock lay there in the dark staring at each other. Sherlock slowly moving his fingers though Johns blond chest hair, while John ran his thumb over the sharp hip bone. 

“Go to sleep John. Im not sleeping tonight you know that. I will make sure she is breathing fine all night, I promise I will wake you if I’m even a little worried.” Sherlock whispered as he saw John fighting to stay awake. John looked at him for a minute more speaking volumes though his eyes before closing his eyes and falling into a light but restful sleep.

He was woken by a hard cough and Sherlock shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Sherlock sitting up holding Darby, who was balling and coughing violently. He sat up and took the little girl as Sherlock passed her over not knowing what to do. 

“Darby look at me. Ready breath in…” She was still crying and he wiped tears away. “Out… good. Sherlock get the light. In...out...in.” The light came on and he blinked as it stung his eyes. “Shit! Sherlock get dressed we’re going to the hospital.” Darby's lips were blue and it was obvious she was not getting enough oxygen.

“No papa I’ll stop crying. No no no! No hospital please papa no.” Darby cried trying to focus tears to stop flowing.

“Baby, it will be okay I promise but if we stay here you won't get better. I will be there the whole time and won't let them do anything they don't need to, I promise.” John said as he slipped on a shirt Sherlock tossed him. He picked up the little girl carrying her out to the sitting room and she chanted ‘No!’. “Baby we gotta. I promise it will be okay.” He set her down pulling on his coat and slipping hers onto her.

“Papa please no. Daddy don’t make me go.” Darby cried coughing again.

“Darby remember how I'm a doctor? And you know I won't do anything to hurt you?” John asked as he knelt before her and she nodded tears still streaming her cheeks. “Well since I’m a doctor and so are the people at the hospital and while I’m there they won’t do anything that will hurt you unless they have too okay? You will be fine, daddy will be there to make sure if anyone is an idiot they know and I will be there to make sure they don't do anything they don't have to, you will be fine.” John said in a hurry slipping on his shoes then hers. She started to calm and smiled at daddy calling people idiots as John picked her up and Sherlock came out with her blanket and wolf. 

John ran down the stairs after Sherlock with their daughter. As Sherlock stopped a cab John hoped Darby would be okay tell they got to the hospital and that when they got there they wouldn't have to fight go get her in. But just to be sure he pulled out his phone as they got into the cab.

“Hello John, how can I help you at this hour?” Came the smooth voice of his brother-in-law.

“We are taking Darby to the hospital she isn't getting enough oxygen.” He heard a small gasp then Greg asking what was going on.

“I will have a room and staff ready for your arrival.”

“Thank you Mycroft.” He ended the call and Sherlock didn't even complain.

As they drove on Sherlock looked down at the little girl who was leaning against him. “Bless my brother.” He whispered as they pulled up to the building and a bed was waiting for them with nurses and ‘oh bless Mycroft again’ Sherlock thought, oxygen. He pulled the almost unconscious little girl out of the cab and handed her over to the medical team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of the story so far. Also let me know if you think I should do a story of when Mary came back with Darby there. And if I should do a story of Greg and Mycrofts point of view with just getting that call or if that should be the next chapter before the story goes on? Thanks to everyone who left Kudos!!


	6. I Like You 'Cause You Saved My Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone at the hospitable loves the little family except for one. And what will Darby and Sherlock think when they met the man who saved John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos. Please let me know what you think of the story! :D

As Sherlock set the girl on the bed John started to tell the nurses what the little girl had and what was going on but none were listening. John keep talking though, repeating himself trying to get through to the nurses who were there. One of the horrible woman turned to him.

“Sir, would you please be quiet we are trying to find out what is wrong with her and your blather is not helping.” She said rudely as they wheeled Darby into the building. John was red faced with anger as he grabbed the bed stopping it from being moved while they entered into a white hallway. 

“Doctor John Watson if you'd please, father of Darby Rachel Watson-Holmes who at this moment can’t breath. She has bloody pneumonia and has not been breathing well for the past fifteen minutes. Now if you would be so kind as to listen to me, a doctor not a nurse, I will tell you what else is wrong with her so you don’t waste time like we are doing now.” John said fuming with anger, everyone stared at him and Sherlock smirked proudly still holding the little girls hand. A man walked around from the desk and came up to John.

“Doctor, Dr. Smith now tell me what’s wrong with her and I will make sure she gets treated right. I’m sorry some of our staff has been so rude.” He said glaring at the nurse who was blushing and staring at the floor.

John explained what was wrong with the little girl as they keep walking down the hall. Dr. Smith dismissed the four nurses who had been at the door waiting for them and called on two new ones. 

“These are our two best and they will be her’s throughout the night. I am so sorry the one's that met you at the door were so rude.” Dr. Smith said as he worked on Darby, putting in an IV in her arm and mask over her nose and mouth of oxygen. John sat beside the little girl as she sat with wide eyes looking up at the new doctor, tears sliding down her cheeks as the needle pushed into her arm.

“Good girl baby.” John whispered. “And thank you doctor. I’m sorry about my show out there.”

“You're fine, that woman needed it. When Mycroft called I just sent out the closest nurses not thinking, its my fault.” He gave John a half smile then looked at Darby as he taped down the IV. “And you are one brave little girl. Most of the time when I do that kids are kicking and screaming but you, no you sit there and are good, I’m proud.” He lifted his hand for a high five, Darby giggled and gave him one with her other hand. “And you want to know what’s cool about this IV, you can move your arm because the needle came out, its up in this part.” He said tapping the thick plastic part of the tube that lead into her skin. “So it won't poke you when you move.”

He took off his rubber gloves and turned to John. “Sadly I can't be her doctor all the time, she looks like she would be a good patient. Her doctor is great, better then me and I’m the chief.” He said with a laugh. “We will have her moved to a room… as soon as I’m done talking. Your new doctor, Dr. Lloyd, will go over how long she will need to stay. He will probably come see you in the morning and before he does I will catch him up with everything that happened tonight. Still I’m so sorry about the nurses.” He took his voice to a whisper so just John could hear. “She’s a bitch and I have been looking for a reason to fire her and you gave that to me so thank you.”

John laughed lightly. “I know what you mean. Glad I could help.”

Darby looked at John trying to talk but was muffled by the mask. “Oh and we will switch that for one that just goes in your nose.” Dr. Smith said with a smile to Darby then nodded to John then Sherlock who was standing behind John glaring at the nurse from earlier, and he walked away.

John looked at Darby again smiling sadly rubbing her hand as her little fingers held tight to his hand. She looked at him tears starting to fall faster and said something that John couldn't hear but could tell she said “Papa.” He stood wrapping his arms completely around the little child and held her for a moment before pulling back and sitting. 

He took her little face in his hands, wiping the tears from her cheeks. He held her face looking into her big eyes as he felt pressure behind his own, he wanted to cry with her. “Baby doll I am so proud of you. You were so brave while the doctors took care of you. You did so good and I love you so much.” He pulled her forward and kissed her forehead as one of the new nurse came over.

“Well hello there! I’m Madi and I’m going to switch out your mask so you have one that you can talk with, okay?” The woman said sweetly. She was tall with short brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a warm smile. Darby nodded at her tears still falling slowly, she hugged her wolf closer to herself afraid she was going to get hurt again. 

Madi walked over to the oxygen switching the tubes then came back to stand by the bed. She saw how Darby was scared, she stopped for a second and looked down at the girl before pulling off the mask. “So, that doggie you're holding, what’s it’s name?” She asked putting her hands on her hips and looking at the stuffed animal.

“Its not a doggie its a wolf and thats his name. I have lots a stuffed animals but he’s my favorite.” Darby answered looking down at the animal then back at the woman tears slowly stopping. 

“So does he protect you for… bad dreams and that?” 

“Yeah but only bad dreams ‘cause daddy and papa protect me from the rest.” 

“Really well thats good.” She held up the cord that split in two then came back around to connect together creating a ring. “Have you ever wore a necklace and put it over your lip like this?” She asked taking her own necklace and putting it above her upper lip pushing out her lips and crossing her eye at the little girl who giggled wildly and nodded. “Well thats what this does also, but its meant to do that.” She finished letting the necklace drop and holding up the tube again.

“So it won't hurt?” Darby asked leaning towards John and hugging the wolf again before coughing.

“Nope!” Madi said shaking her head. “It might just tickle a little but it won't hurt a bit. So should we put it on?” She held it out and Darby scoots forward still holding Johns hand. Madi put the ring around her head letting it hang around her neck while she pulled out her hair. “You have so much hair and its so long, I’m jealous” Madi says dramatically making the little girl giggle and John and Sherlock snort as his daughter cheered up. 

Once Madi got the nose piece in place Darby looked down at the tubes, ran over her cheeks and connected under her nose going cross eyed. “Papa we should get fluffy stuff and put it on this so I can have a beard.” Darby said turning to her fathers. 

“Well christmas is coming up so you could be santa.” Sherlock said laughing and making the other three laugh as well.

“Okay Darby we're going to move you to your own room so you and your dad's can get some sleep.” Madi announced. “You can ride in a wheelchair or one of your dad's can carry you, which would you like?” Madi asked warmly. 

“Daddy.” Darby said reaching for Sherlock who picked her up and kissed her cheek. Madi unplugged the tube to her oxygen and picked up the slack as John grabbed Darbys blanket. 

“Alright follow me.” Madi said starting to walk down the hall then turning into a room just a little ways away for where they were. Sherlock sat Darby down in the bed as Madi plugged in her oxygen. “So Darby I’m guessing you like big fluffy blankets huh?” She asked narrowing her eyes as she turned around, Darby nodded. “Okay I will be right back.” And she left.

John sat on the bed next to the little girl as she let out a cough. “Oh baby girl.” He said softly lifting her into his lap and hugging her close as Sherlock sat beside him. They sat like that for a moment before Darby pushed to sit up rubbing at her nose. 

“Papa this things itchy.” She said in a huff frowning. 

“I know baby but you gotta wear it.” John said laughing lightly as Madi came back in holding a big fluffy blanket, Darby gasped before giggling covering her mouth with her hands. 

“I thought you might like this.” She laughed placing the blanket at the bottom of the bed before turning to John. “Well Dr. Watson I will let you guys get some sleep. The couch has a pull out bed thats surprisingly comfortable, theres extra pillows and blankets in the closet. The doctor will be here in the morning around nine. If you need anything just call I will be happy to help. I will be in around six to check on her, I promise I will be quite though.” She said with a laugh.

“Thank you really. You are much better then the other nurse we had.” John said with a nod.

“Anyones better then her, she scares me.” Madi said in a whisper and looking over her shoulder before turning back to Darby. “Sorry sweetie but I won’t be here in the morning but Katie will and she is really fun. And if you ask her nicely she will turn on Disney movies for you and maybe get you popcorn. So you can play with her then I will be back at six, okay?” Darby frowned but nodded.

“When you come back will you play fish with me?” Darby asked sleepily and John laughed.

“Go fish.” Sherlock explained smiling as Madi looked at him confused.

“Oh yes I will play with you.”

“Dont you have rounds?” John asked looking up at her.

“Dr. Smith put her as mine and Katie’s only patient. He said he owed someone named Mycroft a favor and that the other nurse are to grouchy to take care of a little girl so.” She shrugged. “I'm happy with it, shes a cutie and fun, better then some of the people we take care of.”

“Oh I think it had more to do with Mycroft.” Sherlock said rolling his eyes.

“And we should be happy about it.” John shot at him then looking back at Darby. “When we see Mycroft again we need to thank him ‘kay?”

“Okay. Mycs my uncle and daddy calls him the government or the queen.” Darby explained to Madi. 

“Really, well when I come back tomorrow you can tell me all about him while we play fish, but now you need to sleep.” She said turning to the door as she saw Darby yawn. “Good night.” She said shutting the door.

“Alright lets get to bed.” John said standing and putting Darby on the bed pulling back the covers. Sherlock stood and started to pull out the bed as John tucked the little girl in. John grabbed the blanket from the bottom of the bed covering Darby as she lay her head on the pillow. “Good night baby if you need me or daddy just yell.” John said knowing the bed was too tall for her to get off by herself. He kissed her head as she closed her eyes, and ran his hand through her hair as she fell asleep and he stayed there looking at his poor daughter.

“Come on John you need to sleep.” Sherlock said pulling him towards the bed. John stepped away from the bed and slipped off his shoes and coat before laying down next to Sherlock.

“One of us will need to run home and get clothes and some other things tomorrow.” John said as he curled onto Sherlock’s arms. He felt Sherlock nodded placing his chin on his head. “I love you Sherlock and am so happy you're here.”

“I love you too, and she will be fine.” Sherlock said feeling his husbands nerves. “Sleep John. If anything happens Madi will be in here in moments. She will be fine and you need rest.” Sherlock said running his hand though Johns hair. John let out a sigh and cuddled closer to his husband before closing his eyes and falling into a restful sleep as Sherlock did the same. 

Madi came in at six like she said checking on the little girl who sleep soundly as well as her fathers. Madi smiled down at the little girl who had the fluffy blanket up to her neck, baby blanket under her head and wolf laying beside her on the pillow body under the blanket. As the woman left the room she looked at the little family sleeping peacefully and wishing she could have something like that one day. She had already fallen in love with the little girl who she barely knew and she wanted to be a part of her life, maybe she would.

-

John could hear someone calling his name but he was too warm and too comfortable to listen to it. He rolled away and further into Sherlock’s arms falling back into sleep.

“Papa!” Darby practically yelled. It was eight o’clock and time for her morning pee and she needed to go now. She would go by herself but couldn't get down from the bed. John didnt move and she growled. “Daddy!” She tried again but nothing worked. “Daddy always gets up, what is this?” She said to herself turning. 

She saw her wolf and turned back to her father’s bed. She picked up the wolf and chucked it at John hitting him in the head, he didn’t move. “PAPA!” She yelled, not even a twitch. She picked up the pillow and tossed it also, hitting Sherlock in the hip. “DADDY WAKE UP!” She yelled again, not a thing. She was going to wet the bed if they didnt wake up soon, and then papa would be mad and then she would yell at him and then he would be more mad, this was stupid. 

She looked around coughing and found a remote, it had a lot of buttons on it. She found a red one that said ‘call’ so she pushed it to see if it would call daddys phone then he would wake up. A moment later the door opened and a lady poked her head in.

“Did you press the call button?” She asked brow furrowing as she saw the two men still asleep and the little girl sitting up in bed.

“Yeah, I need to go potty and can't get down and papa and daddy won’t wake up!” She yelled the last two words at her fathers who didn’t move. Darby rolled her eyes just like Sherlock still holding the remote before letting out a cough and rubbing her nose and the tube.

“Okay here I come. So your Darby, I’m Katie.” The woman with dark hair said as she come to the bed. She was a little shorter then John but pretty.

“Madi told me you were nice last night.” Darby said as Katie lifted her out of the bed and set her on the floor. “She said you would let me watch Disney movies if I asked nice. Can I watch Disney movies later please?” Darby asked as they walked over to the bathroom and Katie laughed.

“Sure you can love. Do you need help in there?” Katie asked as she opened the door and turned the light on.

“Not with the potty but the sinks to high.” Darby said walking in. 

“Okay.” Katie waited for the little girl to finish then lifted her to wash her hands. “Do you want some breakfast?” Katie asked as they walked out.

“Yeah, whatcha got?” Darby asked turning to look at her.

“Well I can get you eggs or toast or.” She paused looking down at the little girl wickedly. “I can get you pancakes with chocolate chips and whipped cream and chocolate sauce and bacon?”

“Yeah that please.” Darby said jumping up and down excitedly. 

“Okay I’ll be back in a bit with that. Do you want apple juice? And what are you going to do about them?” She asked jabbing a thumb at the sleeping men.

“Yeah apple juice please. And jump on ‘em.” She said with a grin.

“Okay see ya’ in a bit and don’t jump too much, it will make you cough okay?”

“‘Kay. Thank you.” Darby called as Katie left the room. The little girl turned back to the bed where the men sleep soundly, she glared at them. She walked over climbing up and looking down at John and Sherlock. She slide a leg over John sitting on his side and poked his cheek with his finger. “Papa?” Nothing. She pushed on his eyebrow, not a thing. “Papa?” She poked his nose and got a snore.

She growled. She was moving a lot and not even Sherlock made any sign of waking. She looked at them then got an idea. She took her finger and stuck it in her mouth licking it, making sure it was nice and wet. She pulled it out and put it in John's ear wiggling it, he jumped swatting at his ear and hitting her hand. She squealed with laughter as he rolled and groaned looking up at her, Sherlock started to wake beside him.

“Did you give me a wet willy?” John asked rubbing his ear, she laughed more before coughing.

“Yep! I tried waking you up and you wouldn’t and I had to go potty really bad so I pushed the call button and Katie came and you still didn’t wake up. So she helped me get down and wash my hands then I got up here and poked your face and still nothing. So I licked my finger and put it in your ear and you woke up.” She giggled flopping down on top of his chest. “I even threw my pillow and wolf at you and you didn’t wake up.” She let out a horrible cough. 

“Oh sorry baby.” John said hugging her before stretching.

“Not even daddy woke up.”

“Well I was dreaming of you and papa and I thought if I woke up you wouldn't be here. But guess what I was wrong and here you are.” Sherlock said voice still rough with sleep as he pulled her off Johns chest and into his arms oxygen tube following behind like a tail. 

“Daddy we will always be here.” She said wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. John came up behind and wrapped an arm around them both. They all lay there for a minute before John unwrapped his arm.

“We better get ready for the doctor to come.” He stood and walked into the bathroom. Sherlock stood with Darby in his arms and put her on the bed.

“Watch is.” He took the remote she had used to call Katie and pressed a button lifting the head of the bed as she gasped. They played with the bed until John came out and gave them ‘the look’.

“I told ya’ you two were going to get into trouble.” John said trying and failing to hide his smile making Darby giggle. “Sherlock go get ready.” He sighed letting out a laugh and shaking his head at the floor. He folded the bed back into the couch and changed into the clothes Sherlock had luckily grabbed the night before and shoved into a bag. Both the men had just finished getting ready when a knock came at the door and Katie came in.

“Hi Katie.” Darby said waving as John handed over the wolf that had been thrown.

“Hey Darb, I see you got them awake. How’d you do it?” She asked rolling in a tray with Darbys food and toast and eggs for the Fathers.

“Wet willy.” John said rolling his eyes as Katie set the food in front of Darby laughing.

“Good Job.” She said giving the little girl a high five. “And here is your pancakes.” She said pulling off the dome that was over the food, Darby gasped happily. What sat before her was pancakes with a whipped cream smile, chocolate chip eyes, bacon eyebrows, and freckled with chocolate chips that were mixed into the batter then a little more bacon on the side. Katie pulled out a can of whipped cream. “Oh almost forgot the nose.” And she put a swirl into the middle of the pancake. 

Darby giggled. “Thank you!” 

“Yeah thank you.” John said no more than a breath happy that someone would go through so much trouble just for his little girl.

She shrugged. “If someone as cute as her has to be stuck in here I want to make it fun for her. I have to go, I'll see ya’ in a bit Darb.” She said waving and walking out of the room.

“Papa will you help me cut it please?” Darby asked looking at him licking her lips wanting to get to the eating part of the moment.

“Yeah.” John said taking the fork and knife. Sherlock came and sat by Darby and quickly took a piece of bacon from her plate. 

“Hey! Daddy you just have to ask and I will give it to you.” She said taking the bacon out of his hand right as it was about to go into his mouth making John laugh.

“Hey! Fine, can I have a piece?” He asked rolling his eyes smiling as he held out a hand, she put the bacon in it. They ate breakfast laughing as Darby ate all of the little pancake and gave Sherlock most of her bacon. After breakfast John sat on the bed, Darby in his lap, her head on his chest already ready to go back to sleep just from eating and playing a little, while Sherlock sat on the couch reading an email from a client. 

There was a knock at the door as the doctor came in and John thought he looked familiar. His head was down as he walked in looking at the girls file and he was muttering to himself. “Darby Wat-” He frowned “Watson? Who’s the dad? John Watson, John?” His head shot up and he looked at John. “John!” He said with a grin. John was confused for a minute then it hit him.

“Lloyd!” He grinned. “How have you been? When did you get home?” 

“Good good, I got home like a year ago. Hows the arm?”

“Good, hurts sometimes but yeah that's what I get for getting shot.” John said with a shrug as the man came and sat on the stool beside the bed.

“Yeah, sorry I couldn't fix you up better out there but you know how it is.” He shook his head then finally seeing Darby and Sherlock. “So this your daughter?”

“Yeah.”

“And I’m guessing your the step dad.” The doctor said pointing to Sherlock. “Wheres her mum?”

“Oh no. This is my husband Sherlock. Sherlock Mike Lloyd but everyone calls him Lloyd.” John said looking over at Sherlock with love.

“Oh sorry. Hello nice to met you. What, so how did she…?” He trailed off pointing to Darby who was staring at him.

“Adopted.” 

“Ohh. Okay so Dr. Smith told me a little about you and said you were really scared last night. So what can I do to not make you scared so we can get you better?” Lloyd asked looking down at the little girl.

“How do you know my papa?” She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

“Baby remember how I told you the story of how I got my scar last night?” John asked looking down at her as well, she nodded up at him. “Well you know how I was going to help someone? He’s the man who came to help me when I got hurt. And before that he was my best friend.”

“Oh.” She said nodding and thinking for a moment. “Thank you for saving my papa. I’m not scared of you ‘cause you helped my papa so I know you won’t hurt me.” She said matter of factly as Sherlock came to stand by them taking Johns hand when he held it out.

“Well alrighty then.” Lloyd said with a laugh as John and Sherlock looked at their daughter with pride. Lloyd started to check Darby poking her here and there looking at her eyes and such while talking to John. “So when Smith told me you yelled at that nurse I was happy you did it because she’s a bitc-.” He stopped when he saw the look John gave him. “Bad word. But I thought you were going to be some punk doctor who thought he was some amazing man and should get a job anywhere he goes even though Smith said you weren't like that. But now that I know its you I know you were just trying to take care of your daughter.”

John snorted. “I’ll take that as a compliment. And if I would have know you were the doctor I would have stayed in my pajamas.”

“You should have.” He said laughing, then stopped talking and listen to Darby breathe for a moment. “Okay, so we are going to keep her for a week or two maybe more just until the pneumonia passes and she can go off the oxygen. Her lungs definitely aren't strong enough to go without it. Smith and I will be her doctors so your good there and Katie and Madi will be her nurses switching night and days. I’m going to keep her on the IV also. Thats really it that you don't already know. Do you have any questions?” He asked with a shrug.

“Can I watch Disney now?” Darby asked laying her head on John’s chest. The three adults laughed.

“So Katie told you about the Disney movies I see.” Lloyd laughed.

“And Madi said that Katie might get me pop corn if I asked nice too.”

“Yes but only if you share it with us.”

“If you ask unlike daddy who just takes it like my bacon.” Darby said glaring up at her father who shrugged with a half smile.

“Okay I will tell Katie to turn on some Disney movies for you and get some pop corn.” He stood. “Good to see you again John and nice to meet you Sherlock and you too Darby. I will be back to see you later.” He said with a wave and left out the door.

“I like him papa. ‘Cause he’s nice and he save you so you could meet daddy and then you could have me and I could be with you.” Darby said looking up at John.

“I like him to for the exact same reasons.” Sherlock said before leaning and kiss John quickly.

“And I like Katie and Madi ‘cause there just nice unlike the lady last night who wouldn't listen to papa.” Darby said looking up Sherlock where he had placed his cheek against Johns head while he played with the hair at nip of the mans neck.

“Me too baby.” Sherlock said again.


	7. Papa You Look Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darby as to get an X-Ray of her lungs to see how the doctors can help her. What happens when they find something no one was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your all going to hate me. So sorry!

John was sitting with Darby reading a book to her off his phone. Sherlock had left a little while ago back to 221B to get clothes for him and John and other things they would need as they stayed at the hospital. As John keeps reading aloud Darby keeps scratching her nose.

“Papa this thing is really itchy.” Darby said looking up at her father. John put down his phone and looked down at her.

“Well is it now, how about me get your mind off it by doing this.” John tickled her as she howled with laughter. After a minute he stopped and she lay back on his chest gasping for laughing so hard. “Did you forget about it?” He asked smiling down at her as she nodded giggling.

“Don't do that again.” Darby said breathlessly as Katie walked through the door. 

“Hey someones here to see ya’.” She said opening the door for Greg and Mycroft to walk in. 

“Hey hopper, how ya’ doin’?” Greg asked as he came and sat at the foot of the bed. 

“I’m okay.” She said a little sadly but then grinned. “Guess what? I get to watch Disney movies after lunch. And Dr. Smith said I’m really good and my second doctor is the guy who saved papa when he got hurt at war. His names Lloyd hes really funny even daddy likes him.” She said grinning up at Greg and Mycroft.

Greg and Mycroft looked at John in shock. “Really?” Greg asked.

“Yeah I was just as surprised as you.” John said shaking his head.

“Yeah but guess what else? This morning Katie gave me ‘ancakes with whipped cream and chocolate chips. And later when Madi comes back she’s going to play fish with me.” Darby said as she stood from Johns lap walked across the bed and sat in the middle so she could be closer to her uncles and still see John.

“Really sounds like fun. Makes me wish I could stay and play as well. Wheres you daddy huh?” Greg asked.

“He went home to get stuff. You should stay and play, papa and I are about to go for a walk but then we can play when daddy gets back with my LEGO’s.” Darby said in a slight squeal. 

“Ahh wish I could but since daddy isn't helping me with the case I need to get back to work. I just came to see how you were, sorry.” Greg said with a frown and pulled the little girl into his lap hugging her.

“S’kay.” Darby said hugging him back and kissing his cheek. “I’ll have Madi and Katie play with me cause they only have to take care of me.”

“Yeah and you need to thank Mycroft for that.” John nodded to Mycroft as he spoke.

“Yeah thanks Myc. Dr. Smith was really nice even though papa yelled at one of the nurses.”

“You want?” Greg asked looking at John grinning.

“I ah.. well I tried telling her what was wrong with Darby and she wasn't listening so… yeah I feel bad but-” 

“You shouldn't feel bad she deserved it, she's a beast.” Dr. Smith said as he walked in Lloyd behind him. “Mycroft how are you?” He asked shaking Mycroft's hand.

“I’m well thank you. I do hope you are the same?”

“Yes I am thank you. Hi there Darby.” He said waving to the little girl as she climbed back to John and waved back. “So, why we are here, is we want to take an X-Ray of Darby's lungs just to see how they look and see how we should go on her treatment. Is that okay?”

“Yes of course.” John said without hesitation. 

“Okay we will have Katie come in a few minutes then.” Lloyd said with a smile then saw Darby shaking her head and tears starting to fall.

“No papa, it sound like its goin hurt. No!” Darby cried turning in Johns arms. 

“Hey its okay X-Rays just a fancy word for their going to take a picture of your chest. That's all it is baby doll.” John said rubbing her back.

“Hey Darb, your dad can come with you if you’d like?” Lloyd said placing a hand on her little back and trying to see her face. She’s looked up at him with big eyes and he grinned at her. “And if he comes he will have to wear a big green vest.” He added making Darby giggle.

“Hey watch it.” John said with a grin and Darby laughed harder. 

“Oh if you think that's funny later I will show you the picture of when we dressed him up like a girl.” 

“Lloyd you are not supposed to tell my three year old daughter of when I passed out drunk and you pranked me.” John yelled still grinning and Lloyd just shrugged.

“Okay I will do it, only if papa comes and I can see the picture.” Darby bargained tears coming to a stop. Lloyd stuck out his hand to shake on the deal.

“Done.” He said as she took it. “Katie's going to come get you and I’m going to go find the photo.” He turned and walked out of the room as Dr. Smith walked behind him laughing.

“Alright hop, we are going so you can take the X-Ray and so I can get to work.” Greg said standing and kissing her head. “See ya’ later.” And he and Mycroft left. As the door was closing John could hear Greg asking Lloyd to send him the photo.

“Papa I still scared.” Darby said looking at him with big eyes.

“It will be okay promise. Its just a picture.” John said as Katie entered the room with a tank of oxygen so Darby would have it well they were in taking the X-Ray. She unplugged Darby oxygen cord then put it in the tank.

“Ready to go?” Katie asked and Darby just nodded holding tight to John. He stood with Darby still in his arms and followed Katie.

“Papa you look like flubber.” Darby giggled as John put on the bright green led apron and Katie laughed out loud. 

“Oi watch it.” He said chuckling as he came to stand by the little girl with the IV and oxygen tank next to her. 

“‘Kay Darb, lift your arms and hold on to this.” Katie instructed. “Good just like that for a minute.” She went behind the wall and Darby looked up a John fear all over her face.

“Its okay, remember what I said as long as I’m her nothing will hurt you.” John said from where he stood a few feet away. “Do I really look that silly?” He asked frowning and pushing his bottom lip out.

“Just a little bit. But its okay cause I still think you're cool.” She said giggling. “We should take a picture so daddy and Myc and Greg and granny can see you.”

“No! The last person I want to see me is your father. He will tease me for the rest of my life. And Greg will show everyone at the yard.” John said laughing. 

“Papa please?” Darby asked as Katie came out from behind the wall. 

“‘Kay you can put your arms down, Darb. And Dr. Watson I would happily take the picture for you.” Katie said with a laugh and Darby grinned. “Alright turn this way. You have to be really still in this one and smile okay?”

“Only if papa lets you take a picture.” Darby said raising her eyebrows at John who huffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Fine but you have to hold really still or I’m going to get you for this?” John said pulling out his phone and handing it to Katie.

“Okay!” Darby said jumping up and down. Katie took the phone holding it up as John glared at the camera. She laughed and took a few pictures before squatting and showing the photos to Darby. “That ones my favorite!” Darby squealed as Katie pasted one where Johns eyes and mouth were half open. 

“Okay hold really still and don't forget to smile.” Katie said standing. She know full well that Darby's head would not be seen in the X-Ray but was trying to make it fun. She went behind the wall again as Darby grinned ear to ear and held completely still and John snorted.

“I want a picture of this. Once Katie comes out stay there so I can get a photo of YOU.” John said shaking his head. Darby looked at him with just her eyes not moving anything else, he laughed harder and Katie came out and joined him. Darby narrowed her eyes before looking at John expectantly. 

“I think she wasn't you to hurry up and take your picture.” Katie said still laughing.

“Oh yes sorry.” The father said stepping in front of the little girl with his phone ready. He took a few photos before lowering his phone and she let out a breath. “Okay baby doll lets go.”

Once they got back to the room Sherlock was there. “Daddy! Guess what? Papa had to wear a really funny shirt and he wasn't going to let Katie take a picture but I told him I would hold really still so he let her take one. Show him show ‘im!” Darby said bouncing in Johns arms as Lloyd followed them into the room.

“I also found the picture I promised you.” The doctor told the little girl and she giggled.

“Oh bloody hell, don’t turn me into a show please?” John asked frowning as he set Darby down on the bed and Katie got her set back up.

“Papa were not.” Darby said as Sherlock came and stood beside Lloyd on the other side of the bed.

“Oh John lighten up. You did plenty of things to me and showed my girlfriend now wife all of them. So let me get some pay back please?” Lloyd said holding out his phone then whispering to Sherlock. “I’ll send this to you.”

“Good.” Sherlock said looking down at the phone. There was a younger passed out John, his hair was blonder and face not as hard. He had a messy makeup job with blue eye shadow, red lipstick and messy eye liner. There was a pink little girls dress shoved onto his body over his army uniform, the dress looked like it was about to rip. On his socked feet was the shoes that went with the dress, they only fit onto his big toe. His nails were painted bright pink to match the dress and a little crown was pushed into his hair.

“I really hate you so much right now.” John said to Lloyd covering his eye with is hand as Sherlock burst out laughing. Darby looked at the picture and fell into a fit of giggles before coughing then giggling again.

“Oh John don’t be ridiculous. You got to see the photo of me when I was dress as a pirate when I was younger.” Sherlock said still giggling.

“Yeah but you were seven I’m twenty-seven in that.” John said holding out a hand and shaking his head.

“Where did you get the dress doc?” Katie asked laughing.

“The makeup was one of the girls and the dress was one that we found in a shop in one of the towns.” Lloyd answered.

“How’d you get the nail polish off papa?” 

“He couldn't, it was so funny. When he would bark out orders and point or something all of us would laugh.” Lloyd said laughing even more. After a few more minutes of laughing and John trying to get Lloyd to put it away he slide the phone into his pocket. “Alright well that was amazing. Okay Smith and I will be back in like fifteen minutes to tell you what we will be doing next.” He took a deep breath and walked out of the room Katie following.

“That was the best picture I have ever seen.” Sherlock said holding his stomach still giggling.

“No, no it not.” John said shaking his head. Darby stood still giggling herself and wrapped her little arms around his neck.

“Papa you looked pretty like daddy in the snow.” She said kissing his cheek. John just shook his head before lifting her and sitting on the bed her in his lap.

“How about we order some lunch?” John asked. They ordered lunch and ate still nothing from the two doctors. Half an hour later Katie came in and started a movie for Darby, not a word. 

“You think everything is okay?” Sherlock asked as the little girl fell asleep halfway through the movie.

“Yeah, probably just had an emergence.” John said with a smile but he could feel his own worry nagging at his mind. The movie ended and Darby woke, still no visit. Katie came in ten minutes later to check Darby’s IV.

“Is everything okay, Dr. Smith and Lloyd haven't come in?” John asked as she was about to leave. 

“Oh I will go check on that, sorry for the wait.” Ten minutes later, nothing. John went out to the desk and asked, no help. Finally forty-five minutes later Katie, Dr. Smith, and Lloyd came into the room.

“John, Sherlock can we talk to you out in the hall.” Lloyd asked face grim. John stood from the couch as Sherlock put down the LEGO’s he had in his hand and stood from the bed. As they passed Katie she gave them a sad smile and John felt his nerves raise, heart pounding. He took Sherlock’s hand squeezing worriedly. As they walked out the door he heard Darby telling Katie about her toys at home.

Once they are all out in the hall and the door is closed Lloyd looks up at the two father clinging to each other. He lets out a shaky breath. “John I’m so sorry… I hate to be the one to tell you this…” He hesitates.

“Lloyd what’s going on? What’s wrong with Darby?” John asked panic filling him.

“Um.. she... she…” He has tears in his eyes and so does the doctor beside him. All they both can thing is ‘Why did this have to happen to such a little girl, why?’

“Out with it you idiot.” Sherlock finally snapped worry filling his face. 

“She has lung cancer. She has a cyst on her right lung. I’m so sorry John.” Lloyd said shaking his head and looking at the floor.

“What?” John says no more than a breath tears filling his eyes and spilling over. Panic takes over his body and he can't breath. “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos! So sorry again please let me know what you think, I love to hear what you have to say. And so sorry again for the cliff hanger. Next chapter will take a little longer to be posted then they have been come so sorry about that as well. http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/76/5c/a2/765ca2e01963b81850f319faee1b8cc3.jpg Heres a picture of the family. I dont own the photo


	8. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why? Why my little girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the next chapter would take a few days but I got some extra time today so here it is. Its short sorry. Thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos! HEADS UP!!! I WAS ALMOST IN TEARS BY THE END

John stopped breathing, hearing, feeling, stopping thinking except ‘why?’ Why his little girl? Why did he have to be a doctor and know about what would happen? Why? His happy little girl who giggled and ran around the flat making up fun story’s why her?

Tears were falling fast down his face when he felt long arms around him. He didn't even know he was the one who grabbed Sherlock first.

For the first time ever Sherlock couldn't think. His mind was blank it wasn't humming thinking of everything around him or deducing something about the walls of the building. It stopped and all that was going though it was ‘Darby as cancer’. His mind finally started to work slowly as he felt John. John. John and Darby. John and Darby, who has cancer. He tasted salt and he noticed tears were running down his face.

‘Darby has cancer. Lung cancer what do you know about lung cancer? Think Sherlock think. What have people said about cancer. It happens to old people not your baby. Not your and John’s little girl. John. I don't know how to hand this. John something's tearing at my chest like it did when we first kissed or when you said I do or when Darby first came home. It hurts this time though, why does it hurt so bad. John. Darby. Husband. Baby doll. Johnny. My baby girl. Papa. Bug. Watson. Hopper. John. Darby. My family. Cancer.’ Slowly Sherlock’s mind started to work.

John and Sherlock held tight to each other tears sliding down both their faces. Lloyd and Dr. Smith both had tears running down their faces as well as they watched the parents hold each other. ‘Why this cute full of joy little girl? Why did she get this why?’ Lloyd asked himself as he watch his best friend cry into his husbands shoulder. Finally after sometime John and Sherlock pulled away from each other just enough to whip their eyes and look at the two doctors. 

“What do we do?” John asked voice breaking and Sherlock hugged him close from the side. 

Dr. Smith whipped his eyes and sniffed before answering. “The cyst is small and from the X-Ray looks like it would be easy to remove. We will need to do a CT scan to get a good look and some more X-Rays. But from what we can see so far our plan is to remove the cyst and then radiation to make sure its gone. Chemotherapy is also an option but we think she is too young when there are other option.”

John pinched the bridge of his nose. “So it can be removed though?” 

“From what we can see yes.” Lloyd said. 

“Is that good John?” Sherlock asked red eyed and voice shaking. All he wanted to do was get back in that room and hug his little girl until the end of time.

“Yes that's a very good thing. Its an amazing thing.” John said breathlessly feeling like he could breath better now knowing that it could be removed. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock again tears filling his eyes again. “Its a really good thing. It means she has a chance.” He said breathlessly.

“It means she has more than a chance. But please don't get your hopes to high. We need to do some more test before we can be sure. We just THINK it will be easy to remove.” Dr. Smith said in a slightly hopeful tone. The men broke apart and John nodded, but he trusted Lloyd like he trusted Sherlock, wholeheartedly. Sherlock looked back at the door tears falling again.

“Darby, how are we going to tell her?” Sherlock asked resting his forehead against Johns.

“I’m sorry but I will tell her with you, John. I can’t let you do that alone.” Lloyd said clapping Johns shoulder before hugging him. “I’ll take care of her just like I did you.” He said voice breaking as tears started to fall again.

“I know you will. You have to, I can’t lose her.” John whispered into his shoulder.

“It looks good I will do whatever I can.” Lloyd said slapping his back.

They stayed there for a few more minutes. Crying some more then cleaning themselves up, John and Sherlock hugged, trying to think of a way to tell their little girl she had cancer. Sherlock even hugged Lloyd, he know John trusted him, so he must be telling the truth when he said he would do whatever he could.

John looked at the door grabbing Sherlock’s hand for dear life. He was a soldier and he need to act like one now and do what he must. He put his shoulders back and chin up he need to be strong for Darby, for himself. Sherlock looked down at his husband putting up the walls he had built so many years ago. ‘This was not the time to feel it was the time to be a machine. She will need to see that I’m not scared even though I so scared. I could lose my little girl.’ Sherlock thought was his feet started to move.

“Papa daddy, Katie made a airplane! Look look!” Darby said where she sat on the bed holding up the LEGO’s. “Look how cool it…. Papa, daddy whats wrong?” She had seen her daddy with that hard face before, many times. When he was on cases or someone was being stupid when he was trying to think. But papa he had only looked like that a few times. When the lady that shot daddy came to the flat and when someone called daddy a freak.

John looked at his daughter, long hair, big eyes and a big spirit. She was so little and yet so big. He know she wouldn't be scared for what would come in the next mouths because she was her. She just wouldn't be, yes she would be scared for the surgery’s and the things that involved pain but not scared of the cancer like he was. She wouldn't be scared once she know she would live if she fought the cancer.

He let go of Sherlock’s hand running to the little girl and scooping her up. He wrapped his arms tight around her as she wrapped her legs and arms around him. “Papa what’s wrong?” She whispered into his ear as Sherlock folded himself around the two. Tears fell fresh from John and Sherlock's eyes walls falling. “Daddy?” Darby’s voice was scared and not knowing what to think. 

John let a sob out into her shoulder. He was so scared, what was going to happen to his little girl? Sherlock tightened his arms around them both and Darby tightened her grip around John tears starting to fall down her face as well. She buried her head into Johns neck running her little fingers though his hair. “Papa?” She asked pushing to sit up and John pulled away looking at her. She let go of his neck bring her hand up and whipping the tears off his face. “What's wrong papa? Did I do something bad? I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. Don't cry papa I didn't mean to do anything bad I’m sorry.” She wrapped her arms around his neck again starting to cry more.

John let out another sob. “You didn't do anything baby doll.” John whispered kissing her head, tears falling into her hair. 

“You didn't do anything Darby don’t you ever think you did.” Sherlock said where he stood in front of them arms still around them. 

“Then what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” She asked lifting her head and looking at John then Sherlock. 

“Darby you have something on your lung that makes you really sick. That’s why you're coughing and can’t breath very good.” Lloyd said voice breaking slightly. “Darby your have lung cancer. I’m so sorry but we are going to take care of you, I promise.”

Darby looked over at Lloyd as he talked. ‘Cancer. Granny's friend had cancer and she died. Died. In one of the books I read with daddy someones grandma had cancer and lost all her hair, but she didn't die. Cancer happens to old people. There are things on the telly that say cancer and they say people live even though they have it. But some still die. I’m going to die. No I don’t wanna die. I wanna play with Greg and papa and daddy and Myc and granny and nana and poppy and Molly. I don’t wanna die. But some people live. But its on my lungs daddy said those are important. I’m gonna die I don’t wanna die!’ Darby thought tears forming and falling fast.

She looked at John fear in her face. “I don’t wanna die!” She sobbed lip trembling and shaking her head. “Papa I don’t wanna die.”


	9. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Sherlock and Darby come up with a plan to survive cancer. John, Sherlock, Lloyd, and Doctor Smith come up with a plan for Darby. Then there's a surprise that the two father were not expecting and they are happy for it.

“You're not going to die baby, you're not.” John said hugging the girl close. “If you fight and do all that Lloyd and Dr. Smith say you won’t die.”

“But granny’s friend had cancer and she died. I’m gonna die daddy, I don’t wanna die.” She sodded reaching for Sherlock. He took her into his arms holding her tight then pulled her back making her look at him.

“Darby listen to me. Do you remember that time the boy at the park keep pushing you?” He asked voice hard but soft at the same time. She looked at him tears falling down her face and nodded. “You tried playing on the slide even though he didn't want you to and would push you. He would push you and you would get back up and try go get to the slide even though you knew he would push you again. Finally after he had pushed you many time he let you go on the slide, right?”

“Yeah.” She mumbled lip trembling.

“That is what this cancer is going to do. It’s going to keep pushing you down it’s going to hurt a lot then when the boy pushed you. But you have to keep getting up and trying to get past the cancer. If you keep getting up you will live and you can play.” He looked at the little girl eyes thick with emotion. “So… are you ready to be pushed down so you can get back up?”

John stared at his husband. Even though there was no genetic relationship between the father and daughter their minds worked the same. Fact instead of little girl imagination worked better with Darby just like it did with Sherlock.

“Will you help me?”

“Me, papa, granny, nana, poppy, Mycroft, George, Molly, Dr. Smith, Lloyd, Madi, Katie we will all be here to help you get back up. So are you ready for the fight?” Sherlock asked again.

Darby stopped, thinking for a minute. It was going to hurt and be hard and scary but she would live. She wiped her eyes lifted her chin straightened her shoulders and nodded. This was how she was like John always ready for a fight and would fight until it was won by him or death. But death was not going to happen to this little girl she was strong and would win this.

Sherlock grinned. “Good! Now tell me the plan again so I know you know it.”

“The cancers going to push me down and its going to hurt a lot. But you and papa and everyone will help me get back up and I’m going to be okay.” Darby said holding her head high. She turned to John in Sherlock’s arms reaching for him. “Papa I’m not going to die.” She said falling into his arms. 

John hugged her kissing her forehead. “No your not. You're going to get better then stay with daddy and I forever.” He looked at his little girl feeling so proud. She was going to live because once she put her mind to something she did it her way.

The little family stayed there hugging for sometime. Finally Lloyd cleared his throat. “John Sherlock we still need to talk a bit.”

Sherlock pulled away and John set Darby back on the bed. He kissed her forehead, Katie was still on the bed tears falling down her face as well. “We will be right back.” John said squeezing Darby's small hands.

The four adults sat at a table in a small room across the hall from the girls room. John let his head fall into his hands. “How could this have happened?” John asked even though he knew many of the ways it could have happened.

Lloyd shook his head taking the tea given to him by Madi who just got there for her shift. “Genetically. Do you know who her biological mother is?”

“Uh Sidney Littleton. We never met- oh shit.” John said then Madi dropped his tea on the floor and stared at him. 

“That's my sister.” She said no more than a breath. Now it was John and Sherlock’s turn to stare. She sat in the chair beside John. “Well late sister. She died two years ago in a car wreck.” 

John stared at the woman mouth a gape. “She doesn't look anything like Darby. Darby looks exactly like my mum.” Madi said shaking her head and looking at the floor. John had always wanted to know where Darby came from and here sat his answers.

“What was she like? And her father where’s he?”

“His names Kody they were dating for a year. He was seventeen she was sixteen, once he heard she was pregnant he left. Haven't seen him since. She was good when she was pregnant made sure she wasn't around smoke or any of that. She knew as soon as Kody left she didn't want the baby. It was for the best she was a brat selfish. The kindest thing she ever did was giving the baby up and how good she took care of it well pregnant. She would have been a horrible mother. I tried go get her to give me the baby but she didn't want to see her. I was there when she was born and she just turned her head when they asked if she wanted to see her. The moment we got out of the building she went out drinking.”

John liked knowing that Darby was well taken care of well in the womb. Darby sounded nothing like her birth mother also which he found odd.

“Darby’s just like my mum though. Full of life and caring. She looks just like her too, well a younger version. Here I have a picture from just last week when I was at there house for dinner.” She took out her phone and handed it to John and Sherlock came to stand behind him to get a look at the photo. 

There was a woman who looked to be a little over fifty. She had blond hair that came to about her shoulders. Her smile was just the same as the little girls and hazel eyes just as big and bright. They did look a lot alike.

“We were just talking about what we thought might have happened to Darby and where she was at. I have a picture of Sid as well.” John handed back the phone and she swiped a few times before handing it back. “That's her dad as well.”

The woman in the photo had dark short hair. She had brown eyes just like her sister and a harsh smile. The boy was short with dark hair as well. His smile was small and he looks like he just go back from being high.

John handed the phone back. “Thank you. And I guess that's why you got on so well with Darby last night.”

“Yeah, if you don't want me to work with her I get it.” Madi said biting her lip.

“No of course I want Darby to know you. We don't want to shut that part of life away. I mean we are her parents but we want her to know where she comes from.” John said with a smile. “But could we what to tell her. I think she has had enough shock for one day.”

“Yes of course.”

“What Madi did your sister have any lung problems?” Dr. Smith asked.

“No. Kody didn't either sorry.” She said shaking her head. “John do you care if I tell my mum that Darby is with you and Sherlock? I know she would just like to know that's she is in a good family. She wont come see her at all or any of that.”

“Yes tell her. Were proud to have her and I’m sure Darby would like to meet your family to see where she comes from.” 

Madi smiled and nodded tears coming to her eyes. “Thank you so much. My whole family has been having a hard time since Sid died and have just wanted to know that the baby was okay so we felt like a piece of her was alive.” John stood and hugged her. 

“Your part of Darby and I’m glad we got to meet you.” He whispered.

The four men talked about dates for when test would be taken and what the plan was. Dr. Smith offered John a job so he could work but still be close to Darby as she stayed at the hospital till her surgery. John took the job happily and with many thank you’s. As they came back to the room Madi moved them to a different more permanent room on floor B. The room number was 221. 

“So this is 221B home away from home.” John said as he set Darby down. The room had a dresser and a bed for John and Sherlock as well as a dresser for Darby. It had a window that faced a park covered in snow and a beautiful light.

“Daddy is this the same place as Molly works?” Darby asked as she stood by Sherlock at the window.

“Yes it is.”

“Can we go see her?” She asked looking up at the man. He looked down at the little girl and smiled slightly. 

“Yes we can. But she will ask why you're here and you will have to tell her about your…” He trailed off he didn't want to think about what she had.

“That I got cancer and that I’m gonna fight it ‘cause that's our plan?”

“Yes that baby doll.” John said as he walked up behind them. “Hey how about this as part of the plan? Once you get better we will take a trip to… the beach and once they are sure the cancer is gone we will go to… Disneyland, okay?” 

Darby looked up at him grinning. “Yeah!”

“Okay.” John grinned back. “So this is the plan; The cancer will push you down but you will get back up. For each week you get back up we will celebrate by I don’t know getting a treat or something small. For each month we will get a new toy or go to the movies. After your surgery when you're all healed we will go to the beach, Then when the cancer is gone we will go to Disneyland. Okay?”

“Okay!” Darby said jumping up and down. 

“Okay.” Sherlock said looking at John then Darby. John and Darby who was going to survive cancer.


	10. Telling everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling everyone Darby has cancer and meeting the new grandparents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments! Also thank you for reading. Please comment of what you think.

John was caring Darby and Sherlock was carrying the little oxygen tank as they headed to go see Molly. The IV was now only for nights so she had a two inch cord that would plug into the main system hanging off her arm. As they walked Darby turned in Johns arms.

“Papa ya’know how we have things that we don't talk about like..Jim?” She whispered the last word and John just nodded. “Well can we not make my cancer one of them. Like its something we don't want to say ‘cause I’m gonna be okay so its not a bad thing.”

John and Sherlock both stared at her. How could a three year old even see that. She talked like a seven or eight year old, it was mad. John looked over at Sherlock giving him the look of ‘She gets that from you’ before turning back to the little girl.

“Yeah we can do that because you are going to be okay.” John said with a smile then kissed her nose. 

~~~

Madi

Madi stood in the hallway phone to her ear. She was grinning like crazy her mum was going to be so excited, so was she. There was a click and then the sound of air.

“Hello?” He dads ruff voice came.

“Hey dad can I talk to mom?”

“Yeah sure. One minute.” There was the sound of more air and Madi wanted to scream it was taking so long. She could feel tears pricking her eyes.

“Hello?”

“Hey mum. So umm… Theres this little girl who…” She sniffed.

“Oh love did she die and you're having a hard time, you can come over if you want?”

“No mum no, nothing like that. So theres this little girl named Darby who I’m taking care of. They just found out today that she has lung cancer-”

“Oh dear, how old is she? The poor thing.”

“She’s three. But I was taking tea to the doctor and the parents and the doctor asked if they knew who the real mom was. It was Sid mum.” She said laughing slightly and tears slipping over her eyes. She heard her mother gasp.

“What? What is she like? Does she look like her?” Her mother said in a rush.

“No. She’s nothing like Sid. She’s just like you and she looks like you.”

“Really. Do the parents know you're her aunt? Are the parents good people?”

“Yeah they know, I dropped the mans tea when he said her name. They are such good parents its two men. Its Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, you know the ones we would always read about in the paper. They are so good to her and she is so cute.”

“Oh love I’m crying. You said she had cancer is she going to be okay? Can we see her or do they not want her to know about us?” Her mother asked a little worried.

“They think she will live and be okay, she’s a fighter. She nothing like any of us she’s just like her dads. And she doesn't know yet, they want to what a day or two because they think finding out she had cancer was enough news for one day and I agree. And yeah they want her to met you, they want her to know where she came from. She’s so cute mum, and smart.”

“My, I cant wait to see her. And you're sure they want us to see her?”

“Yeah I think they do. I will have to talk to John to see when he wants you and dad to come but yeah they want her to know us.”

~~~

“Molly!” Darby yelled as they came into the lab. Molly turned and grinned when she saw them then frowned when she saw the oxygen.

“Hey Bug, how come you got all the tubes?” Molly asked as she came to stand by them and John sat the little girl on the table and Sherlock set the small oxygen tank beside her.

“Long and sad story.” John said looking down and shaking his head. Sherlock walked around the counter heading for the microscope. He need something to clear his mind and that would help, thats part of the reason he wanted to come. Molly watched, if Darby was here Sherlock always stayed with her unless he was in a hurry or his mind was running too fast.

“That bad.” Molly whispered as she and John watched the man.

“You have no idea.” John said looking back at Darby who had picked up a tube off the counter and looking at it. “Should we tell Molly? Do you want to or me?” He said with a sigh. He just wanted to tell everyone and get that part over with.

“I’ll tell her.” Darby turned to Molly. “So two days ago I got really sick so papa took me to work and they said I had nu-phone-ya-”

“Pneumonia.”

“Yeah that. So we went home and then that night I started coughing more and couldn't breath so we came here. One of the nurses was really mean so papa yelled at her and Dr. Smith said it was okay ‘cause she was mean. Then we went to bed and papa and daddy wouldn't wake up so Katie came and helped me go potty. Then Lloyd whos my other doctor was the guy who saved papa when he got shot. And he told me I had to get an X-Ray and when they came back they told me I have a bad thing on my lung and that I have cancer. But its okay ‘cause I’m going to fight and be okay.” Darby said with a smile.

Just like John thought. Once she know she was going to live if she fought she would be okay with having cancer. She would not be scared of if she would just see it as something that she had to get though.

Molly gasped and tears came to her eyes. “What? What are they going to do, is she going to be okay?” She asked turning to John.

“They still need to do some test, but they are thinking they can remove it then radiation to make sure it’s gone. It can be removed which is really good.” John looked at the little girl, she was going to be okay because she would fight. “And if everything goes as planned she will be okay. We dont know how long it will take until they do more test but.” He shrugged watching the little girl pick up more tubes and play with them.

Darby was going to be okay John was sure of it and so was Darby. She was stubborn just like her daddy and she wanted to get better so she would. John could see it in the way she wasn't scared of talking about that she had cancer or how she was fine with them talking about that she would have to have surgery. But he wished he could take it from her and put it on himself. But he couldn’t so she would do it, it meant part of getting better so she would do it. She was so brave and John was so proud.

Sherlock knew that Darby would get better and be okay. He was just so scared. He wasn’t one to get scared and he would never tell anyone he was. He knew John and Molly could see he was but he didn't care if they knew. He was so scared that something would happen during surgery and she wouldn't be okay. He was so scared for when she would be in pain and he couldn’t do anything to help her. He would take all of this for her if he could. Take the cancer out of her and put it in himself. He would take all the pain from her life if he could so she would never have bad and only have good. Take all the heartache, physical pain, mental pain, take all the pain she would ever have and put it on himself.

She was so small and he never want her to deal with that. He loved her with his whole soul and he always would, he just wanted her to be okay. And she would because she wanted to be and once she had her mind set to something she got it done. He was scared, he was so scared but she wasn’t so he doesn’t need to be. He knew John was scared too, but why wasn’t she. How come the two men are the ones who are scared, but the little girl who has the cancer isn’t.

Sherlock looked up from the microscope at his family and Molly. He was scared but so was John and he wasn’t hiding trying clear his already clear mind. His mind was clear it just felt… off. Like his first few months after he faked his death and had to go without John. Thats when he knew he loved John, he had always thought he loved John but thats when he knew. Maybe this was his mind telling him he really did love Darby. He knew he did but maybe this was just reminding him how much he loved that little girl.

He made up his mind he wasn’t going to hide. He wanted to take the pain from the little girl and he couldn't so he had to always be there, for her and John. He knew he couldn’t be by her side for every moment of everyday he would go mad from boredom. But he could be there for some of the small things and all of the big things, like now telling everyone she had cancer. Both she and John need him. John needed him for support and Darby needed him because he was her father and thats what she needed so he would give it to her.

Sherlock stood and walked over to them. He ran a hand though Darbys hair before kissing her forehead sweetly. He saw that she was playing with some tubes so he took one setting it down and lifting two chemical. 

“Watch this.” He grinned at the little girl and she grinned back. He took the two clear liquids pouring a little of both into the tube. All five watched as the liquid turned green, blue, pink, then fizzed just staying in the tube. Darby looked up at Sherlock with big eyes grinning brightly.

“Daddy do it again, that was amazing.” Darby squealed and Sherlock gave her a wicked look. He was picking up two more liquids when John spoke up.

“Uh no, don't encourage him, he will blow up the whole room.”

“Dont be ridiculous John, Darby's here I would never do that well she here, she could get hurt. I would just maybe melt the counter well holding her so it doesn't touch her.”

“And that makes me feel so much better.” He said rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “Come on we better go Greg and Mycroft will be here soon.”

“What? My brother has already been here once, why does he need to come again and infect this place with his presence?” Sherlock said with a sneer.

“Because he’s Darbys uncle and you weren't even here when he came the first time.” John said trying to hide his laugh.

“Daddy be nice you love Myc and he love you.” Darby yelled at Sherlock.

“Alright fine.” Sherlock said with a wave of his hand. “Molly nice to see you. I might be up later Gordon needs my help on a case.”

“Greg Sherlock.”

“Whatever.” He said with another wave of his hand at John making Darby laugh and he smirked.

“Yeah of course. And I might come see you later.” She said turning to Darby and hugging her. “Love you, see ya later.”

“Bye Molly love ya’ too.” She wave as Sherlock picked her up.

“See ya’ Molly” John said with a wave and walked out the door after Sherlock with the small oxygen tank.

As they walked into their room Madi followed them to get Darby set back up. John stopped by the door and watched. It was probably extremely hard for Madi knowing and not being able to tell. It was rude to make her wait. Darby would love to know and it wasn’t like it was bad new. Sherlock must have been able to tell what he was thinking because he came to stand by him putting an arm around him.

“Its not like it matters if we tell her today or tomorrow, either way she will love it.” Sherlock said into his ear as they stood there watching the two girls talk and giggle. John looked up at the man giving him a look of ‘are you sure’ and his husband nodded. John took a deep breath and started walking towards them.

“Hey Darb, you know how we…” John explained how Madi was her aunt and how everything worked.

“So does that mean I have more grandma and grandpa’s?”

“Yeah you have another grandma and grandpa. You get to met them tomorrow.” John said with a laugh. Of course she was worried about if she got to know more people. 

“Why tomorrow? I wanna meet them today. What will I call them? Just Grandma and Grandpa? I don’t call nana and poppy that so can I call them that?” Darby asked looking at John then Madi then Sherlock.

“Yeah you can call them that.” Madi said with a laugh.

“So I can met them today?” Darby asked with a squeal bring her hand up under her chin looking at the three. John looked at Madi asking the same question. 

“Ah I can go call them.” Madi said grinning and John nodded.

“Yeah have them come a little later Mycroft and Greg are coming?”

“Yes of course.” Madi added excitedly tears filling her eyes. She walked out sniffing and smiling like mad. 

“Daddy does that mean that Madi and grandma and grandpa will help me get up too?” Darby asked as they ordered dinner for the night. John looked at her surprised, how could she have even thought of that.

“Yes it does. Everyone will help you baby doll. The cancers going to be hard and you're going to need everyone.” Sherlock told her waiting to see how she took being told it was going to be hard.

“How hard is it going to be?” She asked fear filling her face.

“Harder than anything you will ever have to do in your life I’m afraid, bug. But we will all be here to help you and you will be okay. This will make you strong like papa, so dont be scared.” Sherlock said taking her little hand and kissing it. 

She looked at him lifting her chin. “I’m not scared because I got you and papa and everyone else, and now I get Madi and new grandma and grandpa.” She confirmed with a nod.

“Okay.” Sherlock confirmed with her.

“So this is the new 221B?” Greg said as he walked through the door as Sherlock kissed the little girls forehead. Sherlock turned towards them then stuck up his nose in disgust.

“You are coming to see Darby you couldn't have waited to snog until you got home?” Sherlock hissed at the two men.

“Somedays I love your deductions others I hate them.” Greg said shaking his head turning red.

“Relax Gregory, he is just as much as a child as Darby is.” Mycroft said glaring at his brother and Sherlock glaring back.

“So hop, heard you got something to tell us, is it that you're getting out of this place?” Greg asked sitting down by her.

“Nope, I got cancer on my lungs.” Darby said looking up at him then back down at her toys.

“Thats a good one, did daddy tell you to tell us that?” Greg asked looking up at John worried.

“Nope, but its okay ‘cause papa said it can be removed so I’m going to be okay. Its going to be really hard but you and Myc and papa and daddy and Madi are going to help me so it won't be as hard. And I’m not scared either.” She told him still looking at her toys.

Greg looked at John and Sherlock, they looked so calm. If it was one of his girls he would be freaking out, but then John was a doctor but still. 

“How long have you known? What are they going to do?” Greg asked wide eyed. He looked at Mycroft who was staring at Darby just as big eyed as him.

“We found out a little after one. They need to do some more test but the plan is to remove it then radiation to make sure its gone.” John said taking Sherlock by the waist.

They talked for while, Mycroft told them he would be paying for her stay at the hospital and all her treatment. When the parents argued he said take it as early Christmas. Sherlock grumbled but said thank you without John telling him to, Greg and John looked at each other in shock. Darby told them a story of how she wanted a real puppy and not a stuffed animal and they all smiled. When the family’s food came Greg and Mycroft stood and hugged Darby saying a quick goodbye and that they would see her tomorrow.

They ate quickly Sherlock stealing things off John and Darbys plates. Darby would yell at him grinning and he would take more laughing. After, Sherlock paced the room itching to play his violin. Darby saw and told him to get her animal legos and to come play with her. The three were on the floor when Madi came into the room.

“John Sherlock can I talk to you outside?” She asked. John nodded knowing that her parents were here and wanted to met them before meeting Darby. The two fathers stood and walked out the door where they saw the woman from the photo and a man that looked like Madi.

“Hi, John Watson.” John said taking the womans hand who looked like she was about to jump for joy.

“Belle Littleton.”

“Sherlock Holmes.”

“Hank Littleton.”

“We are just so grateful you are letting us see her, especially after the news you just had. Im so sorry about that.” Belle said tears coming to her eyes. John had his back to the door and could see the woman looking at it wanting to go in. 

“So do you want t-” John started but the door opened him and Darby was in front of him. 

“Papa look look, I made a lion raahhh.” She said holding it out and Sherlock picked her up. “Rahh daddy.” She said giggling and holding the lego animal in his face pretending it was eating him and he nipped at her fingers making her squeal. 

“Darby wheres your oxygen?” John asked noticing that the nose piece was gone.

“It was itch papa.” She said looking down guiltily.

“I know baby but you gotta wear it.” John said as she fell into his arms.

“Fine.” She huffed then looked at Madi and cheered up. “Madi can we go play fish tell grandma and grandpa get here?”

“Baby slow down.” John said with a laugh and turned her towards the man and woman, who had tears falling slowly down her face. “This is them. This is Belle and Hank.” Darby looked at them tilting her head to the side taking them in. Belle bit her lip waiting to see what the little girl did. Darby wiggled in Johns arms wanting down, he set her down not knowing what she was going to do.

Darby walked up to the two adults cautiously looking up at them. “Can I call you grandma and grandpa?” The two adults relaxed visible and laughed. 

“Only if I’m grandpa and she’s grandma.” Hank said arching an eyebrow and Darby giggle.

“Well yeah silly.” Darby said taking Belle’s hand. “You wanna come play with me? We can play fish or with my lego’s?” Darby looked up at the woman who nodded crying. She looked at Hank as they started to walk and motioned for him to follow. John moved away from the door smiling like a mad man. 

Darby lead them over to where John and Sherlock had been, and sitting on the floor and so did they. Madi followed them in grabbing the oxygen cord and walking over to Darby.

“Sorry Darb, but your papa’s right you gotta wear this.” Madi said kneeling beside her and putting it over her head. 

“Okay.” Darby huffed looking up at her from where she was building something. Once Madi had it in place Darby sneezed. “See papa it makes me sneeze, I don’t like it.” 

“I know baby but you have too.” John said where he stood at the door by Sherlock watching. 

“Hey how about we get your mind off it. What’s your favorite color?” Hank said laying beside her and helping her build.

“Blue or the color of the ocean. The beaches my favorite that’s what my rooms like and after my surgery after I’m healed we are going to the beach then once there sure its gone were going to Disneyland!” Darby said throwing her hand in the air.

“Really that sounds like fun. So whats your favorite animal?” Belle asked watching Hank help the little girl put two blocks together. Darby looked up squealed and held up the lego lion.

“Lions because their big and soft but mean when they need to stay safe! I have a big lion at home he’s as big as me. Daddy we should bring him here.” Darby said giggling. The new grandparents asked silly and serious questions getting to know their new granddaughter. After an hour Darby started coughing and rubbing her eyes. 

“Alright Darby I think its time to say goodbye and a bath then to bed.” John said as the two adults stood from the floor. Darby looked at John then stood and hugged Belle.

“Thanks for playing with me. Will you come play with me tomorrow too? Papa can she?” Darby asked turning to John.

“Would you mind if I came and saw her? I can just stay for a minute it thats all you have.” Belle told John.

“Yes please, I start work here tomorrow and Sherlock needs to go help on a case so you could stay for a few hours if you'd like.” John said with a smile. 

“Yay!” Darby squealed. 

Once Darby was in bed and asleep John and Sherlock dove for each other hugging in the middle of the room. John let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding into his husbands shoulder. 

“It’s been a long day.” Sherlock said lightly. “I want to sleep.”

“That's a miracle. Tomorrow the testing starts in the morning before I work.”

“Okay.” Sherlock looked down at John. “She will be okay you and I both know it.”

“I know its just…shes so little.” John said looking up at him.

“I know. At least we have almost told everyone, just Mrs. Hudson and my parents. I will tell Mrs. Hudson when I go home tomorrow and Mycroft will tell my parents.”

“Yeah.” John let out another sigh before lifting himself and kissing Sherlock sweetly.


	11. Home Daddy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home. Christmas is coming. Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short sorry. Sorry it took so long to come up! Please comment

Darby sat on John's lap and Sherlock sat beside them as Katie started drawing blood out of the little girl. Darby whimpered tears falling as she watched blood starting to be taken out of her and into a tube then into a bag. She turned her head into Johns chest letting out a sob.

“I know baby, but after this you get juice and a cookie then a few more test and you get to play with grandma.” John said rubbing her back. 

“‘Kay.” Darby said shakily.

The morning went on like this. Darby getting poked and prodded as tears fell down her face and John would try to soothe her. Once each test was done Sherlock would pick her up taking her into his warm chest and arms and she would calm. He would hold her until she would tell him she was ready for the next test.

Finally a little after two they got back to 221B Hospital Room. Darby only ate three bites of her food not talking before falling asleep.

“John?” Sherlock said as he watch Darby sleep. He looked at his husband tears in his eyes.

“She will be okay. Having so much blood drawn and everything else they did made her tired. Let her sleep for an hour and she will be back to herself.” John said pulling Sherlock from the bed and into a hug.

Darby woke up to be herself playful and happy. Belle came and played well the men worked and then Darby sleep some more. The next week went by like this. Mornings were test then a nap which she normally had anyways, then she would play and giggle and be herself. She was okay but the was more tired at night and sleep more in her naps. A week later Lloyd and Dr. Smith came to tell what the test had said.

“Everything is just like we hoped, we will keep going with the plan. We want to do the surgery after the holidays in the middle of January, that’s about six weeks from now.” Lloyd told John and Sherlock with a smile before turning to the little girl. “So you wont have to hurt during Christmas. What do you want for Christmas anyways?”

“I wanna go home and no more test.” Darby said looking up at the man with big eyes. Lloyd looked at her his heart hurting so much for this poor little thing. 

“I think we can do that.” Dr. Smith said with a smile and all looked at him in shock. 

“What?” John asked in disbelief.

“John you're a bloody doctor and a good one from the work you do here.” Smith said rolling his eyes and holding a hand out. “She will need to come in twice a week so we can check on her and she will need to have oxygen all the time and her IV still at night, but yeah she can go home. We can set you up for the oxygen and IV and we will send you home with everything else you need.” Smith said with a smile. Darby grinned and jumped to him hugging him.

“Thank you so much Mith.” Darby said grinning, she had started calling him Mith lately. “Do I have to do more test?” She asked looking up at him with fear.

“Nope ,not until you come back the week after Christmas. So you get five week of no test if everything goes okay well you're gone.” He said with the biggest smile. She hugged him again before turning to John and Sherlock the happiest she had been all week.

“We get to go home! Maybe granny will make her ‘nnamon rolls?” Darby said excitedly. Both her fathers were happy to hear she wanted food since the test she had not been eating much. “And we get to go out in the snow. Come on lets get our things and go.” She squealed jumping.

Sherlock and Darby cleaned out the room well John filled out paperwork for oxygen and other things they would need. As they all finished getting the last of their things Madi came in with a portable oxygen putting it in the backpack Molly had gotten just for that reason.

“Madi! Are you and grandma and grandpa going to come see us and come over for Christmas?” Darby asked as the woman helped her put on the backpack.

“If your dads say its okay, sure.”

“Of course, we have a Christmas party that Darby is not letting us miss, so come to that and come whenever you like.” Sherlock said picking up the little girls hat and jacket and putting them on her.

“Really! Okay just let us know when it is and when the best times to come are.” Madi said with a smile hugging Darby. “Have fun I’ll see ya’ in a few days, love you.” 

“Okay love ya, bye.” Darby said kissing her cheek and running to John to be picked up.

“Home!” Darby yelled as they stepped out of the cab and onto Bakers Street.

“Yes home.” Sherlock confirmed taking her hand and walking across the street. Darby giggled skipping as they came to the door and John opened it. 

“Granny?” Darby yelled as she ran into the hall backpack bouncing. When there came no answer Darby ran to the door knocking. “Grannnyy?”

“Baby doll she went to the shop… thirty forty minutes ago. She should be home in the next ten minutes or so. She doesn't know you're coming home, should be surprise her?” Sherlock asked with a grin helping John with the bags.

“Yeah!” The little girl squealed coming back to the stairs coughing. 

“Okay Darb, no more yelling or running or we might have to go back.” John said starting up the stairs following her.

“Okay no more promise.” She said in a hurry not wanting to go back already. As they topped the stairs Darby burst through the door looking around at home. She started running but stopped and walked over to where some of her toys and stuffed animals were. “I missed you.” She said scooping the animals into her arms and hugging them.

John and Sherlock watched, grinning as the little girl started putting the toys out and talking all the while. This was the happiest she had been since they found out she had cancer. They all settled into being home, John and Sherlock sitting on the couch with the best tea they had in a while, watching as the little girl played with the animals. They had been there for a few minutes when they heard Mrs. Hudson come home. Darby looked up at them shutting her mouth tight not making any noise.

“Sherlock is that you? How’s Darby? I feel so bad I haven't been over to see her yet.” She rambled coming up the stairs. Sherlock put a finger to his mouth tell her to be quite as he walked to the door.

"Yes Mrs. Hudson I’m home. I came to see where you were, Darby has been asking for you and crying that you haven't come yet. Re-" Sherlock started standing in the doorway blocking the woman's view in.

“Sherlock stop being an ass.” John yelled, cutting him off. There was a pause then came Mrs. Hudson again. 

“John what are you doing here? Who’s with Darby?” She almost yelled pushing past Sherlock and Darby giggled. “Darby!”

“Granny!” Darby squealed jumping up and starting to run to the woman before stopping looking at John then walking over to her.

“Oh love you're so pale.” The woman noted as she hugged the little girl. “What are you doing here? Are you okay?”

“She gets to come home until a week after Christmas, then a week after that she will be having her surgery.” John said from the couch where Sherlock had just returned.

“So we can have our party and make cookies and put up our tree and have fun!” Darby yelled throwing her hand in the air and grinning. “Can we make ‘nnamon rolls?”

“Yes we can!” Mrs. Hudson said happily.

“Baby, you still need to take it easy. Just because your home doesn't mean you can run and do all that yet.” John warned.

“Fine.” Darby huffed.

“Oh love, you rest and I will make them, but just this once. Next time you will have to help me after your better.” The older woman said with a smile.

“Okay fine.” Darby huffed again making the three adults smile. Mrs. Hudson stayed asking all the questions the family had answered to everyone else. After Darby had asked for cinnamon rolls a few more times she laughed and went back to her flat leaving the little family.

“So how do you like being home baby girl?” Sherlock asked as he picked up his violin.

“I love it! When are we going to put up our tree, daddy?”

“Tomorrow.” He put the bow to the strings playing one of the little girls favorite songs. 

“Daddy?” She asked as the song came to an end.

“Yes?”

“Can you teach me how to play the violin?”

“Do you want to learn?” Sherlock asked turning to her. 

“Yeah it looks like fun.”

“Okay, come here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos. Next chapter will be longer and some surprises. The next chapter will take longer to come out but it will be worth the wait. This chapter is short sorry again. Please comment i love to know what you think.


	12. Christmas at Home Daddy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darby's home for Christmas. The tree falls a lot and she learns to play the violin. But when she goes back to the hospital...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who commented and left kudos! I love you all and your all going to hate me at the end of the chapter! So sorry (Not really). Please comment and let me know what you think of this Chapter and cliff hanger. I really want to know on this one.

“Daddy up!” Darby squealed holding the star to her chest. Sherlock walked over lifting her up so she could place the star on the top of the tree. Darbys first day home went well, the night had been hard but she was happier now that she was home.

Sherlock set her down and stepped back looking at the tree. “I think it looks good, how about you?”

“I like it too.” Darby said grabbing his leg hugging him. They looked at the tree as John came into the room with tea for he and Sherlock then hot chocolate for Darby. “Papa look at the tree.” 

“It looks amazing baby girl.” John said looking at the tree and watching as it tipped slowly then came crashing to the floor. John let out a breath, scratching the back of his head. “Thats what we get for letting your daddy put up the tree.”

“Shut up John.” Sherlock hissed trying and failing to hide a smile. Darby burst out laughing as she walked over to the tree.

~~~

“Papa! Their going to be here soon, come on hurry!” Darby shouted as John helped her put back on her oxygen and backpack. “PAPA!” She yelled as he started going slower and he laughed.

“Okay there. Lets go downstairs and wait for everyone.” He said standing and following her down the stairs from her room. 

“Daddy are you ready for our party?” Darby squealed walking to him. She had been home for two weeks now and her spirits were high. She was feeling better and excited for Christmas in less than a week, even though her surgery was in three weeks. 

“Yes I am.” He said putting down his violin, lifting her and kissing her cheek. 

“Can we do more violin lessons today?”

“Not today everyones coming over.” Sherlock answered setting her down again. 

“Hey there hop.” Greg said from the door as he and Mycroft showed up. Darby ran to him backpack bouncing and hugging his leg then turned to Mycroft doing the same. “How do ya’ like being home?”

“Its fun even if its only for a little while.” She said with a small frown before grinning. “I’m so excited for Christmas!”

“Oh I bet you are love. If you knew what I knew you would be even more excited.” John said with a smirk making the little girl beam with joy and excitement. 

“Ah yes John may I speak to you outside for a moment?” Mycroft said smoothly making Sherlock look at him curiously. John nodded and followed him out of the room.

Madi, Lloyd, and the Littletons showed up well John and Mycroft were talking. Darby hugged all of them and told them of how the tree had fallen three different times. Molly came next hugging the girl and talking with Madi and Belle while Mrs. Hudson fussed in the kitchen. 

Mycroft and John returned a bit later. John came in grinning and Sherlock tried deducting him but couldn't get anything.

“What did my annoying brother want?” Sherlock asked in a huff when John came and stood by him. John leaned and whispered in Sherlock’s ear what he and Mycroft had talk about. Sherlock tried to act mad but as John keep talking he couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face.

“So yeah I think Darby will love it.” John said grinning up at the man. Sherlock nodded to John before catching his brothers eye and nodding to him as well. 

The party went well Darby laughed and played with everyone telling stories and joking with her grandpa. Darby soon had a hard time keeping her eyes open and John carried her up to bed plugging in her IV and checking her oxygen. 

“Night baby girl, sleep good. If you need remember just yell into the baby monitor and daddy and I will hear you.” He whispered kissing her forehead as she started to fall asleep. John came back downstairs as Sherlock and Mycroft started to get into a fight, John just shook his head and joined Lloyd and Greg in the kitchen. 

“Darby looks like she’s doing better being home.” Lloyd stated.

“She’s nothing like herself. Yeah she’s happy and all but she’s not… Darby.” Greg said shaking his head slowly.

~~~

“PAPA!” Darby yelled into the baby monitor on Christmas morning. John woke rubbing his eyes and sitting up. Sherlock stirred beside him as they heard another “PAPA DADDY!” come from the speaker. 

“We better go get her before she takes off the IV herself.” John laughed standing.

“Finally!” Darby sighed as her fathers came into her bedroom. “Its Christmas!” She jumped up and down excitedly.

“Yes it is.” John giggled as Sherlock lifted the little girl and her oxygen well John disconnecting her IV. As they walked down the stairs again to the tree Darby squealed in excitement. She gasped as they entered the sitting room where the tree waited for them. 

They sat around the tree John passing Darby her gifts one by one then he and Sherlock would open on every here and there. As they came to the last three presents John and Sherlock opened theirs first. Darby had gotten Sherlock a box of fruit snacks and a note that said Molly had some body parts for him to look at.

“Now you don't have to steal my fruit snacks and well I get the last of my test you have something to do!” She squealed excitedly as he grinned at her excited to test the parts and laughing at the food. “Papa you go! This ones from daddy and me.”

“Daddy and I.” He corrected pulling back the paper. In the top of the box sat a new pair of gloves he had been looking at well the two father were shopping one day, under the gloves was a photo album. He pulled out the gloves admiring them for a minute before pulling out the book and opening it.

The first page was of him in the army with Lloyd and his army buddies as well as the photo of him dressed as a girl and a few photos of Sherlock where he didn't look like he was going to kill someone. The next few pages was of he and Sherlock at cases and from news clippings and his wedding with Mary and their wedding. The last of the pages were of the little family from when Darby was first brought home to her first birthday, one of her and John on the floor having a tea party. There were also pictures of the last few weeks of Darby with the Littleton's to her getting her X-Ray and the Christmas party just the week before.

John looked up at the two, tears in his eyes. “There are more empty pages so we can fill them in when we go to the beach and Disneyland.” Darby said grinning. “Do you like it?”

John grabbed her, lifting her into his lap and hugging her tight. “I love it thank you.” John answered happily kissing her cheek. “Are you ready for yours?”

“Yeah.” She yelped standing and sitting in Sherlock's lap so John could grab the gift. John brought out the gift setting it in her lap. It was heavier than the rest of her gifts and a little bigger and longer. She ripped the paper away to find a black case with a zipper going around the middle of the edges and a handle at the top. “Daddy!” She yelled thinking she knew what was inside.

Sherlock helped pull the zipper around and lifted the top of the case. There surrounded in a deep blue velvet lay her own violin. It was a dark red brown that shined in the light of the fireplace. It was smaller and shorter the Sherlock's so it would fit her size but she could still use it for a few years.

Darby slowly reached to touch the instrument, mouth a gasp. She slowly ran her fingers over the strings that felt like they lifted and sang a little at her touch. Sherlock helped her pull it out of case with soft fingers as he handed it to her. She still had not said anything but as the violin fell into her hands she gasped again. She turned it over looking over the whole surface. At the base of the neck on the back there was an engraving which read: “To our baby girl love Papa and Daddy.” 

She gasped again looking up for the first time at John then turning to look at Sherlock who was grinning like a mad man. He knew the feeling she was having, he had felt it. She had just started to play no more than three weeks ago and was already playing like she had been for years. She could read sheet music and her father and her would switch play when she was hurting or having trouble breathing. It calmed them both from being scared and for Sherlock it calmed his mind when he wanted to help her and he couldn't. But he could this way, he could show her how the slight sway of her body as she ran the bow over the strings made the world fade away and the only thing that mattered was the sound and the feeling in your bones as you played the right note.

“Can I play it?” She asked no more than a breath looking up at Sherlock grinning. 

“Of course, here.” He took the case off her lap and pulled out the bow. He had gotten it all ready for her the night before so she could play right when she opened it. She stood bouncing a bit taking the bow and setting it over the strings. She ran over the strings listening to the sound it made. It didn't sound just like her daddy's but was just as pretty and soft. She played through one of the first songs Sherlock had taught her and she had memorized with in two days. 

John came to sit by Sherlock on the floor as they watched the little girl play closing her eyes every so often listening to the long dragged out notes in the song. Her fathers grinned up at her as she played and clapped when she finished. She giggled before setting the violin down softly and jumping hugging them. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love it. Its the best thing ever.” She giggled hugging them both around the neck then sitting on John's lap bouncing with joy looking at the violin then the other toys she had gotten. “Which do I play with first?” She asked with big eyes.

“Play with the violin now because everyone will be here soon and you don't want to play with it well they are here.” John said with a laugh and she jumped up grabbing the instrument. “And when Mycroft gets her she will want to play with his gift.” He whispered to Sherlock making the man grumble but he was smiling.

Darby and Sherlock played a duet for the first time together laughing and pausing when Darby needed help with fingering. John watched cleaning up and singing out a few words every here and there making Darby giggle and Sherlock play an extra few notes. That was how Mrs. Hudson and Molly found them, all in the sitting room Sherlock playing well Darby and John mock slow danced around the room with Darby's new violin on the coffee table all still in their pajamas. 

Darby giggled wildly as John picked her up and spun her around. They all stopped laughing and breathless. Darby started to cough as she saw the two women.

“Merry… Christmas!” Darby shouted between coughs waving her hands in the air.

“Merry Christmas to you as well!” Molly said with a laugh as the two men turned to see them for the first time.

“Merry Christmas Molly, Mrs. Hudson.” John said with a nod as Sherlock put away his and Darby's violin.

“So what have you gotten for Christmas so far, bug?” Molly asked sitting beside her on the floor beside the gifts she had gotten.

“I got a violin like daddy's!” Darby said with pride before showing her everything else. Molly played with Darby as John and Sherlock hurried to get ready.

“Alright baby, time to get dressed, come on.” John said picking up her oxygen and leading her up the stairs.

As they came back down, Darby dressed in a outfit Belle had gotten her, long hair falling around her shoulder and her backpack, Madi and the Littleton's were talking with Mr. and Mrs. Holmes. 

“Madi!” Darby shouted running over to her aunt coughing. 

“Hey Darb. Oh love you can't be running.” Madi said lifting her and kissing her cheek.

“Sorry.” She answered guiltily looking at the floor then cheering up. “Guess what? I got a violin and I can play like daddy.”

“Really! Sounds like you will have to play for us today.” Belle said with a laugh.

“Darby your daddy was your age when he started playing as well, did you know that?” Mrs. Holmes added coming to stand by them.

“Really? Daddy you didn't tell me that!”

“Oh yes and he was really good too.” Mr. Holmes added.

Sherlock scoffed. “Darby is much better than me, I promise. Should we show them before Mycroft gets here?”

“Yeah! Then we will have to show him too.” Darby squealed as Madi set her down and she followed Sherlock over to where the violins sat. Sherlock handed the instrument to the little girl and she raised it to her chin setting the bow on the strings and focusing a long low note out of it. She played the song almost perfectly only needing help getting her little fingers in place once.

Everyone clapped when she finished and Sherlock felt so proud, she laid the instrument in the case softly with a little help for the man before he lifted her kissing her cheek. Mycroft and Greg arrived shortly after that.

“Myc, Greg!” Darby announced as they came through the door.

“Merry Christmas Darby.” Mycroft said hugging her then nodding to John.

“Alright everyone's here, lets do gifts shall we?” John announced and everyone came to sit. Darby passed out gifts from her, John and Sherlock to everyone. Everyone smiled and laughed at the funny and sweet gifts as they opened them. Everyone else had only really gotten Darby something then just little matching gifts for the other adults.

Darby gasped and giggled at each gifts. The Holmes had gotten her some books and little candies, Molly a doll and Yo-yo, the Littleton's had gotten her a stuffed lion and more Lego's (Darby was obsessed with Lego's lately), Madi got her tickets to a carousel that was in one of the parks for once she was feeling better. No one had gotten anything that had to do with Darby's cancer, that was the one thing Darby had asked for. She was going to live and she didn't want Christmas to be sad. Now it was Mycroft and Greg's turn to give their gift to the little girl. 

“Gregory.” Mycroft said standing and as did Greg. “Darby we will be right back we need to go get your gift.” Mycroft announced with a smile and walked out the door as Greg followed. Darby looked up at John and Sherlock confused itching her nose and the oxygen. John grinned down at her putting an arm around Sherlock.

Darby was talking with Mrs. Holmes when the two men returned. Mycroft came in first Greg right behind him with a hand behind his back. Darby turned on them hands under her chin waiting excitedly.

“Now Darby, we know you didn't want anything that had to do with your cancer but we think you may enjoy this.” Mycroft said in a matter of fact tone. He stepped aside and Greg walked up to the little girl, Molly and Madi gasped and grinned when they saw what he had as he walked to her. Darby tried looking but Greg just turned.

“Okay hop…” He got down on his knees in front of her, hands still behind his back. “... here you go.” He moved his hands out in front of himself and Darby gasped.

There was a golden retriever puppy.

It had a big red bow around its neck. Its tail was wagging and it was smiling up at her. She softly put out a hand and it sniffed it before reaching for her with a paw. She picked it up softly holding it up so they were face to face and it licked her nose once making her giggle. She sat quickly placing it in her lap running her hand though the soft fur as it jumped on her chest licking her chin and nose. 

“Is he all mine? What’s his name?” She asked hugging the animal.

“Yes he is all yours and you need to take good care of him so he can take care of you. And you get to name him whatever you want.”

“Leo! Like a lion because when he gets big he will look kinda like one.” She said excitedly. 

“That's a good name, hop.”

“Darby there is one thing. After today he has to come back with me so he can get the rest of his training. He is learning how to take care of you, he is going to be a service dog. He will be done with his training right after your surgery and he will be there for you always after that. He is your dog and you are his master and he will always protect you. When you are hurting he will know and tell someone so they can help you, or when you will not be able to breath well he will be able to tell and warn someone.  
After your surgery you will need to come and do training with him so he knows you are the one he needs to take care of and how to take care of you. He will also be able you stay at the hospital with you for however long you are there. I will get all the papers you need so he can go anywhere with you.” Mycroft explained grinning at the little girl.

“So I cant play with him for the next three weeks?” She asked a little disappointed.

“I’m afraid not, sorry.”

“It’s okay, that just means you can't leave until I go to bed tonight, so I can spend lots of time with him.”

“I guess so.” Mycroft and all the other adults laughed as they watch the little girl with the dog.

“Come on Leo, lets go show you my room where you will sleep with me.” She said standing and walking to the stairs as the puppy followed. 

The puppy spent all day with the girl following her to the bathroom and Mrs. Hudson's flat. If someone came up to the girl the dog was right beside her making sure everything was okay. At one point in the day Darby was in her room and started having a hard time breathing. The puppy ran downstairs barked then ran up again. When no one followed it came and bit Johns trousers pulling at him. When John looked down at Leo he let go ran to the stairs and barked until John came. As he topped the stairs the puppy ran into the room where Darby was coughing violently lips blue. After that everyone knew the dog was the best thing Darby had gotten for Christmas. 

As the night came to a close everyone but Mycroft and Greg left. The four men were in the kitchen talking as the house became quite for the night. After about ten minutes of talking Sherlock went to check on Darby in the sitting room where she had been playing with some toys. As he came into the room he grinned at the sight. Darby was asleep on the floor with the puppy in her arms head tucked under her chin asleep as well.

“John, come here.” He called into the kitchen. John came worried but stopped beside Sherlock grinning as well.

“I think they are already best friends.” He stated grinning as Greg and Mycroft came to see what was going on.

“Yes, I think they have.” Greg said with a laugh.

Pulling the puppy away from the girl was hard. The dog started to whine and Darby woke as Greg pulled him away. 

“What! I gotta say goodbye.” Darby said sitting up and holding out her arms tears forming in her eyes. Greg put the puppy back down and he ran into the little arms. “Bye Leo, see ya in two weeks, be a good boy.” She whispered kissing the dogs head as he licked her cheek.

~~~

The last two week at home went well. Darby played the violin, getting really good. They got ready for the surgery deciding what they wanted to take to the hospital with them. She missed her puppy but Mycroft had the trainer send picture to John so she could see how big he was getting. 

Finally the day came to leave 221B Bakers Street and head back to 221B Hospital Room. Her surgery was in a week and a half and she was scared but ready. John had to return to the hospital alone because Sherlock had been called on a case of people getting kidnapped then brutally murdered after 24 hours.

~~~ 

Darby

John had set Darby on one of the beds in the hallway as he went to check her in. She was sitting there playing with some toys, she couldn't see John but she was okay. She looked up to see a man walking towards her. He was blond and had a nasty scar over his eye.

“I’m going to take you to your room, Darby.” He said. His voice was mean and harsh and she felt scared of him immediately.

“Where Madi or Katie?” 

“Not here.” He reached up and put a cloth over her mouth. It smelt funny and she was going to push him away but she was getting sleepy so she closed her eyes.

~~~

John

John set Darby on one of the beds in the hallway as he went to check her in. He couldn't see her but knew everyone knew who she was so she would be okay. He filled out the paperwork and waited for a minute until Katie came. 

“Okay lets go get her.” She said with a smile and started walking when one of the doctors stopped him.

“Go ahead. I will meet you in the room.” John said waving the woman on. He was talking with the other doctor for about ten minutes when he saw Katie coming towards him fear in her eyes.

“John, I can't find her. I've looked everywhere.” John felt his heart drop. He and Katie looked everywhere, in her old room, 221B, the bathroom, everywhere. Finally after ten minutes of looking they told the security guard. After another five minute they watch the cameras. There they saw Darby being drugged and carried out of the building. 

John burst out of the building tears in his eyes and phone to his ear. 

“Sherlock, Darby's been kidnapped."

~~~

Sherlock

Sherlock had been working on the case for almost a week now. It was playing with him and he didn't like it. He was at home, he was there working on the case and to be able to see Darby. 

He was on the floor looking over photos when his phone buzzed. He thought it was from John but it wasn't his number. As he saw the photo his heart dropped.

There was his little girl in the back of a car. Her hands were tied and mouth duck taped she had obviously been drugged so her eyes were closed. Her oxygen was off laying next to her and he could see just from the photo she wasn't breathing well.

"24 hours or she dies. Better hurry Mr. Holmes don't want your baby to die do you?  
Tick Tock 23:59:57 starting time 11:48 am." 

He stood and grabbed his coat running down the stairs when his phone rang. John.

"Sherlock, Darby's been kidnapped." 

"I know, meet me at the yard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry again, please let me know what you think. Next chapter will be a few days but it will be amazing!!! Thanks again!


	13. Better Hurry Mr. Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darbys been kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos. Please comment and let me know what you think.

As John walk/ran to the yard he keep himself together fairly well. His heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest and he just want to kill the man who took Darby.

Five minutes after calling Sherlock John finally got to the yard. Tears were falling now and he couldnt breath but he was calm. He was always calm in these kinds of things, right now he hated that. He wanted to be freaking out. Well in a way he was freaking out, his mind was screaming and his body was about to break under the emotions wanting to come out. As he walked into Greg's office he broke. He walked through the door and everything came out. He fell against the wall next to the door as a sob hit him. He was not one to cry but when it came to Darby... how could he not. He slide to the ground knees coming up to his chest and he hide his face as he sobbed.

"John! John are you okay? Hey whats going on?" Greg asked coming and squatting next to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "John?" 

John sat there letting tears fall and not saying anything just sobbing. He felt Greg's hands touching him trying to calm him but he felt numb, disconnected. He couldnt hear anything, he was so worried. He needed Darby back now. He felt Gregs hands move and large one take there place pulling him close. Sherlock. Sherlock would find her, if anyone could Sherlock would.

Sherlock mind was racing as he got into the cab. His baby taken, no. She was so little and just found out she had cancer hell, she was about to have surgery. Why were people such idiots. He was going to kill whoever did this. What was John going to do to the person? That would be fun to watch.

He was thinking about the case and what he knew so far when the cab stopped. He handed over some bills before jumping out and running inside. As he came to Lestrade's office he saw John. John. Of course John was having a hard time, so was he. His mind was racing trying to figure out where she was. But seeing John made it real, to real. He felt tears come to his eyes and he pushed the man out of the way taking John into his arms.

"Sherlock what the bloody hell is going on?" Greg asked worried. John wrapped himself around his husband feeling Sherlock reach into his pocket and hand Greg his phone. He heard the man gasp then starting to bark orders yelling at people to move and get out on the streets looking.

"Call Mycroft in." Sherlock said looking up at the older man. Greg had been saying they need to have Mycroft help with the case all week but Sherlock hadn't let him. But now Darby was involved and they needed to find her now. After a few minutes the fathers calmed and collected themselves standing.

"What was on your phone?" John asked taking Sherlock's hand. Sherlock looked down before handing it over. John gasped when he saw the photo anger filling him. He was going to kill whoever did this. He was going to break every bone in their body then leave them there so they suffered and wished for death.

"Come on, Mycroft got a lead." Greg said grabbing his coat and the fathers followed.

~~~

Darby woke to cold. Her head hurt and she was freezing. She was on the ground and it was really cold. She looked around; it was a room all white and the ground was cement, there were vents in the roof blowing out freezing air. On the other said of the room there was a desk and the man who had taken her in a chair feet on the desk.

She sat up coughing, her oxygen was gone, oh no that wasn't good. The man looked at her and she shrunk into herself, he was scary and mean looking. He walked over to her and she stood, she needed to go potty and hungry.

"I need to go potty."

"To bad, sit back down." He said standing in front of her.

"But then I'll wet m- Ahh." He slapped her crossed the face, hard. She fell to the ground seeing spots and tears forming in her eyes from just the pain. She had been bumped before but she had never been hit. Papa and daddy didnt do spanking so she had never ever been hit in her life. She lay of the floor speechless holding her face.

"Shut up!" He yelled as she let out a sob and kicked her in the stomach. She cried out again and brought her knees up to her chest bitting her lip so she wouldn't make noise. He watched her for a minute foot ready if she made a sound. "Dont talk again!" 

He walked back to the desk and she lay there crying silently. Where was papa or daddy? This man had taken her and papa said that if that happened she would be okay because daddy would find her. Daddy found everyone. She let out a sob that made noise and filled with fear. The man turned looking at her before standing and bring the chair sitting in front of her.

"You think you dad is going to find you huh?" She nodded still holding her knees close. She was not breathing well and her lips were blue from the cold and lack of oxygen. "Well if he does, I'm going to shot him, not to kill him yet, but then I'm going to shot John and kill him. But Sherlock, I'm going to keep him alive so he can watch as I kill you in front of him and he will know he couldn't save you. I'm going to have him watch as I shot you and you scream and scream and scream. Then once you die, maybe in his arm I dont know yet, I'm going to kill him." He said with a grin as he imagined the scene in his head. He stood and walked back to the desk.

Darby stared as his back fear filling her. When papa and daddy found her, if they did, he was going to kill them and her. Tears filled her eyes and she cried mouthing "papa daddy help me."

~~~

5:48 pm. 17:59:58 time left.

Sherlock's mind was racing, panic filling him as every minute ticked by. He had been running all over London John at his heels. He felt like he was no closer to finding his little girl and he had to, he had to find her.

He was standing hands by his head trying to find the missing piece. It was turning dark and six hours were gone. John, Mycroft, and Greg where around him whating for him to find the next piece they needed when his phone rang.

It had a request for a video call. Everyone came and stood by him as he answered.

Darby's face showed up as the call came through. She wasn't holding the phone she was sitting on the floor holding her knees tears falling. Her face was bruised, she had obviously been slapped. She was looking at whoever was holding the phone with fear. Sherlock breathing stopped and he stared.

"Darby." He said no more the a whisper then yelled. "Darby!" She looked at the phone eyes getting big.

"Daddy!" She said fear in her voice.

"Shut up! No talking." Whoever was holding the phone yelled as a hand came and hit Darby's face. 

"No!" Sherlock and John yelled as the little girl fell to the side sobbing. She went to crawl away and a hand grabbed her hair pull in her back and she screamed.

"Your time is being taken down by six hour Mr. Holmes you better hurry. Shes not breathing well." And the call was ended with Darby being hit again and a scream.

Sherlock stared at the phone breathing harsh. He had gotten enough from the video to know where they were but he couldn't move everyone who saw the video couldnt move. Sally Donovan and Anderson, who had just heard it, were staring at the phone. They may not like Sherlock but they love his daughter. 

John watched as his little girl was hit. He couldnt do anything to help her and that feeling made him want to die. He was shaking and Sherlock was shaking beside him as well. His mind was frozen with the image of Darby falling to the ground having just been hit. Tears filled his eyes as he watched the screen go black off the picture of Darby Sherlock had as his screen saver.

The black screen seemed to break them out of their trance. Greg started yelling out orders and Mycroft started call in people to help. 

"I know where she is." Sherlock finally got out and everyone turned to him. "I know where she is." 

~~~

Darby lay there on the floor crying, she didn't care if she made noise it hurt to much to care. After the man had ended the call he had put on rings and slapped her with the back of his hand cutting her cheeks. He had kicked her some more as well. It hurt to breath because of being kick so much and she didnt have her oxygen. She didnt care that it was itchy now she just wanted to be able to breath.

She let out a sob calling for John. She had wet herself and there was blood on her shirt. Her nose was still bleeding as well as her cheeks. She wanted to be home on the couch with papa and daddy reading storys like they did last night. Daddy and papa weren't going to find her though and if they did the man would kill them then her. She let out another sob think about that. He would never get to see Leo again. She got her own puppy and she will never get to play with him. She was going to die but not from cancer from the gun the man was clean in on the desk. She was going to die and right now she was okay with it because that meant she wouldn't be hit again.

But she was hit again when the man was done cleaning the gun. He hit her eye and cheek yelling at her to be quite. She lay there again crying silently. It had been almost an hour since they had called daddy and now she was sure he wasn't coming. She sob quietly.

She had finally stopped sobbing and was now just crying tears falling slowly. She was staring at the man when she heard a loud bang. Then man looked up at the door and grinned.

"Looks like its time for the Watson-Holmes family to die." He said standing grabbing his gun and walking out the door closing it behind him. 

She let out a sob shivering and crawled to the corner turning her back to the door and lift her shoulders around her ears. She, papa, and daddy were going to die she didnt want them to die. She coughed violently, getting as far into the corner as possible. 

~~~

John, Sherlock, and Greg all rode with Mycroft in one of his cars to the building Sherlock was sure Darby was being held in. Once they arrived John and Sherlock both jumped out of the car heading for the door but Greg stopped them.

"We need to wait until at least one car shows up from backup." Greg said pulling out bullet proof vest for them all.

"No we need to get Darby out of there." Sherlock huffed and John grabbed his arm.

"Love, I want to get in there just as bad as you do, but I would rather wait and keep Darby safer then rush in there and have us all get hurt." John said holding tight to Sherlock arm eyes pleading. Sherlock huffed but stayed all the same holding tight to John. 

Luckily five cars holding three or four officers each showed at the same time minutes later. John, Sherlock, Greg, Mycroft and a few other officers went into the building. As the door closed behind them it made a loud bang that rang throughout the whole place. 

They searched the whole downstairs before going up to the next story. It was freezing even with a jacket on. They turned down a hallways and saw a man at the end gun pointed at them, luckily Darby wasn't in sight.

"So Mr. Holmes you found me." The mans said with a hint of laughter. He pointed the gun at Sherlock and pulled the trigger. John didn't see, he lifted his gun and shot. Four other shots rang out as well. 

When John looked around Sherlock was standing face white well the man that was behind him was on the floor, he was only shot in the shoulder luckily. He looked at the man who was trying to kill them, he was on the floor pool of blood around his head. He didnt know who's bullet had killed the man just that he was dead.

John walked over to Sherlock taking his face in his hands. "You okay?" He asked looking at the man who nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." He answered breathless looking at John before whispering. "Darby." They both ran down the hall opening doors and looking in, scanning quickly before moving on. 

Darby heard yelling then gun shots then quite. 'He killed them. He did it and now he's going to kill me.' She thought in fear as she heard foot steps coming to the door. She pushed herself closer to the cold wall tears falling. She couldnt breath at all, it hurt to much. She tried doing what daddy and papa had told her and tried slowing her breathing but it wasn't helping. The foot steps were getting closer and she was so scare.

John was at the last door on his side of the hall. He was so scared they weren't going to find her. Or find her dead. He put his hand on the last doorknob turn in it. When the door opened the air was freezing making his teeth chatter. 

He scanned the room and saw the little form in the corner huddled against the wall. He sighed with relief. She had her back turned to him and she wasn't wearing her coat. It was easy to see she was crying. He took a few steps closer she whimpered and sobbed, she didn't know it was him, she was scared it was the man.

"No, no, no! No more please. Dont hurt me." She sobbed hiding her face more and pushing into the wall. "Papa help me!" She sobbed again. Johns heart broke and he fell to his knees beside her.

"Baby it me, I got you. Darby, baby look its me." He whispered putting a warm hand on her back. She was freezing and all he wanted to do was pick her up but knew he had to let her see it was him first.

When Darby heard the voice and felt the hand she was so scared he really wouldn't be there. She sobbed again before looking up. There was papa crying but his warm eyes were there, soft and kind. She jumped at him and he took her into his warm arms keeping her close.

When John saw Darby's face cheeks bruised and cut, one eye turning black he wanted that man to be alive so he could do all that he did to his daughter and more. He took her into his arms as she sobbed into his neck. She need oxygen and other things as well but he couldn't make himself move. He sat there holding her for only a moment when Sherlock came into the room.

"Darby!" He shouted running to them falling as wrapping himself around the two. She sobbed again before coughing and thats when John finally moved looking at her.

"Shh, baby. No ones going to get you anymore. Baby doll its okay, papa and daddy got you. Its okay no ones going to get you now." He whispered rubbing her back and pulling her away from his shoulder. He ran his thumb over her cheeks missing the cuts and kissed her forehead. 

Sherlock pulled off his suit coat wrapping it around her as she shivered in Johns arms. As he pulled it tight around her he touched her stomach and she cried out in pain. 

"Here let me see."John whispered softly lifting her shirt and seeing black and blue patches that looked like the toe of a shoe. He felt anger rise in his soul and could see Sherlock was feeling the same.

Darby looked down at her stomach and let out another sob. "Papa daddy." She cried falling onto Johns shoulder. John wrapped his arms around her letting her cry and cough as he stood.

"Come on lets get you out of here." He whispered as the family walked out the door. As they walked out the door the parametric met them along with Greg and Mycroft.

Darby was safe with her fathers. She wasn't hurt to badly well with that horrible man. She sat in Sherlock's lap as John and the other parametric looked her over, putting the oxygen mask back over face. She sat there head on her fathers chest, blanket and warm arms wrapped around her. She was safe. ‘They found me I’m safe. I’m not going to die, papa and daddy aren't going to die. were safe.’ She thought listening to Sherlock's steady heartbeat as they rode back to the hospital. 

She was going to be okay. She would have her surgery, her cheeks would heal, she would get to see her puppy again, and get to go to Disneyland with papa and daddy. She would be okay. She had just been pushed down really hard but papa and daddy helped her get back up and she was okay. She fell asleep feeling Johns hand on her back, daddy's arms around her, his lips in her hair, and his heartbeat in her ears. She was okay.


	14. You didn't fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darby's back. Shes okay but Sherlock still is having a hard time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and let kudos! Please let me know what you think!!

Sherlock held Darby in the ambulance all the way back to the hospital. She was dirty, covered in urine, dirt, and blood was on her face, shirt, and in her hair. She was freezing to the touch and shivering as she slept in the mans arms. Her face was black, blue, purple, yellow, and a sick green from being hit so much. One of her eyes were slightly swollen but not bad. She had little deep cuts all over her cheeks, luckily they didnt need stitches. Her shirt was slightly pushed up and Sherlock could see the dark bruises on her stomach. They were darker then the ones on her face.

As the ambulance pulled up to the hospital Lloyd, Smith, and Madi met them with a bed so they could check the little girl even more. As Sherlock stepped out of the vehicle Darby woke looking up at him with big eyes and he kissed her forehead giving her a smile.

When the three other adults saw Darby they all gasped and that was only her face. Sherlock went to put her down on the bed and she let out a whimper holding onto his shirt. It was obvious to see how he was holding her was the only comfortable way without hurting her stomach from being kicked.

"Okay, but once we get back to the room your going to have to get down so they can check you." Sherlock said as he turned to walk into the building and she nodded laying her head back on his chest. As they came back to 221B Hospital Room Sherlock stood Darby at the end of the bed and John stepped in front of her.

"Alright baby, we need to really look at you so you going to have to be really tough because it might hurt a bit." He said with a soft smile as she looked at him and she nodded.

"Can we take a bath after and eat?" She asked as Madi took off the mask that was over her mouth. John laughed and kissed her head.

"Yes we can. Now reach for the sky we need to take off your shirt." He grabbed the hem of her shirt lifting as she lifted her arms. Everyone in the room gasped when they saw what was under it.

Her stomach was covered purple, blue, black and sick green patches. Some were darker then others where there had been more force behind the kick. All five adults felt anger and hate fill them for the man who had done this. Darby was so little and sweet and she did not deserve this no one did but that man. He should be the one who had this done to him not her.

Darby looked down at her skin tears forming. "Owwy." She cried looking back up at John tears falling.

"I know baby im so sorry." He whispered putting a hand on her face and wiping away the tears. He looked over at Lloyd. "I cant, you have to, I cant do it."

Lloyd nodded stepping in front of Darby as John moved to the side. "'Kay Darb, we have to make sure your ribs aren't broken and that nothing else isn't hurt as well. Im going to have to push on your tummy and its going to hurt really bad and I need you to be really brave and let me okay?"

Darby looked at him knowing they had to do this, it was the only way. She looked at John taking a deep breath as Madi put her usual oxygen cord on her and took his hand. She looked back at Lloyd and nodded and he gave her a proud smile.

Lloyd and Smith pushed on her making her cry out and squeeze her fathers hands. She was crying fully now as Smith did one last check on her stomach then pulling away looking at her in amazement. He took a step forward and hugged her softly not touching her stomach.

"You are the bravest little girl I have ever met." He whispered and pulled away looking at the two fathers. "Nothings broken or damaged from what I can see. We will look again in her surgery but I'm almost sure there is nothing."

"Okay, good thank you." John said taking the little girl into his arms. "Lets go take a bath then eat, yeah?"

"Yeah." Darby answered. John carried her into the bathroom as Sherlock followed. The bath had to be filled then refilled after all the dirt and blood came off her body. On the second time around Sherlock got the girl to laugh by wiping bubbles all over Johns face. John looked at the little girl as she giggles and took bubbles laying them in Sherlock curls making him gasp.

"Now daddy's bubble head!" Darby squealed as she laughed. John snorted and Sherlock mocked offense looking at the little girl.

"If I'm bubble head then papas bubble brain!" Sherlock said with a smirk and Darby howled with laughter.

"Oi! What did I do to get that name?"John asked laughing and feeling better now that his daughter was laughing too. Sherlock shrugged laughing as well. They stayed there calling each other different bubble names and laughing until Darby's stomach growled.

"I think I'm bubble hungry." Darby said with a grin looking at her two father who laughed.

"Well then bubble hungry lets feed you and turn you back into Darby our baby girl." John said standing and grabbing a towel. Darby stood letting John wrap her in the towel lifting her into his arms and carrying her back to the bed. After she was dressed and her hair was combed out there was a knock at the door. The door opened and the little puppy who wasn't very little anymore ran in.

"Leo!" Darby squealed as the puppy ran up the steps that had been place at the end of the bed so Darby could get up and down by herself. She opened her arms and the animal ran into her lap jumping and licking her nose and chin. She giggled but when the puppy pulled its paws on her chest she cried out in pain. The dog backed up immediately whining and looking at her chest before sniffing it and placing its head softly on her lap. Tears were sliding down her face from the pain but she laid down next to the puppy putting her head over his.

"Hi Leo." She whispered kissing his head and he sat up licking her chin again. She giggled moving her head away and sitting up again. "What are ya' doin here?"

"He finished his training early yesterday." Mycroft answered coming though the door. "I was going to bring him to you tomorrow, but I thought after the day you had you would like to have him by your side right now."

"Yeah! Thank you Myc." She said with a grin kissing the dogs head again. A man came in the room with dog food and other things the animal would need.

"This is Tyler. He is Leo's trainer and is here to teach you how take care of him and what to say to have Leo do something." Mycroft announced gesturing to the man as he stepped forward and up to the bed.

"Hi there." He said with a smile waving to Darby. "So is he your dog?" Darby nodded happily. "Okay so this is his vest that he has to wear when you take him in stores and anywhere with you."

"He has to wear clothes?" Darby asked with a giggle and the man laughed.

"Kinda only it makes it so he can go anywhere with you. Now to get him to come you go..." The man went thought each command; sit, come, stay, get help and so on. Each time the dog did what he was supposed to. When the dog was asked to get help he went to John pulling on his trousers then to Sherlock doing the same.

"How does he know to come to us?" John asked petting the puppy almost dog.

"He can tell who she trust the most. He's a really smart dog and can tell who she looks at when she needs something." Tyler said calling the dog back over to him and Darby. "I think thats enough for tonight. I will come back tomorrow and we can work some more with him."

"Okay!" Darby squealed high-fiveing the man. She turned back to John. "Can we eat now?"

"Yeah. Wait will he try to take her food and all that?" John asked Tyler as he handed Darby the vest and leash.

"No, he knows not to and if he try's just use the command for down and he will stop. He has treats in the bag with the dog food as well as bones. You can give him one of those and he will be happy. If you go out to eat or something he will just lay under her chair and you wont even know he's there." He said with a smile and walked to the door with Mycroft. "See ya tomorrow." he said with a wave and left.

"Bye." Darby said turning back to the dog. She put her hand up. "High five." The dog lifted its paw placing it on her hand and she giggled. "That ones my favorite!"

"Yeah, come on love lets feed you and get you in bed." John said taking the little girl in his arms and she cried out from pain. "Oh baby I'm so sorry!"

One of the main reasons Sherlock and John had already felt like the puppy was part of the family was how he took the little girls mind off her pain. He was there to comfort her when she hurt. They also loved how he could tell when she was hurting or couldnt breath like he did on Christmas. The puppy had not even spent two whole days with them and he was already part of the family.

When Darby cried out in Johns arms the puppy was right there jumping up and licking her foot that hung down. Darby looked down at the dog, tears in her eyes and whispered, "I'm okay Leo." And he jumped down walking beside John to the bed and climbing up the stairs. As John set her down he lay so he was right beside her body wrapped around her back and head by her knee.

"Good boy." Sherlock said scratching behind his ear and hugging Darby so it wouldn't hurt her. "Baby I'm so sorry I didnt find you sooner." He whispered.

He never would have told anyone sorry four years ago, not for his life. But this was is baby, the little girl that brought so much joy with her as she walked. The one thing next to John he would happily give his life for. The little girl that made life worth living with idiots for and he failed to take care of her. He failed to keep her safe from people and sickness. She had cancer and had just been beaten by a horrible man. How could he say he was her father when he found person after person but not her. She was hit and kicked bacause he was slow and someone didnt like him for some stupid reason. She had gotten hurt because of him.

"Daddy." She said standing and putting her arms around his neck as tears fell down his face. "Daddy you did find me and you didnt let that guy kill you, me, or papa like he said he was going too. I thought I was going to die but you saved me with your wizard powers. Daddy dont be sad I'm okay, I just need lots a hugs and more books read to me in your funny voices." She said tears falling down her faces as well but she laughed at the end.

"I guess thats far is it." He said with a laugh lifting her into his arms and sitting down her in his lap. John came and stood by them wrapping his arms around them both.

"Papa daddy I love you." Darby whispered looking up in between chest and arms at them.

"I love you too baby girl." The father's whispered at the same time. They stayed there for a minute until Darby's stomach growled and she pushed up.

"Im hungry."

"Noticed." John said with a laugh sitting up. "I'll go get Madi and order our food."

The little family ate quickly. Darby kept itching her nose from the oxygen but she didnt complain which surprised both fathers. After dinner John picked up the little girl and she fell asleep almost immediately. He set her back down in the bed and the puppy curled up next to her his head under her chin.

"Your hovering love." John whispered taking his husband into his arms. John was surprised when he felt Sherlock shaking and tears fall onto his shoulder. "Love?"

"I failed John. I failed and now she hurt because of me. Shes hurt because I was slow and couldnt find her fast enough. She has cancer and is about to have surgery and she got kidnapped because of me then I was to slow on finding her. She was scared she was going to get killed because I took to long finding her. I failed John and I'm a horrible father and dont deserve the love she so easily gives me. I took to long and now I can barely hold her with out her hurting and I failed." Sherlock vomited out the words falling into John.

"Sherlock Holmes you did not fail." John said firmly before softening his voice. "Love if it was not for you the police would still be out looking for her and he would have defiantly killed her. Because of you she's asleep less then three feet away from us. You didnt not fail. You worked a lot faster then you would have on any other case. You were amazing today, how fast you found things, how just from that video you knew, you KNEW Sherlock, where she was. Dont you dare say you failed you did better then you ever have. And you deserve every ounce of love she gives you and are an amazing father." John pulled back taking the mans face in his hands. 

"You are the most amazing father and husband she and I could ever ask for." Sherlock looked at John for a moment holding onto his wrist and feeling the way his eyes spoke just as much as his words. He leaned forward kissing John softly letting go of the mans wrist and taking his hips pulling him close.

"I love you. Your more then I ever thought I could have." Sherlock whispered after they broke the kiss.

"I love you as well and your everything I could ever wish or hope for." John whispered back. This had become their 'thing'. Ever since there wedding after their first kissed husbands they would whispered something cheesy and stupid like that. They each would make another little vow sometimes but it was mostly just how much they love each other. They kissed again slow and soft seeking volumes as they lips slide and pressed together. They kissed until they were both were breathless gasping against each others lips.

"I do wish you would come and go to the store more often though." John said looking up at the man and they both laughed knowing that would not happened. "Come on you need sleep. You haven't slept in at least two days."


	15. Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares they suck. After being kidnapped how could you not have them, but daddy helps Darby get through them. The test start and it almost time for the surgery that could kill or save Darby's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for comments and kudos. Next chapter will be the big SURGERY!!!!! Please comment and let me know what you think. (Please let me know of what you think about the 'angel' thing.)

Sherlock was woken by a cry then something pulling at his shirt. He opened his eyes to see Leo pulling at his shirt then barking slightly. When he looked around the room John was still asleep but Darby was not. Nightmare. Leo jumped down running back to Darby where she sat crying in her bed and put his head next to hers in a mock hug. 

"Oh baby doll." Sherlock said sweetly standing and walking over to her. He picked her up softly sitting and putting her in his lap. She fell into his warm chest tears automatically slowing. "Did you have a bad dream?" He asked even though he already knew that's what it was.

"Yeah. I was back with the bad guy." She answered starting to cry harder and Leo set his head on her lap. 

"Love," He whispered pulling her close. "He's not here, he never will be. Your here with me and papa and Leo. He will never be able to get to you ever again he's gone. No one will ever be able to hurt you like that again. Papa and me won't let them and neither will Leo. Mycroft has put a guard at both ends of the hall so no one can leave with you without him knowing. And we both know how he is, he probably has every camera in here being watched to make sure nothing happens as well." Sherlock said rolling his eyes and Darby giggled.

"Daddy."

"I'm right! Anyways you're okay, no ones going to hurt you ever again. Papa and Mycroft will kill them if they try. So don't cry and don't be scared you're going to be safe for the rest of your life, I can promise you that." He took her little face in both his hands and kissed her forehead, cheeks, eyes, lips, ears, nose, anywhere he could reach until she was giggling like crazy. "Shh you're going to wake papa then he will have to kiss you just as much." 

"I wouldn't care, I like kisses from you and papa." She giggled kissing him quickly.

"Is that so." He laughed kissing her over again and she let him smiling happily. "There how was that?" 

"One more." She giggled kissing his lips again. "There that's good. Can you hold me for a little while?"

"Yes, try to go back to sleep, tomorrow we start the test again for your surgery." He whispered as she lay her head on his chest and nodded. He looked down at her smiling like an idiot. He lifted the bed into a sitting position and pulled the blankets up around her. Leo sat next to Sherlock his head still on Darby's lap and she rested a hand on his head.

"Daddy?" She whispered as she started to fall asleep.

"Yes."

"I really love you and am happy your my daddy." Sherlock listened heart aching with love and happiness. She was almost asleep and wouldn't remember she had told him this but that's how he knew it was from her heart and it filled him with a feeling he couldn't describe. 

"I love you more then anything in this world baby girl." He whispered back placing his lips against her forehead. He let his head fall back to where he could still see her but it didn't hurt his neck. He watched as the little girl slept her lip turning up as she dreamed. He looked over at John then back at the little girl closing his eyes with a happy sigh.

John woke reaching out for the warmth of Sherlock and finding cold. He opened his eyes blinking out the light of the sun and looking around; Sherlock and Darby were both still asleep little smiles on their lips and one quickly forming on Johns. Darby was in Sherlock's lap head on his chest holding onto his shirt. He stood padding over to them. He ran a hand through Sherlock's wild curls leaning and kissing his forehead as he did so. When he pulled back the man's ice blue eyes were looking up at him. 

"Good morning." He whispered before taking the man's lips in a slow sweet warm kiss. 

"Morning." The man answered once they broke apart. John looked down at Darby then back up at Sherlock questioning. "Nightmare." 

"Oh, she okay?" John asked voice worried as he ran his other hand through her hair.

"Yes, I explained that he couldn't hurt her anymore and she was fine after that. Hasn't woken since." Sherlock said with a smile looking down at the little girl who was starting to show signs of waking. John leaned and kissed her head.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hi papa." She sighed nuzzling closer into Sherlock. "I don't wanna wake up yet." She whispered still more then half asleep and both her fathers snorted.

"Okay go back to sleep." He whispered back kissing her head again and moving the hair out of her face. She sighed falling back asleep immediately. Leo looked up at the girl then at the fathers before going back to sleep as well. That dog was so protective already.

"You doing okay?" John asked looking back up at Sherlock hand still in his hair.

"Yes." Sherlock answered after thinking for a minute. "You were right last night saying that if it wasn't for me she still would be with that man. The yard is full of idiots and who knows where she would be." He continued with a roll of his eyes and John snorted kissing his head again. 

Sherlock scooted over giving John room to sit on the little bed as well, Leo sat at the foot of the bed watching them. They sat there watching the little girl as she slept and talking quietly.

"Shes going to hurt a lot today and will want to be carried everywhere." John said with a sigh resting his cheek against Sherlock's head where he had it on John's shoulder.

"I don't mind carrying her."

"I know, I don't either. There just might be a lot of tears when she first has to move." 

"John its Darby, she will cry once then she will just asked to be carried and not cry again." Sherlock said with a scoff looking at the little girl in his arms. "Well she won't cry unless she gets bumped." 

"Alright yes good point. And maybe when they do some of the test."

"Yes that as well." Sherlock with a sigh. There was a pause then Sherlock laughed remembering something.

"What?"

"Last night after Darby told me about her nightmare I keep kissing her face. When I pulled back I said sorry for kissing her so much and she said 'I like it when papa and you kiss me'. John she loves to be loved, its adorable." Sherlock whispered shaking his head and giggling.

"Yes it is." John giggled as well. They sat there giggling looking at the little girl until she started to move then opened her eyes and glared up at them.

"Daddy stop moving you woke me up." She complained. 

"Sorry." He said still laughing and kissed her head.

"I need to go potty." She announced sitting up quickly. She froze looking up at John in horror tears springing to her eyes. "Owwy!" 

"Oh baby. I know, it hurts huh? Its called being sore. You're going to hurt for a little while until you start to move more and the bruises go away." He answered sadly pushing her hair out of her face. "It will help if you stretch. It going to hurt at first but go like this."

He showed her through stretch after stretch each time she would cry out in pain but do them all the same. Sherlock rubbed her back and arms as she did helping the muscles loosen and start to move so the pain would leave sooner. As they went through the stretches again tears stopped falling and hisses of pain and whimpers were the only things that come out of her. The bruises on her face were darker today and her eye was still swollen. As she lifted her arms in the air her shirt came up and the patches were darker on her stomach as well. The skin pulled and she whimpered again, the dog whined as well looking at her with sad eyes and licking her nose.

"Leo!" She giggled wiping her nose off. The puppy sat back smiling up at her as the fathers laughed.

"Feel better now that you moved?" John asked petting the puppy's head.

"Yeah, it still hurts though." She said with a frown looking up at John with big eyes.

"I know baby, but I will get you some medicine that will help." John answered smiling warmly down at her before standing taking her off Sherlock lap and putting her on the floor. "Can you walk to the bathroom for me?" He asked wanting to see how sore she real was and how much it would hurt her to walk.

She took a few steps then looked back at John shaking her head as tears poured down her face. "Owwy papa. Hold me." She lifted her arms hissing in pain from the movement. "Dont make me walk, it hurts." She sobbed. 

John quickly scooped her into his arms wiping away her tears. "Okay." John walked into the bathroom getting himself and Darby ready as Sherlock followed. 

~~~

"Good girl, baby. You're doing good were almost done." John said through the mic as Darby lay on the little bed getting a scan done. She looked over through the big window at her fathers and they each gave her a small smile. 

It had been a three days since she had been kidnapped. Her face was less bruised as well as her stomach. She hadn't had another nightmare since the first night and didn't seem to be scared at all. She was as happy as a little girl could be who was about to have surgery that would save or end her life. She played with her fathers laughing and giggling for the day, then at night all she wanted was to be held and loved, which was normal. Sherlock and John would sit side by side well she sat in one of their laps and Leo would sit with his head in her's as she told stories and would talk with them.

Leo had become her best friend. He would sit with her, on the ones he could, as she got test after test taken. At night he would lay with his head under her chin as they both slept. When she was really sore in the mornings he would slowly walk beside her encouraging her to keep walking even though it hurt. When she would cry from the pain he would lick her cheeks softly then roll over making her giggled. He would do anything to get her to laugh. When someone new came into her room he would stand by her making sure nothing happened to her. He would bark and growl at them if they came too close to the girl to fast and John or Sherlock would have to push the person back making sure everything was okay.

Yesterday one of the men who had worked on Darby before came in and Leo barked and growled nipping at the man if he came within three feet of her. He tried putting a hand on the girl and Leo jumped in front of her barking madly at him. The dog growled at him stand in front of the girl with lips curled and teeth bard. The man went to move towards her again and Leo nipped at him. John stepped in front of him telling the man to move back and Leo backed off slightly. John asked him to empty his pockets and he pulled out a kids pocket knife that was broken except for the screw driver. The man put it out in the hall coming back to Darby and laid a hand on her and Leo was fine.

Now he sat in a chair where he could see into the room Darby was having her scan done. Sherlock put a hand on his head scratching behind his ear. He loved that dog so did John. When they couldn't be there Leo was. The dog could comfort her in a different way then he and John could. The puppy was the last of softness and warmth Darby needed to get through the test and Sherlock was truly grateful for him. 

The test beeped showing that the scan was done and the tech stood opening the door and Leo ran to the bed waiting for John to get Darby down.

"Good job baby girl. That's all we have to do for today, now grandma and grandpa are coming to see ya'." John said picking her up and kissing her cheek.

"Daddy are you going home today?" The little girl asked from Johns arms.

"Probably, why?" 

"Can you bring back my violin? I really wanna play!" She said with a grin looking up at the man.

"Yes love I will bring it." Sherlock said kissing her head then following John and Leo out of the test room. 

"Yay!" Darby squealed when she heard the man's answer. As they walked back to the room Darby keep running her fingers over Johns cheeks.

"What are you doing?" John finally asked half way back to the room.

"Trying to see what you'd look like with a beard. Grandpa has one and Lloyd has one around his mouth but not his cheeks and I want to know what you would look like with one." She answered brow furrowed as she spoke.

"Why do you want to see papa with a beard." Sherlock asked, an amused and confused look on his face.

"Well grandpa's is soft and fun to play with but its not long like Santa's. And when I put my head on his shoulder and my nose gets cold it warms it up." She said with a grin. "I think you should get one. You started to get one when we stayed at home for a little while a long time ago and I liked it. When you had that one it was scratchy at first but it was getting soft when you cut it off. You should get one again, papa."

"Really, you think so? How come me and not daddy?" John asked with a grin shaking his head slightly as she kept rubbing his cheeks.

"Not daddy!" She wrinkled up her nose. "Daddy needs to have his cheeks show and he wouldn't look like daddy if had one. And yes papa you should get one. It doesn't have to be like a long one just one like this long." She held up her thumb and index finger no more than half an inch apart.

"So why do you think I should have one again?" John asked laughing then add. "Let go down to the cafeteria for lunch." 

"Yeah! And you should have one because it will be soft and I can play with it. And when I'm laying on your shoulder and my nose gets cold it will warm it up and I won't have to put it on your skin and make you jump! I think you will look nice with one and I know daddy will like it. You will still look like papa, I think you should try it!" She squealed giggling as John shock his head huffing out a laugh. 

"John, she is right, you would look good with a beard, I have to say I think you should try it as well. You just cant do a mustache like you did with Mary, ugh that was horrible." Sherlock said rolling his eyes.

"See even daddy thinks so! And you had a mustache?"

"Alright maybe, I'll think about it. And yes I had a mustache and daddy hated it so its not coming back." John finally said shaking his head and laughing at the memory then cringing at it. He still felt so bad for hitting Sherlock after he had just gone through two years of torture. He hated himself for that and for letting Mary try and kill him again. Both times the man had almost died it was to keep John safe and John was never there to save him, he hated it. 

Sherlock could tell what John was thinking of. He felt all the pain he had felt when John was with Mary come flooding back. He had realized that he loved John after he had faked his death and seeing him with someone else was worse then the torture or getting shot. Seeing him love someone else (even though it was acting after he was shot) hurt like he never knew it could. Thinking John could never love him the way he loved John made him want the bullet to kill him. He hated watching someone else get the love he wanted from that man. He thought he would never get to feel Johns love the way he wanted.

But he was wrong, he was so wrong. He was so happy how wrong he was, it was and is the only time he was happy with being wrong. Once Mary finally left, John came back to 221B and he got to feel that love. John came back and things turned and John loved him. John told him that he knew he loved Sherlock from the moment he jumped off that bloody rooftop, from the first moment he had to be without Sherlock. John told him how the moment he came back he wanted to leave Mary but felt like he had to stay. John cried pressing the tips of his fingers ever so lightly over the bullet wound whispering how much he hated himself for not taking care of him, but all Sherlock could think was 'finally'. All they did that first night John came home was kiss and tell how much they loved each other. John took Sherlock into his arms holding him and whispering how he was so sorry and how much he loved him. Sherlock finally let every wall he had ever built fall and he poured his soul out for the man to do whatever he like with. John took his heart and soul into himself promising to always show them love every minute he lived. And he did, and still is. They traded souls taking care of them showing them love in every way they could. John took Sherlock into himself showing him love everyday. From the simple touch of a hand in a cab to sweet kisses as they passed in the sitting room to hot nights in bed, John gave him the love he craved. 

And now they have a little girl who they love just as much. She took both their hearts the day she came through the door. She showed them how to love in a different way. She showed them true unconditional love. No matter what she did they would always still love her just as much as the day before. She showed them how to see the light even at the worst of times. How even with cancer you could still laugh and play. So at first Sherlock did cringe as well at all the memories if Mary and not being loved by John but then he remembered the light. How once that stupid woman was finally gone John came straight back to him, showing how it felt to be loved. Then he remembered having Darby come home and he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. He switched hands holding Leo's leash and reached out taking John's and entwining their fingers together. 

When John felt Sherlock hand he was surprised but then he wasn't. Of course Sherlock knew what he was thinking of. All the horrible thing Sherlock went through to keep him safe. How he had to stay with that woman to keep them both safe. The way Sherlock looked at him at his and Mary's wedding like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. How all he wanted to do was tell Sherlock how much he loved him but was afraid Sherlock wouldn't love him back. He was so scared and it was so stupid. But Sherlock took his hand now and kissed the back making all the horrible memory fade away and good ones take their place. The memories of their first few months back in 221B. The memories of lazy warm Sunday mornings in bed sharing warm sweet kisses. The memories of late nights getting Darby to sleep then talking about what they would do when she was older. As John watched the man kiss his hand his heart lifted with warmth and happiness. 

"Good you should start today so it might be soft by my surgery!" Darby giggled laying her head on John's shoulder. 

"Baby I don't think it will be soft in a week sorry, maybe a little after." John laughed kissing her head.

"Okay fine." She huffed.

The Littleton hadn't seen Darby since she was kidnapped. Madi had told them it was bad but they still didn't know what to expect. They were on their way to her room when they saw her. The little family was coming back from lunch; Darby in Sherlock's arms back turned towards them, John was beside them holding Leo's leash. Darby was giggling slightly which was a good sign to the grandmother. 

"Hey there, angel." Hank said happily as they walk towards one another. Darby turned in her fathers arms grinning and both grandparents gasped. Her cheeks were cut all over and her face was purple and blue. Both adults felt their heart being ripped out at the sight. Darby took one look at her grandparents and knew they were looking at her face and how bad it was. She didn't like how people did that now.

Shit. John was hopeing to talk to the grandparents before they saw Darby. He wanted to give them a warning so they wouldn't have this shock and make Darby feel... hurt again in a way. She looked down almost ashamed before hiding her face in Sherlock's neck and letting out a whimper. 

"Oh love." Belle exclaimed putting a hand over her mouth as tears lined her eyes.

"Oh if Darby looks like that then the other guy must look ten times worse huh?" Hank asked jokingly. Darby giggled looking at him but still keeping her head on her fathers shoulder. "Darby's the toughest little girl I know! She probably gave him the same amount of bruises and more until John got there and did the real handy work." He finished with a grin.

"Grandpa no, I got all this from fighting a bear! He was a nice bear at first, we had a tea party, but then he got hungry and I wouldn't give him my cookie so he did this but I got him just as good! I have his fur skin in my room!" Darby said sitting up and gave the man a wicked smile.

"Oh, I read about that in the paper. Said you beat him up then tickled him to death. I'm proud, I would never be that brave to have a tea party with a bear let alone not give him my cookie when he asked. Was anyone else there?" The man asked taking her into his arms.

"Nope! Well maybe, there was a little mouse but it was just there for a minute. But the bears cave was really cold and he took my jacket and I was freezing. He said since I wouldn't give him my cookie he was going to kill me, papa and daddy but they found me and didn't let him!" She said with a laugh as he ran her hand through his beard. Since meeting the Littleton's it was easy to see where Darby got her imagination from. She and Hank would go for almost an hour taking turns on building the story. Darby's favorite was to make up stories well they played with Lego's so they could act it out with the things they built. Sherlock loved to sit and listen to them talk, to hear how Darby could so easily keep up, sometimes better than he could. He wanted to write down some of the stories so he could keep them forever and could hopefully read them to Darby's children. 

"Well that's good! Your daddy's are better than I am and so are you. I don't think I could ever stand up to a bear. Want to show me his coat that you got?" He asked walking into the room. He set her down and she walked over to a bin pulling out a hat that had a bear face on it.

"See!" She said excitedly putting it on Hanks head. She pulled up her shirt and the grandparents flinched again. She pointed to one of the bigger bruises. "This one was from his back paw when he was mad because I was crying to loud." 

"Well that's horrible that he would do that to you and I hate him for it. Lets put your shirt down and talk about something different." Hank said pulling down her shirt then putting the bear hat on her head. He couldn't take seeing what that horrible man did to his granddaughter. She giggled laying her head on his shoulder and ran her fingers through his beard again.

"What story should we make up now?" She asked as he lifted her.

"I don't know angel, what do you want to talk about?" 

"I don't care." She whispered rubbing her nose into his beard because it was cold. "Grandpa how come you call me angel? You started calling me that the day we met." 

"Because your the sweetest thing in the world. Your small and perfect and could never do anything wrong and that's how angles are. They are perfect and love everyone and are always kind. They bring light into everyone's lives they met. And you angel, are perfect and kind and love everyone. And when we met I was in dark and lonely and you have brought me so much joy and light. I was scared I would never get to hold a little child again and look here you are in my arms right now. If anyone in this world is like an angel its you." He said sweetly rocking her slightly.

"Grandpa, I love you." Darby said after a minute hugging him around the neck.

"Angel I love you more then you could ever know." He whispered kissing her head. 

"Can you rock me to sleep for my nap?" She asked rubbing her eyes. 

"Sure." He whispered sitting on her bed and rocking her as she ran her finger through his beard. He hummed the 'Eagles' as her eyes started to close and her fingers stopped moving. John, Sherlock, and Belle all watched with love as the two fell asleep together with Leo on the old mans feet.


	16. The surgury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darby surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this chapter got deleted so im fixing it all right now. So sorry. I dont know how surgery works so if im wrong dont hate me.

"Well the test went really well, as we hoped. Her surgery is booked for tomorrow morning at seven. We want to give her the first one so she can eat and drink sooner, she can't eat or drink anything after about nine tonight." Lloyd said looking down at his papers.

"The surgery should take two-three hours, four at the very most." Smith informed. "The hope is to open her up, get to the cyst, remove it, scope and see if there is anything we missed. The cyst has grown a few millimeters since we found it, which we expected, but we might have to remove a part of her lung to get completely rid of it. It won't hurt her to bad, she might just have to be on oxygen for a few more months then we planned. Or she might have it for years or even the rest of her life, but if we have to do that it will save her."

"She is also very young so there is a five percent chance it could grow back." Lloyd added quickly. "But we will only do that if must. I promise you, we will try and keep as much of her lung as we can. We were always planning to take a small part of it so the cancer would be gone but with how it has grown and the way it's grown we might have to take more. She will most likely live if we do, she will just have to be on oxygen for a while. But I think its better to get it out and her be on oxygen then die."

"Yes, yes if it will save her and get rid of the cancer, do it. We can deal with oxygen a lot easier then her dying." John said hurriedly. He would happily work around keeping her on oxygen then having her die, that was easy to decided. Sherlock nodded beside him thinking the same thing.

"Okay, good." Lloyd said giving them a confident smile. "Well we better let you get back to her. We will see you in the morning." They all stood shaking hands and saying thank you's. Lloyd and Smith stayed in the little room well the two father left heading for their daughter room. As they walked John felt his pocket becoming heavier and heavier.

"Papa guess what? I winned in fish!" Darby said giggling as the father walked into the room. 

"How do you always win? I didn't even let you, I really tried this time." Madi said with a sigh shaking her head.

"She always wins, thats why Sherlock won't play with her." John answered laughing. "Don't feel to bad, she beats everyone. We thought she was cheating, so I watched once and nope she just... I don't even know she just wins."

"Its maddening at times." Sherlock said rolling his eyes but gave the little girl a wicked smile.

"I'd say." Madi said shaking her head again and the little girl giggled. "Alright well guess its time for me to get back to work. Night Darb, see tomorrow." She kissed Darby's head then left the room.

"Alright baby bath then bed, come on." John said looking at the clock.

"But its only 8:30." She complained looking at him as Sherlock took her into his arms. John gave her what she and Sherlock called 'the look' and she huffed in defeat. "Fine."

After a quick bath Darby was back in her bed talking all the while. Leo came and sat at the foot of the bed watching as the two father sat on either side of the bed taking each others hand. 

"Baby, your surgery is tomorrow." John informed with a sigh once she stopped talking.

"Oh." She whispered fear filling her face. She knew the surgery was coming, she just didn't want it to be so soon. "Will you be there with me?" 

"No baby girl, surgery doesn't work like that. Papa and I will be there when they put you to sleep and when you wake up, but not during. But papa has something for you." Sherlock said taking one of her little hands. John reached into his pocket and pulled out his old dog tags from the army.

"Since daddy and I can't be there in person, you can wear these so we're kinda with you. These are my tags from the army. I would always wear them from the day I got them until the day I met daddy. Then when daddy and I got together he wore them for the first few months." He said looking down at them smiling slightly remembering what they had gone through in the army then when Sherlock wore them.

"Why did you have to wear them in the army?" Darby asked looking down at John's hand where the tags sat.

"If I got hurt, they would know who I was." John answered with a sigh. "Now since daddy and I can't be there for your surgery, wear them and kinda we are. They will keep you safe as well." He lifted them by the chair and hung it around her neck.

"So their magic?" She asked excitedly lifting the two metal cycles and looking over them.

"Well no not exactly, but when Lloyd see them he will make sure nothing happens to you just like he did for me." John said smiling slightly.

"Oh, okay." She looked over the tags turning them in her hand. The 'Watson' was easy to see along with the numbers below it. "Papa what are the numbers and how come it only says Watson and not Watson-Holmes?"

"The number are my code numbers. In the army a lot of people have the same last name so they use number to keep better track of them. And I got those before I was Watson-Holmes and just Watson." John informed smiling at how his daughter noticed everything just like her daddy.

They talked for sometime John telling of funny things that happened in the army then Sherlock telling stupid things ordinary people did well Darby laughed and giggled. After sometime Sherlock turned to the clock. "Alright baby girl I think its time for bed."

"Okay." She sighed. She lifted the dog tags looking at them once more before whispering almost too quiet to hear, as tears came to her eyes. "I'm scared."

"Oh love." John reached taking her quickly into his arms as she let out a sob. She bared her face in his chest as Sherlock engulfed them both in his long arms.

"Sweetheart, its going to be okay." Sherlock said calmly. Darby froze. Papa and daddy never call her sweetheart unless it wasn't going to be okay or they were worried.

"No!" Darby yelled letting out a sob and pushing away from her fathers.

"Darby?" John asked confused. Sherlock looked at the little girl confused as well but then noticed his mistake. He hurried and took her into his arms hugging her tight even though she keep fighting against him.

"No, daddy no!" She sobbed again giving up the fight and clinging to him instead. She wrapped her arms around his neck hiding her face. "No!"

"Love, shh its okay, I didnt mean to call you that. Shh its going to be okay." Sherlock said soothingly stroking her hair and rocking her slightly. John looked at him confused as the little girl sobbed.

"What?" He whispered looking at Sherlock and putting a hand on the girls back.

"You and daddy only call me 'sweetheart' when its bad or you're scared." She informed still hiding her face. "You call me 'sweetheart' when the lady who shot daddy came to our house, but not when you found me after I was kidnapped because you knew I was safe. But daddy just call me sweetheart so he's scared, he doesn't think I'm going to be okay." She sobbed again her whole body shaking.

"Baby doll." John said with a sigh as he watched Sherlock cling to the little girl tears falling slowly as he kissed her head. "Baby doll, yes we're scared. This is a really big surgery and its scary because your our baby and we don't want anything to happen to you... We don't want you to have to have the surgery in the first place, we don't want you to have cancer either... We're scared and mad that this had to happen to you." He paused watching as the little girl and his husband cried together and he felt a lump in his throat. "Yes we're scared but I also trust Lloyd with my life. I know he will take care of you and keep you safe no matter what it takes. So we're scared but we also trust Lloyd, so we're not as scared as we could be."

There was a long pause as the family cried, scared of what was happening tomorrow. Darby was clinching Sherlocks shirt in both her little hands hiding her face in his neck as he hugged her tight keeping her as close as possible. John moved so he could hug them both, running a hand through the girls hair and kissing Sherlock forehead. They were all scared for tomorrow, deathly scared. John knew everything that could go wrong in the bloody surgery. They could cut a millimeters to deep and she could bleed out, they could take to much of her lung and she would wake not be able to breath. There was so much that could happen and he knew them all.

Sherlock, for once, didn't want to know what could happen to his little girl. His baby, his life. John was everything to him, his world, but Darby was his life. He would be happy laying in bed all day with John doing nothing and he would never be bored. But Darby, she made it fun to live. She made him laugh, made it easier to deal with idiots so he could come home to her smiling face. To come home to her and John happy and playing was the best part of his life. But now, she had cancer and was having a surgery that could kill or save her life. He was scared out of his mind.

Darby was scared because papa and daddy were scared, and she had never had surgery before. Papa and daddy wouldn't tell her what was happening in the surgery just that she would be okay. She felt like that made it more scary.

The little girl sobbed shaking her head and holding onto Sherlock for all she was worth. "No daddy, no. Papa I don't wanna do it, don't make me. Please papa, please daddy."

"Baby, I'm so sorry but you have too." John whispered looking down at her. "To get better you have to have the surgery, as scary as it is. You will be okay, Lloyd and Smith will take care of you I promise."

"Papa no." 

"Baby, I know but-" John started.

"Darby, listen to me." Sherlock cut in voice rough from crying. "You want to be okay and play and have fun don't you?" She nodded still hiding her face. "Then you have to have the surgery. It is the only way you will be okay. You know papa and I wouldn't make you have it unless you absolutely need it. Tomorrow morning you will have the surgery and it will go perfect. Then you will heal and be happy and get to play and we will go to the beach just like we planned." 

"Daddy's right baby, I'm sorry I know thats not want you want to hear but you must have the surgery. But you will be okay." He looked down at the little girl who looked up for the first time. "So lets not think about the surgery tomorrow, lets think about how fun the beach will be when you're all better. Then once they are sure the cancer is gone, what Disneyland will be like, yeah?"

Darby looked up at John with big eyes as images of sand, waves, Disney princesses fill her mind and she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. "Okay." She sniffed wiping her eyes before laying her head back on Sherlock's chest. "When we go to the beach can we look for seashells?"

"Of course. We will find ones that will go in your room as well." John said with a smile heart lifting now that his baby was not balling. "Guess what? If you find the right shells you can hear..." The little family went on talking about the beach and Disneyland for the next few minutes. As the family's tears slowed Darby would ask question after question about each place and what they would do there. The little girl let out a big yawn rubbing her eyes as she asked the next question.

"Is uncle Myc and Greg and grandma and grandpa and Madi going to come with us to Disneyland?"

"I dont know love, we will have to wait and see if they can." Sherlock said kissing her head. "Alright I think its time for bed."

"Can I sleep with you and papa tonight?" She asked sweetly looking up at him with big eyes.

"Sure baby doll, come on." John said with a slight laugh taking her out of his husbands lap. It was obvious she wanted to be held all night. 

John and Sherlock slide into bed Darby between them, they both scooted as close to each other as they could automatically. Darby turned so her back was to Sherlock, pressing into his chest and arm pillowing her head. John moved so his head was pillows by the mans arm as well and pressed his chest to the little girls. She borrowed into him taking in his warmth as Sherlock moved her oxygen and IV cords so they wouldn't get crushed by their bodys. John and Sherlock wrapped their arms around each other so the girl was caged in their loving hold. 

"Good night baby, sleep good. Don't think about tomorrow think about the beach instead." John whispered trying to help her sleep.

"Night papa. Night daddy. I love you both a lot." She whispered back with a sigh falling asleep. John looked at his husband as he looked back. The looked at each other speaking volume as they lay there in silence. 

"Sleep Sherlock, tomorrow is going to be long." 

"You need sleep as well John." Sherlock added drastically with a smile. "I love you John." 

"I love you as well." John closed his eyes letting sleep take him. Sherlock took one last look around the little room. Leo was at the foot of the bed watching them worried about the little girl. Sherlock smiled down at him before falling asleep as well.

The alarm went off at 6:30 and the little girls tears started at 6:33. 

"Shh love, its okay." John whispered as he changed her out of her clothes and into the hospital robe. Once he was done Sherlock took her into his arms kissing her head.

Everyone thought the man was a machine and had not feelings. But when it came to that little girl it was obvious to see that was not true. Most people thought John would be the comfort and Sherlock would be the nurture, the one to only give her what she need, but that was not so. John was the nurture, yes he was comfort also but he was more giving her what she needed. Sherlock was the comfort, when she was crying or hurt she went to Sherlock. When she wanted to be held Sherlock was the first one she went to. She also went to John a lot as well, most of the time she went to both asking for comfort. But Sherlock was the one who would drop whatever he was doing and hold her. 

He would be in the middle of a case that was what he called 'like Christmas' and she would tap his elbow holding her wolf and baby blanket looking up at him with big eyes, not saying a word, and he would put down his laptop, lift her into his arms and rock her to sleep. He would do it happily. He would hold her humming something he had composed and smile down at her as she played with his curls and fell asleep. John loved to watch them as they were like this, happy to be so close and safe. John knew Sherlock did it because he loved her but there was also the small part that he didn't want her to feel like he did. Like he did when he had a nightmare and his dad or mom were too busy to comfort him. To busy to care about the little boy who thought he was a true freak until he met John. Who still thought he was a freak at moment until John or Darby would show him the love he craved as a child. Yes Mycroft showed him some type of love but it wasn't the love he wanted or got now.

He never wanted Darby to feel like she wasn't the best thing that had ever happened to John and him. To feel like she didn't deserve to be part of their family because she was a freak. Because her mind was running too fast she had to do drugs to make it calm down for five minutes. No he didn't want her to feel the itch of withdrawal. He wanted to love her and make her happy with hugs and kisses. He wanted to hold her close and show her how people can be difficult and that wasn't a bad thing like the kids at school made him think. He didn't want her to have this bloody surgery that would make her hurt. He didn't want her to have this damn cancer that made her scared and cry and not her happy self. He wanted to take it away and hold her forever instead. Hold her and kiss her face making her giggled and hug him back. He wanted to hold her so she could give him the love he wanted for years, so they could sit in peace giggled well John sat beside them with an arms around Sherlock and his other around Darby. He wanted to sit so she and John could love him and make him feel like he wasn't different. 

But he couldn't. At least not right now. She had to have the surgery so she would live so then he could hold her. After the surgery she would be herself again, happy and giggly and he could hold her. And she could love him back. He could hold her for days and she and John would love him like no one ever had. But not right now once the damn surgery was over. He was the comfort out of the two fathers and he loved that he was. So he held her as she cried because she was so scared, they all were.

"Morning everyone." Lloyd said with a confident smile coming through the door as Smith and Madi followed. "Hey Darb, we need you on the bed so we can take you to a different room, sorry." His smile faltered when he saw Darby crying hanging onto Sherlock.

"Come on love." Sherlock whispered walking over to her bed. He tried pulling her off himself but she wrapped her legs around his torso and held onto his neck tighter.

"No daddy." She whimpered. 

"Okay, okay shh." He whispered back kissing her head before looking at Lloyd questioningly. The man nodded and Sherlock sat on the bed with the girl in his lap, Leo sat at the end of the bed looking at the girl sadly. John came and stood by them as Madi disconnect her IV and the other two doctor lifted the rails on the bed. They rolled her and Sherlock down the hall and into the prep room.

"Baby you have to let of daddy so we can see you." John whispered putting a hand on her back. He had dealt with surgery so many times. Thats why Smith gave him a job. He was an amazing surgeon, he was focused and effective. He and Lloyd worked amazing together just like in the army. The only reason he took the job with Sarah was he didn't want to have to really look for a good surgery job.

"No papa. I don't wanna have the surgery. " Darby whimpered hugged Sherlock tighter with her arms and legs.

"Baby girl." Sherlock kissed her head. "I'm sorry but you have too. I know you don't want to but its the only way for you to get better. Come on just turn around I'll still hold you." 

"Okay." She whispered after a minute of think. She lifted her head looking but at Sherlock and he kissed her nose which was happily rewarded with a giggle. He lifted her slightly turning her to face John and she grabbed his shirt making sure no one moved her from his lap. Leo moved from the end of the bed and put his head in her lap.

"Hey there pretty girl." John said with a smile kissing her tear streaked cheeks. "Alright I need you to open your mouth for me." The three doctors went through checking each thing; her blood pressure, throat, temperature and so on.

"Okay Darb, this is Dr. Grey. He's going to give you some medicine that will make you sleep, then he will watch you in the surgery to make sure everything's okay, is that alright?" Smith asked pointing to a man who had just come into the room.

"Is the medicine yucky?" She asked borrowing into Sherlock even more. 

"No." Smith said with a laugh. "It goes in your IV so you don't even have to take it."

"Oh okay." She let the new doctor come over and Leo stood sniffing at him and stepping in front of the girl protecting her. "Leo its okay, sit." 

The puppy now dog sat back beside her watching the new doctor. The new doctor took her IV cord in his hands and pulled out a tube of something that looked like Milk. He connected it to the IV and started to push it into the cord. The little family watched as the white milky medicine ran through the cord and into the little girl. Darby let go Sherlock shirt with one hand and took John's dog tags instead as she felt her body grew warm and fuzzy.

The warm and fuzzy feeling started in her arm then spread up her shoulder, down her torso to her toes, up her neck and then her head. It was funny and made it so she couldn't think straight. Her arms and legs grow heavy and hard to lift. She laid her head on Sherlock chest as the warm feeling got more comfortable.

"'Addy 'his 'eel 'unny." She slurred as her eyes closed and opened slowly. 

"I know love come on." Sherlock said kissing her head and standing. He started to put her back done on the bed by herself and she clutched at his shirt again.

"No 'addy!" She cried pushing off the sleepy feeling. She let go of the dog tags and wrapped her arms around his neck letting out a sob. "'Ont 'eave me." 

"Shh, its okay, I'm right here." He whispered rocked her slowly. She slowly started to calm the fuzzy and warm feeling taking over her body again. She fell into Sherlock tears slowing as her hold on him loosed. He wait a moment before slowly laying her down on the bed and she let out a cry. "Shh you're okay, go to sleep. Here take this." He pulled her hand off his shirt and handed her the dog tags.

"'Apa 'addy." She cried lazily looking up at John. 

"Shh love." John whispered lifting the rails and starting to roll her down the hall until they hit the doors.

"We got her John. We will give you updates when ever we can." Lloyd said pushing the bed through the door. Sherlock, John and Leo watched as the doors swung and they turned the bed down a different hall.

"Come on, you guys need to go to the waiting room." Madi said after a minute and took them away from the doors.

~~~

"All right boys, here we go. Scalp." Lloyd said taking a deep breath. He looked over the little girl, tube down her throat, eyes closed, she had blue clothes over her body except for her chest where he had his hand posed over her. He was about to perform a life changing surgery on his best friend in the army daughter. He took one last deep breath looked at Smith then pushed his hand down making the cut.

-

"Okay, there's the cyst... making the first cut." Lloyd said some time later. "Smith take the other side and make the next cut... good okay nurse suction..." He licked his lips as he cut half the cyst away. 

"Okay good Lloyd. Take a deep breath and lets start on the next half, we're doing good." Smith said with a smile under his mask. Lloyd looked up at him eyes smiling with relief.

"Ahh okay." His heart was pounding and he looked back down. "Okay here we go.... Smith next cut... Good here the nex- shit! Nurse suction! Shit, shit, shit! Get more clothes she bleeding to fast, shit!"

"Lloyd calm down, we planned for this. There was a changes of this happening and you said you could handle it, now calm down and think." Smith said hands working just as fast of Lloyd's. Darby was bleeding too fast and her BP was going up.

"I know I said I could do it, but remember I also told you John and I were the dream team of army surgeons. I was the one who was the steady hand and he was the one who handle things like this." He said in a rush moving fast. "Shit, we need more experience hands. Nurse call someone in."

The doctor keep working moving fast and giving orders. "Get blood to pump into her." Smith shouted. "Is there anyone who can come?"

"No doctor, everyone's in surgery or too far away." The nurse yelled coming back into the room.

"Shit, damn it! I don't care if its his daughter we need his help." Lloyd finally said looking up at Smith chest heaving with adrenaline. The two doctor stop for a minute looking at each other before the chief nodded to the army doctor. "Nurse, run as fast as you can out to the waiting room and get Doctor Watson-Holmes." The woman stared at him for a minute. "Now, move!" He yelled and she was bolting out of the room.

~~~

The fathers went to the waiting room and Madi brought them coffee. 

"I will bring you updates as I hear them." She said with a smile turning back around. The fathers sat taking each other hand.

"Here we go." John sighed looking at his watch.

-

Half an hour in Madi came back out. "I just got word they made the first cut and are checking to make sure she is okay since she was with that man." 

"Okay thank you." John sighed turning to look at his husband where he was pacing back and forth. "You doing okay?" 

"No." Sherlock said simply turning around and walking back the way he had just came. "This is maddening. I hate waiting."

"I know love." John pulled out his mobile firing off a text to Molly, Mycroft, Greg, the Littleton, and the Holmes. 'Half hour in checking her organs from being kidnapped about to start for the cyst soon. JW.'

-

"All her organs are good. Their going in for the cyst." Madi said nervously coming into the waiting room at an hour and fifteen minutes into the surgery. 

"Okay." Sherlock said sitting in a huff for the first time. Madi left again and John sent out the next text. 'Update: Organs good, going for the cyst. 1 hour 15 mins in. JW'.

-

"It's been forty five minutes John, there should be an update." Sherlock said in a huff shifting nervously in his chair. Yes it is even more true now, he hated waiting.

"I know, Sherlock. Lets give them another fifteen minutes before we start to panic." John answered pinching the bridge of his nose. He was worried, there should be an update by now, even just that they have made a cut into the cyst. 

"John, I want to know what's going on. I'm worried out of my mind, I can't take this I'm going to find out what's going on." Sherlock stood but John grabbed his arm pulling him back down.

"Madi will be out here any minute, sit and be quiet until she comes. Everything is most likely fine." John said calmly taking the man's hand and wrapping their fingers together. 

"I dont want 'most likely' John, I want to know what's going on." Sherlock huffed again glaring at the room. 

"I know love so do I." He lifted Sherlock hand kissing the back of it. "So do I."

-

They sat there for another five minutes Sherlock muttering about how stupid it was to wait and how people were such idiots. He was in the middle of sulking about how stupid it was that John didn't just go and find out what was happening when they heard noise coming from the hall. A woman dressed in scrubs with a mask still over her mouth came bursting through the door. Her eyes were almost wild as she looked around the room head snapping around.

"Doctor Watson-Holmes? John?" She called out breathing heavily from running. She still had her rubber gloves on and it was easy to see the blood on them. John and Sherlock looked at her in horror before jumping up.

"I'm doctor Watson-Holmes, what's going on?" John asked, rushing over to her. 

"They need you, come on." She turned not waiting for an answer and went back the way she came. John looked back at Sherlock letting go of his hand and running after the woman. 

He followed her past the doors where he and Sherlock had watched Darby be wheeled away and into the washroom before the operating room. He looked through the windows to see Smith and Lloyd working frantically over his daughter. Lloyd looked up at him eyes speaking all they had in the army, 'help'. 

John pulled of his trousers and jumper as fast as could and pulled on an extra pair of scrubs. As he washed his hands the woman put on the hat to cover his hair and the mask. He pushed open the door into the room taking the towel the woman gave him then slipped on the rubber gloves.

"John remember Barns, shot through his vest and punched lung? Same spot as her cancer she's bleeding out we need to work fast." Lloyd said hands still moving frantically. John looked down at his little girl, tube down her throat and chest open wide blood everywhere. He never wanted to see her like this ever, but her she was bleeding out and he had to save her. 

He felt panic taking over and his mind started to freeze but then the calm ready state came. His mind slowed taking in everything he saw and how bad it was. He walked over taking the tools that were handed to him and standing next to Smith.

"Suction." He commanded taking control just like he did in the army. He lifted some of the cloth that was over her organs as the nurse sucked out the blood. "Okay stop." He watched as his daughter started leaking blood. "Its under the lung, we need to lift it and clamp it off."

"John, look at me." Lloyd said strictly. John looked up his hands were ready to move but he paused. "One..." Lloyd looked at him eyes sharp but calm and ready. 'One' get yourself ready. This is what they used in the army, in the middle of a terrifying battle where men needed help, it started with one. 'One' get yourself ready for the surgery, for the the battle to save a life.

John took a deep breath closing his eyes for a minute and readying himself. He couldn't think of this as his little girl or it would be to hard. He let out the breath opening his eyes. "One." He repeated back.

"Two..." Lloyd continues on. 'Two' what's wrong with the person. Where are they hit and how bad is it.

John finally really looked down see all. "She's bleeding from behind her left lung. Half the cyst is taken already, other half already has two cuts to be taken off." He looked back up at Lloyd. "Two?"

"Two. Three..." 'Three' make a plan. What will it take to fix the person.

"Get under her lung find the leak, clamp it off, stitch the damage. Then we will take off the clamp see if it hold, if not clamp again and make a new plan from there. If it holds, finish taking off the cyst and check the hold on the leak." He looked down at the girl as he spock moving around the cloths. He paused looking back up at Lloyd again. "Three?"

"Three. Go?"

John looked at his little girls face once more then back at Lloyd. "Go." His hands became still as the calm came over him and he started to move. He and Lloyd moved in perfect rhythm talking and helping as they went. Smith stepped away and watched as the two started in for the leak.

"Alright hold right here." Lloyd said to one of the nurse. "Suction." John waited as the nurse came sucking out the blood. As soon as the blood was cleared he moved fast stitching quickly and cutting off the flow of blood.

"Alright wait a moment." John whispered and everyone froze as they watched the little hole that had just been stitched. "Come on baby, you can do it." He whispered as he watched. 

"Three... four... five... six... Its holding, good job John." Smith said happily stepping back beside him. "That was amazing, both of you. Now lets get the cyst off and get her closed up."

"Yes." John said with a sigh moving his hands again. Smith stepped away again letting the two men work together in peace. 

"Alright making the final cut... and there the cyst is off." Lloyd said happily and John felt tears come to his eyes. "What in the hell is going on outside?" Lloyd said looking up. There was shouting and then what sounded like people fighting then yelling just outside the room. 

The door to the wash room opened and the noise became louder. John could see two men holding someone back but the man was fighting for his life to get in. 

"I want to know... what's happening to my... daughter's body!" Came Sherlock's voice harsher than John had heard it in a while. John saw him fight a little past the door then get pulls out again.

"Shit. We did not send updates." John scolded at himself. Of course Sherlock would be freaking out it had almost been an hour since they had gotten John. 

"I got it, you guys keep working." Smith said turning towards the door. As he opened it John could hear Sherlock struggling to get through.

"John, please. Please thats my baby girl. I need to see her body, please." Sherlock yelled and John had never heard him sound so desperate and pleading in all the years they knew each other. 

"He thinks she dead. Smith, here I have to tell him." John said breathless. How could he have forgotten about his husband. Once Smith took the tools he ran for the door.

~~~

Sherlock watched in horror as his husband chased after the woman. He thought he must have been in shock because Madi came and took his hand and lead him to a chair making him sit and he didnt even notice. His mind was racing. 

'She's dead. Shes gone and the last thing I said to her was that she was going to be okay. They took John and not me because I promised the stupidest thing in the world. They won't let me see her because I'm a horrible father who promised the worst thing. I'm the worst man alive. John. Johns going to hate me. He'll never love me again because I promise our little girl she would be okay and now she's gone. He's never going to be able to look at me again, he's going to hate me. I'm going to lose them both, my world and my life. No, no, no. I cant live without them no.

I promise the stupidest thing to my baby and now she's dead. Johns going to hate me for it. Johns going to see our baby's body and think about what I promised and he's going to hate me. She gone and he's going to leave. My life will be over. Case's wouldn't be the same, 221B would be filled with ghost for the two. No, no, no. Why am I such an idiot, such a freak? No one will ever love me again. I couldn't find Darby fast enough when she was kidnapped and now I promised her she would be okay and she's dead. John is going to hate me for both things and he should. I hate myself now. Once I leave here I'm killing myself, I can't live with myself. Do I still have my drug dealers number? Ah yes, its in the third book top shelf of the book case. 

If I use heroine it will be slow just like Darbys when she was bleeding out. I could get some meth from the dealer as well, use the money Mycroft has put away for me. Yes we will do that. Slow and painful because I hate myself for what I did to my baby. John will hate me, so will Mycroft, Lestrade, Madi, Molly, mummy and dad, the Littletons, they will always hate me for what I did to my baby. I could take the hate I got before Darby and John but not know. I can't take hate from John, no I love him to much. I loved her to much but she's dead and now I'm going to be with her. Soon baby and I'll be with you. Im so sorry.' Sherlock thought as he sat in his chair not looking at anything. 

He planned it out; he would see Darbys body once more and let John tell him how much he hated him. He would let John yell at him and call him an idiot because he was. Then he would go back to 221B and get his old dealers number. He would met the man asking for the strongest drugs he had then piss the man off so he would beat the hell out of him. Sherlock was hopeing for some broken ribs and nose at the least. He already knew what he would have to say to get the man to do it. The man would leave forgetting about the drugs he had dropped and Sherlock would shoot up one last time thinking about how wonderful his life was before he was slow and made stupid promises.

He thought the plan over again and again getting it perfect with his hands under his nose as tears fell down his face. He came out of his mind palaces noticing how it had almost been an hour since John had left. John would never wait this long to tell him their daughter had died even if he did hate Sherlock, that wasn't John. Sherlock stood walking over to the doors and pushing through them. No one stopped him until he got to where he had left Darby. 

"Can I help you sir?" The sticky sweet nurse asked from behind the desk.

"I need to see my daughter." He choked out as a sob wracked his body.

"And what's her name?"

"Da-Darby." He let out. He had to fight to say her name he felt like he didnt even deserve to say her name.

"Oh um..." The woman looked down the hall and thats all Sherlock needed. He started to run towards where the woman had looked. "Sir! Sir! Security!" 

He was right outside the door when the two men caught him. They pulled him back but he pushed through again opening the door.

"I want to know... what's happening to my... daughter's body!" He yelled pushing past the man again. They grabbed him pulling him back again but he was going wild now. He didn't care he was going to kill himself in less than two hours anyways he had to know. "John, please. Please thats my baby girl. I need to see her body, please." 

He tried pushing past them again but they had a better hold now. They pulled him back further away from the door and he let out a sob. "Please." He whispered pushing once more. The security pulled him back as John came to the door. He was covered in blood and he was crying. 

Sherlock stopped fighting and fell to the floor bring his knees up to his chest. John tried to save her, that was worse than her just dying. John tried to save their baby and he couldn't that was much worse than he thought anything ever could be. "No!" He sobbed body shaking with the focus behind it. 

When John saw Sherlock his heart broke. Sherlock thought their baby was dead because John forget about the bloody updates. He tore off his gloves and fell in front of Sherlock hugging him. "Love, love she's okay. The cyst is taken out and their stitching her up right now. Love she's not dead, she's going amazing." 

Sherlock was about to pull away from John when he started talking. He froze listening, his heart fill with joy and he sobbed with relief when John finished. He lifted his arms wrapping them around John and buried his face in his neck. They both sat there for sometime sobbing with relief and joy. Their baby was okay and made it through the surgery. Sherlock didn't have to kill himself, Darby was okay. 

John pulled away first only to take Sherlock's lips in a slow sweet kiss. "She's okay, she did it. She's a fighter, she started to bleed out thats why they had me come back." John whispered putting their foreheads together. "Lloyd and I did it though, we saved her and she's going to be okay." 

"I love you." Was all Sherlock could think to say as he took the man's lips again. The security left once John had come out and they sat in the hall hugging by themselves. 

"We better get up. I need to clean up and they will be done with Darby soon." John whispered looking at the man from where their foreheads were pushed together. "Come on." 

John pulled them both up and Sherlock fell into him hugging him again. "I thought we had lost her John. I thought you were going to hate me because I had told her she was going to be okay and she had died. You were going to hate me and she was going to be gone. I couldn't take it if that happened I was going to kill my-" 

"Dont even say that Sherlock. Dont!" John cut him off pulling him close and hating himself for forgetting to tell him what was going on. "I will never hate you. You told her she was going to be okay and she is. You did not mess up so dont you ever say again, that you were going to kill yourself. I can't live without you again." He whispered into his neck and kissing just below his ear.

"I'm sorry John." 

"Dont be, your perfect. Its my fault for not telling you. Now come on they're going to be done any minute and I want to be there when she wakes." John let go of the man and took his hand instead. 

John and Sherlock were already in the little 'after surgery' room sitting as close as they could when the little girl was brought in. She was still asleep and as white as a sheet when Madi and Lloyd rolled her in.

"Well I don't think we need to tell you how it went since you did the surgery pretty much." Lloyd said with a small laugh. 

"Yeah." John said simply standing at the same time as his husband and looked over the little girl. He took one of her little hands in his as Sherlock set the stuffed wolf and baby blanket by her head. 

"Why is she so white?" Sherlock asked before kissing her head.

"From blood lose. Once she wakes and gets fluids and food in her she will start to make more blood and that will change." John answered running a hand through her hair and pushing Leo back so he didn't lay right on top of her. The dog whined and licked her hand before pushing his nose under it.

"Oh baby doll." Sherlock whispered kissing her head again. Lloyd and Madi left leaving the little family to wait for Darby to wake. 

Sherlock and John sat on either side of the bed watching for the girl to wake up. Leo sat on the bed nudging her hand with his nose trying to make her wake. 

"Leo stop." John said annoyed after a minute. The dog whined looking down and resting his head on her hand instead. 

After about another ten minutes Darby's eyes slowly opened. "Papa, daddy?" She whispered voice rough from the tube down her throat. 

"Hey baby girl, how you feeling?" John asked standing and looking over her.

"Sleepy." She whispered again before letting out a cry. "Where's daddy?"

"I'm right here baby doll. Shh dont cry we are all right here." Sherlock whispered kissing her head and she calmed instantly. "Go back to sleep love."

"Okay." She lifted a hand taking the dog tags looking up at her fathers one last time as they gave her a smile and she closed her eyes falling back asleep.


	17. The bravest little girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John feels so bad for what happened. Then he also forgot to tell everyone that Darby was out of surgery and Greg freaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post, Christmas got in the way. Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos! next chapter will have a big surprise!!!!!

As Darby fell back asleep both fathers let out a sigh of relief. Sherlock keep looking at the little girl as John walked around to him, he stood in front of Sherlock where he was sitting on the bed at an awkward angle. John looked at Sherlock soft and lovingly; he had messed up so badly. He had forgotten about Sherlock as he was saving their daughter and that wasn't okay. If John ever had to choose between Sherlock and Darby, his first answer would be to kill himself so they could live, but if he had to choose he would choose Sherlock. 

It would hurt like nothing could if he had to let Darby go, but if Sherlock died he couldn't live. If Sherlock wasn't there and Darby was she wouldn't have John because he would follow the man anywhere, even death. If Sherlock died John wouldn't be able to live, he couldn't be without the man again.

He thought of Sherlock on the sidewalk lifeless and cold nothing left but a body and tears stung his eyes. He couldn't do without the man again, no he just couldn't. He quickly took the man turning him and wrapping him in his arms tears falling on his shoulder. 

"John?" Sherlock questioned opening his legs so his husband could step in closer. He felt John shaking as he took him into his long slim arms. This wasn't a time to deduct. "Darling, what's wrong?" 

"I'm so sorry."John whispered running his hands over Sherlock's back feeling the scars from two years of torture. "I'm such an idiot. I forgot about you and you thought I was going to hate you. You were planning to kill yourself, Sherlock, because of me. I can't live without you again. I hate myself for making you feel like that. The whole time I was in there I thought of you but yet I forgot to tell you. I'm such an idiot, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, John." Sherlock sighed pulling the man closer and closing his eyes. He knew John was thinking about the two years he was away more than what had happened today. He knew John was thinking about how he would save him over Darby and Sherlock would do the same. He would save John over Darby as well. It was a horrible thought to even think about but it was true, he just hoped he would never have to make that discussion. The thought of life without John again made him die a little inside. If they lost Darby they could face it together, he saw that now unlike forty minutes ago, but losing John... no just no.

"John, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, not today or tomorrow or in forty years. Stop thinking that I'm going to die again, please. Not you, me, or Darby are going anywhere. Darbys cancer is taken out and we will be able to go home soon. They will start radiation if needed and then she will be fine, and we can go back to our old life. Life of trying to get Darby to stop running around the flat and warm night by the fire. We are all fine and we are going to be fine for years." He moved a hand from Johns back to cup his cheek making him look up. "I love you, John, and am so sorry I even thought about killing myself. I just couldn't live with you hating me and thats what I thought was going to happen. John stop thinking like that, please, I'm not going to do that."

John looked up at Sherlock as he spoke crying freely, and felt his heart swell at the mans loving words. He fell into his husband hiding his face in the mans neck and wrapping his arms tight around him. He stayed there crying as the mans warmth soothed him. Once John tears stopped a couple of minutes later he sniffed and brought his head up taking Sherlock's lips in a slow sweet kiss.

"I love you." He whispered moving his thumb softly over Sherlock's cheek as he sniffed. "Hell, we have been crying a lot lately." He laughed slightly laying his head back on the mans shoulder breathing in his scent. 

"Yes we have, but we have a few good reason to be crying, John." Sherlock said in an annoyed but amused voice. 

"Yes we do." Signed John looking down at the little girl asleep in the bed next to them. They had a lot to cry about; Darbys cancer was the main one but the stress of it all was what was getting to them. They both felt run down. Sherlock had only worked the case where Darby was kidnapped since they had found out about her cancer two months ago. And John had been working shifts here and there at the hospital when Darby didn't have test. They both still were on edge from Darby being kidnapped; they never wanted to leave her alone with anyone. Both found themselves watching people and hold onto the little girl tightly. 

The fathers just wanted Darby to be okay, then go back home. Home with Sherlock and Darby playing their violins until Mrs. Hudson came and told them to stop. Home where John would sweep Darby off the floor kissing her cheek and tickling her as she giggle and he carried her to where ever he was going. Home where the fathers would snog late at night as Darby slept upstairs. Home where laughter and stories were always around. Home where life was warm and happy and there was light. Not in the bloody hospital that felt like death was just around the corner waiting for something to slip up. Where the cancer lurked whispering quietly about the death around the corners. Where the cold atmosphere sent a chill of fear down your spine making you shiver. Where the happiness and warmth and light ran far away, ran to home waiting for them.

But soon they would get to go home once Darby was healed enough. They would go home and Darby would heal fully from the surgery then they would go to the beach then home again. Six to twelve months after that they would test again to see if she was completely cancer free. If so they would take the little girl to Disneyland and she would laugh and be happy and they would all forget about the hospital that brought so much pain. They would not have to worry if she was in pain and they would be home even in Disneyland because they would be with each other and that is the real home. It wasn't just 221B that was home, it was being together as a family. So even at the hospital they were home; it wasn't as warm as 221B but it was home. Being together made it home.

Sherlock thought of this as he watch his husband looking at their daughter. He brought his hand up to Johns chin making him look back at him. He kissed the man once before sharing the thought.

John listened quietly carding his fingers through the man's dark curls at the nip of his neck and sitting half on his lap. John felt his heart grow even more fond for the man as he listened and once he was finished he had to kiss him. "You're the most brilliant man I have ever met." He whispered softly against the man's lips. They kissed once more before John laid his head back on Sherlock's shoulder. 

They sat in each others arms watching the little girl as she slept. Her hair was a halo around her head, soft blond hair over the pillow. Her cheeks were turning pinker as her body made more blood. Her lips were parted slightly and her little fist was around the dog tags. Leo sat beside her watching her face sadly and he would lick her hand every now and then. She moved her head slightly showing she was about to wake up. When she moved the hospital gown moved and the patching over her chest could be seen making both fathers hurt slightly at the harsh reminder their baby was not well.

John kissed Sherlock shoulder once before pulling away and moving closer to the little girl. He pushed some of her hair out of her face and she leaned into the touch waking, eyes fluttering open.

"Hey baby girl, how you feelin'?" John whispered looking down at her watching as she tried to focus.

"My 'ead feels fuzzy." She whispered bringing her hands up and rubbing her eyes. She moved her hands away blinking up at him making herself focus. "I dont like it." She complained with a huff.

"I know baby, give it a few minutes and it will go away." John said softly kissing her head. Sherlock came and stood behind John looking down at the little girl.

"Hey baby girl." He whispered lovingly giving her a warm smile.

"Hi daddy." She said looking over at him and noticeable started looking better. "Will you hold me?" She asked tears coming to her eyes as the pain from the surgery started to settle in.

"Yes." He moved her over slightly before laying on the bed beside her. She scooted over cautiously, well aware of pain in her body and curled into him; she pillowed her head with his arm and laid slightly on her side getting as close as possible to him. Sherlock wrapped his arm around her staying well away from her injured chest. They both let out a soft sigh as they become close and warm and safe. John came and stood behind Sherlock leaning and hugging them both running a hand through the little girls hair.

"Papa, Daddy?" Asked Darby and both fathers hummed in acknowledgement. "When do we get to go home? I don’t want to be here anymore, I don't like it." She asked voice breaking as tears slide down her face and onto Sherlock dress shirt. "I dont care if we don’t go to the beach or Disneyland, I just wanna go home and not hurt anymore."

"Oh baby." Sherlock sighed kissing her forehead. "I hope we get to go home soon. It will be in the next three weeks or so, okay?" She nodded taking his shirt into her hands and pressing closer.

"Baby I know it hurts, but remember we talked about this." John started looking down at the girl. "The cancer is going to push you down, and this is one of those times. I hope this one is the worst and the pushes won't be as bad from here on. So you gotta be brave and strong and hold on." 

"Papas right, bug." Sherlock confirmed after the little girl let out a whimper instead of a cry because it hurt to much to cry. "This is one of the times the cancer has pushed you down. But papa and I are here to help you get back up like last night." 

"It hurts to cry." She announced pulling at Sherlock's shirt and clenching her teeth in pain. 

"Okay so lets do something to make you stop crying." John claimed quickly walking around to the other side of the bed and laying beside them behind Darby. 

"Like what?" She asked still crying and borrowing into the warmth of her two fathers as John pressed into her back. 

"Umm... What are you most excited about for Disneyland?" Sherlock asked.

"Uhh..." She sniffed thinking for a minute. "To see Mickey and Merida from Brave."

"Why Merida, why not Cinderella?" John asked with a slight laugh.

"'Cause she shoots a bow and I wanna shoot a bow." 

"You do? Since when?" Sherlock asked confused. 

"Since I seen the movie Daddy." Darby said rolling her eyes tears stopping.

"Did you know that?" He asked John.

"Yeah." John said with a snort remembering when Sherlock had been on a case the day Darby had seen the movie and was able to miss out on her talking for hours about a bow. "She also wants to go horseback riding."

"Yeah, I wanna do that. If I got to shoot a bow I could do both together." Darby said excitedly looking up at Sherlock with a tired smile. 

"I knew about the horse back riding." Sherlock said shaking his head. "You talked about that for almost a month." 

"Yeah and Myc said he would take me and he still hasn't." Darby huffed in annoyance scooting closer to John and pulling at Sherlock's shirt making him come closer as well. This is how it usually went; one of the two fathers laying with Darby talking and giggling until the other came and laid with them. Darby would then steadily move them together and around her until they were as close as could be with her warm and happy in the middle. 

"Well thats because he's a bloody idiot." Sherlock huffed rolling his eyes.

"Sherlock, really?"

"Yes John, he is." The younger man declared as Darby laughed pulling at his shirt trying to make him come closer. Sherlock noticed that she was trying to do and rolled his eyes again. He put an arm around her moving her tight against John without hurting her then moved so he closer as well tying his legs with Johns and putting a long arm around them both. "There, better?"

"Yeah." She sighed happily borrowing into them even more well John laughed.

"You loved to be held and cuddled, don't you?" John asked sarcastically kissing her head with a grin.

"Course papa." She giggled softly looking up at him then frowned. "Papa it really hurts, I don't like this, I don't wanna be pushed anymore."

"I know baby." He sighed again. It killed him not being able to do anything to make the pain go away from his little girl. "I'm so sorry love. I wish I could make it go away, if I could I would." He felt tears come to his eyes as he pressed his lips to his babys hair.

"I know papa." She turned from where she was slightly turned towards Sherlock and turned towards him instead taking his shirt in her hands. 

Sherlock watched soul breaking slightly at his little family. He felt the same as John; if there was anyway to make the girls pain go away he would do whatever it took. He leaned pressing his lips to the other side of her head forehead bumping Johns. He took her hip in his hand pulling her close in a mock hug because that was the only place he could touch without hurting her. Her stomach was still covered in deep bruises from being kidnapped, her chest was stitched up from the damn surgery well her cheeks were bruised as well. His daughter was experiencing hell and he and John couldn't do anything to help her but love and comfort her. If that was the only thing he could do then he would do it amazingly and with his whole heart. He would spend hours if he needed to holding her no matter how bored he got. If cuddling and holding her was all he could do then he would and he knew John would do the same.

"Daddy am I going to have a scar like you and papa?" She asked after a moment of both fathers lips on her head.

"Yeah baby you will." John sighed pressing his forehead fully against Sherlock's and his nose into the girls hair. 

"Oh... But you and daddy got yours saving people's lives. I won't get mine for saving people so its not as brave and you and daddy always say what I'm doing is brave but not as much as you." She said in confusions. "So how come you and daddy say I'm being brave?"

"Baby, being brave isn't just about saving people. Its about doing what's scary and what you're scared of." John informed running his thumb over the part of her cheek that wasn't bruised anymore. "Your brave because you're facing cancer, because you just had surgery. Your brave because you're strong and stubborn like daddy."

"Oh, that makes sense, okay."

"Darby." Sherlock said after a moment and she looked over at him. "You did save people as well. Papa and I wouldn't be able to live if you weren't here. Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, and Molly would all have a part of them that would die as well if you were not around anymore. So because you fought and are getting through this cancer you are saving all of us, you saved yourself as well. You did get your scar saving people and thats what makes you brave. Just like everyone says, you are the bravest little girl to ever live." He pressed his lips firmly against her forehead again. "I am so proud of you."

"Your brilliant, love." John whispered pressing his own lips to Sherlock's head. He had meant the statement for both Darby but really he did mean it more for Sherlock. He moved looking down at Darby. "I'm so proud of you as well, baby doll. I love you so much, you and daddy."

"I love you too papa and you daddy." She whispered looking down at pressing her head into Sherlock's chest. They stayed there for a minute until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." John announced sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed standing. Sherlock stayed laying holding Darby as she clutched her baby blanket to her chest and Leo sat on her feet keeping them warm.

"Hey." Lloyd said walking into the room. "How are you feeling Darb?"

"Its ouchy." 

"Yeah." Smith sighed coming into the room with Madi behind him. "We will get you some medicine to make it not as bad." 

"And your papa better take good care of you so its not as bad as well huh?" Lloyd asked with a smirk and the little girl nodded giggling. 

"I think he already did." Smith mumbled giving John a proud look. "Alright Darb, we're going to take you out of this tiny boring room and back to yours okay?"

"Yeah, then I can be with my toys." She answered with a grin then frowned. "Does daddy have to get up?" She pushed closer to him and took his shirt in both her hands.

"No daddy can stay with you, baby girl." John answered after seeing Sherlock wrap his arms around the girl. He leaned and kissed her head then Sherlock's. "Alright lets go back to our room."

John and Lloyd lifted the rails on the side of the bed well Madi got her IV and oxygen ready and Smith went behind getting ready to move the bed. As the moved down the hallway and into their room Darby stayed clutched to Sherlock, and he kept a firm hold on her. It was so true, he would do anything for her and right now it was so easy to see.

"Alright Darb, try and rest a lot today and don't do too much moving. Make sure your papa and dad care of you as well." Smith said jokingly.

"Okay. Can I have a drink now?"

"Yes, and you need to eat something small to make sure everything is working good." Lloyd answered turning to the door with Smith and Madi.

Sherlock and John got Darby into a sitting position with fewer tears then they thought. The only time she really cried out was when Sherlock pulled away from her. Now she sat beside Sherlock head against his rib-cage slowly drinking juice, John stood beside them running a hand through the girls hair. 

"Can I have some animals crackers please?" Darby asked looking up at her two fathers.

"Sure love." John turned walking over to where they keep her snacks. He was walking back when Greg and Mrs. Hudson came barging through the door. 

"Okay!" Greg sighed in relief once he saw Darby. "What in the bloody hell happened? The last text we got was that they were going for the cyst almost four hours ago." 

"Shit." John sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, things got... difficult." They still hadn't told Darby that John had saved her so he did not want to explain it here. He pulled out his phone and saw seventeen missed calls and forty three new text.

"How did they get difficult?" Mrs. Hudson asked putting her hand over her mouth and standing at the end of the bed.

"Not now." John sighed again putting his phone back in his pocket and taking the girl her snack.

"Yes bloody now. What happened? We are all freaking out." Greg declared hotly. 

"Not now Lestrade you bloody idiot." Sherlock hissed pointedly looking at Darby who was eating quietly and starting to fall back asleep from the medication still in her system. 

"Oh." Greg said stupidly like it was the first time he had seen the girl since arriving. 

"I thought my stupid brother would have told you all what had happened by now since he has every camera watched." Sherlock said rolling his eyes and looking down at the girl whose breathing was becoming more even and an animal cracker still in her hand.

"I tried calling him and he didn’t answer so Mrs. Hudson and I panicked thinking the worst and rushed here. So now thats she's asleep can you tell me what happened?" Greg asked turning back to John.

"Uhh yeah." He scratched the back of his head and turned back to his family. "They want for the cyst and got half of it removed when she started bleeding out. Uhh.. Lloyd had me come in to help because out at war we had to fix someone up who had almost the same problem. I went in and Lloyd and I fix her up and now she's okay. Thats the extremely shorten version but..." He shrugged running a hand through Sherlock's hair calming him. Sherlock was glaring daggers into Greg.

"So is the cyst gone then?" Mrs. Hudson asked shock on her face.

"Yes, we closed off where she was bleeding and took the rest of the cyst. We had to take a small part of her lung but she should be okay." 

"Bloody hell." Greg sighed again. "So you were in surgery," He pointed at John then at Sherlock. "What were you doing? How come you didn’t tell us what was going on?"

John felt the guilt pour into himself and the anger rise in Sherlock. He knew that if he didn't talk before Sherlock the man would wake their daughter from yelling at Greg.

"We- I... I forgot to have a nurse send updates to him. He didn't know what was happening as well." John answered guilty looking at his shoes. "He thought the worst as well." There was a painful silence that fell over the room as the four adults took in the pain of the day. Sherlock finally broke the quiet, he reached up and took John’s hand that was still in his hair at the base of his neck.

"Its okay, John." The detective whispered in forgiveness making John look up and he gave him a small sincere smile. 

"Ahh... sorry... about coming in here like that and being so rude." Greg stammered rubbing the back of his neck. 

"You should be you idiot." Sherlock hissed halfheartedly letting go of John’s hand and waving it at the man. John snorted letting go of Sherlock's curls and taking the snack out of Darbys sleepy hold. 

"I guess I better tell everyone so we don’t have this problem again." He pulled out his phone going to the group message everyone was now freaking out on. He quickly read a few which were mostly 'what the hell is going on. John! Something bad has happened hasn't it? John! John is she bloody dead.' He felt even more guilt as he read the messages, everyone thought she was dead or hurt badly.

'Sorry this took so long things became unexpected. Darbys out and she's okay. I will tell you all the whole story later its to long to be in a text. Sorry again for making you all worry. Shes fine and is asleep right now. JW.' John sent out the text feeling so guilty for not have doing this earlier and for not telling Sherlock as well. He slide his phone back into his pocket and heard Gregs phone go off. 

"Good?" He asked putting his hand back into Sherlock's curls. This was now the way they stayed calm. It was how they reminded each other they were there. John could feel the soft curls under his hand and the warm heat of Sherlock coming off him. For Sherlock the feeling of Johns fingers pressing hard into his neck and scalp calmed his mind, made him focus on John. It reminded him that John loved him. John pulled slightly on the curls making them both feel calm.

"Good. Now Molly won't keep calling me and your parents. Hell your mother was... I dont even know, she just started yelling at me to find out what was happening." Greg said shaking his head. 

John started laughing well Sherlock grumbled but John could see he was amused. "Honestly I'm surprised I only have seventeen missed calls."

"Really only seventeen?" Mrs. Hudson said with a slight laugh. "I call both of you at least five times each."

"I have thirty missed calls on mine." Sherlock announced pulling out his phone. "Why do I have more than you? I wasn't even the one who sent out the text in the first place and do you all really think I would want to talk in the first place?" He said rolling his eyes. 

"I dont know love, but its fixed now." John laughed pulling slightly on his curls. 

John told them the long story again, telling how it all happened. Mrs. Hudson started to cry wiping her eyes and sniffing when John told about see his baby girl open on the table. John never wanted to see his daughter or husband on a operating room table ever again. John purposely left out the part that Sherlock wanted to kill himself, for Sherlock not to be embarrassed and for his guilt.

"Sounds like Sherlock to go running into the operating room." Greg side with a laugh. "He does that at crime scenes."

"Really Lestrade shut up. If we wanted your opinion we would ask." Sherlock hissed rolling his eyes.

"You never ask so I just always have to tell you." Greg shot back.

"Well if you weren't always such an idiot-"

"Alright alright girls calm down." John held out a hand to Greg and pulled on Sherlock hair harder than he normally would. "Darby's trying to sleep and we don't need a screaming match to wake her up." Sherlock glared at Greg before looking down at the little girl and pulling her close.

"I think we better let them get some rest, come on Greg." Mrs. Hudson soothed patting the mans arm and starting to push him to the door. "See you boys later, I want to see Darby when she's awake."

"Alright whatever you would like." John said walking them to the door and kissed the woman's cheek.

"Sherlock so tense, he needs a good murder that will make him feel better." She whispered patting his forearm.

"I have tried getting him to go out, he won't leave her side since she was kidnapped." He whispered to the two adults. He looked back at his family; Sherlock had softly moving their daughter into his lap and now had his lips place to her forehead gently rocking her. "He feels like its his fault she was taken."

"Oh my, why?" Mrs. Hudson gasped. "How could he think it was his fault?"

"Its Sherlock, do any of us know how he thinks? Well maybe other then Mycroft at times." Greg sighed.

"I think its because the man was looking for him." John informed turning back to them. The three said their goodbyes then John walked back to the bed. He kissed Sherlock once before placing their foreheads together and looking down at the little girl.

"She truly is the bravest little girl, John."

"Yes she is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She is going to kill me for this but... would you all like to know who Darby is based off of. She is related to me and she cant work tumblr either so she has a pinterest as well. I want to know if you all want see before i give out her name so please comment and let me know!!! Thanks :)


	18. Your Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day starts out fun and happy. It looks like its going to be a fun and good day until two people from Johns past stop by. One of the two sets off a trigger for Darby and its not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos. Love you all happy new year!!!

It had been five days since Darbys surgery. She was recovering fast and showing great improvement. She still needed oxygen but her so call 'lung power' was amazing. When she would have to breath into a tube as hard as she could trying to make a ball rise she did better than Lloyd, Smith, and John hoped she would. She was still in a lot of pain and slept a lot as her body was trying to heal. She would wake in the mornings stiff and aching crying for one of her fathers to hold her. Sherlock was usually the first one there taking her gently into his arms and soothing the tears that fell. Today was one of those mornings.

"Daddy." Darby whimpered waking Sherlock out of his restful sleep. Sherlock yawned letting go of John and sitting up. He slowly stood stretching taking his sweet time until the little girl let out a harsh cry then whimpered from the pain of it. He quickly turned taking two strides over to her bed.

"Leo sit." He pushed the dog out of the way. He gently took the little girl into his arms placing her in the most comfortable hold; her head on his shoulder, one arm under her legs, the other behind her back and her arms around his neck. It was much like what some call the 'wedding hold'.

"Shh baby doll, its okay. Remember the pain will go away soon." He rocked her slightly as he took her back to his and John's bed pulling on her oxygen cord to keep coming. John sat up rubbing his eyes as they came.

"Hey baby girl, still hurting a lot?" He asked moving closer as Sherlock sat. She nodded into Sherlock's chest fisting up his shirt in her little hands. "Okay, you need to calm down remember. That makes the pain go away faster. Breath in and out with daddy and I. Ready in..." 

Both he and Sherlock took in dramatic breaths and the little girl tried to do the same. "Good hold." Sherlock whispered keeping hold of the breath. "And out slowly." All three slowly let go of the air.

"And again, in..." They all repeated the exercise and Darby slowly stopped crying. John gave her a smile before kissing her forehead. "Better?"

"Yeah." She answered with a smile of her own reaching out for him. He took her softly into his lap and she rested her head on his chest. He hugged her for a moment before she looked up at him. "Papa?" 

"Yes love." He whispered kissing her nose and making her giggle.

"I need to go potty." 

"Oh yes, sorry forgot your like clockwork in the mornings." He said with a laugh standing with her in his arms.

"Clockwork is an understatement." Sherlock teased standing as well to get ready for the day.

"Okay I will see you both a little after lunch when my shift ends." John informed kissing Darbys head then turning to kiss Sherlock properly. 

"Papa will you be a short time after lunch or a long time after lunch?" The little girl asked putting down her legos.

"Depends, how long is a long time after lunch?" John asked with a laugh turning back to the girl.

"Well lunch time is at noonish, so a little would be one or two and a long time would be four or five. So which is it?"

"A little, I will be back around two." He answered shaking his head at how smart his daughter was. "How come?"

"Well I was going to see if daddy and I could wait until you got back to get lunch, can we?"

"No sorry love, you need to eat sooner than that." She frowned up at him at the answer making him snort. "How about well I eat you have a snack so its like we are having lunch together?" He bargained well Sherlock laughed beside him.

"Okay." She finally agreed after thinking for a minute. John kissed her head again still laughing. "Bye papa, love you."

"See'ya baby doll, love you too." He whispered and kissed her lips quickly when she looked up and puckered them. He and Sherlock walked over to the door and he pulled Sherlock into another kiss.

"She will try to make you hold off on eating until I get back but make sure she eats, and you eat as well Sherlock Holmes." John informed turning towards the door.

"Of course and dont yell at any nurses John Watson-Holmes. " Sherlock shot back grinning. John turned around and playfully glared at him for the inside joke they had created since the incident. 

"Your an idiot." John sighed turning back to the door. 'Your an idiot' was now their form of 'I love you'.

"Yes but I'm your idiot John, so dont be an idiot." Sherlock teased back opening the door and pushing John out into the hallway and closing it behind him as the man laughed.

"Daddy do we have to eat lunch right now? Can we please wait for papa?" Darby asked as they looked through the menu for the hospital. 

"If I dont have you eat papa will be mad at both of us." Sherlock sighed turning the page.

"Uh-huh papa will act mad but he really will be happy. He's done it before daddy."

"I know he has love, but this time he said if I dont have you eat he really would be mad. How about we eat something small so when papa gets back you can have a bigger snack, then it will be like you are eating a meal with him?" Sherlock suggested looking over at her.

"Fine." She sighed in defeat. "I want a cheese sandwich please. Thats small right?"

"Yes a grilled cheese sandwich is small." He half lied. For Darby it wasnt small, but for he and John it was; so it was only part a lie. 

"Gold fish." Darby said happily holding up her cards.

"Its 'go' fish baby girl, not gold fish." Sherlock correct picking up a new card. "I hate this game, when is John going to be back so he can play and I don't have too?"

"Its only one thirty so soon. Got any sixes?" 

"Damnit I hate this game." Sherlock yelled passing the card over with force.

"Daddy! Papa's gonna be so mad when he heard you said a bad word." Darby said with a slight giggle making Sherlock huff. 

"I don't care this game is stupid." He shot back throwing down his cards.

"Yeah but I like it!"

"Only because you win every time." 

"Not every time. You beat me yesterday. " Darby giggled rounding up the cards.

"Yes but you also let me, didn't you?" 

"I dont know." She shrugged smirked making it painfully obvious that she had. Sherlock smirked and kissed her head in thanks. 

"Can we do something else now?" He asked half annoyed and fully boredom. 

"Like what? Oh can we play our violins?" She asked grinning.

"You can't baby doll, you're still not healed enough. But I can play for yo-" He was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Hey there is someone here to see John, they say their not here for a doctor visit but that their old friends almost like family." Katie said walking into the room and over to Sherlock. Sherlock tilted his head in curiosity brow furrowing.

"Uhh sure have them come in. He's not here right now but will be any minute. And if their old friends then he will want to see them." Sherlock said thinking about Lloyd and the happy welcome he got from his husband. 

"Okay, be right back." 

When the couple came in Sherlock automatically deducted them. The woman was slightly shorter than John with deep red hair. 'Sixty eight years old, was abused as a child, had two children and one baby who was stillborn. She was and most likely still is abused by her husband. Had a string of lovers, tried to leave with one of them but couldn't stand to leave her children. Is an extreme alcoholic only in the past ten fifteen years. Hates anyone who has true love, or is bi/homosexual. Don't let her around Darby.'

The man was a little taller than John with white hair from age. 'Seventy and grow up in the bad side of London. Was stabbed twice as a teen and barely survived. Father of the woman's two children but not the stillborn, interesting. Alcoholic since early teen and when drunk becomes violent. Spends most nights in cheap clubs getting drunk and staring at young woman before going home and abusing his wife sexually and physical. Abused his own two children making them both hate him. He hates bi/homosexuals and becomes violent when hearing about them. Keep far away from Darby and don't tell about you and John to keep her safe.'

'What would John possibly have to do with these people? He would never act the way this couple would. They were both violent and hard. John was soft and understanding.' Sherlock didn't know what they wanted or how they knew John just that he should keep Darby away from them until John came back.

He leaned down to the little girl and whispered in her ear "Pickles." meaning call me Sherlock not safe, before the couple had even stopped in the room. They had created the safe word after Mary had shown up in their flat. Darby looked up at him fear filling her face but nodded.

"How may I help you?" Sherlock asked voice flat.

"Were looking for John Watson, is he here?" The woman asked looking around. 

"He should be back any minute. Why do you want to see him?" He asked slightly harsh.

"Thats none of your bloody business, is it?" The man asked hotly.

Sherlock hummed/growled in the back of his throat narrowing his eyes at the man in a challenge. They glared at each other for a moment before the woman spoke up trying to calm the building anger.

"Ahh... who are you little girl?" She asked looking at Darby who was staring wide eyed. Darby looked up at Sherlock not knowing what was safe to say.

"She is... ah Johns daughter." Sherlock finally said stepping slightly in front of her blocking the woman's view. 

"She what? When did he get married? Is he still married? " The woman asked with a grin.

"A little over four years ago. Yes he's still married. " The detective answered smoothly still glaring at them both.

"Oh, whats your name sweetheart?"

"Darby." The little girl whispered moving so she was more hidden by Sherlock still scare. Papa and daddy didn't use the safe word unless it was a really big deal.

"Oh thats adorable! Now wheres her mother and who are you?" The woman asked frowning slightly as she looked at Sherlock. 

"Her... ah mother is dead." It was true her biological mother was dead. "And I'm Johns best friend." That was true as well they were best friends thats what made them so close and good for each other.

"Thats terrible about her mother. So are you helping John get back on his feet? How long has she been dead?" The man asked softening slightly. It was odd to Sherlock why were they here and how on and off they were acting.

"She has been gone for almost two years now. And yes you could say I was helping John get 'back up on his feet'." He looked down at Darby quickly smiling at her softly to lessen her fear.

"Oh our poor Johnny boy." The woman place a hand to her chest.

"So how do you know John then?" Sherlock asked narrowing his eyes again.

"Well we have known Johnny all his life. He's hasn't talked to us lately since we kicked out his disgusting sister but..." It hit Sherlock how they knew John at that moment. They were his parents. 

Yes of course they were, it was so obvious. John had told Sherlock how his dad had beaten him to a pulp when he was a kid and teenager. How his mom would leave for a few days and his dad would beat him and Harry more than ever. How once she left for a few weeks and their dad had practically starved them. Once when he was younger, around seven, his mom was about to have a baby and his dad beat and beat and beat her, hitting her stomach over and over. The baby wasn't his and he had beat her for it. John told Sherlock how he never wanted to be like his dad and thats one of the reasons he became a doctor to save people and not hurt them like his dad did.

Sherlock felt his stomach drop to the floor and the color drain out of his face. John never wanted to see these people again and here they were. He hated them for everything they did to him as a child, then kicking Harry out because of her sexuality. John wanted to keep them away from Sherlock and Darby and they were less than five feet away from both.

"Are you okay?" John's mother asked taking a step closer and Sherlock snapped back to the present. 

"Fine." He said harshly and the woman stepped back in surprised. "Leave." 

"What? Who in the bloody hell do you think you are? You can't tell us to go." The man said anger rising viable. 

"Get out now. I know for more than a fact John does not want to see you." Sherlock hissed pointing to the door and stepping fully in front of Darby. Leo, the wonderful dog, felt the danger of the other two adults and stood growling at them. He came to stand beside Sherlock on the bed showing his teeth and barking once.

"Now you little fuc-" Leo barked again blocking out the rest of the word, Sherlock was grateful; he did not want to have the swearing talk again with Darby. "I came here to see John, not you. So you will not tell me when its time for me to leave or not." Johns father took another step closer and Leo barked again nipping slightly.

"I said get out, I don't care who you are, get out." Sherlock hissed again dropping his hand and pointedly looking down at the shorter man. The man may be abusive to his wife but if he so much as look at Darby the wrong way Leo and Sherlock would have his head.

"Now lets just all calm down and talk this out okay?" The woman tried and Leo barked again.

John came around the corner happy and ready to see his family. Darby was getting better and fast and that was the most amazing thing that could happen. Everytime he would look at her she looked better and it filled him with joy. He felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders more and more as the days went by. Sherlock was even happier, joking more and being more playful rather than protective.

As he came closer to the door he could hear yelling then Leo barking, not a good sign. He opened the door to see Sherlock face hard and protective, Leo was beside him on the bed teeth bared and ready to attack if needed. Darby was sitting behind Sherlock hiding her face in her baby blanket. There were two other people in the room and they had their backs turned towards him.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" Johns firm army captain voice echoed through the room.

"Papa." Darby sobbed fear finally over taking her and tears spilled over. John didn't look at the other two in the room, he saw his daughter and was to her in less than three strides.

"Shh baby doll, I'm right here nothings going to happen. No one will take you again." He whispered hugging her softly and kissing her forehead. He stayed there for a moment before pulling her back and giving her a soft smile. She looked up at him with big eyes before nodding that she was okay. He then turning around anger ablaze in his soul for whoever did this. 

He stopped short when he saw who was in front of him. No he hadn't seen them since before the army, he still didn't want to see them. His bloody parents. Sherlock was beside him glaring at his father well he was glaring back. Leo was still on guard and ready to rip someone apart if they came too close to Darby but he had backed up slightly and closer to the little girl. His mother was staring at him hope filling her face. Hope that her son could love her again, as if. John was frozen to the spot, he couldn't move, he was too shocked to move. 

He blinked a few times trying to see if this was some twisted dream. He had had nightmares like this before of course, but now they were coming true. He just hoped his father wouldn't go after Darby like he did in his dream.

"Johnny! Love we have missed you so much." His mother started forward reaching out her arms for a hug. John snapped back to focus, he straightened his shoulders and clenched his jaw.

"Stay away." He warned putting up a hand. He would be kind and gentlemanly to anyone else, but not these people. They had made his childhood a living hell and he could never forgive them for that. They could hurt Darby or Sherlock well they were here and John didn't want that to happen. He wouldn't mind punching his dad in the face of course, he knew he had the training to beat him in a fight now but he would rather not have a few bloody knuckles or for Darby to see that. 

"John?" His mother gasped.

"Get the hell out!" He fumed pointing to the door.

"John! We just found out we have a granddaughter and that you were married and your wife died. I think you can forget the past for a few minutes so we can talk." His father said surprisingly calm. 

John looked up at Sherlock then, not knowing how much was already told, but from the way he was staying slightly apart told him Sherlock had decided their hate for gays.

"Biological mother." Sherlock said sideways still glaring at his father-in-law and not wanted John to think Mary. 

"Darbys birth mother was not my wife. And the person I'm married to is still alive. Okay, good enough, leave." John hissed balling his fist at his sides.

"What no! How... what?" His mother asked in confusion.

"Oh bloody...." He trailed off pinching the bridge of his nose. "If I tell you all of this you have to leave or I'm calling security, okay?"

"Fine." His father hissed still having a glaring match with Sherlock that John knew his husband would win.

"Sherlock and I are happily married, I'm bisexual. Darby is our adopted daughter, her birth mum died in a car wreck two years ago, thats what Sherlock meant. There get out!" John snapped pointing to the door again and glaring at the couple. His parents looked at him dumbfounded, his dad stopped glaring at Sherlock and stared at him wide eyed.

"You're married to a man. You gay freak." The man yelled. "Both my children are a disease. I raised you better then that boy. How dare you call yourself my son!" 

"I don't call myself your son. You beat the shit out of me, thats not how a father acts!" John yelled back. 

"You little shit, are you trying to tell me how I should act. I obviously need to hit you more to make you a better man, teach you to take a beating like a man instead of cry. When my father hit me I took it but you cried, you worthless pile of shit. I'm going to teach you how to damn act." His father yelled stepping forward and lifting his fist.

John moved. He stepped to the side and his dad nearly caught his jaw. Well his dad was recovering from the swing he lifted his knee hitting the man's groin. He then took the man's wrist lifting it high and with force making it pop, dislocated good. He swept the men's feet out from under him making him fall to the floor. 

"I said get out." John ordered again anger firing up in his soul. Sherlock looked over at him extremely turned on.

"John, that was brilliant." Sherlock said slightly broken after a moment coming out of his thoughts of dirty things. John looked up at him quickly with a half knowing smile before turning back to his parents. 

His mother had both her hands over her mouth and was gasping at him. His father was on the floor holding his arm and gasping in pain. 

"What did you do to my arm? Ahh you broke my wrist, you little shit." His father hissed in pain.

"Its dislocated, you will be fine. You would rather have it break, it wouldn't have hurt as much. Get up and get out." John said flatly rolling his eyes. This sounded too much like his conviction will Billy from the drug den. 

"How would you know what you did to me?" His father hissed standing slowly.

"I'm a doctor, an army doctor actually. I know the difference from a break and a dislocation." John said rolling his eyes again anger still hot inside him. "Go out to the desk and someone will pop it back into place for you." 

"Why can't you? You said your a doctor." His mother asked taking hold of her husband. 

"Because if I do it I will break his arm instead of help him." 

"Daddy papa?" Darby finally spoke up uncovering her face from her baby blanket tears falling fast. She had obviously been scared when the yelling match started and covered her head trying to block out the noise.

"Baby doll shh, its okay papas got it covered. We're both here nothings going to happen to you again." Sherlock whispered picking her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck pressing their chest together, even though it hurt, and hide her face in his neck letting out a sob as he turned back around. "Get out now!" Sherlock growled. Darby was scared she was going to be hurt or taken again and Sherlock told himself he would do everything in his power to not let the at happen.

"Go." John said simply still glaring at his parents and pointing to the door.

"Oi John?" Lloyd said coming through the door nose in Darby's file. "We need to... oh sorry." He stammered looking up. "Sorry I can go."

"No, they were just leaving." John hissed glaring.

"No we were not, I am not-" His father started.

"Lloyd get security." John barked cutting the man off. Lloyd looked at him once seeing the hard angry face and yelled out the door.

"John please, we haven't seen you in years." His mother begged tears falling down her face. "I just found out I a have a grandchildren and that my son is married. I just wanted to see and talk to you again."

"Well you should have thought of that before you let your husband beat your children." Sherlock hissed over Darbys head. He couldn't understand how anyone would hit their children, it took all of his power just to get mad at Darby when she did something wrong. He also couldn't understand how anyone could hurt John he was the nicest, kindest, bravest, loving man he knew.

"How dare you! You don't know anything!" The woman screamed stepping forward and into Sherlock's face. John felt memories come flooding back of the woman doing the same thing to him in their living room after he had a late rugby practice. He couldn't let this happen to his husband and daughter. 

"You should learn to be quiet and hold your tongue." She screamed again only inches away from Darbys back. Sherlock held still not showing any sign of giving up or backing down, well Darby on the other hand was not the same. When the woman said that last statement memories of being locked in a cold room with a foot hitting her stomach came rushing back. 

She felt the ghost of a boot toe hitting her stomach over and over as the mans harsh scary voice echoed through the cold room. She wasn't in the room with papa and daddy she was back, back with that man. She clinched her eyes shut. She could feel the cold hard floor press into her side and it scrap her arm as the force of the man's foot pushed her back and into the wall. She could taste the dirt that was in the air and the blood the ran into her mouth from her cheeks. She clenched her fist and bit her tongue to stop noise from leaving her so he would just! stop! KICKING!

"Shut up, stop crying!" The man yelled kicking harder then he just had been. She couldn't keep the cry from leaving and she screamed.

"PAPA DADDY!" She screamed and the mans foot kept coming so she shut her eyes even tighter.

"You should learn to be quiet and hold your tongue." She screamed again only inches away from Darby's back. Sherlock stayed still not showing any sign of giving up or backing down, he would not be scared if this woman, she was an idiot. He was about to tell her so when John was pushing her back.

"Stay away from my family." He growled stepping in between Sherlock and the woman. His mother stared at him stunned and a security guard grabbed her arm and pulled her away. The two men watched as Johns parents were pulled out of the room and pushed down the hall.

John turned quickly as Darby let out a sob. She had her eyes squeezed shut and was sobbing... quieter than normal. "Darby?" He asked softly placing a hand on her back.

Instead of sitting up like they both had expected Darbys hands went into Sherlock's hair clinching into fist and pulling hard. Sherlock yelped almost dropping her in surprise and pain. John looked at her in shock and saw she was biting her tongue drawing blood well her eyes squeezed shut even harder.

"She's having a flashback shit. Baby doll you're okay you're with us. Baby come on." He said in a rush rubbing her back lightly. 

"PAPA DADDY." She screamed and both fathers hearts broke. She pulled at Sherlock's curls again pushing her body away from his. His clinched his teeth hissing in pain and arching his head nearer to her hands. 

"Darby your okay. Come on love you're with me, you're okay." John tried again taking her hands and pulling them back towards Sherlock so she wouldn't rip his hair out.

"PAPA DADDY." She screamed and the mans foot kept coming so she shut her eyes even tighter. She pushed her hands out trying to push the man's foot away but it keep coming. 

"... you're with me, you're okay." Came papas voice over the scary mans. She could feel his hand on her back and daddy's arms around her. She risked opening her eyes and didn't see the man but papa looking at her worried. 

"Papa." She sobbed falling sideways and into his arms. Her chest killed and she would feel the ghost of each kick on her tummy. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and hide her face sobbing violently. "Dont let him take me. Papa don't let me go." 

"Baby you're right here, you weren't back with him. You're right here with daddy and I, calm down you're going to rip your stitches. Darby your right here." He soothed holding her close and she sobbed. 

"Don't let him take me papa! Daddy, where daddy? I want daddy. Daddy don't let him take me again." She sobbed body shaking with the focus behind each cry. Sherlock stopped watching in horror and jumped towards the two.

"Baby I'm right here. He won't take you, papa and I won't let him. You're safe with me." He whispered wrapping Darby and John in his long arms. 

"Papa Daddy." She sobbed with a hiccup.

"Love your safe, no ones here. Now you need to calm down." John soothed again placing his head against hers. "If you keep crying like this you will rip your stitches either outside, inside, or both. Come on look up your here with daddy and I." He lifted his head and rubbed her back slowly. "Come on you can do it."

She sobbed hiccup once more before slowly lifting her head. She looked up at John first who gave her an encouraging smile as he wiped her tears off her cheeks. She then looked up at Sherlock whose eyes were red rimmed from the tears that came when she pulled on him hair. He leaned and kissed her cheeks then nose and she started to calm almost immediately. 

It was amazing it John how just one look at Sherlock and Darby instantly started to calm, heal, whatever it was he was the answer. Yes with John she calmed as well it just took longer. But Sherlock he fixed her. John made her feel safe but Sherlock made her feel okay. Made it feel like no matter what happened it would all be okay. 

Sherlock kissed her cheeks again before taking her into his arms. She let out one last sob laying her head on his shoulder and taking in his scent. John pressed into her back taking them both into his arms.

"Baby you gotta stop crying, come on breath with daddy and I." The three had to go through the breathing routine many many time to get Darby completely calmed down. 

"See there ya' go." John sighed once she was calm again. "You're here with daddy and I and nothing is ever going to hurt you again."

"How come I could see and feel him again?" She asked voice breaking as she almost started crying again.

"Its call a flashback. It's a memory of a bad time that comes back when triggered. It makes it seem like you are back at that moment and its really scary. Most people can feel the pain from that memory. They can also taste, smell, and hear things as well. Some come as nightmares and some like how you just had it." He sighed rubbing her back.

"I dont like them." She said shaking her head and falling into his arms.

"I dont know anyone who does." He laughed lightly.

"Do other people have them too?"

"Yeah. I had them too when I first got back from the army, I still have them sometimes. You just have to remember to open your eyes so you can see you're here with daddy and I okay?"

"Okay." 

"Alright. We need to check your stitches to make sure nothing happened when you were crying so hard." He set the little girl on the bed softly. "I'll be right back I need to get some things from the hall." 

He headed for the door and Sherlock followed silently behind. Once the door was shut the fell into each other.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know they were your parents before it was too late." Sherlock whispered into Johns neck.

"I know its okay."

"Then Darby, what in hell was that?"

"It was a flashback, Sherlock. It happens a lot to people who have PTSD. Yeah she didn't go through war but she went through being kidnapped and thats a lot for a three year old, for anyone." John sighed again.

"What could have triggered it?"

"I think when my mum yelled at you to be quiet. Darby told us the man keep yelling that at her so..." He shrugged closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Come on, I don't want to leave her alone, not right now."

Sherlock went back into the room well John went to get a change of bandages. When John came into the room again Sherlock had Darby giggling softly, he was losing in fish again.

"I hate this damn game." He yelled throwing down the cards in disgust.

"Daddy! Thats twice today you said a bad word, papas not going to be happy." She giggled before kissing his nose. "And you aren't that bad at the game, I bet Myc a lot faster."

"Okay maybe I dont hate the game that much then." Sherlock answered with a smirk and John snorted.

"Papa, daddy said a bad word twice today." She announced then whispered. "He said... damn." She covered her mouth giggled slightly then hissing in pain. "Papa my chest hurts really bad all the sudden."

"I know what daddy said, and we both said a lot more then that when the other people were here." He laughed walking over quickly. "Okay sit up." He took off her shirt softly and laid her down on the bed. "Sherlock, keep her focus up there." 

Sherlock stayed up by her head running a hand through her hair. "Let me see your funniest silly face." He announced as John started to take off the old wrappings on her chest.

"Ah... this one." She crossed her eyes and pushed up her nose with a finger then made a pig sound.

"Thats very silly." Sherlock laughed kissing her nose and she giggled again. "Do you want to see mine?" 

She nodded quickly and John got to her cut. "Okay baby girl I need you to hold really still of a minute, so Sherlock don't make her laugh." 

"Okay." The father and daughter answered at the same time. John slowly removed the last piece of wrapping; She had ripped seven of her thirty stitches.

"Damnit." He murmured under his breath. "Okay baby this is going to hurt a little bit, I need you to be really brave and hold still for me okay?"

"Okay." She said fear filling her voice.

John quickly numb the skin around where the stitches rip and Sherlock watched taking one of the little girls hands.

"Every time it hurts squeeze my hand." He mumbled kissing her head. She looked up at him tears filling her eyes but nodded softly and he smiled down at her.

"Okay here we go. When it hurts squeeze daddy's hand instead of moving." John said in his doctor tone. He looked at Sherlock once more then started moving, stitching her back up. 

The little girl squeezed Sherlock's hand as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Owwy papa." She finally crying out when John was half way done.

"I know baby almost done. Just a few more." He whispered feeling so guilty for hurting his daughter. 

"Last one." Sherlock whispered kissing her head and squeezing her hand back as John kept working.

"And... all... done." John snipped the last stitch. "You did so good baby doll." 

"Good job." Sherlock whispered wiping her tears away as John re-covered her chest. 

John and Sherlock helped her back into her shirt softly not lifting her arms to high. John scooped her into his arms and kissed her head. "Your amazing love."

"Will you and daddy hold me now?" She whispered borrowing into his warm chest. 

"Yeah." The three sat on the bed; Darby on John's lap with Sherlock beside them. Slowly tears left Darbys eyes and fell onto Johns shirt. "Love what wrong?"

"I dont wanna go back with that man, I don't wanna have a flashback again." She cried softly.

"I know love. But no one will ever hurt you like that again, they're just memories. No one will ever take you from papa and I again, your safe. All you have to do is remember that and open your eyes." Sherlock whispered pulling her and John close.

"Okay I'm safe." She mumbled to herself closing her eyes and listening to Johns heartbeat. Listening to the heart that loved her and daddy completely. The heart that wouldn't let anything happen to her again.

"Your safe." Sherlock whispered. She listened to his voice. The voice that calmed her tears and made her laugh. The voice that yelled at people for making her sad. The voice that told her and papa that he loved them. The voice that kept her safe. 

She listened to the two that loved her and that would do anything to keep her safe.


	19. My Niece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft finds out what happened to Darby after Johns parents visited. (Also big biG BIG surprise.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like the chapter. Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos. Hope you all like the big surprise about.... follow me on Pinterest 'Lion_62' Its all about the fic!!! P.S. let me know what you want to have happen to the big surprise (Mr. Wilkinson) there will be a chapter on his pain that John and Sherlock and maybe Greg will give him!!! Let me know :D

Mycroft

Mycroft was at his desk reading through a file. It had been a long day of files and he was getting extremely bored, he was starting to feel like his little brother. Maybe he could find someone interesting to follow on the CCTV camera to pass the time to keep himself from hitting his head against the wall. Dammit he was acting like Sherlock.

He sighed and focused back on the file when his phone rang. He picked it up, slowly frowning when he saw it was the man he had put to watch the hospital Darby was at.

"Hello." He said calmly. The man was new-er so he called about everything, it was driving Mycroft mad.

"Sir, there has been an incident. Darby's not hurt neither are Dr. Watson nor Sherlock." He was surprised to hear one of his closest employees voices, Agent 232. The man was high in leadership in his security.

"Then what has happened?" He asked, worry filling him, though he would never admit it.

"Well some old family of Dr. Watson's ah... stopped by and it didn't go too well. We have them in custody and I want to know what you would like to do with them." 

"Alright, give me a moment to watch the video footage and I will let you know when I'm done." He sighed and ended the call.

He had put a camera in the Watson-Holmes Watson-Holmes family's room after Darby was kidnapped. Sherlock knew it was there;; he found it within minutes and flipped it off more than once but left it there. Mycroft knew he was grateful they would have something to watch Darby 24/7. 

He pulled out his laptop and opened the file connected to the camera. As the footage came up to live film to showed the little family sitting together; Darby was almost asleep and Sherlock and John were watching over her. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. He moved the footage back an hour then forward until he found where Katie came in. He turned up the sound and watched; hands knitted together under his nose. 

He deducted the couple, seeing all but still couldn't see how they were connected to John. He saw there hate and violence and was grateful to see his brother use the safe word. He watched as the yelling started and Leo stood next to Sherlock, he was so grateful for that dog. He was annoyed with his brother for not making the couple leave, then John came into the room. 'Ahh they were his parents'. He felt his appreciation for John grow when he saw the man go to Darby first. It all went downhill from there, there was more yelling then John dislocated his fathers wrist. Darby then let out a cry and Sherlock picked her up. 

He really couldn't see what the big problem was and why 232 need to know what he wanted to do with John's parents. He was about to close the video but before he could the woman was yelling at Sherlock and he saw a change in Darby, 'odd'. He watched brow furrowed as the couple was taken out of the room. He kept watching as John turned and softly spoke to the girl. He gasped when Darby little hand pulled at his brothers hair. Listening he heard John call what Darby was going through a 'flashback'. 

He felt anger fire up in his soul making his body prickle with hate. These people had done this to Darby had made her hurt again. As he picked up his phone he heard from the video the girl sob asking not to be back with that man. The sound of her cry make him hurt with the pain of not being able to protect her.

"Hello." Came 232's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Bring them in." Mycroft said coldly then ended the call.

-

Mycroft walled down a brightly lit white hallway seven stories under a government building. The man who had called him met him at the beginning of the hallway where the cells started.

"Afternoon, Agent 232." Mycroft greeted smoothly stopping and hanging his umbrella over his arm.

"Sir." The man nodded. "Before you see Dr. Watson's parents would you like to see the... other one?" 

Mycroft hummed. "Yes I would." The agent nodded and lead the way. He stopped again in front of a door and pressed his thumb next to the keypad. There was a loud buzz then a click and the agent opened the door smoothly for Mycroft. 

Mycroft stepped into the white room where a man was huddled in the corner. He had a white bandage around his head where Johns bullet had skimmed his scalp. This was the man who had brought Darby's flashback on, this was the man who had kidnapped her.

When the bullet was shot it had only slimmed his head but was close enough to make himself dead. Well everyone was looking for the little girl Mycroft’s men had taken him, fixed him up as much as they could, then brought him here. The first few days had been him healing but after that he was beat, burned, tortured, raped, whatever Mycroft men felt like doing. They all loved Darby and hated that man for what he did. Mycroft himself came down every now and then and had his go. He was going to tell John and Sherlock once Darby was out of the hospital so they could both have their fun as well.

The man looked up then pushed into the corner more afraid. 'I make you feel just like you made Darby feel.' Mycroft thought walking towards him.

"What?" The man asked voice shaking.

"Mr. Wilkinson, because of you..." Mycroft said in a hushed harsh voice. "Darby had a flashback and ripped her stitches." At that he took his umbrella off his arm and hit the man. He keep hitting the man until he was panting and his arm hurt from swinging. He turned, not looking at Wilkinson again and stepped out of the room.

"Had a little fun there, didnt you?" 232 asked with a laugh leading the way to where the Watson's were being held.

"Yes." He stopped at the door fixing his three pieces suit and hair. Once he was ready he place his umbrella on his arm once more then nodded to the man. 

"Just so you know they're a little bit... nuts." 232 said placing his thumb down. 

"I can assure you I will be fine." He had dealt with a lot more then people gave him credit for. He had to pay off Sherlock dealers for one and those animals were enough ‘nuts’ for a life time. 

"Yes, sir." The other man opened the door and Mycroft stepped in.

John’s parents were sitting side by side behind a table. Their hands were handcuffed and clipped to the table. Johns mother was crying well his father was glaring at the wall. This was going to be tedious, he could already feel it. 

The posh man strode across the small room to the table and sat opposite of them. He calmly leaned his umbrella on the table and crossed his legs putting a bored look on his face. He didn't really have an idea of what to say to them, he just didn’t want them to go free like they would if they went to the yard. 

He looked at the two adults for a moment setting his hands in his lap before letting out a cold sigh. Might as well start this like he always did. "Do you know why you're here?"

"No, all we did was go and see my son and we found out he's a bloody gay." The man shouted. He went to move to stand but was pulled down by his hands connected to the table and hissed in pain from his wrist John had dislocated. 

"There is no need to shout, Mr. Watson." Mycroft said coldly.

"Why are we here?" The woman asked sniffing.

Mycroft took a moment to take a notepad out of his jacket, best to make it look like he didn’t already know everything; got more information that way. "This has to do with Dr. John H. Watson-Holmes and his husband Sherlock Holmes." He said smoothly closing the notepad. "Would you please tell me about that." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. 

"We dont have to tell-" Johns father started.

"Would you stop that." His wife yelled. "We are already here and the only way to get out is to tell him, you prick." She yelled then turned to Mycroft who raised an eyebrow at her. "We were just going to see our son John and when we got there his... husband was rude."

"Is that all?"

"Yes-well no. His husband was rude then John came and we left." She finished leaving out the juicy bit.

"And that is all?" He asked again and she nodded. "Then how did you end up here?" He sighed. 

"They grabbed us at the door and told us we had to come with them. Its not our fault they made a mistake." She answered trying to stay calm.

"Oh bloody hell." He sighed again pinching the bridge of his nose. "That is not what I saw from the video that was taken." He was already losing his patients. The woman went wide eyed fear filling her face.

"You are here because you did not leave when asked. You," He pointed to the man. "Tried to attack Dr. Watson, and you," He pointed to the woman. "Yelled at Mr. Holmes. And all of this happened in front of a child." He paused glaring at them both as they stared at him horrified. "Because of your immature act, you caused this child to have a flashback of when she was kidnapped no more than three weeks ago." 

The two adults stared at him shocked. Mr. Watson swallowed hard listing all the charges in his head that could be held against him, then he came to the part with the little girls flashback. 

"Why does it matter about her flashback? Its not like we could have known that would happen."

"Yes, but she is a very special little girl."

The woman laughed from the nerves. "How so, what is she the queens long lost grandchildren?"

"No, but the queen is very fond of her, they have tea party's whenever they get the chance. But she is the niece of who many people call 'The British Government'." He paused letting the two take in the new information. "Her uncle could have you sent to an island and eaten alive by ants, and no one would question your disappearance." He added like it was no big deal at all.

"Oh shit!" The man hissed panic filling him. "What do we do?” He looked at his wife fearfully then back at Mycroft. “I will pay you as much as you'd like, just help us get out of this." He begged.

"Oh, there is nothing you could offer me that would make me help you." Mycroft said with a pleased smile. 

"Shit damnit! You prick, you idiot you did this." The woman yelled at her husband. "Please sir, you at least have to help me. Please he beats me every night. He beat John as a child, please you have to help me." She begged at Mycroft. He frowned and rolled his eyes, people were such idiots. They both keep begging at him saying they would 'work for the rest of their lives' and things of that sort.

"Would you shut up please!" Mycroft finally hissed and the other two shut their mouths tight. He let out a sigh rubbing his already aching head.

"Please sir, would you at least let me talk to the girls uncle, please I don't want to go to prison." Mr. Watson started to cry.

"You are talking to him." Mycroft answered simply and watched as horror fill the two adults faces. He smiled, he loved seeing that look when he was dealing with people. "Now, you will be charged with all that I have listed and more that will be found from your past. But you won't go to prison, you will stay here and have the punishment I see fit." He popped the T making the statement more dramatic. He stood taking his umbrella in hand and started for the door. 

"Oh and it will not be pleasant, I am very very protective over my niece, little brother, and his husband." He glared at them once more before stepping out of the door with 232 behind him.

As he walked out of the building to the black car waiting with Athena by his side again he pulled out his phone. 'Is Darby alright? MH'

'Yes. I take it you took care of John’s parents. SH'

'Yes, of course. I do hope Dr. Watson is okay with that. MH'

'I almost positive he will be pleased. SH'

'Good. MH'

'Good. SH' Mycroft smiled at his brothers unspoken thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep sorry I couldn't let Darby's kidnapper just die, he had to get more then that. And yes when Mycroft babysits he takes Darby to see the queen and the queen loves her!!! By the way in the next few chapters Sherlock and John are going to find out about Mr. Wilkinson, ahh its going to be so much fun what they do to him. Yeah let me know if you have ideas you want to have happen to him, I think we all hate him so that chapter will be all of our hate, so I'm open to ideas. Anyways, love you all thanks for reading and please dont be scared to comment, I love hearing what you all have to say.


	20. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock go on a date. Darby might get off oxygen. Then John, Sherlock, and Darby go on a family date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos!! long chapter hope you like it let me know. Follow me on pinterest Lion_62!!

John and Sherlock were laying in their bed in the family's little room. Sherlock head was on Johns scared shoulder and John had his arm around the man drawing cycles across his neck and shoulder blades. Darby and Leo were asleep on the girls bed a few yards away. The two men sat in comfortable silence just feeling their warm bodies pressed together and not tired at all for sleep.

"Do you think the Littletons would be okay with coming here and watching Darby tomorrow?" John asked breaking the silence.

"Most likely, why?" 

"Well, we just haven't had any time alone in almost three months. Yeah we had a little over Christmas but we were both so worried about Darby it didn't feel like we did." He said quietly then sighed. "I dont know I just miss you, I miss being alone with you. Yes I love being with Darby and you both but... I don't know, I just want to take you on a date. Have some time of just you and I, relax a little, take off some of the stress we've been under." He sighed through his nose pulling Sherlock closer.

"I agree, I want time alone as well. But are we ready to leave Darby? I mean with her flashback last week and everything else that has happened, are we really ready to leave her alone?" Sherlock asked sitting up to look at his husband. 

"Yeah I thought about that. Thats why I said the Littleton and not Mycroft or Greg because they were there when she was kidnapped and that could trigger it." He looked up at Sherlock putting his other hand behind his head. "Mycroft has more men put around the building since my parents came so..." He shrugged. "I'm worried about leaving her as well, but we’re only going to be gone for a few hours." John watched as Sherlock struggled with himself trying to make a decision. 

Sherlock desperately wanted to be with John, but he also felt the guilt of leaving Darby when she was kidnapped heavy in his gut. He looked down at John; eyes soft with love and a small smile playing on his lips. He trusted the Littleton of course, and knew they would do anything for Darby just like he or John would. He was leaning towards John but then back again towards Darby. 

"It will just be a few hours, then we will be back, love." John said softly. 

"Okay. But we are going to Angilos because it close to the hospital." He answered laying back down on John's shoulder. 

"Okay." John grinned and kissed the top of the mans head.

~~~

"Alright baby doll, daddy and I will be back around ten, but grandma and grandpa are coming so you won't be alone." John said around six taking the little girl out of the bath.

"Where are ya' goin'? And is that why I took a bath so early? " She asked borrowing into the towel he put around her shoulder. 

"Yes. We're going on a date." Sherlock answered taking her into his arms.

"Oh. When we get to go home can we go on our dates?" She questioned. Once a month one of the two fathers would take the little girl on a 'date' so they could spend more time together. She got a 'date' with both fathers each month and they got a date with each other in return. They did this so Darby wouldn't feel forgotten in a way.

"Yes we can. Papa and are fighting over who gets to take you first." Sherlock said with a laugh kissing her nose and standing her on the bed.

"Well you should just do 'Rock Paper Scissors' to see who wins." She said with a giggle.

"We should huh? Okay Sherlock let see who get to take her first, best two out of three." Sherlock rolled his eyes but turned to John anyways. "One two three." John: Rock, Sherlock: Paper.

"Daddy won." Darby announced. "One two 'hree." John: Scissors, Sherlock: Paper. "Papa won. One two 'hree." John: Rock, Sherlock: Scissors. "Papa won! But its okay daddy we'll still get to go." She fell into his chest body still in the towel and hugged him.

"Okay let's get you dressed, grandma and grandpa will be here soon." John said taking her into his arms.

-

“See ya' later baby girl, love you." Sherlock said kissing the girls puckered lips almost an hour later. 

"Bye daddy, love ya too." The little girl whispered turning back to her Legos Hank was helping her build.

"Thanks for watching her, we should be back around ten or eleven." John said to Belle where they stood across the room. "Shes had dinner and bed times nineish, she will fight to stay up but if you hold her she'll be out." 

"Alright. But I can't make any promises, Darby has Hank wrapped around her finger so I will be fighting with two children." She said with a laugh. 

"I know the feeling, thats my Sherlock and Darby." He said with a laughed thinking about how many time the two had fought him on bed time.

"I will try at least." She added as Sherlock handed John his coat.

"Okay thank you, see ya' later." He took Sherlock's hand and lead them out of the building and onto the street.

"Sherlock! John! How are you? Where's your lovely daughter?" Angilo boomed as they stepped into the warm restaurant. "Here take your normal table."

"We're good thank you. Darbys in the hospital." Sherlock said as he was pulled into a hug from the man.

"What? Why is she there?" John and Sherlock quickly told the story of her cancer and the man looks truly hurt for her. "Well first night she is out, come here and we will have a party to celebrate. Tonight is on the house. Here sit sit." The man talked fast and pushed them to their table by the window.

"Thank you, and Darby will love to come here, it is her favorite place." John said with a smile as Angilo set a candle on the table. 

"Anything for Sherlock's family." The owner patted Sherlock shoulder then turned towards the kitchen. They were both used to the treatment they got from the owner, this place held a lot of memories. They both ordered their meals quickly asking for a nice wine.

"Do you remember our first real date here, John?" Sherlock asked running his thumb over the man's palm then playing with his wedding ring. 

"The one where we were so nervous we could throw up even though we had been best friends for who knows how long, yes I remember that." John answered with a laugh.

"We had been best friends for six years, four months, and nineteen days. Well we still are best friend but also husbands so..." He shrugged laughing lightly. It was a real laugh one only few got to hear and John loved the sound of it.

"Yeah we still are." John smiled at him. "Oh, but that date was... I dont even know. Remember Angilo tried to take the candle because I had gotten mad at him so many time, that was so awkward." 

"The look of shock on his face is burned into my mind palaces and I cant delete it." Sherlock laughed sarcastically. 

"Good, then I'm not alone." He laughed sipping his wine. They talked all through dinner remembering the first few months as a couple.

"How shocked Greg was is what surprised me." John said taking the last sip of wine as they finished their food. "They had a pool at the yard of when we would get together, did you know that?"

"Yes, I overheard Anderson and some other idiot talking about it when we first became friends." 

"It only took six years." 

"Yes. And the look on Gavin's face when he found out is probably one of my favorite memories of him." Sherlock said with a smile recalling the memory.

John snorted. "Its one of the worst for me, he still makes fun of me."

"Why, we were just shagging?"

"On the sitting room floor!" John said with a rise of his eyebrows but he was smiling. "At least you were under me. You just... never want a friend to see you like that."

"Its his fault. He was the one who came running into our flat. He should have knocked." Sherlock said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh and what, you would have?" John teased grabbed his jacket.

"No, but thats not the point." Sherlock said simply standing and taking Johns hand as he laughed.

"We need to get a few things from Bakers Street, come on." John said once they were on the street and pulled at Sherlock to make him move. They actually didn't, John just wanted somewhere he could snog Sherlock senseless and was hoping he could get the man in bed for the last few hours they had, it was only eight thirty. 

They caught a cab to Bakers Street laughing the whole ride. John unlocked the door quickly and was grateful Mrs. Hudson was visiting her sister so they wouldn't be interrogated. Sherlock stepped in first and John after shutting the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed he was pushed up against it with Sherlock's mouth on his.

"I do know why you wanted... to come here, you weren't... even making it hard to... figure out." Sherlock whispered breathlessly kissing down Johns neck and grinding their hips together.

"Then upstairs and-Ahh-to our bedroom." He whispered back stretching his neck as Sherlock sucked on it, 'Thats going to leave a mark.' He pushed at Sherlock making him step back and run up the stairs as Johns followed holding onto his hand. 

This time it was Sherlock against the door. They burst into the flat then he was pressing between John and the door. Johns finger worked at the buttons of his shirt well their mouths worked against each other. Sherlock's hands ran down John's back then grabbed as much of his arse as he could and pressed their hips together again.

"Bedroom now!" John growled taking Sherlock's hips and leading him swiftly backwards towards their room shutting the door behind him.

-

Once John had caught his breath he rolled off of Sherlock and picked up a shirt that was on the ground. He wiped off his hand and chest swiftly then turned to Sherlock, he cleaned the mans chest then the mess in between his legs. He throw the shirt somewhere in the corner and laid on his side propped up on his elbow.

Sherlock had his eyes closed breathing still coming back to normal. John looked over his lovers body taking in the way his pale skin glowed in the moonlight coming in from the window. He slowly ran his hand over Sherlock's chest and stomach. 

"Whats going on in that big brain of yours, love?" He asked scooting closer to the detective and kissing his shoulder.

"I miss being home, John." Sherlock finally opened his eyes and looked up at him. "I want to sleep in this bed not the crap one at the hospital. I want to wake up to Darby jumping on top of us, not waking us with her sobs. I want to play my violin and look out the window deducting people as they walk past. I want you to look at me and Darby with that fake mad look thats full of love well we laugh on the floor. I don't want to be at the hospital anymore, where you can feel death lurking in the corners. I want to be home in 221B." He vomited out the words throwing a hand over his eyes.

"I know love and so do I." John sighed sadly then filled with joy. "I was talking with Lloyd today during my shift and he thinks Darby will be released by the end of next week. Shes healing fast and since I will be there to watch her they think they will let her come home."

Sherlock moved his hand from his eyes and stared up at him and John could tell him was looking to see if he was lying. "Really?" He asked breathless.

"Yeah." His face broke into a grin. "There still will be mornings with tears and she won't jump ON us, but we'll be home." Sherlock tackled him mouth pressing hot against his and pushing him back into the bed.

"I love you, John." Sherlock said breathless pulling away and running his hands over Johns chest.

"I love you too. Now come on you gorgeous thing, we need to be back to the hospital in an hour and we both need a shower." John giggled and kissed Sherlock once more before pushing him up.

The ride back to the hospital was quiet and warm as both fathers were feeling post-sex sleepiness come over them. They lean against each other in the cab as it pulled up to the hospital; John was almost asleep. As they walked back to their room they were relaxed and happy and feeling better than they had in months.

-

"Come on Darb, you gotta go to sleep, its an hour and a half past your bedtime." Belle said holding the little girl close.

"I know I tried, I just can't sleep." The little girl said sitting up. "And we even tried all the tricks. I want papa and daddy." 

"They will be here any minute. I don't think they will be to happy to find you awake though." Hank said standing from the chair he had been in. "Come on, try one more time, you can do it." 

"I tried though, I really did. I am sleepy and wanna sleep it just won't come." She huffed laying her head back down on her grandmother's chest. 

"Alright here we go." The woman started running her hand up and down the girls back swaying slightly. 

"Rock-a-bye, baby in the tree tops  
When the wind blows, the cradle will rock  
When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall  
And down will come baby, cradle and all"

The woman's voice was soft and warm and she was an excellent singer. Darby listened to the woman's words and her steady heartbeat trying to sleep, but because she was Sherlock's child took the words to seriously. She pushed up looking at the woman in disgust. 

"Thats a horrible song. You said I was up in the tree tops and the wind blow then I fell down. And I was in the cradle so I could get hurt even more. Thats not a nice song, no its sad." Darby scolded pushing out her bottom lip.

"Love its just a song, its not really going to happen." Hank laughed pushing the girls hair out of her face.

"So, its still not nice." 

"No its not, I'm sorry." Belle said kissing her head.

"Its okay." She looked up at her grandparents and let out a sigh. She really was tired, really really tired, she just couldn't sleep. It was hard to keep her eyes open but everytime she closed them, they popped back open even when she tried really hard, this was stupid. She brought her hands up rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Darby." John sighed coming through the door Sherlock behind him.

"Papa daddy." Darby cried, she was so tired tears came to her eyes. She stood up off Belles lap and walked to the end of the bed reaching for John.

"Your support to be asleep." He stated obviously giving her a firm look before lifting her.

"I tried, I been trying for over an hour. Im so sleepy and it won't come." She cried into his neck tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Alright, shh its okay calm down." He whispered rubbing her back. Sherlock leaned down from behind John and gave her a small smile before kissing her head.

"She really did try." Belle said standing. "We have been trying since nine."

"We read a story, I made up a story, we held her tight and nothing." Hank said looking the little girl with pity. "We tried everything she suggested then more." 

"I feel bad, she was so good all night and when we said it was time for bed she said okay, didn't even fight it. We could tell she was really tired, she couldn't keep her eyes open. But she would lay down and they would literally pop back open." Belle added with a frown picking up her coat.

"Yeah." John sighed still rubbing the girls back. "Thank you for watching her, sorry the end was hard."

"Oh please, she is no where near as hard as Madi to get to sleep. At least she tried." Hank said with a laugh putting on his coat then helping his wife into hers.

"Really though, anytime you need someone to watch her please let us know." The woman added walking over to the little family.

"Alright thank you. Baby doll, time to say good night." John said bouncing his shoulder slightly, there was no response. "Darby?"

"Darby?" Sherlock asked taking a step back from where he stood next to John to look at Darby. Her eyes were closed and her breathing deep and even and a grin crossed his mouth. "Shes asleep." 

All four adults laughed as the realization set in for why the girl couldn't sleep.

"She only need you two." Belle said giggling. "Well we will let you put her to bed, goodnight." 

John quietly walked to the bed unwinding the little girls arms for his neck and slipped her under her covers. He leaned and kissed her head and felt one of her little hands curl up in his shirt.

"Papa." She sighed eye still not opening.

"Go to sleep baby girl, I'll see ya' in the morning." 

John slowly slipped into bed stretching a bit as he did. Once he was settled down Sherlock roll into his side running a hand up his shirt. 

"So did you like the date?" John asked sarcastically, kissing his head. He got a smack on his chest from Sherlock who pressed up and placed their mouths together. 

"Yes."

~~~

"So her cut is healing really well." Lloyd said as he looked a Darbys chest a week later. "Its almost completely closed and since we took out the stitches is healing really well on its own." 

"Her breathing is also doing fantastic, better than we thought." Smith informed looking at his chart. "For the next three days we are going to keep her off oxygen during the day then on at night. If she starts having trouble breathing we will go back to oxygen, but I don't think we will. Either way if her chest is looking good she will be released the morning after the third days." 

"Really?" Darby asked excitedly bouncing a bit in the bed as Lloyd tried to recover her chest.

"Not it you don't hold still." The doctor teased.

"Sorry!" And she held as still as a stone.

"Your a dork baby girl." John laughed as he watched his little girl, then turned back to the two other doctors. "So if nothing happens to her chest we can go home?" 

"Yes." Smith said, then sighed rubbing his forehead. "The truth is she is already past where she needs to be to go home, we just want to see about the oxygen. So really you will be going home no matter what unless she somehow opens where its not completely healed."

"Yes, oh thank... yes thats good." Sherlock sighed putting his elbows on his knees and running a hand down his face.

"So three more days and you're out of here only to come back for checkups. And you could be going home with only oxygen for nights." Lloyd finishing up working on Darby.

"Okay so we are starting this morning since its nine." Smith said taking the oxygen cord off Darby and she itches her nose like crazy. "Okay here starts day one."

"Thanks Mith." Darby said hugging the man.

~~~

Day 1

Day one went well, Darby played and was fine without the oxygen. Leo stayed guard, staying close at all time so if anything happened he knew first. When night rolled around the little family was so excited that John said they should celebrate with ice cream Sundaes and got the lunch room to give him the things they would need.

~~~

Day 2

"You still breathing okay, baby girl?" John asked at lunch. Greg had come that morning begging Sherlock to come help him on a case. Darby told him he should go because papa would be there and he was getting bored. He smile, kissed her head then left with a sweep of his coat.

"Yeah, it hurts a little but I'm okay." She answered taking a bite of her sandwich. 

"Alright. You gotta tell me if it gets really bad." 

John was out in the hall discussing one of his patient with another doctor. Darbys door was open and he could hear her talking to Leo. He turned towards the file the man set on the counter of the nurses station with his back to her door but he could still hear her.

John was stuck in his mind thinking about his patient and the other doctors when he felt it. He had subconsciously heard the click of paws against the floor then he felt it. There was a graze of teeth at his ankle then pulling of his trousers leg. 

He felt like he was in slow motion as he looked down and saw Leo pulling, looking up at him desperately. He saw the slow movement of the dogs ears flop as he tugged at his trousers. Everything was so slow as Leo let go and John took a step forward and towards the door. He took three... four... five... deathly slow running steps then he was in the room. 

Darby was back against the lifted bed. Her lips were blue and her eyes were wild with fear. Her little hands were still clutched around her little toys and they sat in her lap. Her chest was heaving trying desperately to get oxygen. The world was moving so slow and John could see perfectly as her eyes connected with his and slowly, oh so slowly because the world was moving so damn slow, tears filled her eyes. He saw as her eyes spoke what her lungs couldn't make her voice speak, 'Help me papa, can't breath.'

Then the world was moving too fast. He was running towards her, then Lloyd and Smith were there. She was lifted quickly and a mask was put over her nose and mouth. Cords were connected to an oxygen outlet in the wall and then connected to the mask pumping air to her as fast as it could. Then he was sitting with her in his lap as she slowly cried and Smith listen to her lungs. 

"Well shit- sorry." Lloyd said looking down and away from the look John gave him. The world was back to its normal time, back to the reasonable pace. "Well sorry Darb, but looks like you're gonna need oxygen until we can test again." 

Darby looked up at him with big eyes then turned into papa as she let out a sob. It was so scary not being able to breath. Of course it had happened before but this time was worse than usual. She didn't like that feeling and never wanted it again.

Smith and Lloyd gave her a sad smile that she couldn't see because she was in Johns chest. They looked at John who nodded to them and they left. She let out a whimper that was cut off by the mask but John could feel it rumble through her body.

"Come on baby girl, you can't start crying or it will happen again." He lifted her so her head was on his shoulder and he could somewhat see her face. "Hush now love its okay." He stroked her back as she calmed.

"See there ya' go." He whispered as she looked up at him. She brought her hand up to the mask pointing at it then turning and pointing to her usual one in a question. "Yeah we can switch." He stood and made quick work of switching the two out. "There, better?"

"Yeah." She mumbled then her bottom lip started to tremble. "Daddy gonna be sad I didn't make it. He was the happiest last night and now he's going to be sad and mad I couldn't make it."

"Oh baby doll, no." John quickly picked her up as tears fell heavily down her cheeks. "Daddy's not going to be mad, no. Yes he might be sad, we're all sad, but he's not going to be mad. We're all sad because you were doing so good, but we would rather you heal properly then have this happen again. No ones mad at you, we're mad at the cancer and that it did this to you, but no one is mad at you. And guess what in six months we will try this again and I know you will do it. Daddys not going to be mad though."

"When is daddy going to be back?"

"I don't know. Should we call him and tell him the bad news?" She nodded and he sat on the bed once again. He took out his mobile and pressed call putting it on speaker. It rang out and went to voicemail. 

"Sherlock Holmes-" John ended the call then tried Greg.

"Hey John." Greg's voice came annoyed and John knew Sherlock was there.

"Sherlock there?" 

"Sadly yes." Good thing he wasn't on speaker anymore. "Why whats up?" 

"Can I talk to him? I think his mobiles on silent." Darby nuzzled into John, it was nap time and crying so much had made her even more tired. 

"Yeah one sec." John heard Greg yelling at Sherlock about the phone, then Sherlock yelling at him that if it did have to do with the case he didn't care. "It's John." 

"Well why didnt you just say that?" Came Sherlock’s hard voice then air as the phone was passed. 

"Hello?" He turned it to speaker moving so both he and Darby could speak. 

"Hey love, your on speaker, its Darby and I." He said simply. He ran a hand through the girls hair and she whimpered.

"Darby? Are you okay, what's wrong?" Sherlock asked worried once he heard her whimper again.

"I didnt make it." She sobbed quietly turning into John. "I didnt make it. I was playing then all the sudden I couldn't breath and my chest hurt and Leo had to get papa and I couldn't do it. Now I have to be on oxygen again. And now everyone's sad because I couldn't do it. I tried really hard too, but I didn't make it. Daddy come back and hold me please. I shouldn't have told you to go with Uncle Greg and now you're gonna be mad because I want you to come back and that I didn't make it." She sobbed into Johns chest pushing the phone away. John turned off the speaker and put the mobile back up to his ear.

"Hey." He sighed pulling Darby close as she cried. He heard the sound of air then Gregs voice.

"Sherlock where are you going, give me back my phone." He listened and heard what sounded like Gregs phone hitting the ground, then air again. "What in the bloody hell is going on?"

"Darbys back on oxygen and she thinks Sherlock is going to be mad about it." He sighed kissing the little girls head.

"Shit! Sorry about that it looks like hes on his way there. Myc and I will probably come by later. I'll let you go. see ya'." 

"Thanks. Come here baby girl." John sighed putting down his mobile and pulling her close. "He's not going to be mad baby. He might be mad that you think he would be mad, but he's not going to be mad that you didn't get through today. No ones mad at you, its not your fault its the cancer." He whispered kissing her head and she hide her face in his neck.

Darby slowly started to drift off as John rubbed her back and kept repeating that no one was mad at her. She was soon fully asleep and minutes later Sherlock burst through the door hair disheveled, chest heaving and eyes red rimmed.

He froze at the door taking in all. John smiled slightly at him then looked down at the girl who was sleeping lightly in his lap hands twisted around the oxygen cord. Sherlock slowly took the last few steps to the bed hand hanging at his sides.

"Why does she think I would be mad?" He asked voice breaking on the last word.

John shrugged. "I don't know, said something about you being the happiest last night so... I think she's more getting confused about sad and mad."

"Hmm yes probably." Sherlock answered narrowing his eyes and slowly reaching out and placing a single hand on the girls back. The two fathers looked at the girl for a moment then Sherlock whispered, "That was the worst phone call of my life."

It was so easy for him to admit things to John now. John made it easy to have emotions and made it okay to have them. Feelings weren't a bad thing anymore, they were something that made you... stronger, gave you a purpose. They made you see things in a different way. 

"Yeah sorry. I didnt mean for it to go like that. She was just supposed to tell you and then have your comfort her but... Yeah didn't really go like that." He whispered kissing her head. She let out a content sigh and nuzzled closer to him.

"I think you're the one comforting her now, John." Sherlock laughed giving him a quick unsettled smile.

"Yeah like I could replace you." John snorted. "We both know you're the one who she likes better to hold her. You're the one that people call the 'fun parent'."

"Do people really separate themselves like that? Thats so stupid. The parents are supposed to work together to help children grow and know right from wrong, not whos the 'fun parent'. People are such idiots." Sherlock rambled rolling his eyes.

"Yes some people do that." John laughed looking up at his husband with love. His laughter made his whole body shake and Darbys started to wake from the movement. Sherlock sighed moving closer and sitting on the edge of the bed as the little girl shifted rubbing her eyes. "Hey baby girl." 

"Hi papa." She sighed nuzzling back into him and he pulled her away slightly.

"No we gotta talk for a minute." She opened her eyes for the first time and glared up at him pushing to lay back down. "Nope, no going back to sleep yet."

"Papa why?" She whined frowning at him. He put his hands under her arms lifting and turning her towards Sherlock. She sucked in a breath of shock then looked down at her lap as tears came back to her eyes. 

"Love, we need to talk about why you think daddy would be mad." John whispered running a hand through her hair.

"Because he was so happy last night and this morning when he got to go to work because I was doing better. But now I'm not and he wont get to work which makes him happy. He has to be stuck with me and I'm getting boring and no fun. And now he will be mad because I'm saying all this just like you said papa, and now you're going to be mad too and I just wanna go home. And I don't like that feeling of when I couldn't breath and it was scary and my chest hurts really bad now." She cried talking to John like Sherlock wasn't there. John listened closely and when she got to the end found the reason behind the whole draw of emotions. 

"Love, you really don't think daddy and I would be mad at you, huh? You're more scared of how much it hurt and how scary it was, right?" John whispered folding her up into his arms. She sat crying for a moment thinking about what he had just said.

"Yeah, maybe. I know you and daddy are just sad, it was just so scary. I couldn't breath at all papa, I don't like that feeling." She let out a harsh cry into his chest as she finally realized what the real problem was. "Daddy." She pushed off of John and fell into Sherlock. 

"Baby doll." He sighed wrapping her in his arms and holding her close. Now that they found out what the real problem was he felt so relieved. 

"Im sorry. Im sorry I thought you were going to be mad. Sorry that I made you leave work, I just want you to hold me." She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing close.

"Its okay, I would rather be here with you then deal with Anderson." He rolled his eyes and the little girl giggled tears coming to a stop. "You're not boring either, your fun and happy so dont ever say that again. And two more nights then we are home baby girl." 

~~~

Day 3

Day three the whole family packed up the room. Even though she was still on oxygen Darby was back to her old self. Back to the happy little girl she was before the dreaded night when she came into the fathers room coughing then throwing up. She was happy and full of energy. 

"Papa look! I found the missing piece to the puzzle we did last week." She shouted holding up the piece from under her bed.

"Good girl, love. You found it just like daddy does." John said happily folding up a blanket then passing it to Sherlock to fit into one of the bags.

"Daddy will I ever get to come to work and help you find things?" She asked walking up the steps to her bed and putting the puzzle piece in the 'toy bag'.

"Hmm maybe. But its more of will papa let you come and will Greg have a case. But if we find one you can, then yes." 

"Yay. Thanks daddy." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he tickled her making her squeal with laughter. "Daddy stop it." She giggled pushing at his hands and both fathers were relieved when no cough came as she laughed.

~~~

"Home." Darby announced as the cab pulled onto Bakers Street and she watched out the window.

"Home!" She announced again as the door to 221B opened.

"Yep. No more 221B Hospital Room, just 221B Bakers Street." John said picking her up backpack and all and spinning her around as she giggled.

"What are we going to do for our first day home?" She asked once they had stopped spinning.

"Well tonight we are going on a famliy date." Sherlock stated taking off Leo's vest.

"Really, where are we going?"

"Thats a surprise." John said kissing her cheek and setting her down again.

"Okay. Come on Leo, lets go see our room." She called running up the stairs and Leo followed. Even though she was on oxygen she could run and play freely without coughing or the pain in her chest. It was a wonderful sight to see as she jumped and ran.

John and Sherlock stepped into each others arms as the girl went up the stairs. 

"We're home, Sherlock. We are home and we don't have to go back to that bloody hospital for a while." John sighed into his husbands shoulder. 

"No, we don't, we're home." Sherlock agreed before taking the man's lips in a sweet kiss. 

"Daddy papa we're home!" Darby shouted coming back down the stairs.

"Yes we are. Now come help us get unpacked." John said taking her into his arms.

"Can I know now where were going?" Darby asked for the hundredth time as John finished putting on her clothes. Her long blond hair was falling around her shoulders in her natural soft waves with a pretty headband and she was wearing an outfit nana Holmes had gotten her.

"Nope not yet." John answered back. "Alright all done lets go see if daddy is ready, yeah?"

"Yeah." She skipped out of the room then jumped one by one down the stairs. "Dad-dee are you read-dee?" She asked in a singing voice.

"Obviously, since I have been waiting ages." He laughed picking her up. 

"Coat love." John reminded handing hers to her and holding Sherlock's well he helped the little girl. 

"Alright lets go." And Sherlock headed down the stairs.

Darby gasped when they pulled up to their destination. "Angilos!" 

"Yep, just because its your favorite." John laughed helping her out of the cab.

"Its yours and daddy's too!" She said in a very Sherlock obviously tone.

"Yes, that as well." Sherlock laughed taking her other hand that John was not holding and walking into the building. 

"Sherlock, John! Come in come- Darby! Princess how are you?" He lifted her into his arms in a bear hug. "Your fathers told me about your stay at the hospital, I am so sorry."

"Its okay, I'm almost all better I just gotta be on oxygen." She glared at her backpack.

"Good! And to celebrate we will have a nice dessert." He announced then took his voice to a whisper. "Maybe a brownie on the bottom, with mint ice cream, hot fudge, whipped cream, caramel, the secret candies on top, and sprinkles? How does that sound?"

"Yeah!" That was the dessert she had created when she was no more than two and he let her come back to the kitchen and make up her own. It was on his menu now called 'Darby's Secret Brownie' and was his best seller. 

"Now she going to be on a sugar high." Sherlock said in an obvious fake groan and John hit him playfully.

Angilo carried the girl over to their usual table and set her down. "Have a good time, and its on the house." It was always on the house no matter what. Everyone knew them there, so even if Angilo was gone it was still free. "Would you men like some wine?"

"No, not tonight thank you." Sherlock answered without hesitation. They never drank around Darby, they wanted to have clear minds with her. Yes once she was in bed a bottle would come out or on dates they would enjoy themselves, but not around her.

Darby chatted away as they waited for their food. The waiter had brought out a coloring book and crayons and she was drawing away telling story after story as she sat between them. John and Sherlock laughed at the crazy things she had Prince Papa and Wizard Daddy do. It was so nice to see her laughing and back to herself that every second that past they both could feel the weight being lifted off their shoulders. 

As she was drawing John was slightly surprised when Sherlock took a crayon and started to help her. This might be the new way to keep him entertained. As the two worked Sherlock bumped Darby making her hand slide across the page and picture. 

"Darby look what you did, why did you do that?" He asked in a annoyed voice.

"You hit me daddy, you did it." She answered rolling her eyes.

"I would never do such a thing." 

"Well you just did daddy, stop being silly." She glared at him and John snorted at how much it looked like Sherlock's glare. Sherlock smiled and kissed her head.

"Alright."

Their meal soon arrived and Angilo already had Darbys chicken, noodles, and white sauce cut and ready for her to eat. Just like always people that liked Sherlock and John loved their daughter just as much or more and would do anything for her. 

"Papa when are we going to go to the beach now that I'm out of the hospital?" Darby ask when she was finished and waiting for her fathers to finish as well so they could have dessert.

"Well that depends. First your chest needs to heal fully." He sighed pushing his plate away and scratching the back of his head. "Then we gotta wait until its warm as well." 

"But my chest is almost better and will be all the way soon. So then we just gotta wait til its warm, right? When will that be?"

"Well its the beginning of February and your chest will most likely be all better by the end, then it will be spring and its still too cold to go. So more like the end of April or May." John explained. Darby loved to have everything explained to her, she was always asking questions. Sherlock loved it.

"But thats so far away, I cant wait that long!" She complained in a small huff.

"Good, you need to learn patience, baby doll." John laughed and she grumbled at him. "Don't worry so does daddy."

"What? I am very patience John. Do you know how long it takes for some of my experiments?" Sherlock shot back with a grin and Darby giggled beside him.

John arched an eyebrow. "Really do I need to remind you about time in between cases?"

"No." Sherlock huffed in defeat and Darby fell into a fit of giggles. Sherlock glared at her for a second before tickling her.

"Daddy stop.... I’m sorry I’m sorry.... stop." She giggled pushing at his hands and John laughed beside them as she tried to crawl into his lap to get away. "Daddy!" 

"Alright." Sherlock finally stopped laughing as Darby crawled into Johns lap breathless.

"That wasnt very fun daddy." She lied laughing as John kissed her head. 

"Your a dork baby girl." John laughed. 

"No papa. You're a dork."

"And why is that?" He asked in fake offense.

"Because I said so." She giggled looking up at him with all the love in the world. Both fathers burst out laughing along with Darby. "Daddys a dork too."

"Yes he is, we're all dorks then." He kissed the girls head once more before setting her back in between them again as Angilo came back.

"Everything was good I hope?"

"Yes, very much thank you." John sighed sitting back. 

"Good good. Are your ready for your dessert princess?"

"Yep! Thank you Cook Angilo." Darby laughed bowing her head slightly. She involved everyone in her stories.

"Alright." Angilo turned and waved a hand at someone who nodded. 

All the waiters, cooking staff, clean up, anyone who worked in the restaurant came flooding out and over to their table, all the other customers turned and watched food forgotten. One of the cooks carried out Darbys treat made perfectly and bigger than usual. Angilo took Darby into his arms before turning back to the crowd and customer.

"This is Darby, and see is the bravest little girl I have even known. Today she got out of the hospital from fighting cancer at three years of age. She is happy and smiling and I know I could never do what she has in the past three months. So everyone please help me cheer for our little Darby for making it through the fight so far." He boomed.

Everyone in the room clapped and cheer standing and whistling for her. Darby grinned looking over everyone as they cheered for her. She was so happy to have made it there today. She got through so far even when she was pushed time after time and kidnapped, she made it. John and Sherlock stood behind her grinning and feeling so proud of their baby girl. 

Everyone sat again and Angilo set her down giving her the dessert. She grinned as she ate and as someone would leave they would stop by their table and congratulate her. She would giggle and say thank you and they would smile down at her. Once she was done Angilo came to say good bye hugging her quickly. 

Sherlock helped her put on her coat and backpack and the little family walked out the door. They decided a walk in the park would be fun. As they walked John and Sherlock swung the girl in between them with each step and she would giggle. They walked around to a fountain that glowed in the dark of night. 

"Daddy?" Darby asked as he helped he walk the ledge of the fountain holding her hand then holding Johns with the other.

"Yes."

"I just remembered something; its my birthday in three weeks." Both John and Sherlock stopped. With everything that had been happening they had forgotten about how close her birthday was. 

"Bloody hell, it is. You're gonna be four!" John exclaimed with a wave of his hand.

"Yep!" 

"Well what do you wanna do and what do you want?" Sherlock asked with a slight laugh.

"I just wanna be home with you and papa. Maybe we can just have a day with movies and being home... and Legos too. But I dont really want anything. I just wanna have no worries about cancer or pain or hospital or any of that. I just wanna have fun at home and just us. Just you, me, and papa because I don't want worry like we have been. I want relaxed and easy no worry." She explained looking at Sherlock like what she was saying could save their lives.

And yet it could. Having this time to just be alone and not worry about anyone could do them all good. Could make the last of the weight on their shoulders come off. To not have to worry about a cake or ice cream or people coming or how the flat looked sounded great to both fathers.

"Okay I think we can do that. But you know everyone's to want to see you, right?" John asked with a sigh.

"Well they can come the day after." Darby informed.

"Okay we will do that then." John laughed and the other two family members did as well.

"Come on lets go home." Sherlock finally said lifting the little girl into his arms and moving her so he could take Johns hand as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like sorry no smut! Im thinking there are only going to be four or five more chapters so sad its so close to being over. BUT the series will go on!! So look forward to that. Also if any know how the British school program works please let me know im from the U.S. and have no clue. Let me know i will be so thankful!! thanks love you alll


	21. Baby Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darbys turning four! Also Sherlock and John find out that Darbys kidnapper is not dead as they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come up life has been crazy! Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos love you all, thanks for reading. Let me know what you think!

Darby quietly opened the door to her fathers room. It had been a week since coming home from the hospital and everything was going great. Darby was happy and her full self; jumping and singing, telling story after story, putting her headbands on Leo and giggling, getting John to lay on the floor and wrestle around with her, and talking about how excited she was for her birthday, the beach, and Disneyland. 

Now it was nine in the morning and she had been watching cartoons by herself for over an hour and she wanted to play and have some breakfast. 'Maybe today daddy will take me to the park well papas at work!' She thought excitedly stepping into the room. 

The two fathers were asleep turned towards each other arms and legs tying them together. Daddy had finished a case last night and hadn't slept in over three days because of it so it was no surprise he was sleeping in. And papa always slept in late if daddy was there. 

Darby slowly walked over standing on her tip toes to see their faces. She smiled thinking it would be nice to be in the middle of their arms. She climbed quickly onto the bed, took off her backpack, and climbed over John ducking her head and slipping under the two fathers arms and into their hold. Neither moved or woke and she took pride in her skills. She lifted her bum and moved the covers out from under herself then slide her legs under. The heat from the two bodies on either side made her realize how cold her feet were. He slowly lifted the blanket again and saw that John and Sherlock's shirts were pulled up and she quickly press one foot into each fathers tummies.

Johns jumped eyes shooting open well Sherlock quickly grabbed her foot and pulled it away. Darby howled with laughter pressing her foot harder into John and pulled the other out of Sherlock's hold and pressed it beside the one on John.

"Darby, your feet are like ice." John exclaimed pulling her feet away and into his hands. 

"I know!" She giggled. "Daddy feel my hands." She turned and placed her freezing hands on Sherlock's cheeks. 

"Darby stop." Sherlock growled harshly still more than half asleep. He brought his hands up taking hers off his cheeks and holding them instead to warm them. His large hands went completely around hers surrounding them in warmth. His eyes still closed he brought her hands up to lips, opening his hands just enough to kiss them. Darby giggled and he cracked an eye open in amusement smile slipping onto his lips. 

In one quick movement he let go of her hands and gathered her up in his arms pulling her close. He pressed her into his chest, her head under his chin and hands trapped between their bodies. He held tight and then acted like he was going back to sleep.

"Daddy dont go back to sleep, we gotta play." She complained pushing at him. He rolled so she was half under him and burrowed down into the bed and her. "Daddy you squashing me. Get up! No more sleeping, time. to. play!" 

"Go to sleep." He answered back faking to be half asleep. She then pushed wild at his shoulder before reaching around and pulled at his hair.

"Daddy get up! You're smashing me and it's starting to hurt my chest. Up!" She said frantically kicking her feet. She was so scared of her chest hurting since the incident when she was off oxygen at the hospital. Sherlock slowly sat up with a fake grumble not wanting to be to quick so she would freak out more and she really wouldn't be able to breath.

"You're not a very good teddy bear anymore, how come?" He asked in fake annoyance. 

"I never was a good teddy bear." She rolled her eyes laughing and holding onto his shirt. "I'm made of bones not fluffy stuff."

"No your not and its a good thing." John laughed taking her and lifting her into the air quickly before laying her on his chest as she squealed. She looked up at him with a wicked grin and pressed her freezing nose into his chest. "Burr love." 

"Its freezing in the sitting room. Can we start a fire and have some breakfast please?"

"Yes we can, but first..." He looked at her quickly with a grin then tickled her sides. She squealed and giggled and kicked pushing his hands away trying to make him stop. She was laughing so hard her tummy hurt and tears were in her eyes when Sherlock grabbed her.

"Shh hide." He laughed placing her by his stomach and wrapping her in the blankets. She giggled once before pressing her face into his upper stomach to stop the noise. Her body shook as her muffled laughs stayed in Sherlock shirt.

John looked up at Sherlock who was laughing quietly at the little girl. Her hair was just popping out of the top of the blanket along with the oxygen cord. Sherlock looked up at John and mouth, "Well?"

John took the hint and quietly got up not making a sound and walked to Sherlock's side of the bed. He crouched down then nodded to Sherlock.

"Okay papas gone, no more tickles." Sherlock informed with a fake sigh of relief. She pushed the blanket down and sat up giggling. She looked around and when she was turned towards the door John popped up with a loud 'Rraww' and grabbed her fake biting her neck that more tickled. Darby screamed then went into a fit of laughter as John attracted her neck.

"Daddy! Daddy save me." She laughed pushing at Johns head and bring her shoulders up. John was bent over Sherlock so he was pinned down but he wrapped his arms around her and half pulled. "Daddy! Papa stop I'm sorry I'm sorry, stop." She squealed still pushing at the mans head. "Please papa stop. Daddy help me." 

John stopped sitting but breathless and laughing. He kissed the little girls head as she giggled and held her tummy which hurt from laughing so much. "You didn't think that was fun?" He asked still laughing.

"It was at first." She answered falling on top of Sherlock who was laughing as well. As she wrapped her arms around his neck he wrapped her in his arms. John looked at the two with love and kissed Darby's head.

"Lets give daddy a kisses attack." John whispered in her ear and she grinned up at him. Sherlock was still laughing and hadn't heard what they said and took a shocked breath when the two started kissing all over his face. He giggled the whole time wrapping his arms around them and when the two finally pulled away he kissed Darby with a long 'muph' then John sweetly. 

"Its still freezing, can we please go start a fire and have breakfast please?" Darby asked looking at the two.

"Yes you dork, come on." John said taking her into his arms grabbing the backpack and carrying her out into the sitting room. He plopped her down on the sofa before taking a big blanket and wrapping it tight around her so all you could see was her head. "Warm?" He asked looking at his handy work.

"Yeah." She giggled burrowing in even farther. John smirked kissing her head then turned and kissing Sherlock as they passed in the kitchen.

Sherlock quickly started a fire because it was cold in the flat today. He got the fire nice and big and it started warming the flat instantly. Standing he whipped the grime off his hands before taking Darby, blanket and all, off the sofa and carrying her over to the fire place. She grinned up at him as he sat on the floor with her in his lap.

"Better?"

"Almost." She fought her hands out of the blanket and held them out to the fire. "There."

~~~

The next two weeks went by amazing. It was like Darby was never really sick other than the oxygen and pain in her chest every once in a while. Sherlock worked cases, John went to work at the hospital and cases with Sherlock, and Darby spent time with the Littleton, Mrs. Hudson, and Madi. 

She was getting so excited for her birthday thats all she seemed to talk about, and the beach of course. Everyone was fine with not having a birthday party and fully understood why she wanted to stay home and just relax. Poppy and nana Holmes sent her a gift saying sorry they could not be there but were happy to hear she was out of the hospital. Everyone else brought their gifts by the days leading up to her birthday even when SHE had told them she didn't think they need to get her any. She was grateful of course and loved them all. 

John and Sherlock grinned proudly at her as she said thank you and hugged the giver. Their baby girl was almost four and they could hardly stand it. Yet she didn't act like most four year olds, she was smarter and had been through hell. Everything she did they were proud of. 

The night before her real birthday Mycroft and Greg came to give their gift. Greg had gotten her a football which he promised to take her out and play with once her birthday was over. John laughed and promised to go with them and kicked the small ball to her once. He missed horribly and hit the table making a mug fall and shatter. 

"Well maybe you need to teach me, looks like I’m a little rusty." He sighed scratching the back of his head as Greg and Darby howled with laughter. "Oh shut it. Its been at least ten years since I have played."

"Its okay papa, we will be at a park so nothing will break." Darby answered still laughing.

"Alright Myc's turn." Greg finally said once he caught his breath. Darby turned still grinning and biting her tongue to stop laughter. 

Mycroft smiled fondly at her and knelt down proceeding to tell her that the day after her birthday, which was tomorrow, he would be taking her to the biggest toy store in London and she got to choose four things from there because she was going to be four. She squealed jumping and hugging his neck in thanks.

"Your welcome." He finally got in as she giggled and said thank you seventeen times. "There is also one other thing." He paused looking at her seriously.

"Okay." She said becoming just as serious.

"I was talking with our dear friend Elizabeth for the first time in a few months yesterday and she asked how you were. I sadly informed her about your cancer and your kidnapping. She was shocked and sorrowful for you and horribly cross about you being kidnapped. I then happily told of how you were now home and in good health and that you just need to be on oxygen. I also told of your new best friend Leo and how he will protect you with his life." He paused petting the dogs head gingerly. "She was very very pleased about you being home and of Leo."

"Yeah, Leo's good boy." She giggling stringing her arm around the dogs neck.

"Yes he is. Anyways I told her about your birthday and my plan to take you to the toy store. She laughed and told me to wish you a happy birthday then asked if after we are done at the toy store if you would like to have tea with her?" Mycroft finished with a smile.

"Can we?" Darby gasped. "It's been forever since we have. I want to please?" She asked hopping up and down.

"I will let our old friend know." Mycroft laughed lightly and hugged the girl. "So I will pick you up the day after tomorrow and we will do as I have told."

"Okay!" Darby said excitedly hugging him back.

~~~

"Papa daddy! Wake up its my birthday!" Darby shouted running into her parents room. She quickly claimed the bed and started to jump at their feet. "Happy birthday me! Wake up you slugs its my birthday. I'm four!" 

Leo ran into the room and got up on the bed as well, barking as the little girl yell. Her backpack bounced as she hopped and kicked at her fathers feet. "Wake up!"

"Darby, what time is it?" John asked grabbing her hand and pulling her down in between he and Sherlock. 

"Uhh... 6:45." She whispered quietly. She knew it was way too early to be waking them up but she just couldn't sleep anymore.

"Darby." John moaned rolling into his pillow. 

"Happy birthday, baby girl." Sherlock laughed hugging her close, he couldn't sleep as well so he was fine with waking up. He kicked John under the blankets when the man let out a snore. "John, wake up. Darby is only going to turn four once, don't sleep through it." John just moaned and didn't move.

"Papa." Darby sighed dramatically pushing out of Sherlock's hold and laying her whole body on top of John. She kissed his cheek and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Papa its my birthday, you gotta get up and play, you can't sleep through it." She whispered sweetly resting her chin on his shoulder. 

"No, I dont want you to be four." He sighed looking up at her and she giggled.

"Its just one more than three, papa. Don't be silly, it will happen if you wake up or not just like daddy says. So wake up and have fun with me for it, please?" She asked with big eyes and a soft voice.

"You are so smart like daddy huh?" He asked wrapping his arms around her as she giggled. "Happy birthday baby doll!" 

"Thanks papa. Sorry its so early." She frowned looking away from him guilty.

"Its alright baby doll, that just means more time to play." Sherlock said with a small laughed scooting closer and putting an arm around them both. "We will have to make sure papa doesn't fall asleep during the movies as well." 

"Yeah! Come on lets start a movie now." She pushed at John bouncing slightly. "Daddy you're on my cord, air isnt coming through."

"Oh sorry, alright lets go." 

-

"Waffles!" Darby squealed as John pulled out the ingredients and she sat on the counter.

"And..." Sherlock said dramatically hands in the fridge. He gave the girl a wicked smile and pulled his hands out. "Whipped cream and chocolate sauce." Darby giggled scrunching up her nose in just the way that got her anything she asked for.

"You and daddy with the sweets." John sighed shaking his head. "You're both going to rot your teeth out."

"Un-huh, we brush our teeth so that won't happen." Darby explained with a grin to Sherlock as he set the things beside her. John sighed again still shaking his head and started to make their breakfast. 

-

"Here you go love." John said setting her plate down in front of her. As he went to move his hand away he scooped up some whipped cream off her waffle and placed it on her nose.

"Thanks pap- Hey!" She giggled fake glaring at him. Sherlock and John burst out laughing as she desperately tried to lick it off and went crossed eyed in the process. She finally gave up red faced and used her finger to get it off but both fathers were still laughing heartily. 

"Now my nose is sticky." She complained as she took her first bite.

"Here." Sherlock licked his thumb and started to move for her.

"Gross daddy no!" She shouted moving away and lifting her arms in defense. The father laughed and handed her a wet flannel instead. 

\- 

"Ahh a new movie." She gasped as she opened her gifts after breakfast. "Is it for today?" 

"Yep, and its my favorite 'The lion king'." Informed John as she sat on his lap. 

"Lions!" She shouted hugging the movie then looking at Sherlock with a mean face. "Rrah daddy rahh." 

"Rahrr baby girl." He growled back before kissing her nose making her giggle. "Here, next one." 

"'Jamas!... and lion legos."

"I don't think those are just pajamas baby girl." John arched an eyebrow. 

"Oh... its a lion costume 'jamas! Footie ones." She shouted and jumped off Johns lap and started to taking off her other pajamas. Sherlock beamed happily as he helped her. He had searched for almost nineteen hours straight looking for the pajamas. Male lions were her favorite and anything with a male lion on it she had to have. She like female lions as well but she LOVED the strength and the mane of male lions.

"Daddy stop... I.. can't... get... my... foot... oh got it." She sighed as she finally got her foot in the right hole because Sherlock kept moving. Sherlock helped her get fully into the pajamas and zip them up.

"One more thing." Sherlock reached behind her head and lifted a hood. The hood had the ears and the mane to finish the costume so it fit with the tail it had on the bum.

She gasped and lifted her hands to feel mane and ears. She looked at Sherlock then John jaw slack with surprise and started to jump up and down. "Daddy papa come on." She grabbed Sherlock's hand and her backpack in the other and lead him to the bathroom so she could see in the mirror. "Up, up." 

John lifted her quickly to stand on the counter beside the sink and she gasped again. She really did look like a lion; from the mane to the tail. "Thank you. Best birthday present ever! Now I'm a lion who can play the violin." She laughed running her hands through the fake mane.

"Now you're not baby girl but baby lion." John snorted holding her back so she wouldn't fall.

-

All three family members were on the couch watching 'The Lion King'; Darby was in her new pajamas popcorn bowl in her lap in between the two father and John was desperately trying to stay awake. But he couldn't. There was a loud snore and both Sherlock and Darby jumped.

"I told you he would fall asleep." Sherlock sighed looking at his husband. 

"Uh-huh, I told you." Darby said dramatically looking up at him.

"Sure baby lion." Sherlock snorted picking up a piece of popcorn and throwing it at her. 

"Hey!" She yelled looking up at him and throwing a piece of popcorn landing it in his hair. "Got ya'." She snorted.

"Oh really?" The father asked raising an eyebrow. The movie was completely forgotten and popcorn was all over the couch as father and daughter emptied the bowl throwing it at each other. Leo was at their feet eating up whatever fell on the floor. 

"Daddy." Darby squealed with laughter as Sherlock hurled a fist full of popcorn at her. She scooted back bumping harshly into John making him jump away.

"Good nap, Jo-?" Sherlock asked with a grin as Darby shoved popcorn in his mouth. 

"What in the bloody hell?" John asked in a annoyed sigh as Darby got a face full of popcorn. "You two made a huge mess."

"Its a popcorn fight papa. Its gonna be messy but we'll clean it up." Darby squeaked throwing popcorn at him and giggling where she stood on the middle cushion. 

"Yeah but now you're both buttery and Leo has eaten more than both of you. Also you're going to need a bath and daddy will stay in there with you so I will get stuck cleaning all of this." John said almost bitterly, dodging some popcorn that Sherlock tossed at him. 

"Oh." Darby whispered hand hovering in mid air as she looked around. She slowly put the popcorn she had in her hand back in the bowl then started to pick up more. "I'll help clean up before my bath." She whispered guilty. 

Both father's watched with pride as she started to move. "Thanks baby girl." John smiled starting to pick up. "Sorry baby but looks like you can't wear your lion pajamas either. You got butter and popcorn all over it, it needs a wash."

"Oh no." She cried looking down at herself. She was covered in popcorn and butter. She looked up at John pushing out a trembling lip.

"Don't worry, as soon as we’re done picking up papa will put it in the wash and you will have it back after lunch." Sherlock reassured plucking popcorn out of his hair.

"Thats gonna take forever." She sighed dramatically flopping down into Johns lap. "But okay."

~~~

"Lunch baby girl." John called placing the meal on the table. 

"Okay." She bounded into the kitchen Sherlock hot on her heels. "Papa do I really have to eat carrots on my birthday?" She whined looking down at her plate of a sandwich, crisps, and a side of baby carrots. 

"Yes baby doll even on your birthday." 

"Fine." Darby sighed. John looked away and Sherlock quickly took a carrot off her plate and shoved it in his pocket. Darby looked at him in surprised and he put a finger to his mouth telling her not to say anything. She grinned and keep eating.

"You can give me the carrots so they don't go to waste." John said holding out his hand as he and Sherlock cleaned up.

"You knew?" Sherlock said in half surprised handing John the carrots.

"Of course I knew! I dont just see now I observe." He teased kissing the man. "You really are a softy." 

"No John, I just don't like carrots just like Darby."

"She doesn't like them?" 

"Oh heavens no! She forces herself to eat them." Sherlock practically hissed before softening his face into a thoughtful expression. "I do think if we tried cucumbers she would like those." 

"Alright, looks like I will be eating these by myself." Sighed John.

~~~

The rest of the day was full of giggles and jokes, movies, games, legos, and wrestling on the floor. Darby bounced around the room giggling and telling stories. When one of the two father would leave she would hide and jump out in her lion pajamas, the father would laugh and act scared but by the end of the day they would scare her back making her squeal. 

Sherlock and Darby talked John into letting Darby stay up late and they roasted marshmallow over their fireplace. 

"Papa my fingers are all sticky." Darby giggled pulling her fingers apart and watching the strings that formed. 

"Yeah thats gonna happen, and your face is sticky too." John laughed handing her another warm marshmallow. "So have you had a good birthday?"

"Yeah!" She yelled. "I like how we just didn't have to have a plan and wait for people to come. I liked it just being us and that we got to stay in our pajamas. And I love my new pajamas." She giggled looking down at the clothing.

"Good baby girl." Sherlock laughed kissing her sticky cheek. "You going to need another bath." He said licking his sugary lips. "But you do taste good."

"Daddy." She giggled standing and plopping down in his lap.

"What you do." He laughed before kissing her cheeks as she giggled. 

~~~

"Are you ready Darby?" Mycroft asked standing by the door in his best suit and watching as Sherlock help her tie her shoes and put on her backpack.

"Yep. Bye daddy." She announced hopping off the sofa and giving Sherlock a kiss as he handed her Leos leash standing.

"Bye baby doll." Mycroft took her hand leading her down the stairs and to the car that was waiting. 

The whole ride Darby talked of her birthday the day before and of all she had gotten; mostly her lion pajamas. Once they arrived to the toy store she was truly the phrase "like a child in a toy store". She ran from thing to thing; playing with what was set out and looking at the box's of toys with amazement. 

Mycroft followed behind holding Leos leash and laughing quietly as she played remembering this was the same way Sherlock looked. Darby would grab his hand leading him to the next toy to see and he would follow quickly then tell her of all the things he knew about them.

"You and daddy are really smart. I feel bad for other kids who don't got an uncle Myc and daddy to help them learn. I like learning when its from you and daddy." She said in her most loving and truthful tone. The great hard Mycroft Holmes blushed and smiled happily as she set down her toy and hugged him.

"Myc! Myc, can I ride the bike? Can I, can I please?" Darby asked pointing and jumping up and down.

"Have you rode one before?"

"No."

"Well then, sorry but no." He said with a sigh and she looked up at him giving her biggest eyes she could and pushing out her bottom lip. "Darby you could get hurt and hurt someone else. There are many others here and not enough room to teach you how to ride. Im sorry but I dont think its a good idea." He explained kneeling down and taking her little hands.

"Okay, I guess your right." She sighed looking down in disappointment. 

"Although." He said quietly lifting her chin and giving her the same smile Sherlock did when he was about to do something clever. "I do believe you have one more thing to choose and your father could take you tonight and teach you." 

She gasped face breaking into a huge grin. "Really?" He nodded and she jumped at him almost making him fall as she hugged him. "Come on come help me know what ones the best." 

Twenty minutes later they were walking out with; an ocean blue bike, a box of twenty different lego sets, a new book collection she had never read, and a set of over a hundred different animals (lions of course being one of them).

"Off to Buckingham palace now, please." Mycroft said smoothly to the driver once he, Leo and Darby were safe in the back of the black car.

As they walked down hall after hall hand in hand Darby skipped so excited about her new toys and bike. Mycroft nodded to person after person laughing as Darby would sometimes mimicking a guards moves trying to get them to crack a smile.

"How come they never move or smile? Are they robots?" She asked as they turned into a grand room.

"No they are not robots." Mycroft chuckled. "It is part of their training and they always keep it."

"Oh, it doesn't look like a lot of fun." Darby stated before yawning.

"Nap time, is it?" Mycroft asked and Darby nodded rubbing her eyes. She still had to sleep a lot since she was still healing from the cancer. Leo nuzzled against her side letting her know he was still there.

"Good boy Leo." She giggled and kissed his head as the doors opened again and a man walked in with tea. He set it down on the table then turned and stood straight. 

"Your majesty, Queen Elizabeth." He announced and both Darby and Mycroft bowed deeply as she walked into the room.

"Hello there, Darby. How have you been?" She asked by passing Mycroft and heading straight for the little girl.

"Hi-Ya, I been good. And how have you been... your majesty?" Darby asked remembering her manners at the last minute and The Queen and Mycroft laughed.

They had tea Darby telling about her cancer and Leo and being kidnapped, the Littleton and all over adventures she had been on in the last four month. Soon enough thought she was asleep leaning against Mycroft who looked down at her with love.

"I better take her home to my little brother before he breaks in her to make sure she is okay." Mycroft sighed lifting the girl and taking Leos leash.

-

"Darby, wake up, we're back at your flat." Mycroft whispered shaking her slightly. 

"I don't wanna Myc."

"Dont you want to tell your fathers about your bike and new toys?" He asked and her eyes shot open.

"Oh yeah! You wait here I’m gonna go get 'em!" She was wide awake now and was climbing out of the car as fast as possible and into the flat. Mycroft laughed heartedly and got out with Leo to waiting for the family. 

"Daddy papa!" Darby yelled as the door flung open. Both fathers ran into the sitting room excepting something to be wrong but instead were greeted with a grin. "Come on you gotta see what I got!" She yelled turning back to the stairs and going down as fast as she could. 

John and Sherlock both let out a sigh of relief as their hearts slowed before following. Darby was bouncing up and down watching the driver pull something out of the back when the two made it down.

"Look I got a bike!" She squealed when the tires were on the ground. The doctor stared for a moment before the little girl grabbed his hand pulling at him. "Will you teach please? Will you, will you, will you?"

"Yes baby girl papa will teach you. Calm down you're going to make it so you cant breath again." Sherlock answered picking her up. She giggled but took a deep breath closing her eyes.

"Okay, there I'm calm. But can we please go ride it?" She asked holding onto his shirt and looking at John desperately. 

"Yes, come on." John laughed taking her out of Sherlock's arms.

"I would be happy to give you a ride to the park, if you'd like?" Mycroft asked smiling at the girls excitement. "We just need to take her other things up."

"Yes, come on papa." Darby giggled taking her other things up to their flat.

-

"Okay good keep pedaling... Keep straight." John instructed holding onto the back of her set. Sherlock stood a ways away in front of her grinning like mad.

"Papa don't let me go." She said shaky. 

"Dont worry you're okay. Keep goin’ baby girl." John slowly let go of the set still half jogging beside her. Sherlock couldn't help it he started yelling for her to keep going. "You got it baby girl. You did it." John yelled stopping and she keep going.

"Papa!" She yelled when he first let go shaking slightly then straightening back out. She looked up at Sherlock with the biggest smile and keep heading for him. "I'm doing it daddy, I'm doing it!" 

Once she got closer to him she pressed back on the breaks just like papa had shown her and put her feet down. She put the kickstand down right as Sherlock practically tackled her in a hug.

"You did it baby girl, good job." He shouted lift in her and firmly kissing her cheek. "Oh you’re growing up, I hate this!" 

"You and me both." Stated John was he ran up to them. "Brilliant job baby girl! You did more than half of that by yourself and that was your first try!" 

"Thanks papa!" She laughed looking at the bike. "Can I ride again?"

"Yes you can." John laughed. Once she was on the bike again Sherlock and John walked quickly behind her. "She is such an early bloomer." John sighed happily. 

"Yes she is, I have a feeling she's going to be like Mycroft and rule the world some day. But I really hate how fast shes growing up." 

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did rule the world. But right now let just enjoy her being little, yeah?" John took Sherlock's hand as he spoke watching the little girl a little ways ahead of them.

"Of course, John."

~~~

It had been a month since her birthday when John and Sherlock got The Call. The family had just finished dinner when Mycroft Holmes rang in.

"What do you want now?" Sherlock grumbled. 

"Is there a way you and John could slip away from Darby tomorrow to have lunch with me?" Mycroft asked ignoring his brother rude comment.

"Why?"

"Lets just say there might be a piece of information I have been withholding until the right time about Darbys kidnapping." Sherlock's back straightened immediately jaw tightening. 

"Love, everything okay?" John asked from the floor where he sat with the little girl. 

"We will be there." The detective answered then ended the call quickly. He walked over to his family taking Darby into his lap instinctively and kissing her head. 

"Love?" John asked again worry in his face and put a calming hand in his husbands knee.

"Mycroft want to met with us tomorrow about..." He looked down at Darby who was playing with her animals. "Napping." He finished and John got the hint. 

A cold shiver ran down his spin and he felt like Sherlock did; wanting the girl as close as possible. "Hey baby, daddy and I feel like some cuddles, come on." She grinned standing and heading for the couch. Anytime was a good time for cuddling in her opinion.

-

"John Sherlock." Mycroft looked over them both placing his hands under his chin. He took a deep breath before explaining how Mr. Wilkinson had not died that horrible night but was instead was stuck in a cell being beaten everyday.

"So that asshole isn't dead?" John fumed face red with anger. He had to let go of Sherlock's hand he was clenching them so hard.

"No." 

"I want to see him, I wanna beat the shit out of him just like he did to Darby, but I’m going to make it ten times worse!" John yelled through gritted teeth. 

"Thats why I brought you here to this building. He is under our feet right now." Mycroft said smoothly.

"Take me there now!" Sherlock growled silently raging. 

"As you wish, brother mine." 

The walk down both father's thought of every different why they could hurt this man the most. He was one of the source that brought their little family so much pain. Over the past week Mycroft had ordered of the torture to not stop but lessen. He feed the man more and even let him shower. It was like getting a pig ready for slaughter. He wanted this man to think he was getting out but really he was about to face the two most deadly people to him.

Mycroft nodded to a man once they were in the hall and the man lead them to the door. "Who would like to go first?" Mycroft asked before the door was opened.

"John. I want to watch then take my turn." Sherlock said hatred in his voice. Mycroft nodded again, he would like to watch as well. John was a physical man and nothing hurt Sherlock or Darby without paying for it. The man placed his thumb to the pad and the door opened with a loud click.

Mycroft stepped in first motioning for the two fathers to wait.

"So I’m getting out?" Mr. Wilkinson asked from where he sat on the bed. 

"No." Came the cold answer. "Do you know the fathers of the little girl you took?" 

"Yes." The man swallowed hard fear filling his face.

"And what do you think would happen to you if they knew you were still alive?"

He swallowed hard again looking at his lap before whispering; "Horrible things. Everything I did to their daughter then more." 

"Yes, and that is what's going to happen today." Mycroft stepped away from the door and John marched in fist balled and body full of anger. 

"Please, I’m so sorry pla-" He was cut off by John grabbing a fist full of hair and throwing him to the floor. John swiftly kicked the man in the stomach.

"Didn't Darby say please when you did this to her? She said please after please and you just keep going." John yelled kicking the man again and again. "A three year old girl asking for the abuse to stop and what did you do? You keep going! So dont. You. Dare. Say. Please. To. Me!" 

John went on for a while. Kicking the man then punching him in the face. John had never done something like this to anyone but he would never feel bad for it. He stopped whipping his forehead breathing hard as the man lay there breath in heavily and holding his stomach. Johns hand was covered in blood but none of it was his own. He glared at the man as he turn and kissed Sherlock as the detective walked forward for his go.

Sherlock took the man's hand bending his arm up and behind his back. "Thats for the three flashbacks you have made my daughter have." Sherlock growled as the man cried out in pain. Sherlock bent his arm another way and there was a loud pop as his shoulder became dislocated. "Thats for the seven nightmares." Sherlock went through thing after thing breaking bone, dislocated things, tearing ligaments and tendons. 

"Stop." The man yelled finally letting out a sob.

"You didn't stop when she asked so why should I stop for you?" Sherlock screamed lifting the man by his hair. Sherlock dropped him hard on the ground and stepped breaking his arm. He then turned the toe of his shoe hitting the mans face as he did.

John and Sherlock left feeling better about Darbys kidnapping then they ever had.

~~~

The mouth after that went by quickly with laughter and games and yes even tears. Darby had another flashback and nightmare but was easily brought out of them with the help of her fathers. But mostly she keep asking when they were going to the beach. Both fathers would laugh and say in time. She would sigh and say could they just make a date and they would say in time again but today they set the date.

"Ohh Dar-bee." John sung as he came into the flat after work.

"Ohh wai-tee?" The little girl sung back hopping over to him oxygen backpack bouncing.

"Guess what." John knelt down in front of her.

"What?" 

"In three weeks I get my week break and my pay check. So guess where were going?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"The beach!" She squealed jumping up and down. "Daddy were going to the beach!" She yelled leaning around the corner to where Sherlock was at the table at the microscope. "Papa were going to the beach." She giggled.

"Yep and it will be the best time, middle of May so it will be nice and warm." She giggled again flinging herself into his arms. 

"Will Leo get to come?"

"Yep he will just have to wear his vest all the time." 

"Okay! Papa daddy were going to the beach in three weeks!"

~~~

The preparation for the beach was exciting and funny. They would be using one of the Holmes many beach houses for their weeks stay. Finding their swimming suits had been Darby and Johns favorite because Sherlock grouched around huffing about how ridiculous he would look in shorts. 

Sherlocks favorite part was looking for sand toys. I loved to build sand castles and making them with his daughter made it even better. The planning was all done and everything was ready, except for the food, a week early. All three were practically bouncing off the walls they were all so excited, but Sherlock’s grow even more when he got a call from his brother.

"Hello dear brother."

"What now Mycroft?" Sherlock hissed, he was in the middle of a case and did not need his brother to be talking to him right now.

"I just thought I might let you know grandmama is visiting the house no more than a hour away from where you will be staying next week." Mycroft said smoothly but there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Grandmama is visiting from Paris?"

"Yes. Have a good day with your case brother mine." With that the call ended. Slowly a grin fell onto Sherlock's face. Grandmama was the only person Sherlock truly felt loved by as a child. When he would visit she would tell him about all the flowers in her garden and let him work beside her. When his mind would start running too fast and the teasing from other children filled his mind, her voice would cut through the harsh words of his class mate that tortured him. She was always smiling and laughing, and now that he thought about it was a lot like John.

They were both kind and loving. They always called him brilliant when others thought he was mad. Sherlock had told John about the hours he and Grandmama would spend together. He would always laugh at the woman's jokes Sherlock told him and say he wanted to met her. Now they could. And she could met Darby. Grandmama had always told him he would have a child that would be a spit fire just like he was and she was so right. Sherlock hadn't seen the woman in years and now he could.

"John?" He said into the line once John had answered. 

"Yeah... Darby stop that my ear." John laughed and Sherlock could hear the little girl squeal.

"Remember how I told you about my grandmama? Well she is going to be visiting one of the other houses that are close to us next week." 

"Really?" John exclaimed excitedly. "We have to go see her. I want to meet her and you haven't talk to her in years. That's what you want right?"

"John Watson-Holmes I love you so much." Sherlock said grinning and looking at his shoes. How come John could make him feel like a lovesick school boy?

"Love you too and I’m taking that as a yes." John laughed.

"Is that daddy? Hi daddy love you." Darby yelled on the line.

"Love you too baby girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapters the BEACH!! :D Yes Grandmama will be in it. I truly believe that she and Sherlock were very very close, hate me if you will but i do. Let me know what you think of the chapter love to hear what you have to say, please dont be shy. Sorry if there are grammar and spelling mistakes. Let me know what you think and sorry chapter took so long to come up, thanks again love you all!!


	22. We're going to the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darby's healed from her surgery and that means the beach!
> 
> FLUFFY!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos. Love you all hope you like. :D Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come up.
> 
> Cant work tumblr so follow me on pinterest Lion_62 (Its all about the fic)

“We’re going the beach, we’re going to the beach.” Darby chanted as the little family packed for their vacation. She was in her lion pajamas jumping on her father bed as they put items in the suitcase. 

“I’m guessing your not going to be sleeping a lot tonight because you're so excited huh?” John asked with a grin putting the little girls clothes in the bag. 

“Nope!” She confirmed with a cheeky grin. “And daddy won't sleep either and you won't as well, we’re all to excited papa.”

“She has a point John.”

“Sherlock, she's your daughter she alway has a point.” The doctor stated arching an eyebrow.

“Yes, and there is your point.” Sherlock teased back taking the little girl into his arms and tickling her as she squealed. “Come on we gotta get you bathed so we can go with papa to work for your follow up this month.” He turned towards the bathroom for a bath.

-

“Hey Mith! Guess what.” Darby ran and hugged his leg where he was looking over a file at the nurses desk.

“Hey Darb, what?” He laughed lifting her and putting her on the counter.

“Hey Darb.” Lloyd greeted coming to stand by her as the fathers walked up.

"Hi Lloyd. " She waved to him then turned back to Dr. Smith. "We're going to the beach tomorrow." She squealed.

"I know thats all your papa has been talking about." Lloyd laughed looking at John fake in annoyance. 

"Oi watch it Lloyd. You don't even hear half of what I hear at home." John pointed out shaking his head.

"Who do you hear more from, Darby or Sherlock? " Smith asked laughing as both Darby and Sherlock looked down grinning.

"When I'm just with one, its about as much as I tell you guys. But when you get them together! My ears hurt from the drive over here." John said dramatically but Darby and Sherlock just snickered.

"Well looks like we might be suffering with you for an hour or two." Lloyd stated. "Alright Darb, lets go get started."

-

"Alright everything looks good." Lloyd smiled at the girl. "You pass, you can go to the beach!" 

"Yay!" Darby giggled throwing up her hands. 

"Also, you can take off the oxygen well your swimming and that." Smith smiled at her as she gasped. "And we will give John a new cord or two so if one gets sandy you have a back up. But you can only be off the oxygen for an hour or two, okay?"

"Okay." Darby said without a second thought; anytime off the oxygen was better than no time. "Daddy we need to go home so we can pack and leave sooner." 

John and Sherlock laughed looking at the little girl with love. "And papa you need to get off work soon too." 

"Well if you'd stop talkin' I could go to work." John teased kissing her cheek.

"Well stop kissing me so I can go papa." Darby said rolling her eyes.

"Okay sorry sorry. See ya' later." John laughed handing her to Sherlock who was chuckling quietly. "See you at home." John kissed his husband quickly before going out the door with Smith and Lloyd. 

"Alright lets go finish getting everything done." Sherlock announced as they left the building and got a cab.

-

As John walked home he thought about their trip to come. All three were excited for the beach, mostly just because of what it meant; Darby was getting better. She had been diagnosed with cancer at the end of November, the end of December she was kidnapped then she had had surgery to remove the cancer in the middle of January. 

He remembered thinking how easily she could have died. How easily his little ball of light could be ripped away and never given back. And how that almost happened more than once. With her being kidnapped it almost happened and then when he had to save her in the surgery. It had been almost seven months since it all began but yet it felt like a year. She had almost died twice in less than two months, no little girl should have to go through that.

But yet she had. She put her mind to getting better and she was. Everyday since her surgery her smile was more real and less and less tears left her eyes. He grinned as he thought about how happy she was, how she wanted to play more and not cuddle as much; even though there was still a lot of cuddling.

Sherlock was happier as well, which made it even better. He would go on case's more and not be so tense around the girl. He teased and jumped around with Darby instead of holding her for dear life as she cried. He was also very flirty again, looking at John with love has he called him an idiot or making John stop what he was doing just so they could kiss for a while. He slept and ate more too, not worrying if Darby was going to have a nightmare or not be able to breath.

John had to admit he was happier too. He didn't dread night time anymore afraid that he would wake up to Leo barking at him or that he would wake up and she would be dead in her bed. He shivered just at the thought. John also felt like he could turn his back to her for a second and when he was back around she would be fine. He got to tickle her again and she got to laugh without it hurting. All three were coming slowly back to their normal happy selves and it made John feel drunk with joy.

As John turned onto Backers Street he remembered that Sherlock was supposed to be packing and dread hit him. Most likely everything they had put in the suitcases that morning would be out and all over the flat so he would have to start again and Darby would be clawing at his throat telling him to hurry.

Darby must have seen him through the window because before he had even made it to Speedy’s the little girl pulled open the door of 221 and was running towards him backpack bouncing hard against her back. 

"Papa!" She yelled grinning and coming straight for him.

"Hey there baby doll." He laughed kneeling down and almost falling when she hit into him. "Where are your shoes?" 

She just gave him a shrugged. "Daddy told me you were here so I ran as fast as I could, I didn't think of shoes, those would take to long." She giggled hugging him and he burst out laughing.

"Well okay, if you put it that way then I guess you don't need shoes." He laughed standing with her in his arms. "Lets go in and see daddy, yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

"Excuse me." Someone called before they could even move. "But that was the cutest thing I think I have ever seen." A woman with bright red hair walked up to them. If John would have still been straight and single she would have defiantly been his type. "I have to ask whos the lucky mum?"

"I dont have a mum." Darby said easily looking at the woman with slight disgust knowing what was most likely about to come. She was going to hit on papa.

"Oh no. Well thats alright lots of people don't have a mum. But your papa here looks like he could easily get a new one for you." She said with a cheeky grin and put a hand on John's arm. John rolled his eyes slightly. He hadn't been into woman or another man since he and Sherlock got together. 'And could they not see the bloody ring! I'm married.' He thought. Sherlock had a hard time believing that John wouldn't flirt with others when they first got together so things like this made John crazy.

"No I don't want a mum. And I know its okay not to have one." Darby said angrily. She hated when people did things like this as well. Some people would hit on daddy and some people on papa but they are together and she did not like when people didn't think they were.

"Darby be nice." John sighed knowing that the woman was about to get told off by a four year old.

"Oh, but sweetie a mummy could be fun. Someone to do your hair, get you new clothes, make your papa really happy. Don't you want your papa happy?" The woman asked looking John up and down biting her lip.

"Papa already is happy. And I don't need a mummy because I got a papa AND a daddy. Daddy makes papa happy and they make me happy. I don't need a mummy to do my hair or get my clothes; I have an aunt Madi who shows papas ways to do my hair and she and I go get my clothes." Darby huffed glaring at the woman who was staring at her now. And as if on cue Sherlock walked out onto the street.

"Darby you forgot shoes. Why were they under the sofa?" Sherlock asked walking over to them. The woman looked at him then John then Darby looking for something to say.

"Because we were moving the suitcases around and they just got pushed under." Darby giggled sticking her socked feet out so Sherlock could slip on her little sneakers. 

"Oh, yes that explains it. Hello John." Sherlock laughed kissing John quickly before putting on the girls shoes. Sherlock looked and saw the woman for the first time and immediately deducted her then growled lightly at why she was by them. 

"Its okay daddy I already took care of it." Darby answered with pride when she understood why Sherlock was mad. 

"You did, good girl." Sherlock smirked taking her into his arms before reaching out a hand for John. "Come along John, we need to finish getting ready for the trip." 

"Alright." John smiled broadly taking Sherlock's hand before turning to the woman who was as red as her hair. "Good to talk to you." He said with a wave then followed his family. 

As they walked into the flat John was surprised to find that everything was packed; their clothes, food, oxygen, toys everything. It was all in a small pill by the door waiting for tomorrow. 

"You've been busy haven't you?” John laughed looking at their things.

"Yeah." Darby said shortly still angry about what happened a minute ago. "Papa how come people do that? How come they don't think you and daddy are happy together?" 

"Well baby doll..." John sighed sitting on the couch and taking her into his lap. "They have never seen daddy and I together so they don't know how happy he makes me." 

"But you and daddy wear rings to show your happy and married and people still think you're not, why?" 

"Because some people lie." Sherlock answered coming and sitting by them. "Some people who are married aren't happy and lie and cheat. They find someone different to be happy with even though they're married to someone else." 

Darby stopped and thought about their words for a minute. "Oh, but you and papa won't do that right?" 

"No, daddy and I love each other. Thats what some people don't have that make them not happy." John explained with a smile and kissed the girls head. Sherlock smiled down at his husband feeling love spread in his heart.

"Good because I want you and daddy together forever and with me." Darby said firmly laying her head on John's chest.

"Me too baby girl." John said seriously looking over at Sherlock and taking his hand. The detective smiled warmly at his husband before lifting their hands and kissing the back of Johns. 

-

"Darby stop wiggling and go to sleep." John huffed as they lay on the sofa later that night. 

"I can't papa, I'm to excited!" She sighed heavily well placing her hand on her forehead dramatically like an old time movie. 

"Okay no more movies with granny." John laughed turning her so they were chest to chest. "If you don't sleep then you will be tired all day tomorrow and it won't be fun." 

"I know." She huffed placing her head on her folded hands. "Daddy will you play your violin for me?" 

Sherlock looked over at them from where he was in his chair reading on the laptop. "Sure baby doll." He stood walking over and taking the instrument out of the case.

"Will you play my song?" Sherlock smirked before pulling the first note out of the violin. This was the song he had composed for the little girl when she first came home. He had played it every time she cried as a baby as well, it always calmed her.

Before the song was even over she was asleep and John following fast. Sherlock chuckled to himself as he walked to them. "Wake up John." He mumbled kissing him once before taking the little girl in his arms then up to bed. 

~~~

"Beach! Beach! We're going to the beach! Beach! Beach! We're going to the beach!" Darby sung around the flat skipping and running around her fathers well Leo followed close behind.

"Yes we are and if you'd help carry we'd there sooner." John teased as he lifted a bag into his arms. He was already in shorts that cut off just above the knee and a polo that fit nicely with sun glasses on his head.

"Oh, yeah." Darby quickly took some lighter things into her arms. She was dressed in shorts as well with a blue T-shirt to match her blue All Stars sneakers. She hated anything 'girly', the most she would wear that was 'girly' was headbands. So she hated dresses or sandals unless they were all she could find in a hurry.

"Here ya' go daddy." Darby announced to Sherlock at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you very much baby doll." Sherlock laughed as she dumped her arm full at his feet. Sherlock was still in slacks with a button down and the sleeves rolled up. John had tried and tried to get him to wear something to show his legs but Sherlock would have none of it. He would not be wearing shorts until they were at the beach and that was the end of it. 

The family soon had the car packed that had been brought to Bakers Street thanks to Mycroft. Sherlock had grumbled about his brother getting into everything but John and Darby were happy because it meant they could get to the beach sooner. 

"Ready Darby?" John asked happily as Sherlock pulled out into traffic.

"Oh yeah!" Darby giggled looking out her window from the back seat. 

-

"If you say run, I'll run with you  
If you say hide, we'll hide  
Because my love for you  
Would break my heart in two" John and Darby sung as they drove down the open road. 

"John please stop, David Bowie is not a good singer." Sherlock said annoyed turning down the music

"Daddy turn it back up papa and I were singing." Darby piped up from the back. 

"See Darby likes him and just because you dont think hes a good singer doesn't mean he isn't. And this is a classic." John protested turning it back up.

"No John, a classic is Beethoven or Bach not David Bowie." 

"Say what you want but you did know who he was." John laughed. 

"Put on your red shoes and dance the blues..." John and Darby started singing again.

-

"We're here!" Darby shouted throwing up her hands. "We're here, we're here, we're here, we're here, we're here, we're here, we're here. Look there's the beach! Daddy look! Its the beach papa." She giggled and bounced in her set as they pulled up the drive to the beach house.

The house was large and open. It had big windows all around and a boardwalk that lead to the beach which was no more than football field away at high tide. Sherlock's aunt had visited California and stayed in a house much like this one and once she got back insisted on building one just like it. Sherlock liked it, he always thought it was open and free feeling.

"Come on daddy hurry please." Darby begged as Sherlock helped her out of the car. As soon as her feet hit the ground she toed off her shoes and socks and made for the beach skipping. "Come on papa and daddy."

"We better hurry before she jumps in without us there." Sherlock laughed walking towards the little girl and taking Johns hand. Both fathers toed off their shoes and socks at the end of the boardwalk before following the little girl to where the waves were easily rolling in at her ankles. 

"Papa look at this shell." Darby announced holding up the treasurer for him to see as he walked to her well Sherlock rolled up his slacks. 

"Neat baby girl. Burr still a little cold huh?" He asked as the waves lapped at their feet. 

"Yeah, but oh well we can still swim in it." She shivered as the water went back out into the ocean. 

"Darby look at this." Sherlock called from behind them holding up a piece of sea glass that shined in the light of the sun.

"Wow! Thats pretty, how is it made?" Darby asked in fascination. Sherlock explained how sea glass started as broken glass then the waves and sand softened it as time went by. He explained how the sand worked away the sharp edges as the little girl dug around looking for more. By the time he was done she had found five new shells and eight new pieces of sea glass. 

"How come this ones pink and this ones blue and this ones green?" She asked sitting in front of him and sorting them all out by color.

"Well it all depends on what the original glass color was and what bacteria got into the glass as went through the process. Like this one." He picked up one of the green ones. "It was most likely a wine bottle that got broken and the waves and sand softened it." 

"Oh." She said nodding in understanding. "What about sea shells? Are they glass too?"

"No there not glass." John laughed sitting beside her and helping her looked for more sea shells and glass in the sand.

"Shells are the exoskeleton of snails, clams, oysters and lots of others." Sherlock then went through how different shells were made and the three layers most had. He then told her how oysters make pearls from just a grain of sand.

"Pearls are just oysters spit and people wear them thinking they're pretty, that's yucky!" Darby said with a disgusted look. "I wont ever wear pearls, thats gross." 

"If you think about it, yes it is." Sherlock laughed as his husband was almost rolling on the floor because how did a four year old think of that. 

The little family stayed on the beach for the rest of the day. John had to go back to the car to get sunscreen and coated Sherlock so he wouldn't burn. They had built three different sand castle that Darby soon played monster and destroyed them. They also had a bucket with sea glass and shells started that Darby hoped to fill by the time they went home in a week. They also play in the shallow waves. Darby got Sherlock to come out with her and John just to put his feet in but ended up getting splashed by the little girl. She flicked water at him then ran laughing as Sherlock chased her. Leo loved the water, he would bring stick after stick for someone to throw. He and Darby would be out in the waves and he would splash her hitting his front paws down and she would giggle and giggle splashing him back.

"Darby come here its almost sunset." John called as the little girl and her dog played. She ran to him and he swiftly picked her up. She laid her head on his bear should tired from a day of playing. 

"Ready baby watch." Sherlock pointed out towards the sea. "Right where the water and the sky connect watch right there and it will look amazing." He looked over at the little girl who was watching hopefully with excitement on her face. He grinned and snuck an arm around John's waist pulling him close. The sun dropped just a bit more and the sky turned even brighter shades of purple and pinks and a slight green. It was hard to see green in a sunset but when you did nothing else was like it.

"Wow daddy." She gasped looking out over the beautiful sky. The family watched the sky change into night before heading up to the house for dinner.

"So baby girl was the first day fun?" John asked as he set her food in front of her.

"Yeah. It was so much fun. What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Were going to see daddy's grandmama." 

"His who?" The little girl ask in confusion.

"My grandmother. Grandmama is just what I call her." Sherlock laughed kissing her head.

"Oh, okay." 

~~~

The next morning Sherlock was bouncing with excitement. He loved grandmama, she was the only person he loved for over half his life. She was one of the only people he felt loved by as well. When he would make deductions she didn't find them weird or annoying, she found them helpful and funny, like John. That was one of the reasons he loved John so much; he was like her. He hadn't seen the old woman in years and he was so excited. 

"Come on John. Lets go." Sherlock called as they tried to leave. 

"Love, I know you're excited but if you don't give me a minute I'm going to hurt you." John teased glared at him as he helped their daughter with her oxygen. 

Sherlock stopped grinning and nodded once. "I'll take that."

"Okay daddy lets go." Darby laughed taking his hand as they walked to the car. 

-

"Darbys back asleep." John chuckled as they pulled into the town where the old woman was staying. Darby had played harder yesterday then she had since she found out about her cancer. It had worn her out and it was close to nap time anyways.

"We figured as much would happen John." Sherlock said with a half smile. He squeezed his husbands hand reassuringly; they were both nervous something might happen on this trip. But yet they believed in the little girl and knew she would be okay.

"That we did." John brought their hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of Sherlock's in silent thanks. 

As they pulled up the drive Sherlock was shaking with excitement. This house was larger than the beach house and there was a bloody butler waiting for them outside. The house had a wall that went around it and the yard was huge and that was just from the front, John couldnt imagine what was in the back.

"Hello George." Sherlock called to the butler as he got out of the car. 

"Hello master Sherlock." The man said with a slight bow.

"Old friends?" John asked as he took the sleeping child into his arms; she curled into him waking but not wanting to move. 

"Yes. He has always worked for grandmama and would sword fighting with me when I would visit." Sherlock explained with a grin bouncing slightly on the ball of his feet. 

"Really?" John asked as a smile slipped onto his lips and Sherlock nodded. "Thats adorable. Grab Darbys day pack please." John added as he grabbed the girls oxygen backpack. The day pack was full of snacks, toys, and extra clothes as well as anything John might need if she started not being able to breath. He also had her oxygen backpack prepared with the same tools.

"John, I was not adorable. Darby is adorable I was not." Sherlock hissed taking his hand and walking them inside. 

"Say what you want Sherlock, but it is." John laughed as they walked through the grand front doors. 

"Lockie!" A woman called as they stepped into the house. She looked like a female version of Sherlock's father. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore a light pink dress, it looked like she was wearing a flower with how easily it flowed. 

"Grandmama!" Sherlock shouted filling with joy and running for the woman John, Darby and day pack forgotten behind him. He hugged her like a little boy who hadn't seen seen mother in days.

"Look at you, si grand." She laughed pulling back and kissed his cheeks even when he had to lean down and she had to get on her toes. John could tell she was French from her accent and the language she had used at the end.

"Grandmama I haven't seen you since I was twenty three, of course I have grown." Sherlock laughed hugging her again. "Vous m'avez manqué."

"I missed you as well Lockie." John watched with love as the two hugged for a minute more before the old woman pulled back again. "Now come, I hear you are married and have a bébé." 

Sherlock turned grinning and looked at his family with love. He put his arm around the woman's shoulders and lead her to them as John looked at his husband in amazement. 

"Grandmama this is John Watson my husband." Sherlock said with pride as he stepped away from his grandmother to John's side. He looked down at the little girl who had an arms around John's neck and her head on his shoulder like she was asleep but her eyes were wide open and looking around.

"Hi daddy." She whispered sitting up and reaching for him. 

"Hey baby girl." He whispered back taking her from John and turning her slightly towards the old woman. "And this is Darby our daughter." He announced proudly again. "John Darby this is my grandmother, Adele." 

"Its lovely to met you, I have heard a lot about you from his mother, Violet." The woman said pointing to Darby then turned to John. "And you I have heard even more about you from Mycroft and Violet." 

"Oh well I hope its all good things." John laughed taking his husbands hand again.

"Bien sûr, you are the one who makes Lockie happy again just like he was when he would play in my garden." The old woman laughed. 

"Ravie de vous rencontrer." Darby cut in. "Daddy dit que vous êtes très gentille et que vous faites poussez de jolies fleurs." John looked at his daughter in surprise as she spoke perfect French. 

"Merci, and I will show you my flowers later if you like?" The grandmother laughed.

"Oui, ça a l'air bien." Darby finished with a giggled and Sherlock looked proudly at her.

“What, what did you say?” John asked in utter surprise.

“Its nice to met you. Daddy says you're really nice and grow pretty flowers.” Adele translated.

"When did you learn French?" John asked again still in shock

"When we were in the hospital. Daddy had a book that was in French and he started to teach me. We work on it well you're at work and we're bored." Darby answered like it was nothing. 

"She picked it up quite fast." Sherlock added.

"How long has it been? A year at the least right? I know adults who have been working for close to five years and aren't even that good." The woman asked.

"No, only about four or five months." Sherlock answered calmly.

"Oh heavens she is your child Lockie." The woman gasped and John just shook his head. "You must come to Paris, she would love it." 

"Yeah daddy we should." Darby giggled bouncing in his arms. 

"Maybe baby doll." John laughed as she stopped jumping to let out a yawn.

"Daddy I'm tired." Darby sighed resting her head on his shoulder.

"Alright go to sleep." Sherlock whispered placing his lips on her temple and rubbing her back. John watched the two with love and placed his hand on Sherlock's arm. Sherlock looked down at him a small smile coming to his lips.

"See Lockie I always told you you would find someone who really loves you." Adele whispered tears coming to her eyes as she watched her lonely little boy all grown up with a family of his own. Sherlock looked up at her in understanding well John looked at her in surprise. He had always known Sherlock had been lonely as a child but it still surprised him at times.

"What?" He asked looking up at Sherlock then back at his grandmother. The woman bit her lip like she had said too much but Sherlock just nodded at her. He trusted John completely, even with this story.

"When Sherlock was twelve he took money from his parents and bought a plain ticket to Paris to come to me. He had been bullied at school for years and his parents didn't do anything because they were never around for more than a day each month!" The woman huffed in anger then took a deep breath to calm herself. "He left without telling anyone and came to me where he was loved. He came running through the door crying and yelling that he would never be loved that he was a..." She couldn't bring herself to say the horrible word so many people had call her beloved grandson.

"Freak." Sherlock whispered looking down shamefully. John gritted his teeth anger rising for each and every school mate Sherlock had.

"I got him to calm down and let go of me for a moment to find his face cut and beaten. Those boys they had battu vous, Lockie. They had beaten you so much." Her eyes were rimmed with tears as she spoke. "I got him cleaned up and he told me what had happened."

"They had chased me home from school and beaten me up in my own front yard. Father saw the end of it and chased the boys off but that was all he did. He didn't help me up or make sure I was okay, he just got in his car and left." Sherlock told the memory playing over in his mind.

"Ce putain de trou du cul!" The grandmother hissed and Darby gasped covering her ears. John knew what was said there, he had learned most of his swear words in French. "Oh sorry Darby, but my son was at that time; he was selfish and only worried about money like his father." She took another breath to calm herself again before finishing the story.

"Sherlock sobbed as he told me he would never be loved by anyone but me. That everyone thought he was... a freak and only put up with he to get money from his parents. I told him he would find someone who did love him and he kept saying no, but look I was right." She finished with a small grin.

Sherlock was still looking at the floor shame seeping through him. Adele watched sadly remembering the young boy trembling on her shoulder chanting that no one could ever love someone like him. John clenched and unclenched his fist looking up at Sherlock just wanting to pull him close and kiss him. Darby on the other hand looked at Sherlock confused.

"Daddy?" She whispered putting her hands on his cheeks and making him look up. "Why are you sad? Grandmama's right, you did find people who love you; Myc loves you, Mrs. Hudson loves you, papa really really loves, and I really really really love you. People were really mean a long time ago and I know it might still hurts sometimes but you have papa and I who love you more then anything. And papa and I make you forget about them so dont be sad." She wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tight. "I dont want you to be sad today I want you to play with me." 

John smiled proudly up at his daughter who was so young but understood so much. How could he have been so lucky to have gotten the two smartest people in all of London all to himself.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around the little girl immediately feeling better of being reminded he had her and John no matter what others said. "I love you too baby girl, thank you." He whispered kissing her head.

"And I really really love you both." John laughed lightly breaking the sad mood that had set over them. Darby sat up giggling and pressed her lips to Sherlock's.

"I really do love you daddy." She said once they broke apart before letting out a huge yawn. "And I'm really tired."

"I love you too, go to sleep." He whispered back as she laid down on his shoulder. Once she was out of the way John grabbed Sherlock pulling him down for a quick kiss.

"I love you as well, and I will never let you forget that." The doctor giggled as Sherlock rolled his eyes but kissed him again. 

"Daddy stop moving I’m trying to sleep." Darby huffed turning her head and buried her nose into Sherlock's neck.

"Sorry sorry!" He laughed standing back up straight. 

“I told you Lockie.” The old woman repeated wiping her eyes. The three adults stayed in the hallway talking about the drive to the house and how excited Darby was for the beach. Darby was soon asleep again on Sherlock's shoulder. 

"Lets go somewhere we can sit." Adele suggested and made her way to a small sitting room off from the main hall. As they sat, Darby still in Sherlock's arms, Leo came running into the room George right behind him.

"I am sorry master Sherlock but-" The butler started.

"Its fine hes trained not to be away from her." Sherlock cut in as the dog sniffed at Darbys sleeping form before sitting at Sherlock's feet. The butler nodded then left the room. Darby sighed and curled into Sherlock more taking hold of his shirt in her little hands. The grandmother smiled at the two fondly happy for her grandson who felt more like a son then anything. 

"Is she cold? I can have a blanket brought in." The woman asked worried about her health. 

"If she was awake it would be a yes, she loves blankets but she is a heater when she sleeps." John laughed she Sherlock shook his head.

"Alright." The woman chuckled. She watched as the two men took each others hands and watched the little girl as she slept. She was so happy for Sherlock, he had found love. Love from a man who from what she had heard was loyal and true and a doctor, and Sherlock definitely need a doctor in his life. Then together they found a little girl. A girl who from just minutes awake Adele could already see thought Sherlock was one of the most important and amazing people in the world. He had found them even though he never thought he would.

"Sherlock I'm so happy for you." She finally whispered as tears stinging her eyes again. Sherlock smirked at her then looked at John. John who made everything better and okay; his John. "I always knew you would find someone no matter what you said." 

"And thats why youre the only one I truly love out of the Holmes family." Sherlock answered easily. 

"Yes but we both know that your brother does love you and so do your mother and father." The woman said sharply and glared at Sherlock. 'Thats were he gets it from.' John thought as he saw the same glare Sherlock gave on the woman's face. 

"Yes they showed so much love by ignoring me and letting my cousin call me freak." Sherlock hissed tightening his hold on Johns hand. He hated those memories. "I know I’m a freak but I didn't need them to remind me everyday." He hadn't meant to say that, he was just with the people he trusted most and it slipped out. He heard John and grandmama gasp and he hung his head again ashamed in himself for letting that slip. 

He had always believed he was a freak. Everyday of his childhood someone would tell him so unless he was alone or with grandmama. His own brother had called him a freak when he had gotten back from university. That was when he started hating Mycroft; when he left him alone then came home for holiday and call him a freak because he asked so may questions. 

"Shut up William you freak!" Mycroft had yelled and ten year old Sherlock stopped in horror; Myc and grandmama had been the only people who had not called him freak. Mycroft's face fell and he reached for the boy. "William I’m sorry I didn't-" But Sherlock was running to his room slamming the door.

Redbeard had been put down no more the six months before that and then the only person he trusted who he saw everyday had called him a freak. He couldn't take it anymore. He stayed in his room crying for two days. Mycroft had knocked asking for him to come out hourly but Sherlock just stayed on his bed as tears fell. If Mycroft said he was a freak then he must be. When he finally came out of his room he demanded to be call Sherlock and that was when he started to cut off his emotions. 

John stared at Sherlock for a moment before standing and taking the mans face in his hand. Sherlock tried to turn away the memories flooding back hurt to much but John's hands were strong and warm as they made him look up. John's eyes were sad and angry but full of love and disappointment as well.

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes, you listen to me." John practically growled but his voice was soft. "You are not a freak. You are a brilliant, extraordinary, gorgeous man. You are anything other than a freak. You have saved hundreds of lives because of how smart you are and if people don't like that forget them. I think you're amazing you have a little girl in your arms who thinks you could do no wrong and everyone who has ever call you a freak I want to punch in the face." John said firmly. "You are not a freak." 

Sherlock searched John looking for any sign that he was lying but couldn't find any. Everything coming off of John was love and truth and safety. Sherlock felt the words sink into himself and the cold freak piece of ice labeled ‘freak’ start to melt. "Thank you, John." He finally whispered tightening his grip on the girl and leaning forward to rest his forehead against Johns.

"I love you Sherlock, please dont ever say that again." 

"Im sorry, I wont." He leaned and connected their lips. Even if everyone else though he was a freak John and Darby didn't and they were the only who mattered. 

They broke apart when a loud sniff filled the room. "Desolée, sorry, I just never thought I would see someone act so sweet with you Lockie." Adele sniffed again wiping her eyes. 

John sat back down putting an arm around Sherlock and pulling him close. The three adults talked for a while Adele telling John all of the funny things Sherlock had done as a child. 

"You really put toothpaste on a cat that had fleas?" John asked no surprised at all.

"It was for an experiment." Sherlock defended chuckling.

"It was always for an experiment Lockie." Adele said in slight announced. 

"It still is." John laughed. "I cant tell you how many times I have had to clean toes and fingers out of our fridge."

"You put toes and fingers in your fridge Lockie!? Thats dégoûtant, truly disgusting." The woman said appalled. 

"Oh its better since Darby. We used to have human heads." John sighed shaking his head. 

"Sherlock!" The woman exclaimed hand going to her chest and looking at her grandson in shock. Sherlock merely shrugged and chuckled quietly to himself. 

They went to talking about Darby. The fathers told of her cancer and kidnapping. The old woman shed a few tears as John told of the bruises she had over her cheeks and chest. She praised John when Sherlock told of how he saved the little girl in surgery. They both happily told of how in six mouth they would test to see if she could come off oxygen then in a year to see if she was cancer free.

"Oh thats fantastic! Once she is cancer free you must bring her to Paris." The woman said excitedly. 

"We have already promised Disneyland actually." Sherlock sighed looking down at the girl who was showing signs of waking up. "Hey baby doll." 

"Hi daddy." Darby answered in a whisper while rubbing her eyes the scratching her nose. She sneezed once then twice before moaning. "I hate this thing, it so itchy." 

"I know love, but you gotta wear it." John laughed slightly as she rubbed her nose and the cord. "Tomorrow you don't have to wear well we swim and play at the beach remember?"

"Oh yeah." Darby squealed face lighting up with joy. She looked at Sherlock grinned then her face fell in realization. "Daddy potty now!" 

"Oh yes." Sherlock quickly stood picking up the oxygen backpack and look at his grandmother expectantly. 

"Down the hall fifth door on your right." With that Sherlock was out of the room Darby in his arms. Adele looked back at John who was watching the door Sherlock had left out of with love. "He really loves her, doesn't he?" 

"Oh you have no idea." John answered looking back at her. "He would do anything for her, I've seen it. Anytime she would cry he was right there. He would wake and hold her no matter how tired he was."

"He never sleeps anyways."

"Yes that true." John laughed. "But we were both so worn out that we both sleep a lot more than we usually do." He paused thinking about the long nights of tears and pain. "But she also loves him. When she was hurting she went to him first. He would drop anything he was doing to hold her. He didn't work at all well she was in the hospital except for when she was kidnapped and two days before she got out, but she made him go on that one. She trust him completely as well. When the doctors had to do something new and she was scared she would turn to him; he would say it would hurt but she would be okay so she let them work on her. I tried doing the same thing once when he wasn't there and she wouldn't do it.  
"He gets mad when I say this but he's the favorite. I know she loves us both the same but its fun to tease him about how much she loves him. When she first came home he was so worried he wouldn't be good enough for her. Its exciting to watch as she grows up how she shows him hes exactly what she needs. How when she just needed him to hold her he could do that, when she needed something explained so it wasn't as scary he was the one who could. Its fun to watch them love each other." He looked down at his hands thinking of coming home to find the two playing some crazy made up game.

The grandmother watched as her little boys husband told her all these things with so much love in his voice and body language. "You love him as well." She stated.

"Yes. Hes absolutely amazing and I love him with every fiber of my being. He makes me feel alive and makes life exciting. I never really felt like I belonged anywhere after the army but he makes me feel at home. We can be anywhere and just being by his side is like being home in 221B. Hes everything to me and I don't know what I would do without him." John finished looking at his hands and grinning like an idiot.

"Im so happy he found you, John. I was so worried he would be alone and shut off from emotions for the rest of his life. You and Darby have brought back out the ten year old boy I remember playing in my garden." Her voice was thick with emotion as she spoke and tried to hold back tears. "I can't thank you enough for bring back my happy Willie."

"His nickname was Willie?" John asked with a laugh looking up at her.

"Before Redbeard died and the incident with Mycroft that lead him to demanding to be call Sherlock he was ‘Willie Captain of the Sea’ before that." She laughed. "He and that dog would run around playing pirates all day. He wore an eye patch for so long I thought he was going to have to have glasses." 

"Sounds like Sherlock. He and Darby have done some crazy thing like that before." John laughed remembering the pirate game they had played together.

There was a loud squeal from the hall then Darby came running into the room Sherlock chasing right behind her. "Papa save me!" She squealed. 

Right before she got to John Sherlock picked her up tickling her and biting at her neck to tickle her. She squealed and giggled pushing at his hands and head. "Daddy stop, stop! Im sorry stop! Papa help!" 

Sherlock stopped breathless and laughing as the girl fell against his chest gasping and giggling. "What did you do to get tickles?" John asked laughing at the two.

"I don't know daddy just did it." She sighed wiggling in his arms wanting down. He kissed her cheek before setting her on her feet. "Papa did we bring my legos?" She asked going to the day pack.

"Yep, they should be in there." John said leaning down to help her find them. 

"There they are! Oh fruit snacks." She giggled pulling out the legos and snack. She set the legos down then handed the snack to John to open. He headed it back and she set them down on the couch behind her legos then looked up at Sherlock then the snack then at Sherlock again. With a loud sigh and rolling her eyes she sat back on her heels and dug in the pack again before pulling out a new fruit snack and handed it to Sherlock. "Dont steal mine now daddy okay?" 

"Okay." Sherlock chuckled well John was holding his stomach he was so hard and Adele was laughing heartily as well.

The rest of the evening went by with Darby telling Adele about Madi, the Littleton’s, Lloyd and all the other people from home. Sherlock talked to his grandmother about his cases and the work he had done. She was pleased to know he liked his work and everything he had accomplished. They stayed for dinner and John told of his army days and some more of the cases he and Sherlock had been on.

"Im not kidding Lockie, come see me more. I want to get to know John and Darby better." Adele scorned as they kissed goodbye.

"I'll make him come grandmama I want to see Paris." Darby grinned as she stood between Sherlock and John holding their hands.

"Good I’m counting on that, bug." The woman laughed kissing the little girls cheek and hugging her.

"I hope we can come as well." John smirked hugging the woman.

"Yes, and take care of my Lockie for me will you?"

"Of course."

"Merci." She thanked letting go of him and turning to Sherlock as he folded her in his long arms. "Be good, petit." 

"Grandmama I’m not ‘little one’ anymore." Sherlock protested laughing.

"Hush Lockie, I am your grandmother and can call you petit if I like." She swatted his back shaking her head. "I will miss you, you must call or write." 

"I will try, I promise." Sherlock whispered closing his eyes and hugging her tighter. He would miss her dearly.

"Good." She pulled away and placed a hand on his cheek. "You're a good boy Lockie, I love you." 

"I love you as well." He kissed her cheeks before stepping back and taking Darby into his arms. As they walked out the door Darby waved her little hand goodbye.

~~~

"Burr its cold." Darby giggled as the waves hit her ankles.

"Yeah you just gotta get used to it, come on." John took the little girls hand leading her further out. The waves crashed against her knees making her shiver and cling to John. They walked out until the waves were hitting Darbys upper stomach and Johns thighs.

"Burr papa!" She squealed holding her arms up so the water would not touch them. 

"Just give it a second. Sherlock get out here!" John yelled turning around to find the man taking pictures. Sherlock might say emotions are for idiots but he really was a sentimental man. "Get out here!"

"Hush John, give me a minute." Sherlock grumbled with a smirk as he kept taking pictures. 

"Daddy come on!" Darby finally yelled.

"Alright." Sherlock sighed putting his phone down and starting to walk out to them. He did look slightly funny in shorts but John thought it was adorable as the man skillfully walked out to them long legs practically stepping over the waves. "Why is it cold back there but warm right here?" He asked in confusion standing next to them.

"I peed." Darby said slightly smug taking Sherlock's hand. John and Sherlock both looked at her then burst out laughing. John soon had to let go of her hand and put his hands on his knees he was laughing so hard. 

"Gross..." John went into a fit of giggles. "...baby girl. Don't do that again okay?" 

"Okay." She giggled back before taking a few steps further out. "Ready daddy, hold on to me." With that she took a deep breath pinching her nose and dropped her head into the water. Sherlock held her hand, still laughing, and let her stay under for a moment before pulling her out. "Burr!"

"Yeah?" Asked John before diving under. He swam a little closer to them before popping up right in front of Darby but staying on his knees so he was just a little taller. He shook out his hair before running his hand back through it so it spiked. "Yeah burr baby."

"Told ya'!" She giggled letting go of Sherlock's hand to wrap her arms around John's neck instead. Her ears poked out adorably from her wet hair and he couldn't help but kiss one of them as he hugged her.

"You taste salty baby girl." She giggled and kissed him once. 

"Thanks! Daddy your turn to get wet." 

"No I'm fine just how I am." Sherlock protested shaking his head. His legs were just getting used to the water and he did not feel like diving right in.

"Come on Sherlock." John whined and Sherlock just shook his head more. John looked down at Darby sighing and she grinned at him letting go of his neck and moving away. He looked at her confused then got the hint. 

Quickly he jumped up out of the water and hit Sherlock's middle making him lose balance. Sherlock caught himself just in time and pushed back at John trying to stand straight. "John stop no dont!" Sherlock yelled pushing back to far so John through himself backwards keeping his grip on the man. 

The father's fell into the water with a loud splash and Darby giggled wildly clapping a papa’s victory. Sherlock came up first spitting water out and shivering well John came out laughing. Sherlock turned and glared at him and John stopped laughing abruptly as Sherlock lunged for him. The detective tackled him into the water hands on his shoulders but John got his arms around the man and pulled him down as well. They slashed and kicked as they fought; almost every time John came up Sherlock was right there with him pushing him back down. But that didn't last long as John got the upper hand and pushed the man down into the water as he came up laughing. 

He let Sherlock come up seconds later holding the man's wrist so there was no fight. Sherlock came out of the water shaking his hair out so it wouldn't go in his eyes and laughing. He fell forward into the smaller man connecting their lips for a sweet salty kiss. Darby giggled behind them and they looked around to find as they had fought and moved farther out, the water at both their chests.

"Wait here." John said to Sherlock before diving under the water again. He emerged a few feet away from Darby and quickly scooped her up then walked back out to Sherlock. 

"I think papa won that fight daddy." She giggled.

"Im afraid so baby doll." Sherlock sighed sarcastically. "Come here... ready lay back, I got you." He helped her learn how to float on her back holding her lightly under the water as the waves easily rolled against their bodies. 

The family played in the water for a long time. John would swim under the waves and let Darby stand or hold onto his back as he did. They found bigger sea shells and different sea glass as well. The water was clear and it was extremely easy to see the sandy floor. At one point John took the little girl into his arms and through her lightly towards her other father; she landed in the water but Sherlock was right there helping her. She thought that was amazingly fun and had John do it again and again until his shoulder wouldn't let him. After swimming and playing in the water for several hours Darby was worn out.

"Papa I’m tired and hungry and its getting hard to breath." She sighed sleepily, they had skipped nap time well swimming and it was taking its toll on the little girl.

"Alright, lets have a snack and put your oxygen back on for a bit yeah?" John suggested as she lay on his chest and they sat in the waves with Sherlock floating next to them.

"Yeah." She yawned and John started moving towards shore with Sherlock right beside him. Once they we're back to their things under the umbrella John quickly helped Darby with her oxygen. The little girl sneezed once the cord was in place.

"I hate this thing its so itchy." She huffed and took her apple slices from Sherlock. 

"I know baby girl but you gotta wear it." John sighed pushing her hair out of her face. The little family sat on the towels taking a break from the water to eat. Darbys eyes started to grow heavy and she quietly laid down placing her head on John’s thigh and was asleep.

John smiled down at her before moving her softly so a towel was under her head instead. "Come on, come with me." John stood holding out a hand for Sherlock. 

The two walked up and down the beach holding hands, Sherlock telling John about the case he had just finished before they had left and John telling of what he thought of Sherlock's grandmother. Sherlock then started to make fun of how romantic they were being by walking on the beach hand in hand.

"John, we are like one of those horrible romance movies your girlfriends always made you watch." Sherlock huffed dramatically as they walked back up the beach waves hitting their ankles. 

"Yes we are, and you'll never admit it but you're a hopeless romantic and very sentimental when it comes to Darby and I." John stated arching an eyebrow and pointing at the man.

"Dont be ridiculous John, I'm only sentimental with Darby." Sherlock said in his most obvious tone.

"Oh thanks for that." John said slightly offended.

"You get everything else." Sherlock added looking at his husband with a smirk. "I’m only romantic with you yes, but I'm only hopelessly in love with you, as well as many many other things."

John snorted a laugh before making Sherlock stop and kissing him softly. "You really are a romantic."

"Dont tell anyone or you'll die." Sherlock hissed looping his arms around the shorter mans neck. John just laughed and kissed Sherlock again pulling him close by his hips. Sherlock pulled away first to put his forehead to Johns.

"It nice to know we're here because Darby's better." John sighed closing his eyes and just feeling Sherlock around him.

"Hmm, yes." Sherlock hummed quietly. They soon kept walking, chatting and laughing together fully in love.

"Papa? Daddy?" They soon heard and noticed they had walked farther than they normally did. Both turned at the same time and jogged back to the little girl.

"Hey baby doll." Sherlock greeted plopping down next to her. There was no greeting back and he looked down at her confused and saw she was crying heavily. "Darby what's wrong?" He asked rather than deduct as he scooped her into his lap. She buried her face into his chest whimpering and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Hey baby girl, tell us what's wrong." John prompted rubbing her back.

"I had a bad dream..." She let out a sob and Sherlock tightened his grip on her. "...that you guys left me all alone. That someone took me again and when I came back you had a new baby and had forgotten all about me. Then I woke up and you weren't here." Her voice was shaking as she spoke and she squeezed her eyes shut pressing her hands onto Sherlock's chest to feel his heartbeat.

"Baby girl." John sighed rubbing her back more well Sherlock pressed his lips to the girls hair. "It was a bad dream you're here with us. And if you were taken again daddy and I would never stop looking for you and no one can ever take your place." 

"Daddy." She whimpered hugging closer to him as her tears fell on his bare chest.

"I got you baby girl nothings going to happen." Sherlock started swaying slightly to help sooth her as she stopped crying.

"Hey weren't you and daddy supposed to build a sand castle?" John asked trying to cheer the little girl up. She looked up at Sherlock who gave her a half smirk as he wiped away her tears.

"Yeah. Can we still do that?" She asked sniffing and rubbing her eyes to get the sticky tears away. 

"Yes you can, but you and daddy both need more sunscreen." John said in his doctor tone. He could already tell Sherlock was going to have a sunburn on his shoulder and he wanted to keep Darby from getting one. 

"Okay." Darby sighed and handed John the bottle. Once she and Sherlock were both covered again the two started on the castle; John soon came over to help as well. Darby decided she wanted this one to be big and nice so well the two father built she found shells to go on the outside. They finished a little before dinner time; the castle was wide and tall in the middle with shells going all around the highest point.

"I think it looks good, what about you baby girl?" John asked pulling her down into his lap.

"I like it! Can we play in the water for a few more minutes?" 

"Sure come on." 

~~~

"Papa daddy wake up!" Darby shouted early the next morning as she bounced on her father's bed. "We gotta finish our sand castle from yesterday!"

"Darby how are you not tired?" John groaned rolling onto his back.

"I am tired I just want to play more!" Darby giggled flopping down on top of Sherlock.

"Darby." Sherlock started in a serious tone. "You're still healing from your surgery which means you need lots of rest. So try and sleep for another hour then we will go play okay?"

"Okay." Darby huffed taking off her backpack and setting it at the foot of the bed before wiggling under the covers. Sherlock laughed lightly pulling her close and kissing her head. Darby and John were asleep again within minutes and Sherlock watched the two with love before falling back asleep himself.

Sherlock woke again around ten to find John just waking as well but the little girl still fast asleep. "Is she still asleep?" John asked sitting up to look at the girl.

"Obviously you idiot." Sherlock answered with no heat. John just smile at his husband and kissed him softly.

"We really did wear her out yesterday." John laughed kissing the little girls head and she sighed in content. "It looks like shes going to sleep for a while longer which is good she needs it." 

"Yes she does." Sherlock agreed pull in the girl closer. 

"I'm going to go make some tea, I'll be back." With a soft grunt John got out of bed. Sherlock watched John leave the room a small smile playing on his lips, he then looked down at the little girl and his arms and his smile stayed if not grow. He lightly pressed his lips to her forehead and she sighed in content again nuzzling closer to him. He kept kissing along her forehead until John came back.

"Here love." John whispered handing Sherlock his cup as he sat up without waking Darby. John sat back down sitting against the headboard and slung an arm around the detective's shoulders with the little girl between then against Sherlock's ribs. The fathers chatted quietly together sipping their tea until the little girl woke a little over an hour later.

"Can we play now?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"First food then play, come on." John answered taking his and Sherlocks mugs as he stood. 

The rest of the day went much like the day before. The family played in the water and on the sand with Darby taking a short nap which luckily didn't came with a nightmare. That night after dinner and a bath the little family went out onto the beach to look at the stars. 

"Daddy whats that one?" Darby asked again and again as they lay on the blanket. Sherlock had looked up the constellations before they had come knowing Darby would ask about them. Darby was falling asleep tucked into Johns side by the time they went back to the house.

The next two full days were filled with picnics, giggles, sea shell finding, and stories. Most of the time was spent on the beach or in the water. Both Darby and Johns skin became darker and their hair lighter. Sherlock on the other hand got a sunburn across his shoulders and nose; but after that John made sure he was covered in sunscreen. 

The last day Darby wanted to find more sea glass and play with Leo in the water, so thats what they did. 

"Darby! Look at this!" John announced excitedly as the family lay on their stomachs digging through the sand. He reached his arm over to her and opened his hand to reveal a starfish the size of his palm.

"Wow!" Darby gasped reaching a tentative finger out to touch the pink and orange starfish.

"It must have washed up here last night in the strong waves." Sherlock stated looking at Johns hand. "They usually stay on rocks or coral where they can stick and find food."

"It must have been through a hell of a ride, there aren't rocks very close." John added, helping put the starfish in Darby hands. 

"Can we keep it or do we have to put it back?" Darby asked looking the creature over. Sherlock reached over and ran his thumb over the star.

"Its already drying out and there is no way for it to live now, so yes we can keep it." Sherlock answered pulling his hand away. 

-

John and Sherlock lay in bed the last night together as a soft breeze flowed through the room. The vacation had been amazing and tonight was perfect, just perfect. The windows were open letting in the warm sea air and the smell of salt. Nothing could end the trip better than how tonight was going.

John lay awake looking out at the stars and the beach as waves hit easily against it. Sherlock was tucked up into his side tired from a day of running around with their daughter. John was tired as well but he just felt like he had to take in this moment. The moon light was streaming into the room making everything calm and almost unrealistic.

He let out a content sigh turning away from the window to look at Sherlock. He was so calm; mouth slightly open, hair a halo around his head, and hand and head warm on John's chest. John smiled down at his love before sighing again and closing his eyes.

Leo barked loud and violently shaking John out of his happy thoughts. He opened his eyes to find Leo jumping up at him and he had never seen a dog look scared before but this dog was. The dog barked again grabbing Johns shirt and pulling him half way out of bed. John was on his feet in seconds running to the girls room as Sherlock woke confused. 

"Darby?" John called bursting into the girls room. She was asleep in her bed quiet and looking happy. John was about to turn around again when something just felt off. He studied the girl for a moment before noticing what was wrong and why leo was panicking; her chest wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing. 

"Sherlock get the car." He ordered running to the girl and scooping her out of the bed. She was still warm and her purse was strong but growing weak. Sherlock was up and moving for the car just ahead of John. John got her into the car before starting chest compressions and mouth to mouth. Sherlock started driving as John worked. "One two three four." He would repeat to himself as he pumped the girls heart then breathed for her. 

Sherlock drove not stopping anywhere he was meant to. He was grateful that the house was only roughly five minutes away from a smaller city but he planned on making it there in less than two. As he zoomed down a road a cop started following them. He didn't care he was less than two blocks away and need to get his baby girl to the hospital. 

As they screeched to a stop in front of the building John yelled at him to run inside and get help. Sherlock fell out of the car running inside as the cop pulled up behind them. Sherlock ignored him running inside. "HELP! Help please she can't breath help." He screamed just inside the door.

John stayed pumping the little girls heart as Sherlock ran inside. He saw out of the corner of his eye the cop walk slowly around to the back door but he was too worried about his baby to care. The cop opened the door like he was expecting someone to jump out at him but instead found John performing CPR. 

"Shit." The cop sighed before getting shoved out of the way by doctors and Sherlock. 

"She hasn't been breathing for the last three-four minutes have been performing CPR for the last two. Air is going through. She had a cyst on left lung that was removed in January and has been on oxygen for the last seven months." John informed the doctors as they took her out of the car and onto the bed.

"Thank you sir we'll take it from here." Said a man who started yelling orders as someone worked the little girls mouth open and put a tube for breathing down her throat.

-

Kelly heard and saw the man scream for help then seconds later a little girl was get wheeled in. She watched the bed pass the little girl had to be no more than five. Two men were quickly behind her fear and worry in both their faces. "Sorry but you have to stay in the waiting room." Kelly said stepping in front of them.

They both stopped looking around like it was the first time they noticed where they were. "Yes yes of course." The shorter one of the two said grabbing the man's hand and turning. 'So they’re boyfriends-no there were rings, husbands. And that was their niece, cousin, close friend, daughter? From the look on their faces daughter or niece defiantly.' She thought turning back to her work.

An hour later when Kelly came back from her rounds the men were still there. It was close to two in the morning and both looked like they weren't going to sleep. She took pity and made them coffee. "Here you both look like you could use it." She said once she was in front of them.

"Oh uhh yes thank you." The shorter sighed taking his drink then slowly the other man took his with sharp eyes that were glaring at her. She felt like her soul had no secrets by the look he was giving, it was unnerving. 

"So you're here for the little girl?" The only response was a quick nod from the blond. "Is she your niece... god-child...?" 

"Daughter, her names Darby." The blond answered again. So he was the kind friendly one of the two.

"Oh, so are you two...?" 

"Married, shes adopted." The blond answered again.

"Nice, and what are your names?"

"I'm John." The blond, John, introduced. "And this is my husband Sherlock. Is there anyway you could get us an update?"

"Oh ahh I will go see." Kelly quickly popped up and walked away. 

Another hour pasted as she did her rounds and tried to see what was happening with Darby. She couldn't of course she was just a nurse, not even a nurse more like a desk manager. She was doing her desk manager job when she heard a doctor call for the two fathers. 

She watched as the doctor, the doctor who was usually happy and jolly, looked grim. The two father walked quickly to the doctor, the shorter of the two Jake or James surged against the walk as the other stood tall waiting for the news from the doctor. The man started talking and Kelly could make out him saying "I'm so sorry" or something along those lines. Seconds later Jay or Jack took a sharp breath then slide slowly to the ground before sobbing in his hands. Kelly knew what that meant she had seen it too many times; Darby was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the devil I know but I'm not sorry. Next chapter will be up sooner, hopefully, then this one was. If I'm wrong about any of my info on sea glass and all that or my french I'm sorry don't hate me. Comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> Song 'Lets Dance' David Bowie


	23. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments. Short chapter.
> 
> (Your lucky I didn't have anything to do today so you get the next chapter and don't have to suffer.)

John walked into the cold operating room where his daughter lay lifeless. As he walked to her tears were pouring down his cheeks and he knew that Sherlock was crying as well just behind him. He walked to the middle of the room to the table where she lay unmoving. A sheet was covering her body from toes to just under her armpits. 

Her skin was so gray. It wasn't her usual tan glowing color but gray like the storm clouds over London just before a snowstorm. Her normal pink lips were gray as well. The lips that told stories of Prince Papa and Wizard Daddy still forever to never speak again. Her hair was soft halo around her head but it didn't look as bright blond as normal; it looks dull, stringy and short. 

Her hands which were holding down the sheet at her sides were so still. The little fingers that built with legos and played the violin were still and quiet. When he finally got to her he lifted one of the tiny hand which had ran over his cheeks telling him he should grow a beard or had twisted his wedding ring around and around as they had sat together. Her hand were so cold as he lifted it into his. 

"No, Darby." He mumbled bringing her hand to his lips. All he wanted in the whole world was for her to squeeze his hand back and hear her giggles fill the room and her sweet joyful voice call him silly or dork. But he didn't get that, instead he got the sound of his own sobs echoing off the cold hard walls. 

He kissed her hand again before looking up at her still face that would never grin up at him again, never shine with love. He ran a hand through her hair as his tears fell hot into her cold face. "I'm so sorry Darby, I love you so much." He mumbled again before leaning down and kissing her cold still lifeless face.

When he pulled away again and looked down at his daughter he find her big hazel eyes were open. They didn't move and there was no life in them, but they were open and staring up him. He stared back in shock and fear filled him more when her lips started to movel.

"John wake up." It wasn't her voice, it was Sherlock. His heart hammered in his chest and he fell backwards yelling Darby's name and hit the floor jumping awake.

-

"John, John wake up." Sherlock said kneeling above his husband. He had been woken by John kicking around and mumbling their daughter's name. "Come on, darling wake up." Sherlock tried again shaking his hand that was on John's chest. 

"No, Darby." John mumbled again turning his head from side to side. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat even with the cool breeze that came in through the window of the beach house. 

"John please, wake up." Sherlock pleaded. He hated when John had nightmares; since Darbys cancer they had been about her which made them worse for John. The doctor now had tears streaming down his cheeks and his body was shaking. "John wake up." Sherlock shook John harder well running a hand through his hair. 

"Darby." John nearly yelled gasping eyes flying open. "Sherlock." He sighed closing his eyes again and taking a deep breath to calm his pounding heart. 

"Shh its okay, you're okay. It was just a nightmare." Sherlock soothed leaning down and kissing the man's forehead as the doctor tried to muffled a sob. Sherlock hugged John still leaning over him. He knew Darby must have died in his husbands dream; John only ever cried when Sherlock or Darby died in his nightmares. "Its okay, Darbys okay."

John had never had a nightmare like that before, he had never seen through someone else's eyes, he didnt even know who Kelly was. He still remembered so clearly the look of Darby in her bed not breathing, having to perform CPR. How she looked gray and still to never move again. It was all so real.

John quickly wiped his eyes and hugged Sherlock in thanks before standing. He quickly walked to the little girls room and opened her door quietly. She was sound asleep laying on her tummy one hand under her chin the other under her pillow. Leo looked up at John from where he was laying on the girls feet. John watched for a moment; he couldn't see she breathing and he started to panic. But before he could move the girl sighed turning onto her side.

John let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. He ran a hand down his face before padding over to the little girl. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her hair and was happily rewarded with a content sigh from the girl. He smiled kissing her head again before lightly pulling back the blankets that were over her body and she shivered.

"Burr papa no." She whined grabbing the blanket and trying to pull it back up.

"It okay, you're going to come sleep with daddy and I." But she was already asleep again. He softly took her into his arms after slinging the oxygen backpack over his shoulder. 

"I knew thats what you were going to do." Sherlock said softly once John was back in the room with the little girl. He pulled the blankets back helping John get the girl into the bed. Instead of taking her into his arms like he normally would have, he waited for John to put down the backpack and lay down taking her into his arms.

John pulled the girl into his body and was happy when he felt her warm breath on his neck. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips firmly to her head as she slept on. Sherlock moved closer to the two wrapping an arm around them both and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

-

The two father woke at the same time when they felt a little body moving in between them. "Papa why am I in here? I went to sleep in my room." Darby asked looking up at him.

"Because we missed you." John answered simply tightening his grip on the girl. He didn't feel like explaining he had had a nightmare about her dieing.

"Oh okay." Darby sighed nuzzling closer to Johns warm body. "I dont wanna go home yet but then I really do. Its been lots of fun here, but I miss all my toys and granny and Madi and Myc and Greg. I'll miss it here too though."

"Me too baby girl, it was a lot of fun." John whispered. "But thats what makes it so fun here, because we don't come all the time."

"Yeah, I know." The little girl sighed again before popping up and out of Johns hold. "I need to go potty." She climbed over Johns and hopped off the bed grabbing her backpack and running for the bathroom well her fathers laughed.

"Hey." John whispered scooting over to Sherlock and laying his head on the mans shoulder. 

"Hello John." Sherlock chuckled taking Johns hand that was now on his chest and playing with his wedding ring. Sherlock loved these mornings. The mornings where everything was calm and he got to be with the two people he loved most. Even if last night John had a nightmare there was a still a calm happy that was over them now that he just loved. 

"Thank you for last-"

"John stop." Sherlock said firmly tightening his hold on the mans shoulder. "I am your husband and will always be there for you, there is no need to thank me."

"I know." John sighed closing his eyes. "I just... I love you Sherlock." 

"I love you too." Sherlock whispered kissing Johns furrowed brow. 

Darby came back to the bed jumping and full of life. She crawled up and over John to lay on Sherlock's chest giggling as she purposely used John’s face for support. "Thanks for the help papa."

"Sure but now my nose is flat." He chucked looking down at his nose and going cross eyed so the girl would squeal with laughter.

"Sorry papas nose." She laughed leaning and kissing his nose then his lips before turning to Sherlock and did the same. "We should stay one more day."

"No baby doll, I wish we could but I have to work tomorrow." John informed moving his head to a more comfortable position on Sherlock's shoulder.

"Dang it! So when are we leaving? " Darby asked with a frown as she folded her hands on Sherlock's chest and laid her head on them.

"Papa and I got everything packed last night so probably in about an hour." Sherlock answered pushing the girls hair out of her face. 

"So can we go down to the beach one more time and look for more shells?" 

"No, we can't have you being all sandy on the ride home, it will hurt your skin." John said giving her a sad half smile.

"Okay." She sighed in disappointment.

"Sorry baby doll. Come on lets go get ready to go." John sat up and took her into his lap tickling her once and she giggled wildly. 

-

"Alright baby girl say goodbye to the beach." John said as they pulled away from the beach house. 

"Bye beach! I'll miss you." Darby said softly looking out the window and waving to the sand and waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I couldn't let Darby die! But not going to lie it was fun seeing people freak out, I'm such a devil oh i love it!
> 
> I'm thinking there are only going to be two more chapters in this part of the story. It might be a little until the next chapter comes up I'm life is a bit crazy at the moment. (The last chapter was going to be my out to finish the story but then I thought about how this is my stress release so... Yeah it keeps going!) The Disneyland chapter will be in the next part of the story so... yeah! 
> 
> Let me know what you think and thanks for reading! :D
> 
> Btw I did it I made a tumblr! Now I dont know how the heck to tell you how to follow me! So idk but its Lion-62 so... idk if that helps but yeah


	24. Its okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John get in a fight and Darby thinks the worst. Then Sherlock's old "school mates" show up and John is not very happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments! Love you all. This chapter is mainly just the last few ideas i had that i wanted to have happen!
> 
> Last chapter so sad T-T

It had been a few weeks since the little family had been home. Darby loved to tell everyone she knew about their trip; showing them the sea glass, shells and starfish they had found. Mrs. Hudson got to hear most of the girls happy stories, she was always happy to hear them even if they were ones she had already heard.

John and Sherlock were both sad that the trip had ended and they had to go back to their normal ordinary lives. John went to the hospital for work well Darby and Sherlock stayed home playing or Mrs. Hudson and Darby would stay home well Sherlock worked a case. When it was Sherlock and Darby at home they would work on her french or play the violin. Sherlock had started an experiment to help Darby by only talking to her in french when it was just them. Darby loved it; she loved having to really think about what Sherlock had said and how to answer.

John had walked in on them having a full conversion in french and was blown away with how much better Darby had become in such a short time. 

"Wow baby girl, you're gettin' really good." John chuckled kissing her head quickly then kissing Sherlock. 

"Merci papa." Darby giggled standing and reaching for him wanting to be held. 

"You okay?" John asked in concern lifting her. She usually didn't want to be held first thing when he got home unless she was tired or in pain.

"Yeah, my chest is just hurting a lot all the sudden." She whimpered laying her head on his shoulder. Sherlock stood coming to them concerned about the girl as well. He opened her backpack to make sure her oxygen was working, it was, before laying a hand on her back.

"Okay, dont worry Dr. Smith said this would happen remember." John reassured not wanting the little girl to panic. "Can daddy hold you well I get some medicine?" 

"Yeah." She said sitting up and reaching for Sherlock happily. "Papa is it the yucky grape one or the bubblegum one?" She asked as Sherlock turned towards the sofa so they could lay down.

"Its the bubblegum." John answered. He had only made the mistake of getting grape flavored once. They still had the nearly full bottle in the cupboard because Darby would rather suffer through the pain then take that shit again and it really did taste like shit. After that one mistake he tried the bubblegum one and she loved it.

Sherlock laid softly on the sofa Darbys head on his chest. He helped her take off her backpack and she rolled over so her back was to him. She then quickly took his left hand tracing every line of his hand with her tiny fingers. She then processed by having him take off his ring so she could play with it. 

Sherlock loved to watch Darby when she was like this. When she was quietly taking in information about something. He thought it was so interesting to watch her young mind take something in ordinary people past over. How she had put his ring back on and was now having him slowly curl his fingers into a fist so she could see each line and muscle work. 

"Here baby doll." John interrupted handing the little girl the liquid medicine and a glass of water as she sat up. She quickly drank the medication slurping it all down before taking a quick drink of water then laid back onto Sherlock's shoulder and took his hand again. John smiled at them. "You need to eat with that so I'm going to made dinner, stay here with daddy, kay?" 

Darby looked up at him with a soft smile and nodded. John kissed them both turning back to the kitchen and Sherlock started to study Darby again. She was so soft as she looked over his hand. He watched as she turned his hand to the back and traced his fingers so softly with her own. She softly went up and down each one feeling each bump and curve of skin before she went to the back base of his hand. She lightly followed each bone before running her fingers back and forth to feel the rise and fall of his knuckles. He watched quietly and realized this was how he studied things.

He went over every piece of information slowly and surely making sure he didn't miss anything. He smiled as he watched his own process of study being replayed by his daughter. She had watched him do this with other things and now was using it on her own. She was taking something she had learned from him and repeating it. He felt so proud of himself for teaching her this. 

She was now exploring down his wrist feeling the tendons and looking over the veins that stuck out. He smiled as he brought up his other hand and took her fingers guiding them to his pulse. He heard her gasp and felt her tip her head back to look at him.

"I can feel your heartbeat!" She said excitedly looking back down and pressing her fingers harder to feel the beat stronger. "How does that work? Your hearts up here why can I feel it in your wrist?"

He chuckled lightly to himself before explaining to her how it all worked. "You can also feel it in your neck as well. See right here." He took her hand and laid her fingers on his throat just below his jaw.

"Wow!" She gasped turning so they were belly to belly. "Do I have that too?"

"Yes, everyone does." Sherlock laughed. "Here." He showed her her own as well and her eyes grow in fascination. 

"Papa come here!" Darby yelled hand still on her pulse. John came into the room grinning at the two as they lay together. Once he was by them Darby grabbed his arm and pulled him down closer and pressed her fingers into his throat. "I found your heartbeat!"

"So daddy's been teaching you about pulse points then." John laughing.

"Yeah. Theres one in your wrist as well and one in your thumb too, thats why you have to use your fingers. Because if you use your thumb then you feel your own pulse and not the other persons." She said excitedly taking Johns wrist. She was having a hard time finding that one so John chuckled quietly and helped her find it.

"You are too smart ya'know." John giggled kissing her head. "I live with the two smartest people in all of London." 

"Nu-huh. Daddys the smart one I just learn from him. He knows a lot and always answers my questions. So we just live with the smartest person in London, in the world." Darby giggled looking up at Sherlock with love and pride.

"I think you're right baby doll." John said proudly and loved the red that bloomed over Sherlock's cheeks. He was so proud of Darby and Sherlock. Of how Darby learned so much from Sherlock and of how Sherlock loved to teach her.

~~~

"No Sherlock. Absolutely not, you are not doing this." John yelled a little over a week later. 

"John don't be ridiculous, I'll be fine." Sherlock huffed and rolling his famous eye roll. He had been working a murder case for Lestrade the past two days and need to get information about a drug dealer he suspected was involved. Now he was standing in his drug addict clothes fighting with his husband. 

"You'll be fine, you'll be fine?" John boomed crossing his arms. "Your just about to go get high for a bloody case when had a drug problem before and you'll be fine? You have to be kidding me, right please tell me you're kidding." 

Darby quietly moved down the stairs keeping out of sight as John yelled. She was supposed to be taking a nap but the yelling woke her. She sat high on the stairs close to the wall but low enough she could see into the sitting room and see her fathers. 

"John its for a case. I have to act real so I can get the information I need to solve it. My drug problem won't come back I know it wont." Sherlock defended.

"There is still the bloody chance that it could Sherlock! " John yelled throwing his hands in the air. "Why can't someone from the homeless network go or Billy? You said Billy's good, not as good as you, but good enough." 

"Please John, my homeless network won't get the information fast enough and Billy always misses the things I need most. Now move I don't have a lot of time." Sherlock moved forward but John didn't move away from the door.

"What about Darby? What am I supposed to tell her when you end up in rehab and she doesn't have you for weeks. What am I supposed to tell her when she wakes and your not here but getting high?"

"John my addiction won't come back-"

"How do you know that!? How do you know? I can't see, so explain how an addict doesn't have his addiction come back when he takes drugs again? How Sherlock, how?" John asked face red with anger.

"Because I don't NEED them anymore!" Sherlock yelled. "Because I have you to calm my mind and that was their purpose back then." 

John stopped and took a deep breath, he hadn't expected that to be the answer. "That still doesn't mean it won't come back." John said voice low and rough. "I'm a doctor Sherlock, and just because you think you can resist the itch doesn't mean you can, I know these things."

"Do you not trust me?" Sherlock asked frustrated, they were wasting time.

"I do Sherlock, that doesn't mean I can't worry!" John yelled at Sherlock who was only inches away.

"Do this one thing for me John, please." Sherlock whispered then stopped dead at Johns sharp intake of breath.

John froze as images of Sherlock's lifeless body filled his mind. 'Sherlock!' He had screamed right after those words were said and then he saw the detective on the ground blood all around him. John closed his eyes exhaling sharply through his nose trying to shake off the pain in his leg and the feeling of his heart being ripped out again.

"John." Sherlock said breathless eyes wide in horror at what he had just done to his husband. "John I'm sorry I didnt-"

"It's... I’m fine." John held up a hand. "Just... dont." He turned feeling his leg fight in protest but he made himself walk out the door down the stairs and out onto the street. 

Darby watched as papa and daddy yelled at each other. Papa was mad because daddy was going to do something called getting 'high', whatever that was. Then everything changed and papa left limping a little. Once the downstairs door was shut daddy started spinning pulling at his hair and mumbling 'stupid' at himself.

Tears came to the little girls eyes. She knew what was going to happen papa and daddy always talked about how people fight then leave. They called it divorce and always talked about it when daddy was on a case. They said it was when people who were married didn't want to be together anymore. They said it ripped family's apart most times. She jumped when daddy started yelling again.

"Answer me back you stupid thing." Sherlock yelled at the skull. "Why am I such an idiot? All John was trying to do was keep me safe and I always mess it up!" He pulled at his hair again spinning around the room trying to make the pain in his chest go away. "Why do I always push things away?" 

Darby wanted to go down the stairs and have daddy hold her but he was spinning and mumbling at himself and she was scared. She jumped again when daddy grabbed papers off the desk and throw them on the floor looking for something. 'Stupid stupid stupid' he kept mumbling before running for his bedroom. She slowly stood tears running fast down her cheeks and went back into her bedroom closing the door quietly. She took her wolf and baby blanket off the bed and went to the corner where her stuffed animals were and sat on top of them letting out a quiet sob as the downstairs door slammed shut.

Sherlock ran into his and John's room and quickly changed out of his drug addict clothes and into his normal nice ones. He then ran down the stairs and out onto the street. He needed to find John, to say sorry for being such an idiot, to tell him he loved him. He had heard John get into a cab; he could be anywhere now. But John was the talking type, so he would go to a friend someone he trusted; Mike! Sherlock stopped a cab and ordered for it to take him to St. Barts. He didnt even think about Darby.

-

Darby waited up in her room crying for five minutes. She had hoped papa or daddy would come or even that they had call Madi or Greg to come get her but no one came. Granny was out of town so there was no way she would come. 'Maybe papa had come back and was just quiet?' She thought standing and making her way down stairs Leo beside her.

"Papa, daddy?" She yelled once she was in the sitting room. When there came no answer she checked their bathroom as well, nothing. There was no way for her to call anyone either, all daddy's mobiles in his desk drawer didn't work and they didn't have a landline nor did granny. 

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked the air tears falling fast again and Leo licked her hand. She sat for a minute thinking over what daddy and papa had thought her. The person who lived the closest to them was the Littletons and that was on the west side of London. The MET where uncle Greg worked was a half hour tube ride away but that was the closest. She had taken that trip with papa lots of times and she knew exactly what tube to take and where to get off at. 

She quickly grabbed her shoes then Leos vest and leash putting them all on. She didn't want to go anywhere without him he would protect her. And as long as he had his vest he could go anywhere with her; but she would take his papers Myc gave her just in case. She then took a chair over to the counter and climb up to find the jar papa had with money in it. She took a fist full of bills and put it in her pocket then took another just in case. 

She stood in front of the door leading to the street. She took a deep breath and went over her list of things she had collected for the trip. 

'Money, got it. Oxygen, got it. Snacks, got it. Leos papers, got it. Leo, got it. Okay here we go, be brave like papa you can do it.' She thought taking a deep breath. 'I don't want papa and daddy to get a divorce and I don't wanna be here alone well they do, so were going to uncle Greg. Even if he isn't there someone will call him for me or I can use a phone there to call him.' She took another deep breath and reached for the door handle with one hand Leo's leash clutched in the other. 

"Come on Leo." She called stepping out onto the street. She looked for someone to stand close to like daddy taught so it looked like you were with them and not alone. She found an old couple going the same way she was and followed close behind putting on a fake grin even when she was about to cry. 

She followed with the old couple until she had to turn and they kept going straight. She found a man who was on his mobile and followed a little ways behind him. She had to skip every once in a while to keep up and was rewarded with a few grins from woman and old people. She was relieved when the man went to the tube station she was going to as well.

"Sorry missy but no dogs on the tube." The man in the booth said as she came to the window.

"Hes my service dog, hes got his vest and I have his papers." Darby got up on her tippy toes and put the paper on the counter. The man lifted the papers looking at the girl then Leo.

"Alright he can go. Do you have pay?" The worker slide the papers back. Darby dug in her pocket then put the bills up. "Okay. Do you know what train your taking?"

"Yes, thank you. Come on Leo." She waved to the man going through the gate Leo next to her. She put her hand on his back; he was the one thing keeping her from stopping where she was and crying. 

Darby had to wait a few minutes for her train to come so she thought about what had happened. She woke to papa yelling then daddy had started yelling and then daddy said something and papa got all weird. Then papa left acting like his leg hurt and daddy started freaking out. He never pulled at his hair unless it was a really hard case.

'Their gonna get a divorce well they're gone I know it.' she thought stepping on to the train and sitting down. 'Then papa or daddy will move out and they'll be sad and fight more when they see each other. I dont want that to happen, I want us to be together forever. Daddy always says people who get divorced with kids always fight over who gets the kid and the kids life is ruined. I dont want my life to be ruined.' Tears fell slowly down her cheeks as the cart started moving.

-

"Mike have you seen John?" Sherlock asked running into the lab.

"Uh, no sorry mate." Mike Stamford answered looking up from his work. "Hey, you okay?"

"No I need to find John." With that Sherlock turned and ran to find Lloyd. When he did he was disappointed to find that Lloyd hadn't either. Sherlock wracked his brain trying desperately to think of where John might go. "The park!" John always liked to walk when he was thinking about something. 

Sherlock ran to the park that was only blocks away. He did a full cycle twice, then weaved his way through following all the paths but came up with no luck. "Where, where, where?" He yelled at himself hands by his head.

"Sherlock?" Came a woman's voice from behind him. He turned to find Sarah Johns old boss.

"Have you seen John?"

"Ahh yeah, we just got done talking about a half hour ago. He told me about your fi-" She started and stopped when Sherlock was in front of her shaking her shoulders.

"Where is he now? Tell me I need to know." He asked in hast. He didn't have time for stupid lectures, he needed to find John and work this out.

"He said he was going to grab a drink from the pub around the corner before coming him to talk..." Sherlock didn't hear the end he was running towards John.

-

John hadn't really meant to walk out he was just so damn frustrated and then all the memories. Those damn words pledged his nightmare and Sherlock had used them again today. He knew Sherlock felt bad for causing him pain again but he just... he just couldn't handle it. 

He had gotten in the cab and told him to take him anywhere and ended up close to his old work, so he went to talk to Sarah. He was so angry that Sherlock was going to get high for a damn case. Did he really not think about what it would do to Darby, to John, if he had to go to rehab again. It was so stupid and now Sherlock was probably getting high at this exact moment. 

He took a swig of his pint, it was definitely too early to already trying to get drunk but what the hell. He hated fighting with Sherlock and then he had walked out and it was all just so stupid. He took another sip of his drink, it was his first and wasn't even half gone when he had been here for almost fifteen minutes. He just wanted to go home now; take a nap and get himself ready to deal with a high Sherlock. 'It was going to be so fun', he thought sarcastically and let his head fall to the bar top. He already had a headache. 

"Rough day?" The bartender asked.

"You have no idea." John sighed sitting up. He looked at the man with a beard and towel over his shoulders and chuckled slightly. "Is this the part where I tell you my troubles and you give me life changing advice like in those crap American movies?"

The bartender, Dave, laughed throwing his head back. "The only advice I could give you is 'I give shit advice don't listen to me', sorry mate. Hey but if you wanted you can still tell me what's up. Something really bad must have happened to have you drinking at two in the afternoon."

"Ahh you don't wanna hear my life. And I really haven't even started drinking." John sighed lifting his over half full glass.

"True, point made. But come on what was it? Girlfriend, wife, job, hell dog?" The man asked leaning into the counter.

"Husband." John answered taking a swig of his drink. 

"Ohh okay." Dave nodded. "So what, found him with another man, woman? Had a fight about who bottomed in sex or something?"

John laughed shaking his head. "No, there's no fight about who bottoms, he does. And no, he wasn't cheating. He wanted-" He was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"John!" John turned just in time to be forced into a bone crushing hug. "I'm so sorry, I didnt mean to hurt you, I was being selfish and wasn't thinking I'm so sorry." Sherlock said in a rush panting from running so much. 

"Sherlock its okay." John soothed laughing slightly and hugging Sherlock back. "Now that I know you're not out doing drugs I'm not mad. Its okay you're okay I’m not mad anymore." Sherlock pulled away and claimed his lips in rough kiss. John happily returned the kiss and when he pulled away Sherlock had his face in both his hands.

"Is your leg okay and the memories, are you okay from those?" Sherlock asked in a rush again looking over him.

"Im fine, my leg is fine its all in my head anyways remember. And the memories... now that you're here I’m fine." John shrugged pulled Sherlock into another hug, breathing in his soothing scent. "So you're not going to get information from the drug dealer?"

"I sent Billy like you said, you were more important to find then the drug dealer." Sherlock whispered pulling John close. John closed his eyes and letting the feeling of safety and okayness fill him. Suddenly he felt like he had forgotten something, something big. He pulled away look at Sherlock with a slight frown as he thought.

"If you and I are both here... then whos... watching Darby?" He said slowly feeling the terror that they had forgotten their daughter fill him. 

Sherlock was confused and slightly upset when John pulled away. He became even more confused when he saw Johns confused and horrified face. His eyes widened in disbelief at Johns words; they forgot their daughter. 

"Shit!" John sighed when he saw Sherlock face. He pulled out some bills to hand to Dave then took Sherlock's hand leading him out onto the street to get a cab.

\- 

The train had stopped three times now, and Darby had one more to go until she was supposed to get off. Leo sat in front of her watching everyone as they rode. Darby had been crying since she had gotten on and the tears were only coming faster now. 

She was so scared. There was a man to her left who was watching her looking her up and down and licking his lips. Then there was a woman to her right and across the cart who was homeless and kept moving closer everytime Leo looked the other way. She was scared and needed to go potty and tired and just wanted papa or daddy to hold her. 

She brushed the tears away again for the hundredth time as the train stopped at the next point. Everyone got off except for the man and the homeless woman. The doors closed again and nothing happened for a few minutes then man stood coming towards her. Leo jumped to his feet growling. The man acted like he didnt even notice the dog and kept moving towards the little girl. Darby looked around for someone to help and noticed the woman was moving towards her as well.

"Hey there little miss, where your mummy and daddy?" The man asked reaching into his pocket.

"I-I-I... waiting for me at the next stop." She lied lifting her legs to her chest protectively. Leo barked at the man then turned and barked at the woman as well. 

"Stupid mutt." The man hissed and pulled out a knife.

"My my little girl you have some pretty hair." The woman giggled reaching for her but Leo nipped at her hand making her bleed. Darby whimpered moving back farther into her set and away from the adults as the woman hissed in pain.

"Are you part of Sherlock Holmes homeless network?" Darby asked trying to stall for time; they would be at the next stop any minute, then she could run to Greg.

"How do you know what that is?" The man asked looking her up and down knife out in front of him.

"It doesnt matter how I know." Darby said firmly pushing her fear down and acting like daddy with no weakness. "But if something happens to me he'll find you then John will kill you. Sherlock told me himself that if something happened to me he would let John kill them and make it look like it was someone else."

"Who are you?" The woman asked narrowing her eyes.

Darby wanted to burst out in tears and hide under the set but she pushed up her nose and made her voice steady. "I already told you it doesn't matter who I am, what matters is that if you hurt me Sherlock will know." 

"Should we call him and see if you really are that important." The man growled pulling out his mobile and dialing daddy. Darby stared at him hoping with all her heart daddy would answer. The woman moved closer again and Leo growled violently. "Sorry but no answer, you must not be that important." 

Both adults went to move for her but the train had stopped and people were now rushing in. Darby stood and ran out of the cart through the gate and up the stairs to fresh air. Her chest was killing and it was hard to breath but the cold air felt amazing as she topped the stairs and took deep breath. She was sobbing and just wanted to sleep, she didn't get a real nap, but Gregs office was only a block away.

She took another deep breath wiping her tears then started down the street. She weaved her way through groups of people half jogging. Leo stayed by her side helping her squeeze through peoples legs and hips. As she came to the building she saw a black car out front parked by the cop car and knew Mycroft would be there was well so she ran faster. She couldn't reach the button to the elevator even hopping so she took the stairs even when her chest was burning. Luckily uncle Gregs office was only on the second floor.

"Darby? Wheres your dads?" Sally asked as Darby ran past her desk but the little girl didn't stop to talk just kept running for the office door that was slightly ajar.

Darby burst into the room letting out a loud sob and letting go of Leo's leash. Greg and Mycroft were having lunch together quickly and had not expected to see the little girl. Greg was behind his desk and Mycroft was in front in one of the chairs set out for guest. Darby was originally planning to head for Greg but seeing Mycroft she ran for him instead. She quickly climb into his lap as he stared at her confused. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hide her face as a sob left her.

"Darby?" Mycroft asked in confusion expecting to see one of her fathers enter the room.

"They're gonna get divorced." She cried body shaking and Leo whimpered below them. "They were fighting then papa left and daddy started freaking out and he left too. They're gonna leave each other and never be happy again. I dont want that to happen, don't let them do it Myc don't let them. Make them stay together and be happy with me. I don't wanna only live with one of them don't let them Myc make them be happy. My chest hurts I want daddy and papa!" Tears spilled hot down Mycroft neck as the girl sobbed in his lap.

"Darby calm down. Its okay, but I need you to calm down and tell me the whole story so I can help." Mycroft soothed rubbing her back as Greg came to kneel beside them. Darby sat up hiccuping on a sob and wiped her eyes. She looked at him then whimpered falling back onto his chest again and let out a cry. 

"Come on hopper, your chest will stop hurting if you stop crying. Then once you do that you can tell us the story and we can help." Greg reasoned with a soft tone. The little girl nodded into Mycroft’s tie letting out one last cry before taking a deep breath through her nose so the oxygen would help her calm. She sat up slowly pushing the tears away with Mycroft's help.

"See there ya' go." Greg said happily with a smile pulling over a chair and sitting. "Now tell us what's going on with daddy and papa."

"I was taking my nap when papas yelling woke me up. I went down the stairs a little bit to see papa and daddy fighting. Daddy was in gross clothes not his nice one. Papa was mad because daddy was going to do something bad for the case, papa kept calling it high." Mycroft inhaled sharply and Greg swore under his breath. "Daddy kept saying he would be okay but papa wouldn't let him go. Then daddy said something and papa got all weird and daddy knew it. Daddy looked worried about papa but papa wouldn't let him touch him and kept saying he was fine then left. Then daddy started yelling at the skull and throwing papers around. I went back up to my room and I could hear daddy go into his room then leave." She had tears in her eyes again and her voice was breaking as she spoke.

"How did you get here?" Greg asked.

"I waited in my room but they didnt come back." Tears were now falling again. "I was going to call you but none of daddy's mobiles work that are in the desk. So I took money from the jar papa keeps and took the tube. They weren't going to let Leo come with me but I had his papers you gave me Myc. Then a man and a homeless woman tried to hurt me but I told them I knew daddy and he would find them because they were part of his homeless network." She let out a sob falling onto Mycroft again. "I was so scared. And now papa and daddy are gonna get a divorce."

"Darby look at me." Mycroft whispered taking her little face in both his hands. "You were very brave to go on the tube all by yourself, but you can not do it again. You are very lucky you didn't get hurt this time but next time you may not be as lucky. And it was very good you had Leo with you as well, but do not do it again. You wait at home and someone will come for you.  
Now about your fathers, I can more than promise you they will not be getting a divorce. I have never seen my little brother love someone as much as he loves John and you; so we do not need to fix anything. Also from the story you told it sounds like Sherlock went to find John instead of going to get... high. Therefore they will be going home to find an empty flat and I don't think that they will take that well, now do you?" 

Darby shook her head tears slowly stopping. "So papa and daddy aren't getting a divorce?"

"No I believe they are not. I would truly be surprised if they ever did and I am not surprised very easily." Mycroft informed with a smile and was rewarded with a giggle from the little girl. 

"Myc I'm really tired and hungry." The girl informed when she heard her stomach growl. 

"Then lets stop by a bakery and get you some food then take you home so you can finish your nap." Greg said standing and grabbing his wallet and keys. "Should we have Myc come with us?"

"Yeah!" Said the girl happily sniffing the last of her tears away. 

"Alright, only because you asked." Mycroft laughed kissing Darby's cheek and standing with her in his arms.

"Come on Leo." Darby called as they walked out of the office.

-

John and Sherlock spend the cab ride holding hands and worrying about their daughter. They had been gone for over an hour now and there still was a chance Darby could be asleep, but with how they had yelled they both doubted she still would be.

Once the cab was in front of 221 Sherlock jumped out leaving John to pay. He hurried up the stairs straight to Darby's room which he found empty and his heart fell. As he was coming back down John was coming up and they met at the landing in front of their flat.

"She wasn't there." Sherlock informed pushing the door open and falling into the sitting room.

"Darby?" John called following in, no answer.

Sherlock quickly looked around taking in everything that was different. "His desk drawer was pulled out, she had looked for a mobile. Her shoes are gone as well as Leo's vest and leash, she had left but had taken Leo. Chair by the counter, she had gotten something high something she couldn't reach on her own. The cupboard is open that explains the chair, and the money jar is down; she went somewhere she would need to pay. The snack draw is open as well, she knew it would take time to get there." He spouted off the deductions not even realising he was talking out loud.

"Somewhere that took money and would take a long time." He closed his eyes bringing his hands up by his head thinking. "She wouldnt walk anywhere far it would make her chest hurt and she'd know that. But she would be scared and want comfort she would go somewhere she could receive that. She would go to someone she knew, someone we knew close." He pulled a map of London out if his mind palace and thought of everyone they knew and had taken the girl to their homes.

"She took money and it looks like Leos papers." John called from over by the counter where the chair was. "A cab wouldn't stop for a child by themselves. So maybe... the tube?" 

"Has she taken it before?" Sherlock asked coming to stand beside him.

"Yes with me."

"Where to?"

"Uhh... we were coming to see you at the yard. I taught her which place to get off at so she would know." John said in a slight hurry.

"Lestrade!" Sherlock shouted it all coming together and John gave him a confused look. "The yard is the closest to 221B and she loves Lestrade, I don't know why hes an idiot-" 

"Shut up and lets go find our daughter." John growled taking Sherlock's hand and pulling him down the stairs. 

As they stepped out onto Bakers Street again a black sleek car pulled to a stop and Mycroft quickly stepped out.

"I dont have time for your stupidness right now or ever Mycroft." Sherlock growled at his brother disapproving glare that had a hint of anger behind it. 

"Papa daddy!" Darby yelled pushing off of Gregs lap and jumping out of the car a lollie in her mouth. She ran to John tears coming fresh. 

"Darby." John and Sherlock sighed at the same time. John took the little girl into his arms hugging her tight.

"You and daddy can't get a divorce." She cried onto his shoulders throwing the lollie on the ground. "You cant you cant you cant. Myc says you're not but I'm-" 

"Darby shh." John cut her off softly. "Don't ever think that, daddy and I aren't getting divorced. "

"But you guys had a fight and left and you said thats what people do when they get divorced. They fight and fight then leave and you guys did that. I saw it, you woke me up yelling so much and I saw you and daddy both leave." Darby said in a rush hiding her face in Johns neck as Sherlock came to stand by them.

"No baby doll, shh were not getting divorced so calm down. I'm so sorry we woke you. But everyone fights sometimes and just because they do doesn't mean they're going to get divorced." John explained kissing the girls head.

"And Darby the reason papa left was because of something I said not because of the fight." Sherlock added running a hand through her hair. The girl kept crying and Sherlock could easily see she was still tired. "Lets go inside." The four year old nodded into Johns shoulder still crying. 

As the family went inside Mycroft and Greg followed close behind. As they went to keep going up the stairs Mycroft grabbed Sherlock making him stay behind.

"If you ever leave her agai-" Mycroft started but stopped when he saw the look on Sherlock's face.

"You don't even have to start Mycroft, I wont be doing it again. That was one of the worst feeling to know I left my daughter. So stuff some cake in your mouth and don't lecture me." Sherlock hissed turning and finishing the climb to his flat. 

As the brothers entered the sitting room the two older men said their goodbyes leaving the little family. Sherlock quickly sat on the sofa back against the armrest, John then came and sat in between his legs resting his back against Sherlock's chest well Darby sat in his lap. This was their new way of cuddling; all as close as they could get and could keep an eye on each other.

Darby was still crying slightly face hidden in between Johns neck and shoulder with her arms around just his neck. Sherlock leaned forward wrapping his arms around them both and leaned to kiss Darbys head.

"Baby doll its okay, we are right here and nothing is going to happen we're not leaving each other." Sherlock reassured simply voice filled with emotion for forgetting his daughter. Darby loved when his voice sounded like that deep and rumbly full of love and care. 

"Okay." She whimpered and both fathers could tell she was more tired than sad. John slowly helped her out of her backpack and whispered that everything was okay and that they were there. Slowly Darby fell asleep a puddle of drool forming on Johns jumper but he couldn't care less at the moment. 

"I’m sorry John." Sherlock whispered placing his cheek against the mans head.

"Its okay darling, I’m just happy you came after me instead of going to get high." John whispered back letting his head fall back onto Sherlock's chest and kissed his chin.

"I'll always come for you John." Sherlock said in his most serious tone before kissing John properly. John smiled up at him after breaking the kiss and let his head roll to the side to press his nose into Sherlock's throat as he drifted off to sleep. 

Slowly a smile formed on Sherlock's lips as he felt the two most important people sleep in his arms. He could live everyday life this, Darby and John in his arms, and never get bored. He chuckled at the thought kissing Darbys head and then Johns.

~~~

"Finally." Sherlock yelled a week later jumping off sofa and making Darby jump break her legos she had been playing with. "Person found shot dead in the park, middle of the day and no one saw anything."

"That won't take you more than five minutes, its a two at the most, why are you excited?" John asked confused from where he sat at his chair reading the newspaper.

"Its something to do I’m going mad, my brain is melting just sitting here. I can feel it coming out of my ear." Sherlock said sarcastically to the little girl making her giggle wildly.

"Daddy, since its an easy one can I come?" She asked standing. Sherlock looked at John who shook his head standing.

"Only if I can come as well?" 

"Yes!" Sherlock yelled again. "Darby get your shoes."

"First family case, might as well get the scrapbook." The doctor said sarcastically hurrying to helping the girl with her shoes so Sherlock wouldn't leave without them. "Alright lets go."

-

"Hey there hopper, daddy let you come to help?" Greg said excitedly kneeling down to hug the girl.

"Yeah, and papa gets to come too!" She answered before whispering. "I actually just wanted to go play at the park."

"Oh got it." Greg laughed and John shook his head chuckling. Sherlock was already looking over the body.

"Alright baby doll lets go to the park." John sighed holding out a hand to her. "Tell Sherlock where we went when hes done." John called over his shoulder as he and Darby walked away. 

-

"Where are John and Darby?" Sherlock asked looking around after letting deductions fall out of his mouth telling that the killer was a sniper set high and the case would be pulled out of the yards hands any minute by Mycroft. 

"Park. Thats the reason Darby really wanted to come, so she could play at the park." Greg sighed pulling out his phone to see his boyfriends number. "Hey Myc..." He sighed rubbing his eyes.

Sherlock couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at his daughters clever way to go to the park. She had been asking all morning and the two fathers had said later, she had seen an opportunity and took it.

"Idiot." Sherlock hissed as someone accidentally bumped his shoulder.

"What you say?" Came a hard voice from the passing man and Sherlock turned to see him, no three of them. He recognized them immediately; Tim, Alan, and Jade his childhood bullies. They were the ones who chased him home before he ran away to grandmama, the ones who made him believe he was a freak until John.

"Do I know you?" Tim, the head of the group, asked.

"No." Sherlock growled moving to turn but Alan grabbed his arm.

"No, I think I know you as well." He said a confused look on his face. 

"You dont!" Sherlock growled again yanking his arm out of the mans hold.

"Oh my... shit, its the weird kid from school, the fag! Sherlock! What's up Sherll." Jade announced happy with himself for figuring it out. 

"Leave me alone!" Sherlock tried again feeling much like a school boy again.

"Oh hell it is! Come on Sherly don't be like that, we were friends!" Tim said happily hitting the detective's arm harder then playfully. "You still pinning boy after boy getting nothing because you're a freak." Tim snarled with an all too familiar grin.

"I wouldn't be making fun of me for being gay when you and Alan have been shagging for the past three months behind your wife's back." Sherlock shot back all his walls coming back up; the happy loving father hiding away and the cold machine taking front. Tim and Alan looked shocked well Jade looked, shocked as well of course, but left out.

"How the hell do you... your such a freak!" Alan nearly yelled fist clenching at his sides. Sherlock smirked slightly loving to know he hit a nerve to make both men angry. "Your a gay faggot, you weirdo."

The man was trying to get Sherlock to break like he had in school but Sherlock now had people who believed in him and love him for who he was. Their words really couldn't hurt him anymore. Sherlock was about to tell them how stupid they were for trying to hurt him when he heard the laughter of Darby and John.

Darby kept picking up dandelions making silly wishes before blowing them away then giving a whine when her wish hadn't come true. They were going to see where Sherlock was and John couldn't stop laughing at his daughter's last wish for a flying pony. He took the girls hand spinning her once before dragging her alone to find his husband.

When he looked up Sherlock was a little ways away; but it wasn't his and Darbys Sherlock. This was the Sherlock he saw the first time they met. The man who could have the world hide in fear with just a look, not the man who made silly faces to get their daughter to laugh.

"Darby go find more dandelions to show daddy but stay close." John instructed letting go of her hand and heading for his husband to find out what brought out the hard unforgiving side of him. He could see three other people in front of his lover and knew they were the cause of Sherlock's 'walls up' side.

"Okay!" Darby shouted running to where a patch of dandelions sat. 

"Hey, solve the case?" John asked wanting to find out what was really going on. He looked over at the other three and was filled with surprise and a bit of joy. "Alan, Tim! How are you?" 

"Captain Watson!" They both said in unison. Tim grabbed John anger forgot for a moment as he pulled his army captain into a hug. Sherlock stared in horror as his, HIS, husband hugged the people who made his childhood a living hell. 

"Bloody hell cap, how are ya'?" Alan asked looking John up and down like he was an ancient god sent down just for his eyes. Sherlock wanted to snap his neck for looking at John, his John only his, like that. And then Jade and Tim were looking at John the same way. They practically had their tongues hanging out of their faces like dogs. 

Sherlock wanted to vomit; he knew, oh did he know, John was hot and he loved it. He liked when people stared then John would kissed him or take his hand showing that he was taken but now John wasn't doing that, he... almost looked like he had forgotten about Sherlock. It made Sherlock want to vomit even more.

"I'm good, really great actually." He turned to give Sherlock a pointed look of 'you make it great'. Sherlock swallowed feeling his sickness and somewhat anger wash away with one look for his husband. 

"And how are you?" John asked still trying to figure out why these three men had turned Sherlock's walls up. He wanted to take his husbands hand but Sherlock had them shoved into his pockets glaring at him and the three other.

"I was good until he showed up again!" Tim growled glaring at Sherlock and working his jaw.

"What? Again? How do you know Sherlock?" John asked utterly confused. 

"The freak, how does anyone not know him, hes always been a show off! The stupid freak." Alan hissed glaring daggers into Sherlock. Sherlock let out something like growl of a challenge but John could tell it was a whimper. Sherlock hadn't meant to make a noise but now that John was here his walls had cracks that only John could bring.

"Excuse me!?" John asked anger rising hot in his soul. He was going to beat the shit out of all three of these men and not feel one bit of remorse for it.

"The bloody gay freak can never keep his mouth shut." Tim said staring at Sherlock with disgust then looking a John to check him out. 

John grabbed Tim by the jacket pulling him down so they were almost nose to nose. "What did you say about Sherlock?"

"Wow Watson chill out man." Alan yelled jumping back in surprise. Sherlock tried, really tried, to keep the grin off his face as John turned into 'Overprotective Husband'. "Sherlocks a freak, why do you care so much about him?"

"Thats my husband you're talking about!" John hissed glaring at Alan as Tim pushed at his hands to be let go of. "Now I'm going to ask one last time before I break your nose, how do you know Sherlock?"

"We went to school with him!" Tim shouted pushing at Johns hands more not wanting to be hit.

"Only went to school with me?" Sherlock scoffed from behind them. "You made my life a living hell."

"Wait were they the ones who made your run away to Paris?" John asked looking back at him and Sherlock nodded once sharply. "And try and kill yourself when-" Sherlock nodded sharply again looking down. John turned back to look at Tim jaw set and eyes filled with hate. In one swift move John hit Tim sending him to the ground then took Alan hitting him as well, then last Jade. All three ended up with a broken nose and Alan may or may not had a few teeth knocked out, John wasn't sure yet.

Sherlock filled with joy at seeing the people he hated the most being hit by the person he loved the most. He was grinning as John turned back around flexing his hand to shake off the sting of pain. The three man were all holding their faces and John was having a hard time biting back the itch to hurt them even more. 

Instead he cupped Sherlock jaw softly. "You okay?"

"Yes." Sherlock fell forward kissing John once sweetly. "Your amazing John."

"Thank you." He giggled kissing Sherlock again. There was a moan of pain from behind them. "Oh shut up I can do a lot worse." He hissed turning back around taking his husbands hand.

"Papa papa." Darby yelled running up to them and looking confused and mad. "Why did you hurt them, they didn't do anything to you?"

"Shit." John sighed he had forgotten that Darby was close to them. Sherlock saw this and he was not about to let his husband get told off by their daughter for protecting him.

"Darby come here." Sherlock said calmly lifting the mad little girl into his arms as the three other men held their noses trying to get the bleeding to stop. "They did do something. Remember how grandmama told you of when I ran away to her?"

"Yeah, because boys were mean to you and poppy didn't do anything."

"Yes, those are the boys who were mean." Sherlock said simply nodding to the men. Darby looked at the men then her fathers.

"Papa hit 'am again." Darby said angrily glaring at the men and the fathers started laughing. 

"Not today baby girl, I think they got enough." John laughed taking her from Sherlock and kissing her cheek.

"Nu-huh papa, they were mean to daddy, really mean." Sherlock grinned, he felt much better now that he had John and Darby on his side and knew the old time bullies would never hurt him again with them around. 

"You two have a bloody daughter together?" Jade asked looking at them.

"Yep! Im Darby Rachel Watson-Holmes, this is my papa." She pointed to John then to Sherlock. "And thats my daddy. You were mean to daddy and I think you should be hit more by papa says no." She glared at them the turned in Johns arms to Sherlock rubbing her nose from the oxygen cord. "Can we go home and have a snack? I'll let you have something out of the 'off limits to daddy' drawer."

"Yes we can come on." Sherlock grinned forgetting about the three bullies and feeling very proud of his daughter.

"You should have hit them again papa, what if they come after me now?" Darby asked sarcastically as they walked away.

"Baby doll its okay, papa and daddy got you." John giggled taking Sherlock's hand and holding their little girl who had made it through cancer in the other.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its OVER!!! Well this part anyways. It has been along road coming and im so happy with how it turned out. I never though i could do it!! Darby did it she made it through cancer and all her hardships with being kidnapped and so forth. 
> 
> Disneyland and finding out if she is off oxygen will be in the next part!  
> -The next part will be when Mary returns like said in the first few chapters.  
> -Then after that will be the continue of Baby Doll Its Okay Papa and Daddy Got You! (Mr. Wilkinson (kidnapper) will be taken care of fyi)
> 
> Thank You all for reading and please dont feel shy to leave comments or ask questions (If you would like to see anything happen in the next part or with Mary please let me know, I would love to have some suggestions.)


End file.
